


You Don't Own Me

by BlueMoonChild3



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Binding Rituals, Morally Grey Characters, Old Magic, Soul Bond, Triads, Work In Progress, morally dark characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2020-10-25 06:56:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 51
Words: 95,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20719991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMoonChild3/pseuds/BlueMoonChild3
Summary: Hermoine has finally had enough of Ron's jealousy. She's fed up with him making her feel inadequate as a witch just because she has plans for her future that don't revolve around him, the Burrow, or having a Quidditch team of children.Ron has a 'sure fire' way to bring 'Mione 'round to his way of thinking. Or so he believes.And, she's not the only one to become entangled in the magics and schemes of others.Hermoine's sixteen at the time of the Yule Ball - canon age with an additional year from Time Turner use in her 3rd yearAs always, I don't own the rights to these characters, just borrowing them for a bit of fun





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Harry Potter Wiki Myron Wagtail - lead singer of the wizarding band the Weird Sisters
> 
> **excerpts from "You Don't Own Me" - Dusty Springfield version

It was the evening of the Yule Ball. Hermione was in Gryffindor Tower with all the other girls finishing up their hair and makeup when a knock at the door interrupted their nervous chattering - the first of their escorts for the evening had arrived. Well, everyone else had been talking. Hermoine was trying not to worry her bottom lip to shreds with her teeth. This was her first formal dance and she was to be accompanied by the Durmstang Triwizard Champion, Viktor Krum. Her! The Insufferable Know-It-All, the Gryffindor Princess, the bossy bushy-haired bookworm, or her favorite (not), the Library with Legs was going to be the center of attention for the Champion's Dance along with the other three champions and their dates. The very thought of it made her stomach lurch uncomfortably. 

Why had she agreed to this? Of course, she knew how to dance. That wasn't the problem. Hermione's concern was one clueless ginger by the name of Ronald Weasley. As with anything else, he had waited until the very last moment to ask her to the Ball and when she had politely told him she already had a date, he had lost his temper and called her a liar. Well, he would soon be eating his words. What an absolute arse! And to think, she had wasted so many nights dreaming that they could become better friends and, maybe, even go on a date this year. But, no more. She would show him and all those other chowderheaded boys that she was definitely a witch not to be taken for granted.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hermione and Viktor arrived and were announced, you could have heard a pin drop around the elaborately decorated Great Hall ballroom. Eventually, the shock wore off and the not so subtle comments began. 'That can't be Hermione, she never looked that good', 'How did she manage to get a date with Krum?' Obviously, she used a love potion or a spell on him'. 'Naw, she probably found a better use for her mouth than talking.' Viktor felt Hermione tense with each passing remark and turned her to face him. Unshed tears glistened in her eyes. Taking her hand in his and placing a tender kiss to her palm, he whispered, "Ignore dem, my Hermi-own-minny. Dey aren't vorth your tears. Come. Let's show dem vhat has been under deir noses all dis time." After a formal bow and curtsy, they strolled onto the dance floor. 

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

After her initial upset from the crude opinions that greeted them on their arrival, Viktor had made sure her night had been a dream come true. He had been at her side the majority of the evening, leading her through most of the dances and making her laugh with tales of his own missteps in flying and potions classes. The only time he had agreed to step aside was when a select few people had wanted to waltz with her. Harry had smiled at her while they slowly twirled about, telling her that she was lovely, and hoped she was having a wonderful time. And, sweet natured Neville was genuinely pleased that his friend was being treated with respect by the Quidditch star like she so deserved.

The real shocker of the night had been during the teacher-student dance. After Headmaster Dumbledore had taken his obligatory turn about the room with Hermione, he had placed her hand onto the arm of the unsuspecting Professor Snape. At first, both of them looked like they had been hit with stunners but, as the music started, Dumbledore gave them a gentle nudge towards the center of the ballroom, his blue eyes twinkling with mischief. After their initial surprise had worn off, Snape bowed to Hermione and lead her in a graceful foxtrot - much to the surprise of everyone watching the pair but, especially, Hermoine. Who knew that the snarky potions master could dance like that! It had left her breathless and more than a little confused at the feelings it stirred in her chest. As to how it affected the professor, his face was a cool blank mask but, as soon as the dance was done, he returned Hermione to Viktor and fled from the room like his feet were on fire. In passing, he shot death glares at the now chuckling Headmaster and Professor McGonagall.

But, now, Hermione was livid. Her anger causing her magic to spark from her fingertips and her nigh-sentient hair to writhe about her head like a nest of pissed off snakes. The red-headed menace that was Ronald Weasley just had to step in and threaten to ruin everything with his tirade about flirting with the enemy when she should be with him as a proper girlfriend. The nerve of that sodding git! For months he had ignored her, only bothering to acknowledge her existence when he needed help with his homework. Hermione quickly stalked off in a huff before she hexed him. The clueless twit actually believed he had finally gotten her to see sense and that she would soon return to where she belonged - beside the other Gryffindors but, in particular, to him.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After leaving the witless weasel, Hermione strode up to the lead singer of the Weird Sisters, Myron Wagtail, and asked for a favor. After listening to her proposal, he broke into a conspiratorial grin and thought 'This should be fun'.

As the band took up their positions, Myron called everyone's attention to the stage saying that they had a guest singer for a specially requested number. With a dramatic wave of his hand, Hermoine appeared next to him and stepped up to the magically charmed mic. "This is just for you, Ron," she purred.

The twit in question sat back on his chair with a smug look on his face. 'Finally,' he thought, mistaking her words for acceptance of his plans for the two of them. 'You'd think The-Brightest-Witch-of-her-Age would have figured it out before now that I'm the best she could hope for being a muggleborn and all.' Lost in his own self-important musings, he missed the evil gleam in Hermione's eyes.

The lights dimmed, a soft blue spotlight focused on Hermione, and the music began.....

**"You don't own me....I'm not just one of your many toys....you don't own me...don't say I can't go with other boys..."

Suddenly, everyone's eyes were on the ginger-haired wizard at the center of Hermione's attention. As they watched, Ron's face had gone deathly pale before shifting into an alarming shade of red. At this point, Harry grabbed Ron's arm trying to keep him in his seat and prevent him from making a scene. "It's just a song, mate."

"Just a song!" snarled Ron. "Aren't you listening? Mione's telling the world that she's gonna date other people. She can't do that. She's my girlfriend, for Merlin's sake!"

" 'Cause you don't own me....don't try to change me in any way....you don't own me....don't tie me down 'cause I'd never stay..."

Pulling his arm from his friend's grasp, Ron growled, "Let me go, Harry. She has to be stopped. She has to be taught what it means to be a proper witch."

" 'She', is our friend," glared Harry, trying to pull Ron back by his robes. "And, Hermione's perfectly fine the way she is."

"I vould listen to Harry if I vere you," said Viktor. He had just returned from a brief meeting with Headmaster Karkaroff about the upcoming TriWizard task and was now standing next to the younger pair of wizards but, his eyes were focused on Hermoine.

"Sod off, Krum. This is a private conversation and it doesn't concern you," snapped Ron.

"You vere speaking of Hermi-own-ninny. She's my guest. This talk concerns me," smirked Viktor as he held Ron in place with a firm grip to the hot-tempered boy's shoulder.

"I'm free and I love to be free...to live my life the way that I want....to say and do whatever I please...."

As Hermione finished her song, she felt a sense of relief. If Ron wasn't clear about how she felt by now, then he truly was a complete numpty. But, that was not her problem anymore. She genuinely hoped that they could still be friends for Harry's sake but, she wasn't going to hold her breath. Only time would tell and, right now, she had better things to do.


	2. Chapter 2

After thanking the band for all their help, Hermione stepped down from the stage into the cheering crowd. When she spotted Cormac McLaggan among the group, she thought, 'Fickle git. An hour ago, he all but called me a slut.' Sighing, she plastered a slight smile onto her face and tried to work her way out of the throng of well-wishers to find Viktor. Spotting him near the refreshments table, Hermione turned to make her way over, but just as she found a clear path through the sea of people, she felt a strong hand latch onto her wand arm and roughly pull her in the direction of the large doors leading to the entrance hall. Looking up at the owner of the offending appendage, she growled, "Ron! What are you doing? Let go of me this instant!"

Ron stopped dragging Hermione from the ballroom but, he still maintained a tight grip on her arm. Glaring down at the anger flushed witch, he hissed, "No, 'Mione. I'm not letting go until you apologize for embarrassing me in front of the whole school." 

"Me?!" snapped Hermione as she struggled to wriggle free from Ron's tight grasp. "You arrogant tosser! You're the one who rudely butted in on my dance with Viktor and insulted the whole of Durmstrang! Not to mention, you claimed I 'belonged' to you like I was a piece of furniture. You're the one who should be asking for forgiveness!" Emphasizing her growing irritation with the gormless red-head, Hermione stomped on Ron's instep with the heel of her shoe and snarled, "If you don't let go, you will regret it."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Harry and Viktor were in a mild panic. They had lost their hold on Ron when a crowd of people had pushed towards the stage after Hermione finished her song. Working his way about the room as quickly as he could, Harry eventually spotted Ron as he was pulling Hermione towards the entrance hall but, just as he and Viktor both managed to catch up to the pair, they knew things were about to get ugly, fast. Hermione's hair was in it's full on Medusa-mode and they could feel her distress and magic rolling off her in waves. As Viktor started to move closer to help Hermione, he felt a hand on his left shoulder. Harry gave the older wizard a knowing glance and just shook his head. "Trust me, you don't want to be near her right now."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Harry gazed down at the disheveled red-head now laying in an undignified sprawl on the ballroom floor and sighed heavily. Merlin! Ron could be so thick sometimes. "Don't look at me like that, Ron. I did warn you against badgering Hermione into apologizing for her song."

Carefully pulling his dazed housemate up by his slightly torn robes, Harry dragged Ron over to a dark corner of the ballroom and plopped him down onto a squishy chair. "Now, stay here and Don't. Move. I'll get Madame Pomfrey to come over and take a look at your scratches."

Turning on his heel, Harry slowly made his way through the crowd of curious onlookers to find the school matron. As he walked, he found himself chuckling at the recent, and very brief, confrontation. What he wouldn't give to have a photo of Hermione hexing Ron with her trademark Oppugno. Shuddering slightly at the memory, she was definitely brilliant but, scary and he was so very glad that he had not been the target of her attack canaries.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Later that evening, Ron was released from the school infirmary and sent back to Gryffindor Tower but, not before McGonagall had taken 20 points from Gryffindor and issued him detentions for a week for fighting. As he paced about the common room, Ron's growing resentment threatened to boil over. 'How dare 'Mione embarrass me like that! Choosing that dark wizard, Viktor, over me. Me!' he growled to himself. Well, he'd show her. Before the weekend was over, he'd teach her to show him the respect he deserved like a proper witch - no matter what it took - but, first, he needed to relieve some of his more pressing frustrations. Looking about the Tower, he saw that no one was really paying any attention to his snit. They were all too busy with their own dates from the dance or caught up in who was winning the lively game of Exploding Snap to notice his ill temper. With a slightly manic gleam in his eyes, Ron snuck out the portrait hole with his wand in hand and headed towards the owlery. He had the beginnings of a plan in mind but, he needed someone else's help to pull it off and, with a bit of luck, he could get in some target practice on a wayward Slytherin or two before curfew. 


	3. Chapter 3

Severus Snape was a glowering bundle of anxiety with the beginnings of a migraine. Well, to be honest, ever since the start of term when Dumbledore had announced that Hogwarts was hosting the Triwizard Tournament, this had been an almost constant state of being for him. Then that twinkly-eyed bastard had saddled him with chaperone duties for the Yule Ball. As if he didn't already have his hands full ensuring that Potter and his little band of miscreants were kept out of trouble, he was also expected to play nursemaid to an entire hall full of hormonal teenagers while listening to what passed for music. And, Karkaroff wasn't helping matters by adding his own special blend of paranoia to the mix. Snape sighed heavily and wished that he could just hex the annoying Death Eater into next week but, there were too many people about to take the risk.

It was then that Snape's world was turned upside-down and tilted off its axis. As the grumbling potions master was returning from his second round of chasing students from the rose garden, Dumbledore put the dour man on the spot for the student-teacher dance by placing Hermione Granger's hand on his arm. He hadn't seen Granger arrive with Viktor Krum earlier in the evening so he was completely unprepared for the vision in a form-fitting blue gown now standing in front of him. When had the incessantly, hand-waving child transformed into a lovely young woman? For the first time in years, Snape was at a complete loss for words, his feet rooted in place.

"Don't just stand there you two" chuckled Dumbledore. "Get out there and show these people how it's done." And, with that, the Headmaster nudged the Dungeon Bat and the Gryffindor Princess onto the dance floor and into the spotlight. The sudden jostling snapped the two out of their shock and they began to glide about the room in an elegant foxtrot. As they made their way around the ballroom, Snape and Granger said very little to one another beyond simple pleasantries, but their magics took control and 'spoke' for them. And, by the time they completed their dance, Severus had a new Rune mark on his left arm near his shoulder and Hermione had a matching symbol on her right hip. Neither would notice the changes until the next day.

When the music ended, Snape promptly returned Granger to Krum's side and he left the ballroom as fast as he could go without breaking into a jog. He had fulfilled his chaperoning obligations for the evening and now all he wanted to do was retreat to the safety of his dungeon quarters and drown his discomfiting thoughts about Miss Granger with a bottle, or two, of Firewhiskey. As he passed by the Headmaster, he was sorely tempted to give Dumbledore a two-fingered salute, but settled for glaring daggers at the laughing, blue-eyed old goat and his, apparent, co-conspirator, McGonagall.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

It was nearly nine that evening when a Hogwarts school owl arrived at the kitchen window at the Burrow and began impatiently tapping to be let in. Arthur Weasley was still up working on his latest draft for the Muggle Protection Act when he heard the owl arrive. He jumped up immediately to retrieve the message and silently hoped it wasn't serious news concerning his children. As he took the scroll from the agitated bird and fed it an owl treat, he frowned. It was addressed to Molly from their youngest son and marked urgent and personal. What could that boy want that couldn't wait until a decent hour of the day? 

"Molly?" he called out as he walked up the stairs. "There's a letter for you from Ronald. He apparently needs your help on something right away."

"For Merlin's sake!" Molly huffed out in exasperation. "It had better be a life or death situation or he's getting another howler for not waiting until morning to contact us." Taking the letter from Arthur and ripping open the seal, she quickly read the contents and shook her head. Looking at her husband, she gave him a tight smile. "Not to worry, dear, I've got this."

Without further explanation, she climbed the stairs to the attic and went over to a locked trunk in the corner of the room. Taking an old brass skeleton key on a chain from around her neck, Molly knelt down to unlock the specially warded chest. Pulling up the lid, she spotted the dark blue box that contained the item she needed. After carefully retrieving the ornate silver object with a handkerchief, Molly then hurried back downstairs, wrapped the item in a protective leather pouch, wrote a brief note with detailed instructions and sent the package on its way with the impatiently waiting owl to her son. With an nasty gleam in her eyes, she thought, 'This will put that pretentious little witch in her place and teach her not to mess with my family.'


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione slowly stretched and tried to think of a reason to get out of bed this morning. It was Saturday and there were no classes to attend, no Quidditch games to sit in on and cheer for friends, no assignments to be completed (she was already two weeks ahead on those). No, the only thing that needed urgent attention was her bladder...that, and Crookshanks was complaining loudly that it was time for his breakfast. Once those two priorities were taken care of, Hermione seriously considered just snuggling back under her duvet and remaining there until lunchtime but, her growling stomach overruled those plans. Grabbing her toiletries and a change of clothes, she headed to the shower to get ready for the day.

"Wow, Hermione! Nice tattoo. Didn't peg you for being the type" smirked Lavender.

"What are you on about, I don't have...." Hermione trailed off as she looked in the direction Lavender was pointing towards. On her right hip, just above the band of her knickers, was a shimmering golden mark but, it wasn't anything she recognized. "Where did that come from?" she shrieked. "I swear to Merlin if you did this Lavender, I will hex you!"

"Just because you don't remember how it got there, don't blame me!" huffed the blonde Gryffindor. "But, it really is lovely" she quickly added.

Hermione stared at the glimmering mark, tracing the pattern with her fingers. It wasn't there before the Yule Ball, of that she was sure. It didn't hurt in any way and if her dormmate hadn't said anything, she probably wouldn't have noticed it until later. 'Could someone at the dance have done this? If so, why?' First thing she was determined to do after breakfast was head to the library and do some research. If she could find out what the mark meant, then maybe it could lead her to who had put it there. 

On her way out of the common room, Ronald stopped her before she could step out through the portrait hole. Standing back and holding his hands up in a show of surrender, he tried to look ashamed for his actions at the dance. "Look, Hermione. I know I said some awful things to you last night and..." he trailed off and looked down at his feet. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry." 

Stunned didn't even begin to describe Hermione's thoughts at this moment. She never believed he would own up to his horrid manners, much less make an attempt at a sincere apology this soon. He would usually fume for days before he tried to patch things up with her or Harry. This change in behavior should have set off all manner of warning bells but, she wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt. "Thank you, Ronald. That means a lot to me." As she started to turn to continue out into the corridor, Hermione stopped. "Do you want to walk down to breakfast with me?"

"Sure!" smiled the red-head. He couldn't believe she bought that shite but, who was he to complain. It would only help with what he was about to do. "Hang on a minute. I got something for you...it's nothing much...just to show that I meant what I said." With that, he pulled a leather pouch from his pockets and carefully opened it to reveal a silver bracelet covered in scrollwork depicting what, at first glance, looked like ivy. 

"You needn't have bothered, I don't need anything...." but, before she could say anything further, Ron grabbed her left hand and forced the bracelet onto her wrist and recited an incantation. "Affecte Illud Insigni, Vos Sunt Meapte" he said with a dark glint in his eyes. 

Hermione barely heard the words. When she tried to remove the bracelet, her body began to convulse. The added sensation of fire wrapping around her in tight ribbons was causing her to rapidly lose her ability to think clearly so she did the only thing she could do and screamed. Then everything went dark.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

As Hermione was crying out in agony on the floor in the Gryffindor Tower, Snape fell to his knees in his sitting room grasping his left shoulder. He had spotted the unusual golden mark as he was taking his morning shower and, like Hermione, was going to conduct some research but, he had only made it as far as his personal bookshelves before he was beset with agonizing pain. It was worse than any Crucio he had ever endured. Struggling to his feet, he moved over to the fireplace, tossed in some Floo powder, called out "Poppy Pomfrey's Office, School Infirmary" and stepped through the flames.

The school matron startled when the Floo activated and Snape staggered through and collapsed onto the hearth rug. "Merlin beard!, Severus. What happened to you?" she asked.

Gasping from the pain, he looked up at her "Not sure, Poppy...possible curse...unknown source...possibly from this." Taking his wand, he sliced through his button down shirt to expose the mark on his shoulder. In the time it took him to get to the infirmary, the mark had begun to glow brighter and pulse in a steady rhythm. 

"Oh, my!" said Poppy as she ran a series of diagnostics spells over the stricken wizard. Frowning at the results from the scans, "I can't be absolutely certain but, this looks like a couple of Futhark Runes...Professor Babbling would know for sure...but, I don't think this is a curse, Serverus, I believe..., " before she could finish her speculations, a small group of people barged through the main doors with Minerva McGonagall in the lead levitating an unconscious Hermione Granger into the ward. Following close behind were Headmaster Dumbledore and Harry Potter.

"What in Merlin's name is going on, Headmaster?" asked the matron as she stepped out of her office.The usual twinkle was missing from Albus' face when he answered, "It appears Miss Granger is the victim of an Olde Magick binding spell contained within a cursed silver bracelet, Poppy. We need you to place her in a magically induced coma to give us time to research and safely remove it."

"While I do that, Albus, please take a look at Severus. He's in my office and seems to think he's a victim of a curse, too."

Both McGonagall and Dumbledore looked at the mediwitch with raised eyebrows. A student and a professor attacked at nearly the same time couldn't be a coincidence.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

As Poppy settled the young witch onto a nearby bed and cast the suspension spells, she saw the young witch's housemate pull up a chair and settle himself in to watch over his friend. "Why are you here, Mr. Potter? Until the curse is removed, Miss Granger won't be awake to carry on a conversation with you." 

"It's alright, Poppy," said Minerva. "Mr. Potter was the one who found her unconscious in the house common room and alerted me to her condition. I gave him permission to be here."

"Did you see who did this to Miss Granger?" Harry shook his head, not taking his eyes off his friend. "No, Madam Pomfrey. There was no one else around when I found Hermione. She'll.....she'll be alright won't she?"

Laying a comforting hand on his shoulder, Poppy sighed, "There's always that hope, Mr.Potter."

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Walking into the office where Snape was still sitting on the hearth rug, Albus gazed down at the disheveled man with a concerned look on his face. "Now, Severus, what seems to be the problem with you?" Gritting through his pain, Snape pointed at his shoulder and hissed at Dumbledore, "this bloody mark is the problem...it wasn't there until this morning..." Taking his wand from his sleeve, Albus cast a series of spells over the affected arm and smiled. 

"What are you grinning at, you old goat?" growled Snape. 

"My dear boy, that isn't a curse mark. In fact, it's something quite wonderful," beamed the Headmaster.

"Have you finally lost your mind, Albus? My arm feels like its being cooked from the inside out and you think it's wonderful?!" snarled the dour potions master.

"Yes, well, the pain you feel is because your partner is in distress and needs you to....."

"My partner! Are you daft? You know very well I don't have any such person in my life." 

"That mark says otherwise." Holding up his hand to prevent further interruption, Dumbledore continued. "These symbols, roughly translated, say you've been given the gift of an equal...a soulmate, if you will. In times of danger, that mark will guide you to find and protect them if you can."

"What absolute rubbish! Soulmates are nothing but an old witch's tale used to lure gullible dunderheads into buying cheap trinkets to find their supposedly perfect match."

"Believe what you will, Severus....but, that mark is trying to tell you that your....'counterpart' is in need of assistance and until you render them aid, it will continue to cause you discomfort." After that bit of cheery news, Dumbledore began waving his wand in a series of intricate patterns over Snape's shoulder and managed to give the younger wizard a modicum of relief from his pain. Turning to walk out of Poppy's office, Albus motioned for Severus to follow. "Now, come with me. There's another patient here who is in worse shape than you and I could use your input on their case."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Affecte - with, deeply  
Illud - this, that, it  
Insigni - token, devise, mark  
Vos - you  
Sunt - are  
Meapte - mine, my
> 
> With this token, you are mine


	5. Chapter 5

After casting a quick Reparo over his shirt, Snape scowled and reluctantly followed Dumbledore out of Poppy's office muttering as he went. 'Twitterpated old fool has rotted his brain with all those damnable lemon drops. Soulmates, my chalky-white arse! Albus has officially gone round the twist.' 

His internal grousing came to a halting screech when he saw who the other patient was in the infirmary. Pinching the bridge of his nose, Snape frowned. Of course, it had to be Granger. The one student he had hoped to avoid this weekend. "Well, Mr. Potter, what did you and Mr. Weasley do this time? I can only presume that one or both of you had something to do with Miss Granger's current state. Or, perhaps, it was one of the twins latest inventions that went awry?"

Harry was fuming and was certainly about to lose points for Gryffindor when Minerva intervened. "I'm afraid Miss Granger's condition is due to something far more serious than a joke-shop prank, Severus. See for yourself."

Walking closer to the comatose witch, the potions master felt his knees start to weaken underneath him. Accioing a chair, Snape quickly sat next to Granger's bed before he had to explain his sudden fatigue to anyone else. Who was he kidding, he didn't understand it himself. Composing his thoughts, he began to observe the unconscious witch and cast his own diagnostic spells. Raising an eyebrow at the results, he looked to the Headmaster. "Whoever did this to Miss Granger has not completed the binding ritual and she'll be vulnerable until they are caught. This spell will have to be reversed before they locate her or she could find herself a virtual slave to Merlin-knows-who."

Harry paled and his earlier anger dissipated. "Please, Professors, you have to help her, she's my sister." he begged.

Overlooking Harry's claim that Hermione was family to him, Dumbledore, calmly said, "We're certainly going to do everything we possibly can for her. Now, I'm afraid that I have to ask you and Professor McGonagall to leave so that we can begin." Minerva started to protest, but Albus reasoned with her that the fewer people who knew Miss Granger's whereabouts, the easier it would be to ensure her safety. Conceding the point, McGonagall lead Harry out of the infirmary.

Once the two were out of earshot, the Headmaster cast a privacy spell and continued, "We will need to move Miss Granger to a highly warded location within the castle while the three of us look for the counter-curse."

Snape had an uncomfortable feeling that he knew the direction this conversation was taking and he didn't like it.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ron was in the Great Hall eating breakfast and trying to ignore his housemates as they chattered on about what happened to Hermione earlier that morning. Stabbing another sausage on his plate, he scowled at it like it had personally offended him. 'Stupid bint! If she hadn't screamed so much I could have finished the bloody ritual. But, no, the sodding cow had to start shrieking like a ruddy banshee.' Looking up, he saw Professor McGonagall walking into the hall and Harry following closely behind with an expression of worry on his face. 'Good, he deserves to suffer for taking her side over mine. I was his best friend until she butted in and ruined everything.'

Mistaking Ron's sour mood for concern over Hermione, Harry sat next to his housemate and whispered, "Don't worry, Ron. If anyone can figure out how to help Hermione, it'll be Dumbledore and Snape."

Ron nearly choked on his food. "Snape! That greasy git, he's probably the one who did that to her in the first place! The Headmaster's got to be mad to let him anywhere near her." But, internally he was screaming "No! I've got to get to Hermione and complete the spell before they find the counter-curse.'

"Your wrong about Snape, Ron!" Harry hissed back. "He was already in the infirmary this morning when Hermione was attacked. He couldn't have been the one to hurt her."

Trying a different approach, Ron murmured, "I should go visit her then, yeah? Maybe, bring her some flowers or something."

"I doubt you'd be able to get in to see her today. The Headmaster made Professor McGonagall and I leave. That's why I'm here now instead of with Hermione."

"Still, she's our friend. I'd bet they'd let us in after lunch."

"Maybe. But, we'd better wait until after dinner to be sure."

'Perfect' Ron thought. 'I can sneak in earlier using Harry's invisibility cloak and finish binding Hermione's magic to me. That'll show her who's in charge, like it should be."


	6. Chapter 6

Severus and Albus were in Snape's sitting room pouring over a stack of books on Olde Magick binding rituals and counter-spells from both their personal collections while the subject of their research was laying comatose in the newly created guest bedroom that the castle had, unexpectedly, made just for her. Dumbledore had merely chuckled at the sentient building's thoughtfulness but, Snape was not amused in the least. 'Even the sodding school's determined to make my life more difficult.' Despite his fervent protests that it would be highly inappropriate for a student, especially, a female to share his quarters, Albus overrode his objections.

"This is the only way to ensure her safety, Severus, and you know it. Being Headmaster, and Minerva's positions as Deputy Headmistress and Head of House, our offices and sitting rooms simply have far too many visitors to guarantee Miss Granger the protection she requires. The school infirmary is not viable for similar reasons - just too many people about on any given day. And, a room at St. Mungos presents even more problems. No, your quarters are the only viable option, especially, given the strength of your wards."

Before Severus could protest further, his fireplace flared a bright green and Poppy's voice was heard through the flames. "May I come through?" she asked, "I've got a few more books from the library's Restricted Section that may help with our research." Granted permission, the matron stepped through and handed the wizards six more books she'd found with Madam Pince's aid. "I'm afraid I can't stay and help at the moment. There was an altercation between several Durmstrang and Gryffindor students and the ward is full of patients with everything from broken bones to unfortunate transfigurations. I've had to call in Minerva to lend assistance on those cases." With that, she left the two men to their work.

With a very put-upon sigh, the potions master reluctantly acknowledged the point that Dumbledore had been making - his dungeon sanctuary was the best solution to safeguarding Miss Granger.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

After breakfast, Ron told Harry that he was going to see Professor Sprout about what flowers to bring Hermione as a gift as an excuse to get away his housemate, then, he hastily made his way back to the fourth year's dormitory. Digging haphazardly through Harry's school trunk, he finally found the invisibility cloak under a pile of textbooks. Pulling the enchanted cape around himself, he swiftly headed towards the infirmary to find Hermione. She would finally understand her place in the wizarding world, he would make sure of it.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

When Ron swept through the school's hospital doors, it was absolute chaos. There were at least a dozens male students from Durmstrang and Gryffindor in the room being tended to by Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall. As he strolled through on the far side of the infirmary to avoid anyone accidently tripping over him, Ron could hear the two witches alternating between casting healing spells and creatively threatening the young wizards with some interesting curses if they didn't settle down. 'Perfect! Ron thought with a wicked sneer on his face. 'While everyone's distracted, I can find Hermione and complete the binding ritual without anyone interrupting.' His smile was soon replaced with an fierce scowl as he discovered that the witch he sought was no longer in the infirmary.

Changing tactics, Ron hurriedly left the room in search of the two wizards that Harry said were working to undo his curse - Dumbledore and Snape. If anybody could lead him to his target, it was one of them. 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Down in the dungeons, Severus Snape was pouring himself a generous glass of Firewhiskey. He needed it after what he and the Headmaster had just uncovered with their research. There was no known counter-curse...no safe way to remove the bracelet. The only chance to save Miss Granger was to complete the ritual and bind her to someone else.

And, Dumbledore had just ordered Snape to undertake this task.


	7. Chapter 7

"Absolutely not, Albus!" roared Snape. "I'm already under a Vow to you to protect Potter and now you want me to debase myself further by magically binding myself to one of my students! I'm her hated potions professor and nearly twenty years her senior, for Merlin's sake! Surely, there's a more suitable person to complete this ritual....a wizard or witch closer to her own age that Miss Granger cares for or, at the very least, has some shared interests. And then there's, Minerva....she'll have my bollocks for earrings for daring to bond her prized cub to myself! There has to be some other way."

Dumbledore frowned at the younger wizard. "You've read the same books as I, Severus. There are no other options. None of her peers have the experience or magical strength required to keep her protected and once the Board and the Ministry have been apprised of the situation I'm sure that they will make allowances for these extreme measures."

Severus' face lost what little color it had. "Under no circumstances can this be made public," Snape hissed. 

"I take it you are willing to undergo the rites, then." It was more a statement than a question.

"As if you've given me any choice in the matter, Albus," snarled the potions master. "But, I will not perform this damnable ceremony until Miss Granger has been made fully aware of her predicament and given consent. I refuse to force this binding on her without her complete understanding of the curse she was subjected to or the dangers she's facing without the protections of the Redimiculum*."

"Good," said Dumbledore clapping a hand onto the glowering potions master's shoulder, "now that's settled, I'll send for Poppy to check on Miss Granger and make sure she's stabilized enough to be brought out of stasis. We need to find out who attacked her and make sure they can't harm anyone else." 

Snape pinched the bridge of nose trying to ward off the impending headache. "Fine," he growled. "You two can have the dubious honor of questioning Miss Granger and informing her that her life has been ruined by some sadistic bastard. If you need me, I'll be in my lab." Turning on his heel, he billowed from the room like a dark storm cloud."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Everything hurt and she wasn't sure but, Hermione thought someone was speaking to her. The voice seemed pleasant enough, although, it was garbled as if the person was trying to talk around a mouthful of cotton gauze. Slowly, the words became clearer and Hermione was able to recognize the voice as belonging to Madam Pomfrey. "That's it, Miss Granger, time to wake up and open your eyes."

Biting the inside of her cheek to stifle a groan, Hermione forced her eyelids up and blinked to clear her vision. Headmaster Dumbledore was standing behind the chair that the matron was sitting on with a look of concern on his face. "What happened, why am I in....wait...this isn't the infirmary....where exactly am I?" she croaked out.

"What's the last thing you remember, Miss Granger," asked Dumbledore.

Thinking was a bit difficult with the throbbing pain behind her eyes but, Hermione finally answered, "I was in my room getting ready to go to breakfast, sir."

"Was anyone with you at the time?"

"Lavender Brown...I think."

"Anyone else? It's rather important, Miss Granger."

"Not that I remember...why?" The looks on their faces made Hermione's stomach clench and she tried to sit up but, that only made the pain worse.

"Don't try to sit up too quickly my dear," soothed Poppy as she gently propped Hermione up with a few pillows. "Here, drink this potion down. It will help to take the edge off your discomfort but, I'm afraid I can't give you anything stronger right now."

Hermione took the phial from Poppy and knocked it back in one quick gulp. Her head cleared considerably and she turned to look at the Headmaster. "What happened to me, sir? Was anyone else hurt?" Then, a flash of silver on her left wrist caught her eye and a cold shiver ran down her back, although, she didn't understand why. Holding up her arm, she asked "What is this....where did it come from....who...?"

Holding up a hand to stop her questions, Dumbledore sighed, "We were hoping that you could tell us that, Miss Granger. As of right now, there are no witnesses as to what transpired." Looking over his half-moon glasses at Hermione, he continued, "And, I'm afraid there are more pressing matters to discuss concerning this bracelet." Pulling a book from a hidden pocket in his robes, he handed it over to the confused Gryffindor. "I've marked several pertinent sections that you need to peruse first, then I will answer any questions you may have." 

Leaning over so that only Poppy could hear, "You may want to have a Calming Draught on hand before she finishes reading."

The matron arched an eyebrow in annoyance at him and whispered back, "It was mixed in with the pain potion I just gave her."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione was sitting on the edge of the bed with her face covered by her hands trying to wrap her head around what she had just read. Although it wouldn't help her situation one bit, the thought of blasting a target dummy with a Bombarda Maxima should make her feel like she had some control left in her life but, Hermione only felt numb. 'Shock, maybe. Or, perhaps, Madam Pomfrey slipped me a Calming Draught, too?' she thought. Not that it really mattered. A bloody binding curse embedded in a slave bracelet!...and no counter-spell?…who does this kind of shite to someone in this day and age? But, no...that wasn't the worst part! Dumbledore said the ritual was interrupted and the sick person who did this was probably going to try and finish it and that she'd be helpless to stop them.

And, just when she thought her day couldn't get any worse, Dumbledore cleared his throat and said, "There's a way to save you from this mysterious attacker, Miss Granger but, it involves completing the Redimiculum ceremony. In effect, binding yourself to someone you know....a magically strong individual who can protect you....a person who wouldn't agree to any of this until you were fully informed about everything that occurred and gave your consent."

"Who would that be, Headmaster?" Hermione asked, her stomach twisting up in knots. She didn't really have much choice about any of this but, who would willing protect her by binding themselves to her in this manner? 'Oh, Merlin, please don't let it be Harry!' she thought.

"That would be me, Miss Granger," growled a baritone voice. Hermione let out a startled squeak and whirled about with her wand drawn. She hadn't heard the sullen man in black enter the room and now he was standing only a meter or so behind her.

When she realized what she had done, and whose quarters she was now standing in, Hermione did the only she could do after all the stress of the day.....collapse into heap on the floor in a fit of near hysterical laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Redimiculum - bond, promise, tie


	8. Chapter 8

Ron had returned to Gryffindor Tower that evening in an absolutely foul mood. He had spent most of the day roaming the corridors, classrooms and grounds of Hogwarts trying to spot the Headmaster and Snape without any luck. His next plan was to wait for them to arrive for their meals in the Great Hall and follow one of them when they left the High Table but, neither wizard made an appearance at lunch or dinner. 'Bollocks!' he snarled to himself. 'I'll have to send Mum another owl for help. She has to know a way to track them or Hermione down.' But, before he could head back up to the owlery, Harry walked over to him and asked if he wanted to go to the infirmary to visit their friend. Reluctantly, Ron agreed. He couldn't let Harry know that he already knew that Hermione wasn't there. Biting back a growl, he followed Harry out of the tower on their useless journey through the castle.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In the dungeons, Poppy had finally managed to calm Hermione down enough to move her out to the leather settee in Snape's sitting room. Dumbledore had called for one of the house-elves and ordered tea and chocolate biscuits for everyone while the potions master was scowling as he stood in front of the fireplace, his back to the others and a tumbler of firewhiskey in his hands. The girl's outburst had done nothing to help his sour mood and his further attempts to convince the Headmaster that someone, anyone, else was more suitable for this ritual were summarily dismissed, again.

________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

As Hermione sat next to the matron and stared off into space, a dozen questions swirled through her head but, one in particular kept trying to break through to the surface. The design on her hip. It's appearance was too much of a coincidence. It had to be part of this curse, only, she hadn't seen anything about such markings in the book Professor Dumbledore had given her to read. Could it have a counter-spell or would it, at least, lead them to identify her attacker? She simply had to know. It had to make a difference. Straightening her shoulders and lifting her chin, Hermione turned to the others and asked, "Headmaster, there's one thing I don't understand about all this." 

Snape couldn't hold back a smirk, "Only one thing, Miss Granger?"

Ignoring her potions master, she continued, "The passages you had me look over didn't mention anything about runic marks on the body. Couldn't those provide a way to break this curse?"

That got everyone's attention. "What marks are these, Miss Granger? I see nothing on your arms."

Blushing, Hermione admitted, "Well, sir, that's because they're on a more...private part of my body." Seeing the eyebrows suddenly raise on his face, she quickly added, "My right hip."

"What do they look like, Miss Granger, can you draw them for us?" asked Dumbledore, the twinkle returning to his eyes.

Poppy took a quill and some scrap parchment from a pocket in her robes and handed them to Hermione. Thanking the matron, she leaned over towards the low table in front of the settee and sketched the runes onto the scroll. Handing the paper over to Dumbledore, she asked, "I'm fairly certain this is accurate but, Madam Pomfrey could look to be sure."

"Well, this certainly changes things, don't you think so, Severus?"

Snape glanced at the drawing in the Headmaster's hand and promptly dropped his tumbler of firewhiskey....the glass shattering on the grey stone floor and the amber liquid splashing over his black dragonhide boots.

Vanishing the mess, the potions master silently strode from the sitting room to his private lab, slamming the door shut behind him. Moments later, the distinct sound of things breaking could be heard by the three people in the sitting room.

With a pained look on her face, Hermione asked, "What do the symbols mean, sir?"

Seeing the distress on her face, Dumbledore reached down and took one of her hands in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. "No need to worry, my dear, this means we have some leeway with the ritual that needs to be performed. It will contain added...benefits....not only for you but, for Professor Snape, as well."

"If this is a good thing, then why is Professor Snape so upset?"

"Yes, Albus, I'd like to know the answer to that, as well," asked Poppy.

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

A small grey owl landed at the kitchen window at the Burrow and began urgently tapping at the glass. Glancing at the mantle clock, Molly saw that it was only just past 8pm. 'Perhaps, it's news about Arthur's proposed Muggleborn law,' she thought. 'He was expecting a ruling sometime this week.' Hurrying over, she opened the casement and took the scroll from the bird's leg, frowning as she watched it remain perched on the sill awaiting a return reply. 

Seeing no Ministry seal on the parchment, Molly quickly opened it and read the message, her face becoming an alarming shade of red as she finished looking at the note from her youngest son. Writing a hasty response, she sent the impatient bird on its way. 

Taking a steading breath to calm her voice, she walked over to the bottom of the stairs and called up to her husband, "Arthur, I have to pop over to Mrs. Quinby's place and check on her two kneazles. I just received an owl and her portkey from Italy has been delayed for a couple of hours. I shouldn't be too long." 

"Alright, Molly, I'll see you when you get back."

Taking her dark grey traveling cloak from the hall closet and pulling it around her shoulders, the angry witch stepped out the front door and hurried to the apparation point just beyond their wards. With a sharp crack, she left the safety of the Burrow and popped over to her real destination....Borgin and Burkes in Knockturn Alley.


	9. Chapter 9

Viktor was beside himself with worry over Hermione. No one had seen her since early that Saturday morning and the wild rumors about what had happened in Gryffindor Tower were only making his concerns for his friend's safety dramatically worse. His distress continued to deepen after he visited the Hogwarts' infirmary. He had hoped to find her there, with her nose buried in a book, while she was given treatment for her injuries but, was informed by the school matron that Hermione was being cared for elsewhere.

Seeing the growing alarm in Viktor's eyes, Madam Pomfrey promised to send his well-wishes on to her.

Knowing that the medi-witch wasn't going to discuss the matter any further, Viktor sought out the one other person he felt might have some answers - Harry Potter.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Well, Albus, don't keep us in suspense," said Poppy impatiently waving the parchment with Hermione's sketch under the Headmaster's nose. "I've seen this mark before but, why would Severus react so badly to it?"

The crashing noises and cursing from the potions master's private lab had finally stopped and the dour man had emerged just when the matron asked her questions. "Yes, Albus, please do enlighten us," he snarked gliding back to his previous spot next to the fireplace.

Walking towards the mantel, Dumbledore grabbed a handful of Floo powder and tossed it in the fire. "We need to contact Minerva and have her present. As Miss Granger's Head of House this concerns her, too."

"Just what we need," growled Snape, "another soon-to-be angry witch who will want to hex bits off my person."

The Headmaster just smiled at the younger wizard and fire-called the Deputy Headmistress' quarters.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

McGonagall stepped through the Floo and with a flick of her wand cleaned the soot from her clothes. Taking in the expressions of the other people in Snape's quarters, she frowned. At first, seeing Poppy's concerned appearance made her fear that Miss Granger had taken a turn for the worse. That was, until she saw that the young witch was now awake, although terribly pale, and was seated next to Dumbledore on the settee. Whatever was going on didn't appear to be welcomed by Severus but, Dumbledore's eyes were sparkling with amusement. "I take it Miss Granger is doing better, Albus, so what's so urgent that you couldn't wait until dinner to tell me?"

_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"You can't be serious, Albus, surely there's something else that can be done." spluttered McGonagall after Dumbledore explained about the irreversible nature of the curse on Hermione and the necessity of completing the ritual with Severus being the new binder. "Miss Granger is a student and underaged, at that. And, from Severus' expression, he's not amenable with this solution, either." 

Snape winced. He didn't need to be reminded of Miss Granger's youth or of their teacher-student connection. Then, another unpleasant thought surfaced. They would need to get her parents' consent for the ceremony to be performed and he couldn't see them agreeing to it. He stifled a groan. The young Gryffindor's continued well-being would be his chief responsibility once the ritual was completed. He pinched the bridge of his nose trying to ward off the inevitable headache. He was already under enough pressure as it was with his Vow to Albus to keep the Potter whelp alive. This...this was simply too much.

Before he could rehash his objections to Dumbledore's plans, Poppy cleared her throat and plainly stated, "Miss Granger is not underaged, Minerva. According to all my diagnostic scans, she turned sixteen on her birthday last year."

"You must be mistaken," scoffed McGonagall. 

Somewhat miffed at Minerva's slight of her medi-witch skills, the matron continued. "I assure you my assessments were quite thorough. I ran them three times just to be sure. Miss Granger is, without doubt, sixteen."

Before Snape could ask any questions, he heard a gasp from the young Gryffindor and was surprised at the angry glare she now directed at the Headmaster and her Head of House. "Did you know? she hissed. "Were you two aware of what that Time-Turner would do to me when you let me use it in my third year?" 

A time-turner! What had those two interfering old twits done? Weren't they concerned, at all, about the consequences of allowing a student to use such a device? From Granger's reactions, apparently, not. More importantly, why had they given Miss Granger permission to handle such a dangerous artifact in the first place? What could have been so important to warrant the risks.

Poppy was equally indignant for what this forced aging could mean for her patient's health. "What have you done, Albus?"

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ron and Harry had just returned from their futile visit to the infirmary when Viktor caught up to the pair. "What do you want?" snarled the already irritated red-head.

Ignoring the younger boy's rude question, Viktor turned to Harry and asked if they had seen Hermione or if the rumors about the attack were true. His stomach twisted into knots when he saw the concern flash across Harry's face. "I'm afraid she was cursed, Viktor, only, we don't know who did it or how badly she was hurt. She was still unconscious when Professor McGonagall took her to the infirmary and we haven't any news since - good or otherwise."

"Please, vill you contact me as soon as you haf heard anything?"

"We will, Viktor," promised Harry. Ron clenched his jaw. He wasn't about to give his word to the git who tried to steal his witch.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Molly walked out of Knockturn Ally tucking a carefully wrapped package under her travel cloak and, with a confident smile on her face, apparated back to the Burrow. By this time tomorrow, her youngest son would find that Granger witch and have her under his complete control.


	10. Chapter 10

From McGonagall's surprised reaction, Hermione realized that her Head of House hadn't known what the time-turner had done to her but, the Headmaster didn't even flinch.

"Miss Granger, please," pleaded Poppy. "You need to sit down, dear, you're body's still severely weakened from that curse."

But, Hermione wasn't listening. Small blue jolts of lightning flared from all around her body as she stood in front of Dumbledore. Her chestnut-brown mane looking more like a thunderous storm cloud encircling her head - to say that the young Gryffindor was exceedingly brassed off with the Headmaster would be an understatement.

Not taking his eyes off the irate little witch, Dumbledore soothed, "Now, Miss Granger, you were fully informed about the possible effects of excessive time-turner use and you willingly agreed to accept those risks so that you could, among other things, complete your extended Hogwarts curriculum."

"You gave a third year student a dangerous artifact just so she could take extra classes?!" hissed Snape.

"Actually, Severus, there are some things about Miss Granger of which you should be made aware before you chastise Albus," added McGonagall. 

"Please don't talk about me as if I'm not in the room....and, stop trying to change the subject!" snapped Hermione as her hair began to move as if caught in a strong breeze.

"My apologies, Miss Granger, but, perhaps it would clarify matters if Severus knew your current academic status. It would certainly help to explain the intended purpose behind giving you the time-turner," said the older witch.

A blush colored Hermione's cheeks and she made a strangled noise of embarrassment. Professor Snape already regarded her as an Insufferable-Know-It-All and this news would only make things worse. 

As she moved to retake her place on the settee, Hermione's magic began to settle down....well, at least, she no longer looked like she was going to light Dumbledore up with a stray charge of electricity.

Glancing between Poppy and Professor Snape, she carefully drew out her wand and said, "Before I disclose anything, I need a wand oath from everyone here. I don't want this information, even accidently, made public." Closing her eyes, she continued, "Certain people at Hogwarts already treat me....well....lets just say, differently. They don't need further reasons to hate me."

Snape's stomach clenched at her words. He didn't need to perform Legilimacy to read the distress on Granger's face or see the practiced way she curled her shoulders to protect herself to confirm that she was the target of bullying. He recognized these telltale signs from his own experiences as a student. Suddenly, he bit the inside of his cheek as unwanted memories of his own childhood tormenters came rushing back threatening to overwhelm him. 

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

After excusing himself to use the loo, and regain his composure, Snape now faced a new problem. He couldn't explain it, not even to himself, this unexpected need to show the young witch that he understood her dilemma - to ease her pain in some way.

Shame now mixed with regret over the part he had played in Miss Granger's current discomfited state. As Head of Slytherin House, he couldn't acknowledge the muggleborn's potions skills as superior to his snakes' efforts without word getting back to Voldemort's followers. Nor could he be seen offering Granger any form of encouragement on her other intellectual pursuits without someone in the Order questioning his personal motives. But, he needn't have been so cruel towards her to maintain his cover as a spy. His 'I see no difference,'* after Draco Malfoy's misdirected Densuageo hit her in the face readily sprung to mind.

Only now, he was being handed the perfect opportunity to give Granger his honest opinion of her work without fear of discovery. 'It may not undo all the damage I've caused,' he thought, 'but, it could give her some peace of mind to learn that her efforts in my class were not entirely wasted.' Decision made, Snape straightened his shoulders and stepped closer to the young Gryffindor. Without hesitation, he gave his oath to keep her secrets safe - in exchange for her keeping some of his, of course. He was a Slytherin, after all.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ron was pacing anxiously about the owlery waiting for the latest item from his mother to arrive. Curfew was in less than an hour and he didn't want to be caught out by Mr. Filch or his scruffy-looking cat. Casting a quick Tempus, he saw it was 9:10pm....ten minutes past the time her previous message said to be expecting the package to be delivered. 'Ten more minutes and I'm leaving,' he muttered. 'I'm not risking getting more house points docked or Seamus and the others will hex me into next week.'

Just moments later, as he started the long trek back to Gryffindor Tower, a harried-looking post owl landed on the wall next to him and dropped a small black box into his hands. Undoing the twine that secured a short note to the back, Ron quickly unrolled the parchment to read the instructions. 'Perfect,' he whispered, 'this is sure to do the trick.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Line from Goblet of Fire


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione nervously looked to the adults around her as they finished giving their oaths and gave a slight smile. "Now, where to start...the beginning, I suppose...or perhaps, before I..."

"Stop dawdling, Miss Granger, and just get on with it," groused Snape, "Some of us have extra work to do tomorrow because of this blasted Tournament."

"Yes, right then..." Clearing her throat, Hermione began again. "Something easy to start with....I have an eidetic memory and, since the age of three, I can recall everything I have ever seen, read or heard."

"That would certainly explain your lengthy essays and textbook answers to questions," smirked Snape, "that's why I keep insisting that you learn to edit information before putting your thoughts to parchment."

"That's easier said than done, Professor," Hermione said with a frown, "my brain works sort of like a Muggle library card catalog. Everything's filed away by subject, author and title... and cross-referenced. When I recall data, every relevant detail spills out but, I will attempt to filter things better in future."

"Anyway, my parents realized early on that my capacity to learn was greatly accelerated and that I would need specialized care. So, they brought in tutors to homeschool me." Hermione paused a moment before carrying on, "By the time I received my Hogwarts letter, I had completed my Muggle A levels and when I stepped into the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony the following year, I had already finished the first and second year curriculum."

A small gasp was heard from Pomfrey. "Merlin, child! I had heard from several of your professors that you were bright but, I never would have imagined this. Although, it really shouldn't surprise me. Still, I can't help wonder how you weren't sorted into Ravenclaw."

Snape turned and glared at Dumbledore. 'How, indeed,' he thought.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione leaned forward slightly, allowing her bushy curls to cover the blush that suddenly appeared on her face. "Before I continue," she said with a strained voice, "I need to apologize to you, Professor Snape....for several things."

"Whatever for, Miss Granger?" said the potions master as he quirked a curious eyebrow at her.

"In my first year, I was the one who set your robes on fire," she blurted out. Flinching slightly at the grimace that darkened Snape's face she quickly added, "In my defense, I thought you were the one jinxing Harry's broom. From my perspective, I couldn't see that it was actually Professor Quirrell trying to injure Harry."

"I also solved your logic puzzle in less than a minute." Hermione had to bite the inside of her cheek to keep a snort from escaping. Snape hadn't expected that bit of news and his surprise momentarily caused his eyes to widen.

Returning to his usual controlled expression, he tersely replied, "I expect you to replace the clothes you destroyed. They were my best set of teaching robes, after all. May I presume that you were the one who stole ingredients from my stores, too?" With her quiet nod of confirmation, he added, "You will replace those items, as well, and serve a month of detentions with myself or Mr. Filch."

"Of course, sir," she sighed grateful that her punishments were less severe than she expected.

"I...I also wanted to apologize for dragging you into this mess," she said holding up the cursed bracelet, "The Headmaster explained that the ritual must be completed or I would still be at risk from whoever attacked me. But, I don't want you to do this, sir. You shouldn't be forced to bind yourself to someone like me...someone you don't even like...it's just not right....I...I don't even know if you have a special person in your life and I couldn't bear the thought of separating you from them....I.." Hermione had to stop as tears welled up in her eyes and threatened to spill down her cheeks.

Snape's body tensed at her remarks and, out of habit of protecting himself, he snarled, "My personal life is none of your concern, Miss Granger. You would do well to remember that." He regretted his words the moment he saw the expression on her face - it reminded him of another determined Gryffindor witch who had tried to defend him. It wasn't Granger's fault they were in this predicament. That responsibility belonged solely in the hands of the unknown person who was attempting to deprive her of her freedom. Only now, he would be the one holding that distinction, robbing Granger of her independence, once the ceremony was done.

McGonagall stood and walked over to her prized student, laying a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. Glowering at the potions master, she commanded in a firm voice that brooked no argument, "We will take a break for a late dinner before anything else is discussed."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Ron scurried off to the boy's toilet in Gryffindor Tower and locked and warded the door behind him. Pulling the glistening crystal on a silver chain out of the black box, he cleared his throat and read the spell on the parchment. "Absconsus Opes Iure Meus Ipsum Revelare Mihi!" He smiled with a satisfied gleam in his eyes when the gem showed Hermione's image within it's clear facets. Now, all he had to do was wait for her to come back to him.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In Snape's quarters far below, Hermione screamed as the bracelet glowed and burned her skin compelling her to leave the safety of his sitting room.

Dumbledore quickly placed Hermione in a Body-Bind, cast a dampening spell over the silver band and added more wards on the chamber doors to prevent Hermoine from exiting the apartment. Turning to face the potions master with a grim expression in his eyes, he said,"We are out of time, Severus, we must start the ritual now or Miss Granger will be lost to us."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> absconsus - hidden, secret, concealed  
opes - treasure, power  
iure - rightfully, deservedly  
meus - my, mine  
ispum revelare - reveal yourself  
mihi - to me
> 
> Hidden power rightfully mine, reveal yourself to me


	12. Chapter 12

With a wave of his hand, the Headmaster removed the furniture from the sitting room, gently maneuvered Hermione onto the soft carpet in the middle of the now open space and then started barking orders at everyone else. "Professor McGonagall, kneel on the floor at Miss Granger's head and maintain the Incarcerous on her. Madam Pomfrey, sit next to Granger's right side and block the pain receptors in her left arm...and don't physically touch her, either of you. Severus, position yourself closely to Hermione's left side, hold her left hand with your right hand, and place your left palm on the bracelet. It's imperative that you keep constant contact with her until the ceremony is done." It did not escape anyone's notice that Albus referred to the young witch by her first name in connection with the potions master's own but, with the urgency of the situation, they simply had no time to question his odd informality.

Returning to his preparations, Dumbledore directed Snape to place his and Granger's wands on the floor next to the young witch's feet, after, the younger wizard had cleansed them with a Tergeo and wrapped them in a plain white handkerchief. While Severus was completing this task, the Headmaster walked over to the kitchen table where he and Snape had been researching the curse and grabbed a particular book. Opening it to a page he had previously marked with a spare quill, Albus turned around and faced the anxiously waiting group. "I will walk you through the ritual as quickly as possible. Is everyone ready?" With their murmured affirmations, Dumbledore drew his wand from the hidden pocket in his robe, transfigured the quill into four golden ribbons*, draped them over his arm and disconnected the Floo. When finished, he glanced down at the younger witch and wizard at the center of this flurry of activity, and said, "I know of both your concerns about the 'rightness' of this solution, but it is the only way to maintain control of the outcome. Now, I must have your voiced permission before proceeding." 

Seeing a flash of emotion, was it regret?, in her potions master's normally stoic face, Hermione managed to give his hand a gentle squeeze and said, "I know that you don't like me, Professor Snape, and that's perfectly understandable given the circumstances but, I want you to know that I trust you with my life." Turning her head to give Dumbledore an unwavering, "I consent," she missed the look of shock that passed through Snape's obsidian-colored eyes.

When her gaze refocused on him, Snape chanced a quick probe of Hermione's mind to look for any signs of deceit about her perplexing statement and was surprised to learn that she truly meant what she said. Not only did he discover that she genuinely admired him for protecting her, and her idiot friends, when he threw himself between them and a transforming Remus Lupin in their third year but, she had honestly respected his intelligence since day one, despite it being wrapped up in his caustic personality. Him! The Greasy Git, The Dungeon Bat....no one seriously gave a toss about the hated potions professor without having an ulterior motive, or so he thought. It took him opening and closing his mouth a couple of times before he managed to speak his assent to Dumbledore to continue with the ceremony.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Ron glared at the artefact in his hands as he cast a Tempus charm. Fifteen minutes had passed since he used the dark magic spell. 'Hermione should have been here by now!' he groused to himself. The overwhelming compulsion the incantation and focusing crystal would have created insured that she would seek him out - no matter where she was hiding. It was guaranteed to work even if she was asleep or in a coma as it would command her body to walk on its own accord. And, his mother had assured him that even if the witch had been relocated outside of Hogwarts to anywhere on the continent, the spell would, figuratively speaking, send her crawling back to him for relief from the painful side effects.

Snarling at the instructions, he cast the spell a second time.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Another cry of pain echoed through the sitting room, only this time it came from Snape. "What's happened, Severus?" demanded Dumbledore.

Taking in a ragged breath, Snape answered through clenched teeth, "The bracelet has heated up even more and it's added in a side note of Angor Scindo*. At this rate, we'll both be lucky to get away with the use of our hands. Just...get on with the Redimiculum."

Waving his hand, Albus set the book he was holding to hover near his face. With both hands now free, Dumbledore picked up the four golden ribbons he previously created and carefully set about weaving them together. With each twist and turn, the colors shifted until there was a colorful band of gold, silver, black and purple*. Wrapping the completed fisherman's knot* around Hermione's and Severus' wrists and hands he chanted, "In the joining of hands and the fashion of a knot so are your lives now bound, one to another.* These are the hands that will give you strength when you need it, encouragement to pursue your dreams, and support you through difficult times. In the presence of these witnesses, you are now bound together, your two lives joined by trust."*

Too distracted by the intense pain he and Hermione were sharing through the cursed bracelet, Severus didn't notice the significant changes Dumbledore had made to the ceremony until it was over and the torturous spells stopped.

As the meaning of the words finally began to seep in, Snape's face drained of what little color he had. "What have you done, you meddling old bastard?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angor - compression, torment, anguish  
Scindo - torture, cut, tear, rend, split, divide
> 
> Compression and cutting torture
> 
> ribbon colors & meanings taken from www.sacredweddingvows.com/handfasting
> 
> gold- unity, strength, longevity, prosperity  
silver - protection, creativity, inspiration, vision  
black - empowerment, wisdom, strength, pure love  
purple - healing, power, health, progress, strength
> 
> excerpts from handfasting vows taken from www.officianteric.com and www.texasformarriage.org
> 
> Fisherman's knot is also called the true lover's knot - strengthens under pressure, forms one of the most durable bonds - from 'Tying the Knot :Modern Handfasting Ceremonies' on www.mydomaine.com


	13. Chapter 13

Ron stared down at the glowing white crystal as it began rapidly twirling at the end of the silver chain, a smug grin spreading across his face. 'Hermione should be here any minute now,' he thought. 'Mum said the gem would start spinning when she was close by.' But, his twisted fantasy of seeing the humiliated witch returning to him, falling to her knees at his feet and shamefully begging him for help, were short-lived as the crystal suddenly stopped its wild gyrations and rapidly changed colors, first, a dull blood red followed by a bright golden amber and finally a rich glossy obsidian. Losing his temper, he clutched the object in his hand and shouted, "What the bloody hell does this mean!?" seconds before the darkened gem shattered. Several pieces ripped into his left hand and arm, the rest turned into a fine black dust when they hit the stone wall and tile floor where he had been standing.

Startled by the sound of Ron's angry voice, and what seemed like a cauldron explosion, Harry and the other fourth year Gryffindor boys rushed from their dorm room to their housemate's aid. When they reached the bathroom where the disturbing racket had originated, they discovered they were locked out by a number of unexpected wards and immediately sent word to their Head of House for help. All the while, Harry repeatedly called out to Ron asking if he okay and to open the door if he could manage it but, there was only silence from the other side.

To the boys' surprise, Professor Vector had answered Neville's urgent Floo call instead of Professor McGonagall. Not stopping to explain her presence instead of Minerva's, Septima made short work of dismantling the spells blocking access to the loo and stepped inside after giving strict instructions for the students to stay where they were until she could determine what had happened.

Vector let out a strangled gasp when she found the youngest Weasley boy laying unconscious in a crumpled heap and bleeding onto the floor, a warped silver chain draped across his fingers on his left hand - the only thing visibly left of the broken artefact. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

When Dumbledore had started the ritual, Hermione closed her eyes trying to shut out the horrific sensations tearing through her mind and body. Although the blocking spell Madam Pomfrey used on her left arm was working, Hermione still felt searing pain within the rest of her limbs and, if it hadn't been for McGonagall's Incarcerous holding her down, she would have given into the overwhelming desire to leave the dungeons. With these agonizing feelings taking up most of her focus, she barely registered the words the Headmaster was speaking. But, the moment she heard Professor Snape's angry outburst, Hermione's thoughts cleared, the torment rapidly fading away like a bad dream.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she opened her eyes only to quickly clamp them shut again. Oh, Merlin! Something must have gone wrong with the ceremony or, perhaps,the curse had scrambled her brains and was causing hallucinations. Only, another quick peek through her eyelashes confirmed her first impressions. Both her and Professor Snape's bodies were shimmering with a warm golden light, their left hands gently bound together with a colorful band of silk ribbons. 

Numerous questions swirled through Hermione's mind but, just as she opened her mouth to ask the most pressing one, the woven cords and the soft glow disappeared into their skin leaving in their place a pair of matching platinum* bands on their left ring fingers. At the center of each were two small cabochon stones - one a golden amber*, the other a glossy obsidian.*

From where she still knelt near Hermione, McGonagall pointed her wand at the Headmaster and hissed, "Albus Dumbledore! You had best start explaining what just happened or, Merlin help me, I will hex you into next month. And, if I don't like what I hear, I will...."

Before she could finish what was sure to have been an extremely inventive threat involving the Headmaster's dangly bits, Vector's frantic eagle owl Patronus appeared in front of Pomfrey. "Poppy! Meet me in the infirmary right away. A fourth year Gryffindor student has been gravely injured."

"Merlin! What now?" exclaimed Poppy.

"Since it's one of my cubs, I'll go with you," stated Minerva, "Depending on what's happened, I may need to notify their parents immediately." 

McGonagall and Pomfrey jumped up from their positions on the floor with a graceful ease that would have put much younger magical folk to shame and headed to the fireplace. Fixing Dumbledore with a stern look just before stepping into the Floo, Minerva warned, "Don't even think about skiving off to your quarters, Albus, I will be back shortly for your answers." Looking to all three in the room, she commanded, "And, don't any of you dare discuss the details about that ritual until I return!"

Hermione responded with an immediate "Yes, Ma'am" while the two wizards just simply nodded their compliance. They may have been magically more powerful than McGonagall but, they weren't stupid. What Minerva lacked in terms of strength, she more than made up in deviousness. Severus always believed she would have made an excellent Slytherin. No, it would have been pure folly on their part to provoke any further wrath from this already riled up witch.

As soon as the two witches left in a flurry of green flames, Snape turned to the older wizard and smirked, "You may want to brush up on your defensive spells before she returns."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

While Poppy ran diagnostic scans over the still unconscious Ronald Weasley, Minerva questioned Septima about what had transpired in Gryffindor Tower. Their conversation came to a rapid halt when they heard the matron swearing. 

"What is it, Poppy. Do you know what caused these injuries?" asked McGonagall. 

"The only thing I know for certain is that dark magic was involved," replied the grim-faced matron. "The Headmaster and Mr. Weasley's parents need to be informed right away. Whoever attacked Miss Granger may have just assaulted this boy, too."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

When McGonagall returned to Snape's quarters twenty minutes later, Hermione and Snape were sitting on opposite ends of the settee, thoroughly preoccupied by the books they were reading. The Headmaster, seated at the kitchen table drinking tea and scribbling notes on a piece of parchment, looked up when the Floo activated. "Hello, Minerva, how is your student fairing?"

"Ronald Weasley is still comatose but stable, Albus. Unfortunately, Poppy found traces of dark magic in his wounds," she replied. 

The mention of her housemate's name caught Hermione's attention and her head snapped up from the passage she was studying. For some reason, the mere thought of him made her shiver and not in a good way. Only, Hermione couldn't quite remember why....it was something indistinct hovering just on the edge of her memories. Shaking her head to clear it of the uncomfortable sensation, she returned her attentions back to her Head of House.

"I interviewed Mr.Potter, and several other boys, and they all said they heard Mr. Weasley yelling and what sounded like an explosion shortly afterwards only there was no evidence of such damage in the bathroom where he was found. I Floo called Arthur and Molly, too. They will be here right after breakfast tomorrow."

McGonagall continued with a feral glint in her eyes, "Now, Albus, back to the nature of the ritual you used on Miss Granger and Professor Snape. Or did you hope to distract me with the news concerning Mr. Weasley?"

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Dumbledore barely got out two words when, what appeared to be a Ministry sealed scroll, popped into existence and landed squarely onto Hermione's lap.

"Don't touch it Miss Granger," warned Snape as he began casting a series of diagnostic spells over the parchment, "it could easily be your assailant making another attempt to harm you." McGonagall and Dumbledore had similar thoughts and were running their own spells over the suspicious document.

Satisfied that it was as it seemed to be, they allowed Hermione to untie the green and red ribbons on the scroll and it snapped open with a flourish as a chirpy sounding voice said, "Potions Master Severus Snape and Miss Hermione Granger-Snape you are hereby ordered to appear before the Minister of Magic and the Board of Governors in an emergency meeting on Monday at 9am regarding the matter of your recent nuptials. Your co-operation in this matter is greatly appreciated. Sincerely, Madam Chancery, Department of Magical Contracts, Registry of Marriages, Deaths and Births."

"Well, I suppose you would like an explanation now?" asked Dumbledore his blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

If looks could kill, the Headmaster would have been dead three times over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *www.wicca-chat.com/stonesandcrystal.htm
> 
> Amber - protection, healing, good luck, strength, beauty, love, enhance magical abilities
> 
> Obsidian - protection, grounding, peace
> 
> *www.mygemologist.com
> 
> Platinum - strength, rarity, integrity, true love


	14. Chapter 14

After Poppy and Minerva had flooed to the infirmary, Dumbledore turned to Hermione and said, "Since the ritual is off limits for discussion, for now, why don't you continue with telling Severus about your academic accomplishments...just to pass the time, of course."

Hermione flushed slightly. She had hoped that topic would have been forgotten due to the unusual ceremony that had just taken place. Sighing mentally, she took a seat on the far end of the settee, one hand holding the other on her lap in a futile attempt to keep them from shaking. Glancing up, she saw that the Headmaster had settled on the other end of the sofa while Snape had taken up his previous spot standing near the fireplace. Both raised an eyebrow at her, indicating that they were waiting for her to proceed with her story.

"There's not much left to say, really. My studies remained supplemented with private lessons, at Hogwarts and at home, to the point that I was ready to set my O.W.L.S. during the summer after my third year."

"The year that you used the Time-Turner? Why, exactly, did you deem that a necessity, Albus? And, don't tell me it was just for Miss Granger's educational pursuits," interrupted Snape, his dark eyes full of suspicion.

"Please, Severus. Let the girl finish and all your questions will be answered," replied Dumbledore with a look that demanded the other wizard's compliance. With a slight wave of his hand, Albus urged Hermione to carry on.

Taking a deep breath, she quietly said, "Currently, I'm on track to take my N.E.W.T.S and graduate by the end of this school year. Afterwards, I will, officially, accept Professors McGonagall's and Vector's offers and begin a dual apprenticeship in September. They've already bought me the advanced Arithmancy and Transfiguration texts and I plan to study those over the summer." After a slight pause, Hermione continued, "With additional private lessons, McGonagall thinks that I should be ready to become a registered Animagus by next Yule." Glancing over at the Headmaster, Hermione added, "Well, that's it, Professor Snape....now you know, pretty much, everything there is know about my educational progress and immediate post-graduate plans."

The potions master was stunned. He knew she was intelligent but, this was beyond anything he could have imagined. Once Snape got over his initial shock, his mind began to latch onto a few holes in her little narrative, such as, just how many of Hogwart's professors were aware of her accelerated schooling - aside from Minerva, Septima and Albus. More importantly, why wasn't he informed about her secret before now. And, why for Merlin's sake was she continuing to attend her year-level classes, although, he suspected he knew a few reasons for that charade. Otherwise, it was a complete waste of her time in his opinion. No, some things still just didn't add up. But, one thing was for certain - Dumbledore was behind it all. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Harry, Fred, George and Ginny sat down on a few hastily transfigured squishy chairs in the infirmary next to Ron's bed. As he was stable, and the residual dark magic was cleared from his wounds, Pomfrey had allowed them a short visit before curfew.

The twins looked down at their comatose younger brother and shook their heads in unison. "What have you gotten yourself into now, little brother," huffed George. "Nothing, good. That's for sure," replied Fred.

Ginny glared at the twins and softly hissed, "Would you two keep your voices down or Madam Pomfrey will make us leave early."

"Where's Percy?" asked Harry, "Didn't he want to visit Ron, too?" 

"He'll be here after his rounds and other Head Boy duties are done," said Ginny grumpily. "The big prat said that he couldn't shirk his duties just because his little brother did something stupid."

"He does know that Ron was probably attacked by the same person who hurt Hermione, that this wasn't his fault, right?" 

The twins just shrugged and Ginny scowled, "Of course, he does. It's just Percy being.....Percy."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The little school owl urgently tapped on the Burrow window and Molly immediately let it in believing that it was a message from Ron telling her of his success with the artefact. Tearing the note open, she eagerly read the missive only to have it drop from her shaking hands moments later. "No!" she shrieked, not out of concern, but anger that her son had screwed up so spectacularly. 

Arthur, hearing his wife's outburst, rushed downstairs and mistook her flustered expression for worry. "What's wrong, Molly?"

Composing herself slightly, she looked at her husband with a practiced look of sadness. "Ron's in the infirmary. Minerva said that there was some sort of accident but, he's out of the woods. And, Poppy doesn't believe he will regain consciousness until tomorrow, at the earliest."

Taking his wife's hand to comfort her, Arthur said, "I'll send her a reply, then. We will meet them there first thing after breakfast. Perhaps, they will have more answers for us by that time."

As he walked to the kitchen to grab a bit of parchment and a quill to write his return message, Molly growled under her breath and pulled at a glamoured silver chain around her neck. 'At least that boy won't be able to tell anyone about the bracelet or the focusing gem."


	15. Chapter 15

Quiet had finally settled over the infirmary. After Harry and the Weasley siblings had returned to Gryffindor Tower after visiting their friend and brother, Poppy ran another series of diagnostic spells over her lone patient. Satisfied that his condition was still stable, Pomfrey set about placing various charms over Ron to warn her of any changes before returning to her office to write up her notes. As she did, a bit of parchment fell from one of her pockets onto the floor. Picking it up, she realized it was the drawing that Miss Granger had made of the markings she said were on her right hip. While the matron was fairly certain that it was a match for the one on Professor Snape's left shoulder, she still didn't know what the symbols meant.

When she completed the updates to Weasley's records, Poppy walked over to her fireplace, tossed in some floo powder and called out, "Bathsheda Babbling's quarters." 

Stepping through the flames, Pomfrey was greeted warmly by her long-time friend and colleague. "Hello, Poppy. I was beginning to think you had forgotten about our weekly tea and sympathy session."

"Sorry, dear. I'm afraid I've had a rather busy day with a mad rush of student injuries," said Poppy with a scowl. 

"All the more reason to get started with our chinwag. You first."

"Actually, Baz, I need your professional help with something," replied Pomfrey as she held out the paper with Miss Granger's sketch. "I think it's a Futhark rune but, it's beyond anything in my experience. Do you know what it is or what it represents?"

Taking the parchment from her friend's hand, Professor Babbling pulled on a pair of reading glasses and studied the design. "Oh, my. This is very interesting. Where did you get it?"

"One of my Muggle-born patients saw it in a book somewhere and thought it would make for an interesting tattoo," lied Poppy. "Fortunately, I convinced them to wait until I found out what it meant before they did anything rash."

Laughing at this bit of gossip, the Ancient Runes professor finally stated, "I should hope so." Continuing, she said, "That aside, this is a combination of runes that can't be forced onto a person's skin, they appear naturally under specific circumstances."

"Exactly what do these markings signify, Baz, and what would cause them to show up?"

With a wry smile, Babbling said, "It's an Old Magick form of a soul mark and it's first requirement is that all of the affected partners must be over the age of sixteen. This particular configuration," she said, pointing to the design in the center, "indicates a Muggle-born witch or wizard. They will be the key to appearance of the marks - the heart, if you will. The rune on the left, signifies a half-blood - the voice of reason*. And, the pattern on the right, represents a pure-blood - the gift of imagination or resourcefulness*."

Poppy was listening with interest to her friend's explanations when a particular bit of information finally sank in. Startled, she blurted out, "Three people?"

Babbling chuckled at the matron's surprised expression. "Yes, Poppy. These markings are for a Triad bond. And, an extremely powerful one, at that." Looking at her now frowning colleague, she added, "I don't know about you but, I've done enough teaching for today. Time to unwind and let our hair down, as it were." 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

In a large manor in Wiltshire, a platinum-blonde wizard sat bolt upright in bed, crying out in distress, cradling his alarmingly painful right shoulder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *characteristics based on functions of the brain : Medical News Today - Left Brain vs. Right Brain :Fact and Fiction by Lana Burgess


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione splashed some water on her face, stopping a moment to gaze at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. 'Well,' she thought. 'That went better than I expected. At least Snape didn't call me an Insufferable Know-It-All.' Drying her face on a fluffy, Slytherin green hand towel, she sighed. 'That's got to count for something, I suppose.' Walking back to the sitting room, she took up her previous spot on the end of the settee.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

During Hermione's brief respite from the two wizards, Dumbledore had wandered into the kitchenette and busied himself with setting up a tea tray before taking a seat at the small dining table. Next to his left arm were some of the books that he and Severus had used to research the cursed bracelet. Selecting a particular tome from the pile, the Headmaster began reading, stopping only periodically to look at the younger wizard standing near the hearth. Apparently satisfied by what he saw, Albus took a few moments to jot down some ideas on a spare bit of parchment then returned his gaze to a previously marked passage in the book.

When Hermione returned from the loo, Dumbledore repeated his process of observation and writing notes. And, whatever it was that he noticed about the young witch, it pleased him greatly, causing the twinkle in his blue eyes to sparkle that much brighter.

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Snape was standing near the fireplace deeply lost within his own thoughts, his face an unreadable mask. He would never admit it out loud to anyone but, Hermione's revelations had thrown him for a loop. She was, without a doubt, the brightest witch of her age - with a thirst for knowledge that rivaled his own. But, he had a worrying concern nattering on in the back of his brain. What effects would the cursed bracelet and the binding ritual have on her intellectual curiosity and sense of identity? The texts he and Dumbledore had read were somewhat open to interpretation regarding those consequences. He only hoped that the changes the Headmaster had made to the ceremony hadn't made things worse. Severus' wand hand twitched. He still wanted to hex the meddlesome old goat for that rude surprise.

A loudly cleared throat ended his musings. "Is there anything you'd like to ask me, Professor?"

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

At the sound of her voice, Severus pulled his gaze away from the warm, crackling fire and watched Hermione as she started worrying on her bottom lip with her teeth. A tell-tale quirk that he had often seen her use during potions class when she was nervous or trying to solve a complex problem. Smirking to himself, he thought, 'There are a number of pleasant ways to break you of that habit, little witch'....'wait, what?' Snape's brain stuttered to a halt and his cheeks took on a slight tinge of pink. Where had that idea come from? 

Suddenly, the room seemed far too warm and crowded for Snape's comfort. He rapidly stalked away from the hearth, determined to leave the dungeons for a much needed breath of fresh air to clear his head of these inappropriate thoughts. But, the potion master's plans of a quick exit were blocked when the Headmaster noticed his hasty attempt to leave and cast a series of strong wards over the entire room.

"You can not leave these quarters until tomorrow morning, Severus," Dumbledore calmly informed him, "For the curse's anchoring spell to be fully transferred from the original caster to you, you and Miss Granger must remain here until that time has passed and then properly seal the bond."

Snape glared at the older wizard, "You failed to mention that important detail before we began the ceremony, Albus. What if one of my Slytherins require my assistance as their Head of House before then?"

Hermione had picked up on something else entirely from Professor Dumbledore's words. "What do you mean by the bond being 'properly sealed', Headmaster?"

Blue eyes sparkling, he smiled at them both, "Nothing too difficult, a simple kiss on the lips should do the trick."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione eyes opened comically wide and she squeaked out, "You call that simple!? Professor Snape doesn't even like me and I....and I...." was all she could get out before she started gasping for air, her body visibly shaking and her eyes now showing panic instead of surprise.

The potions master was by her side in a heartbeat casting diagnostic spells. Satisfied that it was the beginnings of an anxiety attack instead of a complication from the curse, he sat down next to Hermione on the settee, took one of her hands in his and looked her in the eyes. "Listen to my voice, Miss Granger, and copy my actions," Snape instructed, "Take in a deep breath for three counts. One. Two. Three. That's it. Now, exhale slowly for another three counts. One. Two. Three. Good. And, again..." He guided Hermione through these steps a few more times until her breathing slowed, returning to a more normal rhythm.

Only now, she had another problem. Snape was still holding her mildly trembling hand, slowly drawing small, soothing circles on her wrist with his callused thumb....and, she didn't want him to stop.


	17. Chapter 17

Dumbledore sat at the small dining table re-reading the passages he had marked concerning the Redimiculum when an important detail caught his eyes. 'Merlin! How did I miss that?' he thought, mentally kicking himself. 'Fortunately, the error was caught in time and can be corrected before any problems arise.' Speaking of which....a swirl of black robes caught Albus' attention and he saw Snape rapidly moving towards the door, attempting to make a hasty departure. 'What brought this on?' he wondered.

In the blink of an eye, Dumbledore slammed down a number of security wards, preventing the younger wizard from exiting the dungeons. 

"You can not leave these quarters until tomorrow morning, Severus." 

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Albus was not the least bit surprised that Miss Granger focused on the act required to properly seal the vows. What he hadn't anticipated was her ensuing panic attack in response to that bit of information. Considering everything Miss Granger had endured in such a short period of time, it was a wonder she hadn't experienced one before now. Ah, well. At least Severus knew what to do to calm the young witch down.

The Headmaster smiled as he watched Hermione's reactions. She obviously didn't mind having the potions master touch her hand. No, the difficult bit would be convincing the surly, black-eyed wizard that this requirement to secure the pact was for his benefit, too.

Of course, the stronger the bond became between Hermione and Severus, the easier it would be for Albus to control Snape, guaranteeing that he remained loyal to him, the Order and the Greater Good.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Narcissa Malfoy walked into her husband's rooms just as their personal healer from St. Mungo's had finished running her diagnostic scans, a frown deepening the lines across her forehead. Lucius was splayed across the bed on his stomach, his skin nearly as white as one of his beloved albino peacocks and still in pain despite being given a strong analgesic potion.

"Well, can you tell me what happened to Lucius, Healer Iaso?" she asked the sullen mediwitch.

"No, not entirely," she replied with a touch of frustration in her voice. "I will need to consult with a friend of mine about this mark on Lord Malfoy's shoulder to be sure. May I use your Floo?

"Certainly, what ever you need."

After calling for a house elf to lead the healer to the hearth in Lucius' study to make a floo call, Narcissa returned to the plush chair next to Lucius' bed.

Narcissa had her suspicions about the runes on Lucius' right shoulder, too, but needed to be certain. She had heard stories of these marks from her mother and grandmother but, had never personally known anyone who had one.

But, if these symbols truly meant what she believed they did, then she and Lucius would finally be freed from their arranged marriage contract.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Imogene Iaso tossed a handful of Floo powder into the fireplace and called out, "Professor Babbling's quarters, Hogwarts."

A startled voice answered the fire call, "Imi! Good to see you, my dear. What can I do for you?"

"Sorry about calling at this hour, Baz, but this couldn't wait. May I come through?"

"Of course. I'll get a fresh pot of tea ready."

"No, don't bother, dear. This shouldn't take long. I have a patient waiting."

As the healer stepped through, she saw another familiar face in her friend's quarters. "Poppy! So good to see you. Maybe you can help me, too. I could certainly use a second opinion."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Once Professor Babbling gave Healer Iaso the background on the runes, Madam Pomfrey showed her the nerve block spell that she had used on Hermione. "It's only a temporary solution but, at least, they will have a clear head when you inform them about the bond mark."

"Thank Merlin for that, Poppy! This person isn't the best of patients under normal circumstances. But, this...how do I tell a married Pureblood that they have, not one but, two soulmates? And, a half-blood and Muggleborn at that?"

"I'm just glad that's not my responsibility," said Poppy with a look of empathy for the other healer. "I have my hands full as it is just treating a school full of students."

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

After Healer Iaso left, Professor Babbling turned on Pomfrey and smirked, "You sneaky old cat! That drawing wasn't from a student wanting a tattoo. You know who one of the other bond mates are, don't you? Don't try and deny it, dear."

Sighing, Poppy looked at her friend. "Like Imogene, I can't tell you who they are, Baz. As you said, theirs would be a powerful Triad and there are certain groups of people out there who would want to destroy what they represent - a unity between the blood classes. So, don't press me for details. And, don't mention this conversation with anyone, Baz, not even the Headmaster."

Seeing the genuine concern in her friends eyes, Professor Babbling agreed without hesitation.

________________________________________________________________________________ 

Once back in her quarters, Pomfrey fell into bed, wondering what she should do with this new information. Rolling over and punching her pillow into a more comfortable shape, Poppy decided that this was best left for the morning. Too much had already happened to Miss Granger and Professor Snape for one day. No, this could definitely wait until tomorrow when she could arrange to meet the two alone in Snape's quarters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Iaso -Greek goddess of cures, remedies, healing - greek-gods.org


	18. Chapter 18

Snape suddenly realized he was still holding onto Granger's hand and quickly dropped it as if it had burned him. Taking a moment to distance himself by moving to the other end of the settee, Snape cleared his throat and abruptly said, "Well, you seem to be sufficiently recovered now, Miss Granger. Perhaps we should stick to more mundane topics of conversation, for now."

Startled by the professor's hasty retreat, Hermione merely nodded her head in agreement.

Dumbledore frowned at Snape's attempt to distance himself from the young witch. He needed them to seal their bond before they left Snape's quarters in the morning and their current physical separation was not helping to move things along in the right direction. Albus had to change his tactics, and soon but, he couldn't risk something like spiking their tea with a potion. Severus would detect it far too easily with that sensitive nose of his and Miss Granger was becoming more suspicious of his actions after he altered the Redimiculum ceremony. 

Walking back to the dining table and sitting down, Albus began to formulate a new plan. If he distracted them both with a contrived bit of conversation, with the right topic, he might be able to cast a subtle Allicio charm on the two of them. Yes, that might just work.

Breaking the growing silence in the room, Dumbledore stated, "I quite agree, Severus. Whatever shall we discuss, though? There are so many interesting things going on in our world at the moment," pausing a moment to appear lost in thought, Albus looked over at the reluctant companions and said, "I know. I just read an article in Potions Monthly about the possible use of powdered Dragon Claw, Sage and Armadillo Bile* to create an elixir to reverse the effects of Obliviation."

The potions master snorted. "That concoction would more likely melt a person's brain than heal it, especially, if the ingredients weren't fresh."

"I don't know about that, Professor. I mean, what if the potioneer used Fluxweed to stabilize the mixture?"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Smiling to himself, the Headmaster listened as Snape and Granger began their lively discussion on the merits of various potions ingredients for the experimental healing potion. All Dumbledore had to do now was wait patiently for his opportunity to place the spell on his two unsuspecting targets.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Molly left her husband comfortably snoring in bed and quietly tiptoed down the stairs into the kitchen. She was too restless to sleep. While she knew Ronald wouldn't be able to spill the beans about what they had been doing, she couldn't be sure about the Granger witch. But, since no Aurors had come pounding on their door, Molly had to presume that the girl was either unconscious or, in some way, incapacitated and hadn't revealed who attacked her - yet.

She didn't like leaving things to chance. Molly simply had to find a way to locate the sodding little Muggleborn and silence her until her son could finish the binding spell but, they were running out of time. The longer Hermione remained hidden, the greater the chances that she would, eventually, tell her professors or the Headmaster who assaulted her.

Sighing, Molly walked to the living room fireplace and threw in some floo powder. It was late but, she didn't have any other choice. This witch was her last hope to discover where Granger had fled. Molly only hoped that she wasn't too deep in her cups to be of use. "Professor Trelawney's quarters, Hogwarts."

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

For as long as she lived, Healer Iaso would never understand the minds of Purebloods. She thought she was delivering some alarming news to Lord Malfoy about the symbols on his shoulder but, the couple had simply thanked her, gifted her with a rare book on healing herbs from their massive library and sent her on her way.

It wasn't until several days later that Imogene realized she couldn't remember exactly why she had been called to the Manor in the first place.

___________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione sat on her end of the settee with a slight smile on her face, cheeks flushed and slightly out of breath. She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun carrying on an intellectual argument about potions - or any other subject for that matter. Well, to be honest, not many people could keep up with her line of reasoning or wanted to but, with Professor Snape it was different. Oh, he could be snarky at times, questioning her logic but, for the most part, he seemed....maybe not happy but, definitely intrigued.

She paused a moment to look at Snape's face. She couldn't say why she did it but, it seemed like right the thing to do at the time. The first thing she noticed was his dark eyes. Their normally solid black color reflected the fire from the hearth and now they shone with an intense golden light. Shadows across his pale skin highlighted his cheeks and lips and....oh, Sweet Mother of Merlin! Was she actually checking out her professor!?

Mortified at her inappropriate thoughts, she grabbed a random book off the low table near the sofa, hid behind the pages and mumbled an excuse of trying to find a reference on billywig stings that was pertinent to their discussion on the experimental Oblivate reversal potion.

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Snape was pleasantly surprised with Granger's ability to see the potential uses of unconventional ingredients in potions making. Why had he never noticed this before? Mentally rolling his eyes at himself, he knew why. It was those two bumbling Gryffindor troublemakers she called friends. Having to keep a close watch on those two miscreants, and that walking disaster known as Longbottom, was enough to distract him from her efforts in class - except when she was waving her hand about trying to get his attention. Only, when had she last done that? Weeks, maybe months?

Shaking away those musings, he turned his attentions back to her and was startled to see that Granger was carefully studying his face. What could possibly be so fascinating about his ugly mug? Slowly raising his cup of tea to his mouth to take a sip, he was even more confused when he saw that her whiskey-brown eyes followed the movement with interest. Raising an eyebrow in question at her, she suddenly leaned over and grabbed a book from the low table, muttering something about billywig stings.

Granger continued her strange conversation, making every effort to keep her face hidden by the book. Snape started to comment that it was rude not to look at someone while talking but, he closed his mouth instead. He couldn't say what stopped him but, it seemed like the right thing to do. As he half listened to Granger's ramblings, Snape gazed at her. Her petite body was trembling. Was she about to have another panic attack? No, something else was going on, he was sure of it. She wasn't gasping for air but, her voice was slightly breathy and pitched a tone lower. Her chocolate-brown mane seemed to move from an unfelt breeze, the lively curls sparking with magic.

Then, a delicate fragrance touched his face, filling his nose...a hint of vanilla mixed with fresh parchment and old books....his Amortentia scent…they had brewed it in his N.E.W.T.S. class a few weeks ago and he couldn't understand why his had changed...for so long it had been a touch of cherry with a dash of summer rain...Lily's perfume....but, now...this wonderful new aroma was swirling around Miss Granger, reaching out to gently caress him, threatening to ensnare his senses.

Comprehension dawned on him like a bludger to the face. Sweet Circe, Nimue and Hecate!...he was so screwed.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Unseen by the pair in the sitting room, Dumbledore stored his wand back into his robes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Allicio - attract, draw to, tempt, captivate
> 
> Potions, ingredients and effects from harrypotterfandom.com
> 
> powdered dragon claw - brain boost  
sage - used in memory potion  
armadillo bile - used in wit-sharpening potion  
fluxweed - healing properties  
billywig sting - used in Wideye potions, uncommon poisons antidote
> 
> Amortentia - the Wizarding World's strongest love potion


	19. Chapter 19

Sybill was nearly asleep on one of her overstuffed sitting room chairs when the hearth flared a bright green.

"Professor Trelawney? It's Molly, dear. I'm sorry for calling so late but, it couldn't wait. I need your help. May I come through?"

Glancing at the clock on the mantel and seeing the hour, Trelawney scowled. 'Merlin! What could that sodding cow want at one the morning?' Stretching slowly like a put upon house cat, Sybill pasted on a fake cheerful smile and answered, "Yes, yes. By all means, Molly, come on in."

As Molly stepped into the room and dusted the soot from her clothes, Sybill stifled a yawn and asked, "Alright, what's so important that it couldn't wait until a reasonable hour?"

The red-haired witch smirked at the Divination professor with a positively feral grin. "I have need of your special gift, of course." 

This caused Sybill's eyebrows to arch towards her hairline in surprise. Molly was the only other person alive that was aware of her Deprendo ability and that she rarely used this talent because it was a tricky bit of blood magic that left her core severely drained for a week afterward.

Molly continued before the professor could ask a question. "There's a certain girl, a student here at Hogwarts, that I need to find as soon as possible. The reasons are personal but, I can tell you that she hurt my youngest son and is now in hiding, trying to escape her punishment. Will you help me?"

Trelawney gasped, "You mean to tell me that it was Miss Granger that harmed your son, Ronald?" Everyone on staff had heard the news about how the young wizard was found unconscious in Gryffindor tower by Professor Vector and taken to the infirmary but, there had been no mention of who or what had caused his injuries.Then, there were the rumors that the young witch, herself, had mysteriously disappeared, supposedly after another student's transfiguration spell went awry.

Molly simply nodded. "If that's true, why haven't you contacted the Headmaster or Professor McGonagall? They need to be informed of what you know so they can properly discipline the witch, maybe even, get the Aurors involved."

"Absolutely, not!" screeched Molly, causing Sybill to flinch away from the shrill woman. "This is a matter of honor and I will not have anyone interfering with my right to seek Familia Ultio*."

Softening her voice, the Weasley matriarch asked, "Please, Sybill, I must make her pay for what she did to my son. But, without your assistance, I won't be able to find her. She's too well hidden for normal tracking spells."

Seeing the desperation in Molly's eyes and mistaking it for concern for her child, the professor took pity on the woman and agreed to help.

_______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Looking at the three people currently glaring at him, Albus had to think quickly before the hexes started flying in his direction. "Please, everyone, take a seat." Seeing the flash of anger in Snape's eyes, he held up his hands in surrender and added, "I promise to answer your questions regarding the subtle changes I had to make to the Redimiculum."

"You call what you did subtle!?" fumed the potions master, no longer caring to hold back his temper. "You changed nearly everything about the ceremony, you old fool. It most certainly wasn't the binding ritual that Miss Granger and I researched and agreed to undergo." Standing up suddenly, he stalked back to the hearth, grabbed the bottle of Ogden's setting on the mantle, poured himself a full tumbler of the amber liquid and knocked back half the glass in one go. "And now, because of your meddling, she and I will have to endure a hearing at the Ministry on Monday morning. Merlin knows what they will subject her to in order to 'save her' from her situation." Pinching the bridge of his nose, he huffed, "I, on the hand, can expect to be removed from my teaching position and thrown into Azkaban." 

"What!?" exclaimed the young witch, "Surely, they won't punish you for something that wasn't your fault?"

"Never underestimate the stupidity of Ministry politicians, Miss Granger," he said. "All they will see is a male professor who took advantage of the situation and forced himself on a barely legal, impressionable, female student."

"There has to be something you can do, Headmaster," Hermione pleaded, the anger in her eyes shifting quickly to concern."Professor Snape doesn't deserve to lose his career or freedom when all he did was prevent me from being bound to an unknown attacker."

"Unless we can find who actually tried to harm you, I'm afraid they will believe that Severus was the one who forced the bracelet on you, Miss Granger," said McGonagall through clenched teeth as she continued to glower at Dumbledore.

Squaring her shoulders, Hermione held up the wrist with the cursed silver band and declared, "Then, that's what we have to do, Professor. Find the person who did this to me before going to the meeting on Monday."

"And how, exactly, do you propose we do that, Miss Granger? No one witnessed the attack and you don't remember anything about it," growled Snape before he finished off his glass of firewhiskey.

He was slightly taken aback when he saw the wicked gleam in Hermione's eyes and devious grin on her face. "What do you know about Muggle fingerprinting, sir?"

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Lucius and Narcissa glided into the hall of family portraits carrying a bottle of Krug Brut Vintage 1988 and two champagne flutes. Stopping before the painting of the previous Lord of the Manor, Abraxas Malfoy, they poured themselves a generous glassful and toasted the imposing figure. "What are you two celebrating at this hour?" he demanded.

"The impending dissolution of our marriage," boasted Narcissa.

"That's impossible, witch!" bellowed the late patriarch, "Your marriage contract to my son was binding until death."

"Ordinarily, that would be true, Father," sneered Lucius, "But, you forgot about the Anima Mea Compar* clause that you agreed to put into the pact."

The painted cheeks of Abraxas flushed an ugly shade of red. "That's because they don't exist!" he fumed.

The couple looked at one another then back to the portrait before bursting out laughing. "Oh, but you see that's where you went wrong, you pompous man," chuckled Narcissa. "You presumed that just because you never met one, that they could never happen".

While she was saying this, Lucius was unbuttoning his shirt and pulling his right arm from the sleeve. Turning his back on the image of his unlamented parent, Lucius presented the gleaming soulmate mark to the disbelieving man. "As you can see, old man, this symbol proves otherwise."

"It proves nothing!" bellowed the cynical portrait. "Just because you defiled your body with a distasteful tattoo, that doesn't mean you can renounce your vows."

Pulling his shirt back into place, the current Lord of the Manor sneered at his father. "Deny it, if you wish. However, this should convince you of the truth of these marks."

Taking their betrothal agreement from a pocket in her robes, Narcissa held the papers out at arms length. She then nodded her head at her soon-to-be ex-husband to signal that she was ready. 

Lucius then unsheathed his wand from his arm holster, pointed it at the documents and chanted, "Egomet Adsero Meus Verus Anima Mea Compar*."

The moment he finished these words, the contract burst into bright red flames and burned until nothing was left but a pile of grey ashes on the floor in front of Abraxas' painting, the rings on Lucius' and Narcissa's left hands vanished back into the depths of the Malfoy family vault at Gringotts.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

The former couple continued to celebrate and were happily dancing in each others arms in the Manor ballroom until Lucius abruptly stopped. Looking down at Narcissa's questioning face, he asked, "Who's going to tell Draco?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deprendo - detect, catch, uncover, discover  
\-------------------------------------------  
familia - family, household
> 
> ultio - revenge, punishment, retaliation, vengeance
> 
> family vengeance  
___________________________________________________________________________
> 
> anima mea - soul
> 
> compar - mate, perfect match
> 
> soulmate  
________________________________________________________________
> 
> egomet - I, me, myself
> 
> adsero - claim, defend, join to
> 
> meus - my, mine
> 
> verus - true, genuine, authentic, proper
> 
> I claim my true soulmate


	20. Chapter 20

Frowning at the results on the charmed parchment, Hermione huffed, "I don't understand. This should have worked."

"Obviously, Miss Granger, the person who attacked you didn't handle the bracelet with their bare hands," smirked Snape, although, he secretly had hoped for a better outcome for her experiment.

Glaring at the dark-haired wizard, she hissed, "I'm aware of that, sir. I'm not stupid, you know." Ignoring the dour man's blatant eye roll, Hermione continued, "That's why I tried to compensate with a modified Priori Incantatem and tracking spell. But, all it's showing is that the person who placed this blasted thing on me made several trips to Gryffindor Tower and the owlery. It wasn't able to identify them by name." As she rolled her shoulders in an effort to release some of the tension in them, she read through her arithmantic calculations and spell designs and groaned, "I take it back. I am stupid." That unexpected assertion caused the potions master to raise an eyebrow at her in question. Seeing the gesture, Hermione snorted and pointed out the variables she had used when altering the two spells. "I forgot to take into account that their connection to the bracelet would be severely weakened or even completely disrupted when the Redimiculum was performed." Sighing she added, "Well, at least, we have an idea how they got it into Hogwarts."

Dumbledore had watched the young witch as she worked, fascinated in what she was doing. 'Combining Muggle detection methods with arithmancy and spells? Interesting. Miss Granger truly is a clever girl and is, definitely, an intellectual match for Severus. She'll certainly keep him on his toes,' he thought with amusement.

Noticing her growing frustration with the meager results, Albus snapped out of his musings. "Might I suggest another variant to your tracing charm, Miss Granger. Something that will, perhaps, follow the magical signature linked directly to the creation of the curse."

"Albus, that piece of jewelry appears to be an antique. The person who designed that spell could very well have cast it decades ago and then sold or given the bracelet to someone else," argued McGonagall.

"True," replied Dumbledore, "but, it's just as likely to have been a family heirloom, Minerva. If that's the case, we should be able to determine if there are any next of kin currently residing at Hogwarts and, more importantly, whether they are a member of staff or a student."

While Hermione was half-listening to the older witch and wizard's conversation, she had already taken out a new bit of parchment from the stack on the dining table and began the calculations for the new spell modifications. "Merlin, please let this work," she muttered.

A whispered "Is there anything I can do to assist you, Miss Granger?" startled her from her task. Looking in the direction of the silky baritone voice, Hermione saw Professor Snape standing near her right shoulder reading the work she had started.

She slowly blinked at him, considering his question. "Actually, there is, sir." Handing him a second sheet of paper and a quill, Hermione said, "Please, make a list of factors that we need to take into account for this new charm and we'll compare notes. We don't want to risk leaving anything out this time."

Snape nodded in agreement, took a seat next to her and got to work. He consciously ignored the fact that whenever she said 'we' that a slight, pleasant shiver trailed up his spine.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

It was late, or early depending on how you looked at it, when Lucius and Narcissa wound down their celebrations and began dreaming about their new lives - free at last from the myriad schemes of the despised wizard known as Abraxas, released from a marriage neither of them had wanted. Although Draco had been a cherished result of their forced bonding, he was one of the few moments that they would never regret about the betrothal contract that the late Malfoy patriarch had made with her father.

Not that Cygnus Black had much choice in signing the marriage contract, either, after Abraxas had paid off all the man's business debts, ensuring that Black owed the despicable man several favors. What Cygnus had not realized, until it was too late, was that the senior Malfoy had orchestrated the misfortunes that had nearly driven him and his family into financial ruin.

Narcissa fully believed that discovery had led to her father's premature death. Oh, the aurors had assured her that it was merely an unfortunate riding accident but, Narcissa knew better. The timing and circumstances were too suspicious. Her father had told her during one of their luncheon meetings at Rosa Lee's teashop in Hogsmeade* about the documents he had uncovered and two days later he was dead, the incriminating paperwork missing from the safe in his study.

It didn't matter. Narcissa got her revenge, with Lucius' blessings, two months after her fathers passing. Abraxas never paid much attention to what she did. She was just a Pureblood witch, after all. And, far as Abraxas was concerned, her only purpose was producing a male heir to carry on his family name and acting as a proper hostess during the social events held at the Manor. Too bad for him that he dismissed her so readily. He never knew that she had been taking private lessons with a master healer from St. Mungo's over the past year. Or that she had recently learned that she could tweak various healing spells to produce the opposite desired effects. In his case, a tailor-made bout of Dragon Pox* that took weeks of agonizing pain before the disease finally rid the world of his odious presence.

But, now....now she and Lucius were fully liberated from that vile document that bound them and their magics to that hateful wizard's plans. Should the defeated Lord Voldemort ever find his way back from where ever he had run off to recover, he was in for a rude awakening - the Malfoy fortune and political connections were no longer his to command.

Off in the Malfoy family portrait room, Abraxas' image continued to rant and rave.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Narcissa stifled a yawn and stretched out on the master bed next to Lucius. It was her last night as a resident of the Manor. Tomorrow she would move herself and her personal belongings to the Paris estate as she and Lucius had planned. Of course, Lucius had made certain that she would have more than enough to live on for several lifetimes with all the investments that he had made for her over the years. And, she had her own personal fortune that Abraxas never knew about as silent partner to Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. The business had done so well, in fact, they were about to open three more locations - one each in Paris, Milan and New York - and Narcissa was determined to be there for the launch in two weeks.

Curling up next to her ex-husband, she murmured, "We both need to visit Draco at Hogwarts tomorrow and explain things to him." 

"How much do we tell him?" asked Lucius, his eyes slowly closing. He would miss Narcissa's daily counsel but, she would remain just a Floo call or owl away should either need to seek advise.

"Only about the marriage contract and what it meant for all of us. The rest, well, you can deal with that when you find your soulmates."

"Agreed."

_______________________________________________________________ 

In Trelawney's quarters, Molly watched as the other witch finished her preparations for the blood magic ritual and smiled. 'Once Sybill locates that troublesome little tart, I'll have to properly thank her for her help. A mild Obliviate should suffice, I think. We can't have any witnesses, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rosa Lee Teabag - teashop in Hogsmeade and Diagon Ally - from harrypotterfandom.com
> 
> Cygnus Black III, death in 1992 - father of Bellatrix Lestrange, Andromeda Tonks, Narcissa Malfoy - from harrypotterfandom.com
> 
> Abraxas Malfoy -death from Dragon Pox in 1996 - potter-encyclopaedia.fandom.com; changed the year to fit this AU storyline


	21. Chapter 21

As Trelawney sat in the middle of her carefully drawn circle made of sea salt and quartz crystals in the Divination tower, she looked up at Molly and asked one last time, "Are you sure you are ready, my dear? Once I begin, the ritual must not be interrupted."

"Yes, Sybill," replied the red-haired witch, trying her best not to roll her eyes or snap at the other woman. "Let's get this over with so I can avenge my son's honor."

Taking a deep breath, Sybill placed an ornate silver dagger on her left palm and made a quick slash. Letting the blood pool for a few moments before she turned her hand over, Sybill let the crimson liquid fall over the wizarding photo of Miss Granger that Molly had chosen for this ceremony. The one displayed above the Daily Prophet article written by Rita Skeeter. Once Hermione's image became saturated with blood, Sybill began chanting in a voice pitched too low for Molly to hear the exact words.

The air in the room was deathly still and the temperature dropped considerably, both witches' breaths becoming visible puffs of white vapor. The heavy scent of ozone filled the small space and a thin midnight blue cord of light rose from the blood-soaked photograph, wrapped itself around Sybill's left wrist and snaked it's way out of the tower. 

Slightly glassy-eyed, Sybill turned to Molly and said with a hoarse whisper, "It's time, Molly. Follow the marker where ever it leads. The trail will remain visible for just one hour."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Disallusioning herself, Molly left the Divination tower and headed through the halls towards her target. 'Finally!' she thought with a nasty sneer, 'That little upstart Granger thinks she's so smart, well, we'll show her just who's in charge.'

Hurrying down the steps, Molly was confused as to why the trailing ribbon was winding around the corners and heading towards the dungeons. Surely, Hermione had to be in hiding somewhere closer to McGonagall's or Dumbledore's quarters or maybe near the infirmary.

Her eyes widened when the trace stopped at the last place she expected the girl to seek refuge, in Professor Snape's classroom. Only, when Molly forcefully opened the door, the place was empty except for the numerous work tables, Snape's desk and the myriad glass jars of undefinable things that sat upon the shelves along the far wall.

"No!," she shrieked, "She has to be here! Sybill's spell can't be wrong." Snapping her wand in a furious arc, Molly cast a Homenum Revelio only to have the charm bounce off a vicious protective ward and knock her flat on her arse.

Grimacing as she picked herself up off the stone floor, the furious witch screamed in frustration. Molly knew the girl just had to be close by but, guarded behind those heavy defensive enchantments. She recognized one of them from the spells they used to safeguard the Burrow. There was no way she could disable all of the shields before she was discovered. Molly had to change tactics. If she couldn't break in, she would have to force the girl out into the open.

Taking in a deep breath, she began casting a flurry of spells, each one nastier than the last.....

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione had just finished her preliminary calculations and was comparing them to Professor Snape's notes, when a strong blast of magic rattled the door leading to the potions classroom. Instantly, she and Snape were on their feet and into a dueling stance, wands drawn.

"What in Godric's name was that?" asked McGonagall. 

"It would appear, Minerva, that someone is trying to get our attention." said Dumbledore, although, he didn't seem the least bit phased by this development. Casting a quick Tempus, he turned to the younger witch and wizard and stated, "I think it would be wise for you two to seal the bond now rather than later." His tone more of a command than a suggestion.

Both opened their mouths to protest but, another shockwave hit, nearly knocking Hermione to the ground. Snape responded instinctively, carefully grabbing Hermione's arm and helping her regain her balance. Only, in doing so, he had pulled her body closer to his. He felt her shiver and, hearing her breath hitch, he looked down into her whiskey-amber eyes. What he saw startled and confused him. Her pupils were blown wide, not out of fear, but something else - hopefulness and longing. And, it was directed at him! Shaking his head, he thought, 'She merely needs my protection, that's all this is. Nothing more.'

Swallowing the tight lump in his throat, he tried to give her the chance to reconsider, "You can't possibly want to go through with this....I'm not a nice man, Miss Granger."

"But, you are a good man, Professor, and I trust you.

Pulling Granger flush against his chest, he tilted his head slightly so his obsidian eyes looked directly into her whiskey-brown orbs and asked, "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

His self-control was failing. She still trusted him! And, there was no deception on her part - he had checked when he looked into her eyes. Sighing to himself, there was no way around it. They were running out of time and he had to complete the anchoring bond to ensure Granger's safety.

Giving in, he dipped his head lower and gently pressed his mouth against hers.

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

They had meant for it to be a chaste kiss to seal his connection to the bracelet but, as soon as their lips touched, their logic began to waver, their baser instincts and the Headmaster's compulsion magics taking over.

'His lips are so soft and warm', Hermione thought as she wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes. 'And, he smells so good, too. How have I never noticed that before?'

She didn't realize it but, a low-pitched moan escaped her throat.

'Merlin! Did she just make that delicious sound? And, that was just from a kiss! What other wonderous noises can I get her to make?'

Pulling his face back from hers, Snape tried to ignore the confusing feeling of loss that sprung up in his chest. It was replaced by a wave of disgust washing over him from his salacious thoughts about his student but, it quickly receded under the growing sense of comfort from her warm hands as they traced small, feather-light circles on his neck and face. He was nearly purring at this point as he began nuzzling her neck with his nose and inhaling her scent.

Another small whimper from Hermione snapped his attentions back to her face and those incredibly expressive eyes. She was visibly trembling now. 'She's trying to hide it but, she's terrified. Yet, she's still fighting, still willing to do whatever it takes to keep her attacker from taking everything from her. How can I possibly do anything less but my best to safeguard her?'

Sliding his right hand slowly upwards, Severus gently gripped the back of Hermione's head through her silky, chestnut mane to steady her while he caressed the line of her lower lip with the tip of his tongue, requesting permission to enter. Mewling softly, Hermione parted her lips giving him consent for a second, more intense kiss.

A possessive growl rumbled deep in his chest as he tasted the sweetness of her. She responded with a low growl of her own and kissed him back, nipping his lower lip lightly with her teeth, then smoothing it with her tongue.

From somewhere in the back of their spell-addled brains, a small voice whispered, "Nunc Unum Sumus."

The cursed bracelet flared a brilliant gold before fading back to a flat silver but, they were too busy snogging to notice.

But, she was his witch now. His to protect and care for and Merlin help those who tried to take her away.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

While Severus and Hermione became oblivious to their surroundings, a third explosion had struck the potions master's chamber door followed by an acrid smell of smoke. Dumbledore and McGonagall easily vanished the fumes and quickly reinforced Snape's quarters. 

"I believe it's time to meet our uninvited 'guest'," snarled Minerva. 

"I'll take care of our would-be visitor, Minerva. I need you to keep an eye on these two," pointing to Snape and Granger, "And make sure no one disturbs them until their bond is fully sealed with a kiss." Seeing the older witch's scowl, he quickly added, "It's the last step to secure Miss Granger's safety and it must be done now. Don't interfere!" he warned.

With a loud crack of apparition, the Headmaster popped out of Severus' rooms and into the corridor outside of the main potions classroom, ready to hex anyone who threatened his two assets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nunc unum sumus - we are now one


	22. Chapter 22

Almost as soon as Dumbledore apparated into the hallway outside of Snape's classroom, he was brought down with a Class IV Stunning spell from behind. As he awkwardly toppled to the floor in a heap, a growl of frustration was heard from the person who attacked him.

"Bollocks! Why did the Headmaster have to show up? I was expecting Snape or that Granger girl. She's hiding in his rooms, after all," grumbled Molly. While debating her next move, the red-haired witch hurriedly levitated Albus' unconscious form out of the corridor and into the classroom, away from prying eyes.

Sensing that her time was growing short, Molly settled on one last attempt to draw out her intended targets. She sent another strong volley of spells into the walls of the potions classroom and waited for a few tense moments. When no one else bothered to appear to investigate the disturbance, the irate witch took her displeasure out on the, now quiet, room and the still comatose wizard at her feet.

She started by splintering all the work tables into kindling with a focused Bombarda charm, shattering all the glass jars on the far bookshelves with a Frango hex and burning the message 'You Can't Hide Forever' across the four walls of the classroom with an Ignis Scripturam spell. Satisfied with her destructive efforts, Molly then turned her wand on the Headmaster and hit him with another Stunner. "Can't have you waking up now and spoiling my fun," she sneered. "Now, what am I going to do with you, you twinkly-eyed old windbag?" She had never forgiven Albus for bringing Snape in as a member to the Order. The man was a Slytherin and a Death Eater, for Merlin's sake! He couldn't be trusted. And, he certainly had no business teaching impressionable children. The man's whole personality was just....wrong. And, now, the greasy git was daring to help shield the little Gryffindor tart and spoil her plans! 'I'll destroy them both if it's the last thing I do' she promised herself.

But, first things first. Glaring down at the sagging form of the Headmaster in his eye-watering magenta robes, Molly decided that she was doing everyone a favor by shredding that fashion nightmare past the point of repair with a rapid stream of Diffindo charms. As she was completing this task, she noticed Dumbledore's wand lying on the floor next to his body. "I'm sure you won't be missing this anytime soon. It's not like you've been using it much, anyway." In all those years during the first Wizarding War, and all the time since then, she and Arthur had only seen him use his wand a handful of times. And, it was mostly for some silly bit of transfiguration like changing the patterns on his ridiculous socks. Honestly, for being such a supposedly powerful wizard, he was a hazard to everyone around him, especially, during a fight, at least, in Molly's opinion.

Picking the distinctive wand up off the ground, Molly was about to shove it into a tall ceramic container of Fire Seeds* when she changed her mind, a truly evil grin spreading across her face. 'Yes, that will be an even more fitting consequence,' she thought to herself just before she snapped the elder wood wand in half and cast an Incendio over the broken pieces. She knew he could easily replace the thing but, it would interesting to see how he fared without it until then.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Her eyes lit up as the small fire caught hold of the cracked pieces of wood and shredded core of the Headmaster's destroyed wand. But, as the last parts began to char, a blast of residual magic knocked the surprised witch off her feet. "Well, that was....interesting, Albus. And, as much as I would like to Rennervate you and have a chat about it, I have more pressing matters to attend to now."

Turning on her heel, Molly left the comatose wizard among the ruins of the potions classroom and headed back to the Divination Tower. Once she relieved Trelawney of her memories of the past hour, she Floo'd back to the Burrow, took a quick shower and then crawled back into bed next her snoring husband.

Although she didn't get to the Granger witch as she had planned, Molly couldn't help but smile as she drifted off to sleep. She had bested that old fraud, Dumbledore, and hadn't gotten caught. Perhaps, she should have listened to the Sorting Hat all those years ago and let it put her into Slytherin House like it suggested. On second thought, no. Only evil wizards and witches like Snape and the Malfoys were placed in that vile house. And, one thing Molly was sure of, she was nothing like them. She was a member of the Order and the Light, after all.

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

Lucius was nearly asleep when the soulmark on his right shoulder began to burn. Although, this flare-up wasn't as severe as when the runes first manifested on his skin, it was still enough to demand his immediate attention. Narcissa heard his hiss of discomfort, sat up in bed next to him and conjured a few mage lights to brighten the room.

"What's going on, Lucius?" she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure," he replied, wincing from the increasingly painful sensation. "But, I suspect...….you heard Healer Iaso explaining that my bond marks would signal me if one of my soulmates were in distress." Turning his back to Narcissa, Lucius unbuttoned his green silk pajama top and pulled it off his body. "Can you see which symbol is affected? Is it the Muggleborn or the Half-Blood who's in trouble?"

Pulling one of the mage lights closer to illuminate his back, Narcissa gasped at the blood red color of the runes, "Merlin! Lucius, it's both of them! You need to find them...now!"

Accio'ing his snake-head wand from the night stand, Lucius pressed the cool tip to the bond mark with Narcissa's help and chanted the spell the mediwitch had instructed him to use in case of emergencies, "Domina Magicae, Corda Vero Revelare Mei Ad Me."

Hearing the desperation in his voice, Lady Magic did more than just show Lucius the images of his mates. She apparated him directly into their heavily warded chamber at Hogwarts, much to the surprise of Professor McGonagall.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

As soon as their kiss sealed their bond, Hermione fell to her knees in front of Severus and held up her arm with the slave bracelet, her hand palm up. In a voice that sounded slightly drunk, she said, "I am yours to command. What would you have me do, Master?"

For a moment, Snape's brain stuttered to a halt. It finally screamed to him, 'What!? No! This wasn't supposed to happen.'

Reaching down, he gently pulled Hermione into his arms and lifted her chin with one hand so that she was now looking him straight in the eye. "Listen carefully, Miss Granger. You are no one's slave. I am not your master. Do you understand?"

She blinked and looked away, tears falling down her cheeks. "I understand," she sighed, "I have displeased you in some way. You no longer want me."

Cupping her face with his hand, Severus carefully turned her head. "Look at me, witch." When he was satisfied that her eyes were focused on his, he continued, "You are free. No one controls your actions or your future but you. Do. You. Understand?"

Hermione didn't answer right away. For a few seconds, Snape thought he would have to resort to more drastic measures to get through to her. Then, she slowly blinked, her eyes regaining their previous clarity. Frowning slightly, she answered, "Of course, I understand you, Professor. I am my own person and have free will. But, why did you think you needed to explain that to me?"

Stepping back, Snape brought her wrist with the bracelet on it up to her eye level. "Because, Miss Granger," he said with a slight twitch to the corner of his mouth, "This little trinket just had you calling me 'Master' and declaring that I was yours to do with as I pleased."

Blushing furiously as she pulled her arm from his hand, all Hermione could get out was a tiny squeak of comprehension. A few heartbeats passed before she regained her voice enough to whisper, "Thank you, sir."

"Whatever for, Miss Granger?" Snape replied, his voice pitched slightly lower than usual. Noticing the blush deepening on Hermione's cheeks as she dropped her gaze to her feet, he moved closer to her and purred into her ear, "Could it be that a certain Gryffindor student has a secret wish to be dominated by her Slytherin professor? And, that desire had nothing to do with the cursed bracelet?" Hermione didn't need to answer. The sudden hitch in her breathing told him what he needed to know.

Before he could ask anything else, he was startled by an angrily hissing Professor McGonagall. Quite frankly, he and Miss Granger had forgotten she was still there. But, the Deputy Headmistress was making her presence and displeasure with things known now. "While I agreed to allow the kiss to secure the spell, Severus, that is all I will permit you to do. Miss Granger is a student and, need I remind you, one still in need of protection....even from yourself."

Snape opened to his mouth to vent his colorful opinions on what McGonagall could do with her prudish ire when he was interrupted by a half-dressed Lucius Malfoy apparating into the room.

Well, that was certainly one way to distract the interfering tabby.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> frango - shatter, wreck, break
> 
> ignis scripturam - fire writing  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
Fire Seeds - ingredient used in Fire-Breathing potion and in Antidote to Uncommon Poisons- harrypotterfandom.com  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
domina magicae - Lady Magic
> 
> corda vero revelare mei ad me- reveal my true hearts to me
> 
> Lady Magic, reveal my true hearts to me


	23. Chapter 23

The moment Lucius popped into view, Severus instinctively moved to shield Hermione by bodily placing himself between her and this possible new threat, casting a wordless Protego for an added layer of protection.

Normally, Hermione would have protested being treated like a helpless damsel but, after the rollercoaster ride of events over the past couple of days she just didn't have the energy. Plus, she was still a bit rattled by Professor Snape's wickedly sensuous voice whispering one of her fantasies into her ear. It had been thrilling and terrifying at the same time. 'Oh, Merlin! How am I ever going to get through his lessons now?' Sighing to herself, there was nothing for it. She would just have to withdraw from potions at Hogwarts and double her private tutoring sessions to pass her N.E.W.T.S. in that subject. Shaking her head to clear her mind of this depressing train of thought, Hermione chanced a peak around Snape's body to get a clear look at the intruder in the professor's quarters.

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione couldn't breathe. A shirtless, barefoot Lucius Malfoy was standing in the middle of the hearth rug. The light from the fireplace making his platinum-blonde hair and pale skin take on an ethereal glow, like something out of a dream. But, it was the blood-red symbols on his right shoulder that really captured her attentions. Her face became flushed and her heart thumped loudly against her ribs. 'Sweet Circe! It's the same as the one on my hip. What does that mean? Dumbledore was supposed to explain what those marks represented but got sidetracked. And, how did Mr. Malfoy apparate into Hogwarts? Was he the one who put this cursed bracelet on me?'

As these, and more, questions whirled about in Hermione's mind, Severus was noticing her physical reactions to his oldest friend. Although he knew of her tantalizing dream concerning him, his heart still dropped into his stomach. No, he wasn't jealous. He knew that their knee-weakening kiss was simply done out of desperation to protect Hermione from her unknown attacker. She was a free witch and if she chose to gaze upon the ideal Slytherin male like a piece of.....Oh, who was he kidding....Snape wanted to hex the intrusive man bald and banish his nearly naked arse to the middle of the Forbidden Forest. But, first, he needed answers from the annoyingly beautiful aristocrat. Mainly, how in the bloody hell did he get past the anti-apparition wards that surrounded Hogwarts and into his sitting room.

_________________________________________________________________________________________

McGonagall, meanwhile, wasted no time and trussed Malfoy up with a Full-Body-Bind before he could get his bearings and raise his wand arm. "How did you get into these chambers?" she demanded as she pointed the tip of her wand at his chest. 

"I do not know," he replied curtly. Seeing the beginnings of a hex on the older witch's face, Lucius quickly added, "I was asleep at the Manor, then I was here. I assure you, I'm just as surprised as you about my sudden change of venue." He left out a few important details but he didn't feel like explaining everything to the angry witch. Anyway, It was none of her concern.

"A likely story," she huffed, "Why are you really here?" McGonagall asked as she worriedly glanced over at Hermione.

"Perhaps," interrupted Severus," We can expedite things with a bit of Veritaserum?"

"You can't do that!" protested Hermione. "That's illegal without approval from the Ministry." Snape bristled at her seemingly eager defense of Malfoy.

"The same Ministry who's willing to put you and I through the ringer on Monday?" he sneered.

"She has a point, Severus," agreed Minerva, "However, given the dire circumstances, we don't have the luxury of waiting to get their assent. Just, get it over with and quickly, you have my permission as Deputy Headmistress of this school."

"Don't I have a say in this matter?" asked Malfoy.

"No!" snapped McGonagall and Snape in unison. Severus hurriedly walked to his private lab, returned with a small vial, measured out three drops onto a spoon and tipped the potion into Lucius' mouth as Minerva pressed her wand point to his throat.

"You could have at least bought me drinks first," smirked Lucius. But, his smug expression lasted only a few moments before the potions effects kicked in and his eyes glazed over.

"State your full name and your marital status," commanded Snape. 'That should give Hermione pause, knowing he's unavailable.' Unfortunately, the blonde's answer stunned the potions master.

"Lucius Abraxas Malfoy, recently divorced," was the reply.

"Merlin's hairy balls, Lucius! When did that happen?" Severus was gobsmacked. Lucius never even hinted to his best friend that anything was wrong between him and Narcissa.

"Last night. As I said, it was recent. We invoked the Anima Mea Compar clause of our marriage contract."

Severus paled and his mouth went dry. A Soulmate. Snape was still not sure he believed in such things but, he had to know. "Who's soulmate, yours or Narcissa's?"

"Mine, of course."

Snape felt sick to his stomach. Lucius had appeared in his quarters moments after the cursed bracelet had been anchored to him and the bond sealed between Hermione and himself. Had he just ruined Hermione's chances to be with her true mate?

He knew he never should have listened to Dumbledore and his mutterings about having a companion. He was never meant to be with a witch like Hermione.

____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione couldn't understand the crestfallen expression that briefly crossed over Professor Snape's face. Why would Mr. Malfoy's response have had that effect on him? That would have to wait, though, she needed answers to some important questions while the serum was still running through the blonde wizard's veins.

Without asking for permission, she blurted out, "Did you sneak into Gryffindor Tower and put this cursed bracelet on me?"

"No."

"Miss Granger, we need to....," interrupted McGonagall, but Hermione continued on.

"Do you know who did?"

"No."

"Miss Granger! Professor Snape must ask the questions or they won't be accepted as evidence before the Ministry."

"But.."

"No, buts, Miss Granger. This interview is problematic as it is. Only Severus, as a licensed master potioneer, can ask Mr. Malfoy these questions and provide the Pensieve memories."

"If you have more things to ask, I suggest you write them down quickly and hand the list over to me or Professor Snape. In the meantime, Severus, re-ask those two questions. Severus? Where has that man gotten to now?"

While McGonagall was trying to get Hermione's attention and stop her interrogation of Malfoy, Snape had slipped from the room in search of the Headmaster. Albus had yet to return from his task of investigating the disturbance from the outer rooms and Snape needed some long overdue answers from the meddlesome old goat. 


	24. Chapter 24

Several things seemed to happen at once when Severus stepped through the outer shields that separated his private quarters from the potions classroom. The shockwave from the destruction of the Headmaster's elder wand struck Snape first, stunning him as the blast of magic knocked him arse-over-teakettle back into his sitting room, much to the surprise of the two witches and one wizard standing near the hearth. This was quickly followed by the shattering of the compulsion spell that Dumbledore had covertly placed over Snape and Granger, catching them both in a painful backlash of magic.

With these perceived attacks, the rune marks on Severus and Hermione turned crimson, their magics seeking to connect with their unbonded third for solace.

________________________________________________________________________________

When the Allicio enchantment broke, the resulting spellfire crackled across Severus' skin like lightning, violently jolting him back to his senses. During his worst days as a Death Eater, Snape had never experienced pain like this, a seemingly endless session of Cruciatus with a touch of Fiendfyre thrown in just for good measure.' Where was a disgruntled Auror with a hair-trigger Avada when you needed them?' Gasping for air between the roiling bouts of torment, he focused on trying to control some of the agony with his Occlumency shields. It worked, albeit slightly. Only now, to his dismay, Severus realized he wasn't the only one being affected.

The physical pain Snape was experiencing was nothing compared to the mental anguish he was now feeling as he helplessly watched Hermione drop to the ground like a marionette that had its strings cut. His blood ran cold seconds later when he heard her murmur, "I can't feel my arms or move my legs."

Turning his head, the potions master saw McGonagall just standing there watching them like a deer caught in wandlight and his temper flared.

"Don't just stand there with your thumb up your arse, Minerva! Help Miss Granger!" barked Snape. Closing his eyes, he snarled at himself, 'Some protector you're turning out to be. Can't even lift a finger to help.'

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

McGonagall's eyes widened in shock when she saw Snape's dazed body hurtle backwards into the chamber, barely managing to cast a cushioning charm over him in time before he crashed onto the grey stone floor. And, when she heard Hermione's distressing words, she hesitated, unsure how to aid her injured cub. She nearly missed Snape's insulting second demand for assistance. "Do something, you mangy cat!" he growled. 

Snapping out of her temporary stupor, and cursing at herself and Snape under her breath, Minerva walked to the hearth and floo called Pomfrey. "Bring your trauma kit, Poppy, Severus and Miss Granger have spell burns, and Merlin knows what else, and I don't have access to his potions stores."

Pomfrey winced at this last bit, presuming that Severus was unconscious or in some way incapacitated. No one else in the castle was keyed to Snape's private lab or storage rooms and if she ran out or didn't have the necessary potions to treat her patients injuries, they would have to contact St. Mungo's and risk exposing Hermione's 'condition' to the public. 

_______________________________________________________________________________________________ 

While Minerva was stepping back from the fireplace to let the matron through, Lucius was shaking off the remaining effects of the Veritaserum. With his mind clearing of the potion, he concentrated on trying to break free from the Body-Bind that McGonagall had placed on him, the searing agony in his right shoulder slowing his efforts.

A single thought kept him pushing through the torment, one of his soulmates was in this room and he needed to free himself in order to help ease the pain they shared through their bond marks. Only, was it his old friend or the young witch?

If Lady Magic had been a corporeal being, she would have slapped the blonde wizard for not realizing the obvious but, his physical distress was short-circuiting his logic at the moment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

When the matron first walked through the floo, she was surprised to see Lord Malfoy in the room, a very fit-looking...half-dressed...luscious..(focus Poppy!) but, she had no time to ask Minerva about his presence or his state of casual attire.

Whether it was fortune, fate or just plain magic that brought the blonde wizard to this place at this time, Pomfrey knew that she needed to talk to her patients sooner rather than later about the meanings of their rune marks.

________________________________________________________________ 

Poppy was a wonder to behold as she worked to treat Hermione's and Severus' injuries, her soothing magics filling the sitting room with a softly glowing silver light as she cast every healing spell in her arsenal over the pair. Once she was satisfied with their improved health scans, Pomfrey began the daunting task of plying her, now rather irritable, patients with potions and burn paste. It was a coin toss as to which was the worst of the two....Snape won out but, only just.

"Stop clucking at me woman and hand over that container of healing salve. I am perfectly capable of applying it to myself," snarled the potions master. Poppy raised a doubtful eyebrow at the prickly wizard but, she handed over the tin all the same.

'Definitely, Snape. Worst. Patient. Ever,' Pomfrey thought.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Snape's hands were still visibly shaking from his ordeal but, he was certainly not going to allow the matron to strip him down to his pants in front of Miss Granger or anyone else in the room. Even if the matron put up a privacy screen, he didn't want Pomfrey to see his pale, scrawny body. More importantly, he didn't want to see the disappointment in her eyes if she saw the Dark Mark tattooed on his left arm. Normally, Snape would just have glamoured it and let the matron tend to his injuries but, he was so magically depleted at the moment that he couldn't trust the spell to hold up under her constant health scans.

To make matters worse, Lucius was watching Severus' every move with interest. 'Why, in Merlin's name, is he staring at me like that?'

________________________________________________________________________ 

Finally releasing himself from the last strand of the Body-Bind, Lucius glided over to his raven-haired friend and knelt down beside him. "I could help you with that, Severus," drawled Malfoy as he plucked the tin of burn paste from Snape's trembling hands. Leaning in, Lucius purred into Severus' ear, "Especially, with those hard to reach places."

Poppy had to bite back a snort of laughter when she saw the tinge of pink bloom on the potion master's pale cheeks. 'Well, that was certainly one way to stop Severus from complaining.'

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Minerva raised her wand to cast another Incarcerus over Malfoy when Poppy grabbed her arm and stopped her. "Leave him be, Minnie. He's not going to hurt them."

"How can you be so sure?" fumed McGonagall. " We're still not certain how he got through the schools anti-apparition wards or why he arrived in the one room where Miss Granger was being hidden."

"I can't explain how I know Mr. Malfoy isn't a danger to them until I've had a chance to discuss a few things with Professor Snape and Miss Granger, first." The stern look in the matron's eyes told Minerva to drop the matter, for now. 

Lowering her voice to a whisper so that only Poppy could hear, McGonagall asked, "Fine. But, will they be alright? From their injuries, I mean." 

Pomfrey turned her sleep deprived eyes towards her long-time colleague and friend and sighed, "Severus will have minimal scarring from his burns but, he will need physiotherapy to regain full range of motion of his arms and hands. He won't be able to brew without assistance for at least two weeks.

McGonagall rolled her eyes knowing that this would make the potions master more prickly than ever. A nundu with a sore paw came to mind." I don't know about you but, I won't be volunteering for that assignment."

"No, I'll pass on that, as well," smirked Poppy.

The matron's face turned somber again as she continued, "As for Miss Granger, she suffered a major neural shock and severe magical depletion. The good news is that she'll regain full sensation and control of all her limbs within the hour, however, it'll take at least a month before her core is back to full strength. And, she'll require a caregiver for the first week."

Seeing the unasked question in McGonagall's eyes, Pomprey added, "Yes, she's aware of her prognosis. She took it about as well as Severus did when I informed him of his mandatory course of treatment."

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Snape stared at Malfoy when he approached him and took the container of burn paste from his hands.To be honest, he was too weak from the unexpected spellfire assault to put up much of a fight. But, when the blonde leaned in to whisper suggestively about where he would apply the mixture, Severus couldn't hold back the flush rising to his cheeks.

To say that he was confused by his friend's undivided attentions as he tended to his injuries would be an understatement. 'Wasn't he Miss Granger's supposed soulmate? He just dissolved his marriage for her, for Merlin's sake!' Severus opened his mouth to remind Lucius of this fact but, all that came out was a low moan. Severus' higher brain functions had taken a hike at this point, giving in to the feelings of unconditional acceptance radiating through Lucius' fingertips that were currently resting on his left shoulder.

His last coherent thought was 'Mine!' 

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Despite Snape's protests, Malfoy began carefully removing the dour man's scorched frock coat and button down shirt. As Severus' pale torso was revealed, Lucius let out a soundless hiss to himself. The burn damage to his friend was extensive and would take more than the one container of healing mixture to cover. Undaunted by the thought of this task, he started gently applying the paste, beginning with Severus' fingertips and then slowly moving up his arms. It was when Malfoy's right hand glided over the rune mark on Snape's left shoulder that the potions master let out a sinful groan.

Lucius sighed as most of their shared pain vanished, their magics recognizing and initiating the first stage of the tri-bond, the runes no longer crimson but, a deep orange.

____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione was ready to tear her hair out by the roots. 'A whole month?!' her brain screamed. 'The meeting with the Ministry is tomorrow and we still don't know who attacked me, much less, have proof that it wasn't Professor Snape. Without my magic, I can't finish the modifications spell. I suppose I could convince Professor Vector to help complete the calculations but, that means telling her about the bracelet and I'm not sure I can handle her knowing about it. But....what if Madame Pomfrey contacts the Ministry and explains.....yeah, right, Hermione. That'll go over well. 'So, sorry, Minister but, Professor Snape and Miss Granger are unavailable at this time due to'....what? A potions accident? Rampaging hippogriffs? Jumping off a parapet without a broom?....They'll throw him in Azkaban and expel me from Hogwarts without a second thought.'

'Maybe, if I just get a couple hours of sleep I'll be able to think straight but...'

Hermione's racing train of thought suddenly derailed as Lucius Malfoy had just undressed Professor Snape and exposed his upper body to everyone in the room. Her heart clenched in her chest at the sight of his burns and her eyes filled with tears. 'He's going to get hurt even more because he was forced to protect me.' Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she said to herself, 'Not if I can help it. I'll just talk to Professor Vector after breakfast and....'

For a second time, Hermione's inner dialogue was sidetracked. Her attentions drawn back to her potions professor and Mr. Malfoy by the unexpected moan coming from the dark-haired wizard.

Then she saw it. Another rune mark like the one on her right hip and Mr. Malfoy's right shoulder. And, this one was on Professor Snape's left shoulder.

Her mouth went dry. Three matching runes. She really needed to talk to Dumbledore, now. Her eyes widened and she gasped. How could they have forgotten?

"The Headmaster left and never came back!" Hermione shouted as she looked over to Professor McGonagall. 

"All of you stay put!" commanded Minerva, "I'll find him."

With that, she shifted into her Animagus form and hurried out the door towards the potions classroom where Dumbledore had gone to confront the 'visitor' who tried to breach Snape's wards.


	25. Chapter 25

As McGonagall snapped out her orders and left the room, Snape regained his sensibilities. He instinctively flinched at Malfoy's closeness, especially, when he noticed the smug expression on the blonde wizard's face. The fact that both Granger and Pomfrey were watching them with interest didn't help matters, either. Pushing Lucius' hand away from his left shoulder as he created a more comfortable distance between their bodies, Severus accio'd his wand and hurriedly re-dressed despite the protests from Poppy and the discomfort the clothing caused to his partially healed wounds.

"Severus!" Pomfrey yelled. "Remove your shirt this instant or I will, you're not done with your treatment."

Before he could open his mouth to argue, Lucius had discreetly waved his hand, vanishing the potions master's black button-down shirt and relieving him of his wand. "Give me back my wand, Lucius, or you will regret it," Snape growled threateningly. "And, for Merlins sake, put on a shirt!" 

Unfortunately, Severus had taken his eyes off Poppy when he confronted Lucius and she took the opportunity to restrain the bristling man with soft bindings and levitate him over to the far end of the settee, sitting opposite to Hermione.

Snape spluttered and hissed like an extremely pissed off feral cat who had been caged against his will. "Untie me, witch!" he fumed.

"I will do no such thing, Severus," scolded Pomfrey, one hand on her hip and the other shaking an index finger at her uncooperative patient. "Not until we've gotten your burns healed properly. If you don't have them tended to immediately, it will cause irreparable damage and you will lose the flexibility in your arms and hands that you need to brew potions. Now, sit still, be quiet and let us get on with our work."

Snape continued to glower at her and Malfoy but, he stopped struggling against his restraints, for the moment. "Well, what are you two waiting for? " he scowled. "Get on with it then, it's not like I'm going anywhere."

Lucius and Poppy each took a side, making short work of applying the needed healing salve to the untouched burns on Snape's chest and back and adding a second layer of the mixture to his hands and arms.

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

As they carefully tended to him, Severus noticed that Hermione was watching them, well, him and Lucius, in particular. Frustration from everything that happened during the evening finally boiled over and he lashed out at the one person who shared in his misery. "What are you staring at, Miss Granger, don't you have anything better to do with your time?" he snarled. "Such as working on that failed spell modification or would you rather do something that's more suited to your adolescent mind's capabilities like painting your nails or reading Witch Weekly articles on how to tame that nest you call hair?"

Poppy gasped at his cruel words towards the young witch and Lucius frowned at the man's asinine remarks but, before either could admonish Snape for his puerile behavior, Hermione retaliated in her own defense. "Seriously, Professor? That's the best you could come up with to belittle my intelligence and disparage my looks? I assure you, I've endured far worse than that from people who supposedly cared about me." Huffing out a sigh, she continued, "I understand that you're in pain and exasperated over our whole situation with....well, you know what I mean...but, that does not give you the right to take your resentment out on me. Besides, if your going to insult someone's hair, you'd best have your own shampooed and perfectly coiffed first."

Lucius chuckled. "Well, it seems this young Gryffindor has claws, Severus. I'd be careful if I were you."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Redirecting his ire towards Malfoy, he ground out, "And you, what did you do to me earlier, Lucius?" he snapped. "Slip me a lust potion in the healing salve while I was otherwise distracted by the pain from the spellfire?" He paused a moment as a seriously nasty thought crossed his mind, then angrily voiced his suspicions, "Is this how you really persuaded Narcissa to grant you a divorce? Dosing her with something? Perhaps, a Novis Initiis* elixir? Admit it, there never was a soulmate clause, that was just a fabrication to excuse an indiscretion that she caught you committing."

His blonde friend smiled sadly to himself at his friend's attempt to alienate him. He knew, all too well, that this was simply Snape's way of protecting himself from any form of personal closeness, whether physical or emotional. He had been hurt far too many times, in the past, by the few people he had chosen to trust. Well, Lucius wasn't about to let Severus continue in his downward spiral of self-sabotage, not if he was going to have any chance of convincing the sullen man that he genuinely was one of his intended bond mates.

Not wanting to provoke the agitated wizard any further, Lucius raised his hands facing palm outwards in a sign of surrender. "You give me far too much credit, Severus," he soothed. "You've always been far better at potions and subterfuge than I ever was, besides, we both know I could never sneak anything past that rather talented appendage of yours." To emphasize his point, Lucius leaned forward and placed a light kiss on the tip of the scowling man's nose, allowing the subtle bouquet of champagne and strawberries from his celebratory toasts with Narcissa to drift over and tantalize the potions masters' senses.

For the second time this morning, Snape's cheeks pinked from Malfoy's suggestive words. But, before the mildly flustered man could respond with a suitably acerbic retort, Hermione interrupted. "I'm sorry for intruding on your conversation, sirs, but, there's something important I need to know." Twisting her hands together, nervously, and looking at an interesting spot on the wall over Snape's shoulder, she asked, "Could one of you please tell me what your rune designs mean? Except for being on different shoulders, your markings are identical and they," she paused a minute to take a steadying breath before continuing,"...they match the patterns on my right hip."

Both Snape's and Malfoy's eyebrows arched up towards their hairlines at her sudden disclosure but, where Severus' face was seemingly stuck in transition between embarrassment and skepticism, Lucius' countenance was filled with hope."You truly have the same runes, Miss Granger? May we see them? Strictly for comparitive purposes, of course."

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Malfoy may have seemed the definition of calm on the outside but, inside, his heart was fluttering wildly in his chest. 'Could we be so lucky? Is she really our Muggleborn bond mate?" Looking at the young witch again, he couldn't help but wince. 'Healer llaso said she had to be at least sixteen for the symbols to become active but, Merlin! She's so tiny, she looks to be fourteen!' 

An unwelcome thought took that moment to intrude on his musings. 'Circe's piglets! The Ministry and the Board of Governors will have mine and Severus' bollocks for bonding with the girl, even if she is of age to consent! I can weather the storm but, Snape will surely lose his teaching position and Miss Granger's reputation would be ruined.' As he kept mulling over their options in his head, Lucius' skin steadily paled to the color of milk and he looked near to fainting.

Pomfrey put an arm on the unsteady wizard and maneuvered him to take a seat on the settee between Severus and Hermoine. "Take slow, steady breaths, Mr. Malfoy. Everything will be just fine. In fact, I need to discuss something of great importance with the three of you."

__________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Their conversation was put on hold as McGonagall hurried into Snape's sitting room with an unconscious Headmaster levitating behind her. "Severus, I'm afraid I have to inform you that your classroom has been destroyed, most likely, by the same person who cursed Miss Granger and attacked Mr. Weasley. And, that's not all, I'm afraid. Dumbledore's wand is missing. Whoever did this," she said as she motioned to Albus' ragged form, "probably took it with them." Looking at Snape and Granger, she apologized, "I'm sorry, I know the two of you wanted to keep this situation private but, I must contact the Ministry and have the Aurors investigate before anyone else is hurt or, worse yet, killed.

Not giving Severus and Hermione time to respond, she turned to Poppy, "I'll leave you to care for Dumbledore while I make the floo call." She then stepped to the hearth, picked up the silvery powder, and called out, "Ministry of Magic, Chief Auror's Office."

Poppy looked to the three people on the settee and whispered, "As soon as I have the Headmaster settled in the infirmary, I will be back. DO.NOT. leave Mr. Malfoy." Making sure that Minerva was still preoccupied, she added, "I know what the runes mean but," holding up her hand to stop any questions, "we can't talk about this until Minnie is elsewhere." Seeing the mixed expressions of anxiety, concern and curiosity play across Hermione's face, Poppy said, "Don't worry, Miss Granger, it's good news...I think. All depends on how you look at it, I suppose. Now, stay put, get some rest and I'll return as soon as I can." 

With that, Pomfrey removed the soft restraints on Severus and headed to the hospital wing with her latest patient. 

__________________________________________________________________ 

"Well," drawled Lucius, "I don't know about you two but, I need a drink."

"Not so fast, Lucius," said Snape. "There's still the matter of what happened earlier when you touched my shoulder."

That smug look returned to Malfoy's face, "Sorry,old friend, but, that will have to wait until Madame Pomfrey comes back."

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione's eyes lit up with a sudden realization, then saddened again. 'Oh, my goddess! Professor Snape is Mr. Malfoy's partner! No wonder he was so angry with me earlier when I mentioned having someone else in his life. And, because of this stupid cursed bracelet and the Redimiculum, I've probably ruined his chances to be with his soulmate. There HAS to be some way to fix this. Perhaps if.....wait....there's still the problem with the three matching runes....how does that fit into things?....Bollocks! I'm so tired I can't think straight....but, there's too much to be done before.....Bugger! The meeting with the Ministry is tomorrow, too! What do we do now?'

Slumping into the settee with her face in her hands, Hermione struggled to control her emotions before they overwhelmed her.

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Miss Granger, are you alright?" murmured Lucius. After conjuring up a green silk shirt to match his trousers, he had found Severus' bottle of Ogden's that he kept on the mantle and settled back on the settee between the young witch and the, oddly quiet, potions master, a tumblerful of the firewhiskey in his hand.

Hermione's despairing whiskey-amber eyes looked up into his concerned silver-grey orbs and tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks. "No, Mr. Malfoy, I'm not okay," she sighed. "I'm so sorry, I've made such a mess of everything."

Setting his glass down on the low table, he then shifted his body to face her. Reaching over, Lucius gently began wiping away a few of her tears with his thumbs. "What's wrong, my little witch?" he soothed.

Hermione's eyes widened at his sentiment and his soft touch on her cheeks. She shivered slightly and her stomach did a small flip. Hermione was confused, to say the least. 'He belongs with the professor. So, why did this feel so.....right?'

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Hands and feet now free, Snape accio'd a fresh black shirt, put it on then slumped back onto the settee trying to fend off another headache. Maybe he should have taken Lucius up on that offer of a drink. But, he needed a clear head to puzzle out everything that had happened since Lucius' unexpected arrival. He conceded that he had been a bit harsh with his friend, he knew that the Novis Initiis elixir was a bit of a stretch. After all, Malfoy had been under Veritaserum when he mentioned the dissolution of his marriage. And, what about these rune marks? He had no doubt that they all had them and that they were similar. Miss Granger wouldn't have lied about seeing them. 'The girl couldn't lie her way out of a paper bag.' Could this have been the result of the Redimiculum? Dumbledore did alter the ritual, after all, but, was this an intended or accidental consequence?

A fluttering movement caught the corner of his eyes and he saw Lucius conjuring the silk shirt, finally, to cover his torso. 'I swear that man would strut about naked if he could get away with it.'

________________________________________________________________________________ 

"What's wrong, my little witch?"

'Wait, What!?' Severus's brooding mind snapped back to the present. When he saw that Malfoy sitting next to him and was touching Granger's face, the need to protect her roared to life in his chest and he grabbed the man's arms and pulled them back, breaking their connection. "What do you mean by THAT, Lucius? Since when did you consider my...my student your anything? She's Draco's age for Merlin's sake!"

'Why, Severus, if I didn't know better, I'd think you were jealous," smirked Malfoy. 

Snape's face became flushed, yet again, and he spluttered, "That's ridiculous! Miss Granger is merely one of my students. It's my duty as one of her professors to defend her from lecherous old sods like you."

"And, yet, here she is hiding in your private quarters, Severus," Lucius purred, his eyes gleaming. "You've never allowed a 'mere' student to enter your rooms before now. So, tell me again, that she doesn't mean more to you."

"GET. OUT." Snape growled between clenched teeth. 

"Ahh, but I can't, old friend," Malfoy chuckled, "Madame Pomfrey instructed me not to leave and, quite frankly, I'm more afraid of disobeying her than I am of your temper. For now, you're stuck with me."

Lucius smiled to himself, clearly pleased that Snape already had a deeper connection to Granger, whether the dour man wanted to admit it or not. It might make the subject of a tri-bond easier to discuss. Maybe. Hopefully. 

"Fine," the potions master snarled, "But you will switch places with me or go sit over there," he said as he gestured to one of the wingback chairs.

"Why don't we ask Miss Granger what she wants instead, hrnm?" said Lucius, shifting his attentions back to the young witch in question.

"Well, Miss Granger, the decision is yours. Which shall it be, Lucius or myself?" asked Snape, his rich baritone dropping a touch lower in pitch.

________________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione's mouth went dry and when she attempted to speak all that came out was a strangled squeak. Sweet Circe and all her little piglets! Were they really wanting her to choose between the two of them? Logically, she knew it was just for who would sit next to her on the settee but, it seemed like so much more than that. Especially, after Mr. Malfoy's tender caress and...what was going on with Professor Snape's voice? It should be illegal for him to sound like that. And, it didn't help that his silky tones were having similar affects on her like the ones Mr. Malfoy's touch had caused.

Once she managed to calm her mind a bit, a delightful solution popped into her thoughts and she all but cackled.

"I'll sit in the middle," smirked Hermione, "That way I can have you both."

The two wizards stared, first at her, then at each other before they both began chuckling. That reaction alone was worth it. Not only did it seem to diffuse some of the tensions between the two men but, who knew that the snarky potions professor had such a wonderful laugh.

'Professor Snape should smile more often, it changes....bloody hell! why am I even thinking about him like that? He's Mr. Malfoy's soulmate. All he is to me is my protector.'

Once again, she dropped her face into her hands, tears threatening to fall. 'There just has to be a way to make sure they can be together.'

_____________________________________________________________ 

Snape hated to admit it, but Granger's suggestion sent an unexpected thrill down his spine. 'The little Gryffindor wants to play innuendo with two Slytherins? Well, we'll just have to see about that.'

All thoughts of a playful insinuation left him the minute he saw Granger's expression go from vivacious to pained in a matter of seconds. 'What happened?' Then it dawned on him. He had never asked Poppy about Miss Granger's injuries or what potions she needed. 'I'm a right failure as her protector. At this rate, I should just hand her over to her attacker and be done with it for all the good I'm doing her.'

He looked to Lucius and could see the unvoiced concerns in his eyes.

"Are you in need of a pain potion, Miss Granger," asked Snape. A slight shake of her head was her only response.

The two Slytherins exchanged a quick nod, then Lucius stood and stepped over in front of the young witch. "May I help you to a more comfortable seat, Miss Granger?" With her wordless nod of consent, he bent down, scooped her up into his arms bridal style, walked back and gently placed her on his previous seat in the middle of the settee.

"There you go, little witch. Is there anything else you need?" drawled Lucius. 

Still not trusting her voice, Hermione simply shook her head.

"I'm ashamed that I have to ask but, what did Poppy tell you about your injuries, Miss Granger?" asked Snape. "Did she give you a list of potions or other requirements like my physiotherapy?"

Reaching into a pocket, Hermione pulled out the sheet of parchment listing Pomfrey's course of treatment for her for the next month. At the top half was her list of injuries, spells and potions that the matron used to stabilize the young witch and what to expect over her convalescence.

The more Severus read, the angrier he got. Who ever was behind this latest physical assault to Miss Granger was going to wish the aurors got to them first. As he finished, he handed the page over to Lucius to read. He knew that with his own injuries, he was going to need help to keep his student safe and he trusted that his old friend would be willing to aid him in this task. 

Malfoy's eyes snapped up from the medical chart and met Snape's obsidian orbs. "Whatever you need from me, Severus, just ask," Lucius said, the fire in his eyes matching that of the potions master.

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Poppy stretched out like a cat to get the kinks out of her back and neck. 'That's better,' she sighed to herself. Stifling a yawn and rubbing her eyes, she walked back to the two small rooms where both of her patients lay and checked their latest diagnostic scans. Satisfied with the results, Pomfrey cast her alarm spell in case they should awaken then headed to her office and floo'd back to Snape's quarters. 

As soon as she arrived, Severus informed her that Minerva had gone to the Headmaster's office to wait for the auror teams to arrive by floo there, since Albus' hearth was the only one connected to the Ministry, and had yet to return.

"Good, hopefully we have some time to talk before that circus arrives," Poppy snarked.

The wizards merely hmm'd. They had similar opinions of the tactics of some of the agents that worked in that office, having been at the receiving end of their investigations after the first Wizarding War.

"Now, let's jump right in shall we about these runes of yours," Pomfrey said. "First, I want to confirm that they do, indeed, all match. That's not to say I don't trust what you saw, Miss Granger. It's just I think it prudent to be absolutely sure." 

"Alright, gentlemen, get those shirts off and turn around," the matron commanded.

"Bossy, witch," smirked Snape, but he and Malfoy quickly did as they were told.

"Miss Granger, you don't have to undress. I'll use a cutting charm to open up a large enough hole over your hip so we can see the mark," she said. Leaning in to the younger witch, she whispered, "I could have done the same for Severus and Mr. Malfoy but, this is much more fun, don't you think?" 

Hermione merely nodded enthusiastically in agreement, cheeks flushing pink. She didn't dare open her mouth to answer because she knew it would have been an embarrassing snort of laughter.

In no time, Poppy had her answer. These three were, indeed, a marked tri-bond.

_______________________________________________________________________________________ 

Severus conjured a mirror to get a better look at the rune mark on his left shoulder. He had already seen the designs on Malfoy and Granger and knew that they were a match. And, his made a third...just as Miss Granger said but, he still didn't know what that meant. Whatever it was, Lucius and Poppy were whispering to one another and grinning like a pair of loons.

"Enough waiting, just tell Miss Granger and I what these patterns mean before we expire from boredom," he groused as he and Lucius redressed.

Pomfrey waved a hand at Malfoy to do the honors. 

"The short answer is, we're soulmates," said Lucius, chuckling when he heard the gasps from his two bond mates."A tri-bond. In our case, a very powerful combination. One pureblood, one half-blood, one muggleborn. And, the fewer people who know about this, the better. At least for the time being."

"That shouldn't be too difficult but, we have another problem," said Hermione as she held up her wrist with the cursed bracelet. "The Professor and I have already gone through a Redimiculum ceremony to place the anchoring spell for this thing on him instead of....my attacker."

"And, that's not all," growled Severus, "She and I have to meet before the Ministry tomorrow morning to answer questions about the results of that bonding." Hermione handed Lucius the scroll with the summons and couldn't help but laugh as his eyebrows raised towards his hairline while reading the document.

Lucius snarled to himself when he recognized the bracelet for what it was, a slave cuff. He wanted to ask his mates a number of questions about where and how this assailant managed to get the vile thing on her and details of the ritual but, there was one thing in particular he needed to know, "Have you consummated that bond, yet?"

Hermione flushed tomato-red. "Umm...we kissed to seal the connection. Is that what you meant?"

"No, my little witch," smirked Malfoy, "I'm speaking in the carnal sense."

"Of course, we didn't, Lucius," hissed Severus, his cheeks sporting a lovely shade of pink. "She's only sixteen, for Merlin's sake! And, Dumbledore didn't mention THAT being a requirement to protect Miss Granger."

Malfoy's eyes gleamed and he had a positively feral grin on his face, "Perfect!" he said, "That will be the basis of your defense when you appear before those old prudes at the Ministry in the morning." Turning to Hermione, he added, "I apologize but, this means you will have to endure the indignity of a diagnostic scan to confirm that you haven't engaged in any form of sexual activity. And, the exam has to be completed in front of the tribunal. But, I will have my family attorney at your side to ensure that the tests are done properly. The same will be required of you, too, Severus."

Snape uttered a number of curses under his breath when he heard that tidbit of information.

"I will contact Mr. Blandings later today and arrange to have him meet you both this evening after dinner so you can give him all the details that you are able to provide, then you will arrive at the Ministry thirty minutes prior to the scheduled hearing, just in case the sneaky bastards try to switch the time or location of the tribunal. They've been known to do that in the past, especially, if cases involved people that they've been known to be biased towards."

Hermione tried to stifle a yawn but, wasn't successful. "I'm so sorry. I wasn't trying to be rude but, I haven't been able to get to much sleep since Friday."

"Well, now that we don't have to worry, as much, about the tribunal tomorrow, you should be able to get some rest, Miss Granger," said Snape. He was feeling a bit ragged himself but, he knew the aurors would want to speak with him about the Headmaster when they arrived.

"Umm...I have one pressing question, Madame Pomfrey," said Hermione, "Who will be my caregiver this week?"

"I would be more than happy to be your assistant, Miss Granger," cooed Lucius.

"No, you will not!" snapped Poppy, her protectiveness of her young patient kicking in. "That would be like setting a wolf to guard the sheep."

Severus barked out a laugh and Lucius mock glared at the two. "You wound me. I would never take advantage."

"I know you wouldn't," said Poppy, calming a bit." but, until this Ministry business is settled, we can't have any hint of impropriety. It's going to be difficult enough as it is with Miss Granger staying in a separate bedroom in Professor Snape's quarters."

"I have the perfect solution," smirked Lucius. "Diamond!" he called out.

A soft 'POP' later and a small female house elf wearing a light-green pillowcase with the Malfoy crest on it appeared in Snape's quarters. "Yes, Master Lucius, how can Diamond serve you?"

"Diamond, this is Miss Granger, one of my bond mates," explained Lucius."She requires your assistance this week with whatever she may need and you are to stay at her side whenever she is out in public, is that understood?"

"Oh, yes, Master Lucius, sir! Diamond is very pleased to be serving the new Mistress Malfoy," the little elf squeaked as she curtsied to Hermione. 

Hermione blushed and spluttered, "But, I'm not Mistress Malfoy. Please, call me Hermione."

"As you wish, Mistress Hermione. What may I help you with today?" she asked, looking at Granger with shining blue eyes.

"For the moment, I need help getting to my room down the hall on the right. I...I may need help bathing and dressing, too."

Looking to the others in the room, the little elf announced, "Mistress Hermione needs her rest. Good morning to you all." With that, Diamond took Granger's hand and apparated from the sitting room.

"I forgot to mention, Diamond may be a little bossy," chuckled Lucius.

"Wonderful," smirked Severus, "Just what I need, two bossy females in my quarters for the next week."

"Now that Hermione's care is sorted," said Poppy, "I'll return to the infirmary and wait for the circus monkeys, I mean, aurors to arrive. See you gentleman later."

After Pomfrey disappeared through the floo, Lucius stalked over to Severus, leaned in and purred in his ear, "Well, love, whatever shall we do with ourselves until Professor McGonagall returns?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> novis initiis- new beginnings


	26. Chapter 26

Lucius had the absolute worst timing possible. He was certain of it. No sooner had he whispered into Severus' ear, hoping to finally share a moment of intimacy with one of his bond mates, than McGonagall floo called from the Headmaster's office. 'Why didn't I close the connection on that fireplace the moment she left the room?' he grumbled as he wrapped an arm tightly around Snape's waist, despite the flustered wizard's half-hearted protests.

Pulling the raven-haired man towards himself, Severus' back to his chest, Lucius leaned in again and nuzzled the potions master's neck. "Hopefully, this business with the Aurors won't take too long, love," he murmured, "Because if we don't properly seal our bond soon, I'm going to start hexing people blue."

__________________________________________________________________ 

Arching an eyebrow at Malfoy's possessive actions towards Snape, McGonagall wondered, 'What, in Merlin's name happened while I was gone?" Ignoring her curiosity for the moment, Minerva returned to the matter at hand, "Sorry to interrupt you gentlemen but, the Aurors have arrived and wish to speak with the both of you and Miss Granger straight away," she said. "Is Poppy still there?" 

"No, Minerva, she returned to the infirmary to tend to Albus and Mr. Weasley," replied Snape, as he wriggled out of Lucius' grasp with some difficulty. 'Sweet Salazar, I swear the man has more arms than the Giant Squid!'

"Alright, I'll send the agents through and contact Poppy to let her know to meet us all in your rooms, Severus," said McGonagall as she stepped back from the hearth. Seconds later, the flames flashed brighter and seven Aurors began entering into the potions master's quarters, three with undisguised looks of contempt on their faces. 

Snape muttered a curse under his breath when he recognized two of the people now tracking soot all over his sitting room rug.

_________________________________________________________________________________ 

'Circus monkeys, indeed' scowled Malfoy to himself, as the black and maroon leather clad agents emerged from the fireplace two at a time. Among the last pair was Chief Auror Rufus Scrimgeour, a steadfast Gryffindor, who glared daggers at the two Slytherins the moment he walked into Snape's private quarters. 

'Just what we need, people in authority who already believe us to be guilty,' sneered Lucius as a deliciously wicked idea popped into his head. His serene appearance gave nothing away as his non-wand hand twitched imperceptibly and the two belligerent Aurors standing on either side of their equally stroppy Chief sprouted long, whip-like prehensile tails that proceeded to smack the two startled men about the head and shoulders.

McGonagall scowled in Lucius' and Severus' direction, knowing that one of them had pulled this prank, internally, however, she was laughing her arse off. After five minutes of listening to the ludicrous opinions of these same two men after their arrival in the Headmaster's office, she had wanted to hex the stupid out of them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________ 

"Put those two wizards into restraints and run a Perfacio* Incantatum on their wands," ordered Scrimgeour, his face red with anger as he Finite'd the transfigured appendages from his agents - obviously, he didn't see the humor or appreciate the creativity of Lucius' non-verbal, wandless spell.

Stepping between the two, now tail free, Aurors and their intended quarry, Minerva hissed at the overly-aggressive agents bent on payback, "You will do no such thing," she informed them, "Neither of these men have done anything wrong." 'Other than having some poor impulse control,' she thought. "Mr. Malfoy is a guest at this school and Professor Snape is still recovering from a vicious magical attack." Taking a quick breath to calm herself, she continued, "Since you're feeble minds have conveniently forgotten my witness statement, I'll remind you, these two gentlemen were in this very room with Madame Pomfrey, Miss Granger and myself when the Headmaster was assaulted. You may check their wands and question them, in my presence, but, That. Is. All!" The golden glow in her semi-cat-like eyes gave the Aurors pause but, they made no further attempts to place magic-suppression cuffs onto Lucius or Severus.

"Now, if you lot would stop playing silly buggers and do your jobs properly," McGonagall frowned as she stared down the Chief Auror, "perhaps we can find out who's really behind all this chaos."

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

Malfoy rolled his eyes after being asked if he personally knew anyone who would want to injure the Headmaster. 'Do they really think that I'm foolish enough to name someone else and implicate myself in the process?' Smiling at the chuckleheaded Auror, he said, "You've met the man, I imagine it would be much easier to list who wouldn't want to harm that charming, twinkly-eyed wizard, present company included. Now, are you finally going to take into account my version of events or will you continue to faff about and let the real culprit escape from Hogwarts, provided, they haven't already done so?"

Scrimgeour snarled at Lucius, "You're obviously holding back information and I will find out what you're hiding." Lucius merely quirked a blonde eye-brow at the man in challenge. The Chief Auror narrowed his eyes at Malfoy before turning to his two, previously hexed, agents and ordered, "Bring Miss Granger out of her chambers and get her statement. Being a fellow Gryffindor, I'm sure she'll be less inclined to omit relevant facts when asked. Don't you agree, Professor McGonagall?" Not waiting for Minerva to answer, he added, "And, be sure to check the girl for any signs of coercion. Their wands didn't reveal any evidence of an Imperius but, it's been rumored that these two 'former' Death Eaters can cast that particular spell without them." 

Minerva was in the middle of a whispered conversation with Severus when her head snapped up at the mention of her name. Gliding over to Scrimgeour and pulling the man down to her eye-level by the front of his robes, she pointed at the two Aurors he'd spoken to and hissed, "You will not be sending those bumbling buffoons anywhere near Miss Granger. In fact, I insist that you replace those two ruffians with more suitable agents or this investigation will stop until you do." Dragging him down even lower, McGonagall murmured into his ear, "Or shall I contact YOUR boss and inform him about your recent indiscretions with his married daughter, hrnm?"

___________________________________________________________ 

"Send them through, Minerva," said Snape as he peered through the flames of the hearth. To be honest, he was somewhat glad McGonagall had interrupted Lucius' advances when she did. He was still struggling to wrap his head around this notion that he and Granger were Malfoy's intended soulmates. Surely, it was some sort of mistake! It was just too good to be true, there had to be a catch. 

Plus, his intellectual curiosity was simply itching to research this whole tri-bond phenomenon. There were so many variables left to consider. Could the slave bracelet disrupt this bondmate connection, thereby preventing a complete link? Would the rune marks enhance or negate the protections of the Redimiculum? Did the Headmaster know of this additional bond with Lucius and deliberately change the ceremony to better suit his needs, whatever those may be?

'Merlin! when did my life become so complicated?'

The agents entering Snape's quarters snapped him out of his musings. 'Wonderful! he snarled, 'Two of these wankers tried to beat a confession out of me the last time we met.' Catching McGonagall's attentions the moment she arrived, he whispered to her, "A quick word before the 'fun' begins, Minerva."

Stepping closer to Snape, she asked, "What's the problem, Severus, and where is Miss Granger? The Aurors will want a statement from her, too."

"Miss Granger has retired to her room for a much needed rest, Minerva. But, that's not the issue at the moment," he murmured. "Those two 'gentlemen' standing next to Scrimgeour are the cause for concern." McGonagall raised an eyebrow at him in question. "They don't exactly stick to protocol when interviewing suspects or witnesses. I won't allow them to go anywhere near the girl. And, if you don't want me dragged off and thrown into Azkaban, I suggest you help keep that pair away from me."

"Explain."

Huffing out an exasperated sigh, he replied, "They were convinced I had something to do with the torturing of Frank and Alice Longbottom during the first Wizarding War and were rather...creative with their interrogation techniques. Based on their current body language, and the fact they're screaming their thoughts at me, they still believe me to be guilty of that crime."

"Very well, I'll inform Scrimgeour that it would be best for all concerned if those two are removed from this investigation," said McGonagall. "And, if he doesn't like my suggestion, well, let's just say I remember a thing or two about him and a particular Ravenclaw during a recent Ministry function that will most certainly convince him to cooperate." With a smug look on her face and a wink at the amused potions master, she stalked over to the Chief Auror and advised him of the non-negotiable changes required.

__________________________________________________________________ 

"What is that all about," asked Malfoy as he watched the hateful look on Scrimgeour's face morph to one of shocked embarrassment the longer McGonagall whispered into the man's ear.

"Let's just say, it's a good thing Minerva is on our side," smirked Snape. 'Definitely, a touch of Slytherin in that clever old tabby.'

________________________________________________________________ 

Several minutes later, Lucius, Severus and Minerva tried, unsuccessfully, to hold back their snorts of laughter when they heard the Malfoy house-elf, Diamond, loudly fussing at the replacement agents sent to interview Miss Granger.

"Mistress Hermione is sleeping and is NOT to be disturbed. Yous must come back at a respectable time."

"Stand aside, you stupid elf, or you will be arrested for obstructing an investigation!" growled one of the fresh recruits. Seconds later there was a loud POP and the two hapless agents were returned to the sitting room trussed up with several strands of fairy lights and garland, their ties stuffed into their mouths.

"Yous will not wake my young Mistress Hermione," hissed Diamond as she shook a small bony finger in disapproval at the restrained Aurors.

The young agents had seriously underestimated the power of a single brassed-off house-elf protecting her family. It was a lesson they wouldn't soon forget, not that they could, as even Scrimgeour was having trouble not laughing at his Aurors expense as they twinkled away in their newly acquired festive attire.

_________________________________________________________________________ 

Before McGonagall dealt with the Chief Auror and his two baboons...ahem, interrogators...the four other agents on the investigation team were diligently searching the rubble in the potions classroom for clues as to who caused all this destruction.

Dawlish took photographs, Savage ran detection scans, Proudfoot collected evidence into specialized containers and Shacklebolt took notes of all their findings. It was all rather tedious, really. At least, it was until Proudfoot noticed something shiny in the splintered remains of a work table.

"Savage, come over here and check this out," he said, reaching towards the object. "It looks like a silver necklace but, I....can't be sure....so...pretty..."

"Don't touch it, Proudfoot!" shouted Dawlish as he pulled his teammate backwards and shook him. "Honestly, didn't that case with the illegal portkeys teach you anything? Let Savage check the thing for traps while I take pics, THEN, you can pick it up with a gloved hand."

Proudfoot blinked and joggled his head to clear it. "Don't stare at it too long," he warned them as he shook off the effects of the compulsion charm, "there's at least an Inlecebra* spell attached to it."

"Well, whatever it was meant to do," said Savage, as he continued to wave his wand in ever more intricate scanning patterns, "I can't determine. There's too much damage from all the spellfire and potions residuals in the room. The magical signature is fragmented, too, but what's there doesn't match anyone in the DMLE criminal database. We'll need to take this to Madam Bones in the DoM and see if her lot can do anything with it." 

Looking at the message burned in the walls, the destroyed tables and the shattered glass Shacklebolt added, "From what Professor McGonagall told us in her briefing, Miss Granger was the most likely target. It's possible that the Headmaster caught the person planting or using that item in this room, the only question is, who's powerful enough to take him down and what could a fourth year student have done to warrant this level of hostility?" 

'This went beyond a blood-purist agenda,' thought Shacklebolt, 'as there were any number of muggleborns who were far easier targets. No, this was definitely personal.'

"And, how in Merlin's name did they even track the girl?" asked Savage. "I checked the wards Professor Snape had placed around his quarters, there's no way they should have been able to trace Miss Granger's whereabouts."

"Another question for the Unspeakables, just inform the Chief first. You know how tetchy he can get when we need to outsource to the DoM," said Dawlish.

Clapping a hand on his teammate's shoulder, Proudfoot smirked, "Glad you brought that up my friend. It's your turn on the rotation for keeping the boss in the loop."

Dawlish paled. "Bloody, buggering, hell! He turned me into a catnip toy the last time. My kneazle hasn't been the same since, she still pays too much "loving" attention to my wand."

Savage wiggled his eyebrows suggestively as he briefly flicked his eyes to the other man's lap. "Which one?"

Fortunately, he was able to dodge the Stinging hex Dawlish sent his way.

____________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione briefly opened her eyes from the raised voices of the house-elf arguing with someone outside her bedroom door. As she drifted back to sleep, she muttered, '...must get Diamond a thank you gift for Christmas....no clothes, though.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rufus Scrimgeour - Head of Auror office - harrypotterfandom.com
> 
> Savage, Proudfoot, Dawlish - Aurors stationed in Hogsmeade to help protect Hogwarts- harrypotterfandom.com
> 
> perfacio - complete
> 
> inlecebra - temptation, lure, bait, decoy


	27. Chapter 27

Poppy was halfway through the floo into Snape's quarters and nearly backpedaled to the safety of the infirmary. Malfoy and Snape stood side-by-side, wands drawn, ready to curse, hex and jinx the two Aurors facing them down, two other Aurors lay unconscious on the floor between them. McGonagall was nigh-on at banshee level screeching at the Chief Auror, wands also drawn between the pair. And two more Aurors were in the middle of the sitting room tied up, the fairy lights binding them together twinkling merrily in sharp contrast to the murderous glare in their eyes. On the floor near the insensate agents lay an open container with, what looked like, a broken silver chain that was glowing an eerie, and eye-watering, shade of fuchsia.

Drawing her own wand, Pomfrey cast a Level Three containment charm over the trinket and its box. She may not know what else had transpired but, as she felt the light brush of the malevolent curse tingling down her arm before she cut off the source, she had no doubts it was at the center of the scene she was witnessing. As soon as the nasty bit of jewelry was under wraps, the occupants of the room dropped their wand arms, staggered back from one another and slowly shook their heads.

"Bugger me!" exclaimed Dawlish as he scrubbed a hand over his face. "What the bloody hell happened?"

"I was going to ask all of you that myself," said Poppy, wand still pointed at the troublesome object on the ground.

"Poppy!" said McGonagall, still rapidly blinking her eyes, "When did you get here?"

"Just seconds ago but, it appears not soon enough," she replied, "Now, what's the last clear thing you can recall?"

Dawlish was the first to speak up. "The last thing I remember was coming in here to tell the Chief about.....something important....Bollocks!...I can't think straight with this headache," groaned the Auror, as he cupped a hand over his temple, "Do you have any pain potions on you, Matron?"

Giving the man a pointed look as she pulled several small blue vials of analgesics from her pockets, she huffed, "Of course, I have. I wouldn't be much of a mediwitch if I didn't."

The Auror winced, offered her an apologetic smile and a heartfelt 'Thanks' when she handed him the potion. Gingerly tilting his head back, Dawlish knocked the contents of the bottle down in one go, loudly sighing in relief as the mixture immediately kicked in.

"Oh, that's lovely. Much better," he said.

"Hmmmph," snorted Pomfrey as she walked around handing the others the much needed, and greatly appreciated, pain reliever.

"Let me know if more is required," she said to everyone in the room, "Now, what in the name of Nimue's naff knickers happened?"

______________________________________________________________________________ 

Proudfoot, Savage, Shacklebolt and Dawlish had just finished up their examination of the potions classroom, packed up their gear and headed back into Snape's quarters. That's when the magical malady known as Murphy's Law kicked into full swing, leading to the series of mishaps that snowballed into the turbulent scene Poppy witnessed. Lady Magic just sat back and watched with amusement as the chaos unfolded, sometimes it was fun being related to Lugh*.

_________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Savage was, none-to-gently, pushing Dawlish through the wards to his doom....erm, reporting to Scrimgeour about the need to involve the DoM on this case. As the reluctant wizard stumbled into the sitting room, he collided with the two festively decorated agents already there and the three crumpled to the floor in a messy heap. Being the empathetic person that he was, Savage promptly started laughing his arse off at the oddly decorated group. "Oh, Merlin! What did we miss?" he asked between gasps for air.

Already on edge over his task to inform the boss of their stalled investigation, Dawlish stood up, disentangled himself from the garland that had come loose from the two bound Aurors, walked over to Savage and promptly punched him square in the face. Unfortunately, this caused his colleague to stagger back into Shacklebolt and Proudfoot who had just entered the room, causing the latter to drop the container with the broken silver chain.

"Scrimgeour, please control your agents. I have a number of valuable books that I'd rather not have damaged from their juvenile antics," drawled Snape.

Smirking at the Chief's responding glower, Lucius added his two knuts to the mix. "Really, is this the best the Aurory Service has to offer? With such unprofessional behavior, it's no wonder the Ministry is in such a pitiful state," goaded Malfoy.

"Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy! I know it's in your nature to poke the sleeping dragon, as it were, but, please restrain yourselves. This situation is difficult enough as it is without you two stirring the cauldron," scolded McGonagall.

"Proudfoot! Look out!" yelled Shacklebolt but, it was a moment too late. The container fell open and the chain spilled out, the resulting contact of the silver necklace with the hapless wizard's bare hand triggered a blinding flash of light that knocked him and Shacklebolt unconscious and bathed the other occupants of the room with the Distringo* and Lethe* curses.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Molly awoke with a start, something was wrong but in her sleep-addled state she couldn't place what it was straight away. Gently sliding out of bed so as not to disturb Arthur, she tiptoed to the bathroom and splashed water on her face to clear her head. That's when the panic set in, her eyes widening at her reflection in the mirror above the sink. The necklace she always wore was missing. Leaving the room and walking downstairs, Molly began to go over in her mind when and where she might have become separated with the heirloom.

Suddenly, she stopped her pacing and all but smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Silly, woman. It doesn't matter." she muttered to herself, "It will be back in no time."

Yawning, Molly went back to bed and snuggled under the warm covers. The red-haired witch smiled as she drifted back to sleep thinking about the failsafe enchantments on the silver chain. If the trinket was ever misplaced or stolen, it would activate a memory-altering distraction before it ported back to her, no one would remember seeing the shiny piece of jewelry or, more importantly, recall her wearing it. Confident that by breakfast the necklace would once again be in her possession, Molly returned to her blissful dreams of breaking the Granger girl, training her to be the properly subservient little housewitch for her little Ronniekins.

_____________________________________________________________________________________ 

What Molly hadn't counted on were the strength of Hogwarts anti-apparition wards and the limited floo-travel-only restrictions on Snape's rooms, the cursed trinket was stuck in place like an insect caught on fly-paper.

She was definitely going to be in for a bit of a shock when she found out.

______________________________________________________________________________ 

One major drawback to this fortuitous bit of luck was that the confined necklace caused the people in Severus' quarters to be caught in an ever intensifying loop of magic trying to fulfil its purpose. Even after Poppy had completely contained the source of the curse, lingering tensions were running high. And, once again, Minerva found herself in the middle of two sets of bristling wizards ready to duel at the drop of a hat.

"If all of you don't sit down and be quiet for the ten minutes it's going to take for the residual effects of this spell to cool down, I'm going to start transfiguring the lot of you into something more manageable....neutered Muggle Pomeranian pups comes to mind," McGonagall threatened, one hand on her hip and the other pointing her wand at each of them in turn."Or perhaps a few scratching posts for my Animagus form to play with until I feel better. The choice is entirely up to you."

Almost as one, the men flinched, reflexively covering their dangly bits as they hurriedly took up seats about the room and became silent.

Poppy whispered so that only Minerva could hear, "I'll have to remember that threat when I have a particularly uncooperative patient, it's sure to come in handy, at least, with the males."

McGonagall chuckled softly. "It never ceases to amaze me how quickly wizards forget they can cast shields or counterspells when their manhoods are in peril." 

"Would you care for a cup of tea while we wait?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lugh - among other things, a Celtic trickster god - learnreligions.com/trickster-gods-and-goddesses
> 
> Murphy's Law - "If anything can go wrong, it will." - phrases.org.uk/meanings
> 
> \-------------------------------------------------------  
distringo - distract, draw in different directions, detain  
lethe - forgetfulness, oblivion


	28. Chapter 28

Shacklebolt and Proudfoot were in one corner of Snape's sitting room gulping down their headache remedies. After Dawlish had rennervated the pair and briefed them about the curses that almost brought everyone else to blows, the three friends watched in amusement as Savage struggled to release the two youngest Aurors, Frost and Morse from their, still twinkling, bindings. When Proudfoot recovered enough from his aching head to ask the two rookie agents about their rather unusual restraints, Scrimgeour stepped in and only too happily related the whole embarrassing incident of their banishment-by-house-elf.

Frost and Morse groaned and tried to hide their flushed cheeks behind their hands, they had learned during their early MLE training sessions that humorous misadventures like theirs would wind up the talk of the department, often before the hapless individuals even made it back to the office to write up their reports. If they were lucky, Scrimgeour would grant them a transfer to another Ministry division...preferably, in another country...ideally, on the other side of the planet. 

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Poppy, in the meantime, was busy flitting from one person to the next, casting diagnostics to ensure that the residual magics of the curses had finally left everyone's bodies. Satisfied, she gave McGonagall an 'all clear' signal.

"Now that's sorted, where did you find this nasty little trinket?" Minerva asked Scrimgeour as he was reinforcing Pomfrey's containment spell.

Before he could reply, Dawlish spoke up, "We, the investigation team that is, discovered it in the potions classroom, Professor." Turning to the Chief Auror, Dawlish continued with his preliminary report, "There was so much spell damage and cross-contamination in the room, and to this artifact, that we couldn't determine much, other than, the partial magical signature we found doesn't match anyone in our criminal registry. We...we need to bring in the DoM on this...sir."

Taking a step back and bracing himself for the anticipated bad-tempered outburst from his boss, Dawlish was surprised, pleasantly so, when Scrimgeour merely glowered and nodded in agreement. "Given that we all were compromised by the enchantments on this object, I reluctantly have to agree, especially, since we have no one else from our department that's available for another two weeks. A timely assessment will have to be completed by investigators from another division." Striding over to the hearth, the Chief Auror threw down a pinch of floo powder and placed a firecall to the head of the DoM Unspeakables Office, Amelia Bones. Groaning to himself as he stuck his head into the flames, 'I hate it when that witch is right. I can just hear the 'I told you so', now.'

_________________________________________________________________________ 

Scrimgeour had just finished his consultation with Madame Bones when the alarm on Poppy's wand began to loudly chime. "I'll be right back," she said to no one in particular, "One of my patients has just woken up and I need to make sure they don't try to leave the infirmary." Turning to Snape, she said, "Severus, if you would accompany me, please. With all that's happened in the past few days, my stocks are running low and I could use your help prioritizing what needs replenishing." Without waiting for Scrimgeour's or McGonagall's permission to leave, Pomfrey and Snape hastily scrambled through the floo to the hospital ward.

___________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mr. Weasley! Where do you think you are going?" demanded Poppy as she left her office, finding the red-head staggering towards the exit. With a swift flick of her wand, Pomfrey levitated the wayward student back to his bed, running a series of scans as soon as his body lowered onto the rumpled sheets. Not the least bit concerned by the mild annoyance on the boy's face, she asked, "Do you know where you are and how you got here?"

Thinking that it was just the two of them in the infirmary, Ron rudely huffed out, "The hospital wing, of course. And, no, I don't know how I got here.The last thing I remember was being in the bathroom in Gryffindor Tower....can I go now?"

"No, you may not!" barked Pomfrey as she swished her wand, pinning her disagreeable patient to the bed with soft restraints. "You need at least two more courses of burn paste and healing potions before you will be released from my care."

The potions master took that moment to step out from the shadows of Poppy's office and sneer at the disheveled red-head, "It's too bad that the explosion that landed you here didn't knock some manners into your ungrateful skull, Mr. Weasley. However, we're not here to debate your lack of social graces." Walking further into the ward to stand behind Pomfrey, he continued, "Instead, we were rather hoping you could tell us how you came to have the remains of a Dark Magic object in your possession."

Bristling at the sight of Professor Snape, Ron snarled, "Mum says you're still a Death Eater, even if Dumbledore vouched for you, so you'd know all about Dark Magic wouldn't you....sir." Turning his focus back to Pomfrey, he loudly protested, "It had to have been him, don' tcha see? Everyone knows Snape hates Gryffindors, especially, me and Harry. Whatever that thing was, he had to have put it our dorms for one of us to find, to get us into trouble. All of Hogwarts knows he's been trying to get us expelled since our second year." 

Poppy tsk'd at the insolent boy and fixed him with stern glare, "Professor Snape may have an abrasive personality but, he most certainly would not place a dangerous item in a student's hands just to get them removed from Hogwarts!"

'Not that he hasn't wanted to, I'm sure,' she thought. Although, she couldn't blame him if he had. Poppy often wished she could slap or hex some of the truly irksome people she's had to deal with over the years, students and staff alike.....those self-proclaimed Marauders and Dumbledore, in particular....and now this exasperating, ginger-haired, cheeky bugger.

Before she could further scold the irritating boy, Poppy's wand alarm sounded again.

"Well, let's see if my other patient is equally as impolite and uncooperative," she sighed.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

With the Aurors and McGonagall busy discussing the damaged silver chain's enchantments and waiting for the Unspeakables team to arrive, Lucius slipped away unnoticed from the crowd, the still aching mark on his shoulder compelling him to visit Hermione. But, as he silently glided through the doorway into her bedroom, Diamond suddenly appeared and blocked his path.

"Stand aside, Diamond," quietly ordered Malfoy, "I need to check on Miss Gran...Hermione to see how her healing is progressing."

"Young Mistress must sleep now, Master Lucius," the defensive little house-elf hiss-whispered, "Yous needs to leave or we will remove yous like we did the others."

'Bossy elf,' Lucius chuckled to himself, 'I knew she'd be the perfect guardian for Hermione.'

Holding both hands up, palm outward in a sign of concession, he soothed,"You are such a good elf in protecting your Mistress, Diamond, however, I can sense she's still hurting. I will be able to ease her discomfort but, I need to have her consent to do so."

The little elf's blue eyes widened. She definitely didn't want Mistress Hermione to be in pain and if the Master could make her feel better, well, she certainly wanted to help.

Moving aside and with a slight bow, Diamond granted Malfoy permission to approach the lightly snoring witch on the bed.

___________________________________________________

Conjuring up a couple of softly glowing mage lights, Malfoy set them to hover over Hermione, one near her head and the other at her feet. From the pale light, he could see that she was wearing a long-sleeved, white t-shirt and blue sleep shorts. Not the sexiest sleep attire he had ever seen but, definitely, the most comfortable.

'Good, she's resting on her left side. It will make this much easier.' Reaching over, Lucius placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and gently shook her, "Wake up, little witch, there's something we need to discuss," he murmured.

Granger frowned but, didn't open her eyes. "Can't this wait until morning?" she grumbled as she clumsily pulled the sheets over her head.

Chuckling at her wobbly efforts, Lucius plucked the covers from his bondmate's face and dragged them down past her thighs. "No, my dear, this is somewhat of an urgent matter."

That got Hermione's attention and her eyes popped open immediately. "What's wrong? Did something else happen to the Professor?" she asked, wincing as she tried to sit up.

"Severus is fine," he assured her, pleased that his well-being was her first concern but, worried at her obvious discomfort. "This has to do with you and the rune marks," Lucius added before she could say anything else.

Well! Now she was fully awake and bursting with questions. 'Sleeping is overrated anyway,' she thought.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Malfoy waved a hand in the direction of Granger's right side and said, "I need your permission to uncover your runes. I'll use a spell like Poppy did and just reveal the markings," he quickly added when Hermione's face and neck flushed a bright red. 

"May I proceed, my dear?" Lucius asked, focusing his eyes on hers.

Not trusting her voice, Hermione simply nodded and shifted herself into a more comfortable reclining position on her left side.

Lucius smiled at her, removed his wand from its arm holster, pointed it at Granger's hip and cast two spells in quick succession. The first was the promised light cutting hex to bare the rune mark beneath her blue shorts and the second was a mild Pacatus* charm to gently calm the nervous witch after he saw her flinch.

"Relax, Hermione," Lucius soothed, "I promise I won't take any liberties with your person. Besides, Diamond would have me trussed up like a Christmas goose if I did anything so...ungentlemanly."

The young witch couldn't help herself and she let out an unladylike snort of laughter, the mental image of the little house-elf overwhelming the powerful blonde wizard in such a manner was just too funny.

'Well, at least she's not anxious anymore,' Lucius thought.

________________________________________________________________________ 

With a little difficulty, Malfoy pointed the tip of his wand at his right shoulder and with a small flick of his wrist sliced open his green silk shirt, revealing his bond mark. It was still the same deep orange color it had changed to after he and Severus' runes were linked by their touch.

Sitting down on Hermione's bed, Lucius turned his back slightly so that she could see his marks up close. He gasped and shuddered when he felt her small, cool fingers trace the design.

"I'm sorry, did that hurt?" she asked, obvious concern in her voice.

"No, Hermione," he purred, "It was quite the opposite. In fact, let me show you just how...enjoyable it was." 

Taking her left hand in his right hand, Lucius gently pulled it over and held it to the mark on his right shoulder, he then put his left hand over the runes on her right hip.

Hermione let out a deep sigh of relief as all the physical torment she'd felt during the last couple of days swiftly ebbed away. In seconds, she was sound asleep, the deep orange runes on both hers and Lucius' bodies fading to a pale green.

_________________________________________________________________________ 

It was fortunate that he was already seated on the bed, for as soon as his and Hermione's bond marks were physically linked, Lucius' body began to shake uncontrollably and his eyes glazed over. It lasted mere moments but, Malfoy felt drained, as if he had been running for hours.

'Sweet Mother of Merlin! If the first stage of our tri-bond felt like this, Severus and I are going to need strengthening and stamina potions to survive the second phase.'

With the last bit of his strength, Malfoy moved further up onto the bed, pulling the sheets up over Hermione while he remained on top of the covers. As sleep overtook him, Lucius curled up behind her, his right arm draped protectively over her waist.

Diamond merely smiled at the dozing pair and took up her previous guard post at the door. No one was going to disturb her Master and Young Mistress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> pacatus - calm, tranquil, peaceful


	29. Chapter 29

Albus struggled to move about and open his eyes to better view his current surroundings. He winced and squinted his eyes, everything hurt, even the hair on his head. 'Where in Merlin's name am I?' he thought, a deep frown on his face. With a slight turn of his head, he took in the bare furnishings of the small room and his faded blue attire and quickly surmised he was in the school infirmary. But, he had no memory of how he got here or what happened after he left Snape's quarters. Bringing his right hand up to his temple, Dumbledore gingerly massaged the side of his face to help ease his pounding headache. Moments later, Pomfrey and Snape entered the heavily warded private room.

"How are you feeling, Headmaster?" inquired Poppy as she ran a battery of diagnostic spells over him. Placing a hand on his shoulder, she gently prompted him to lay still. "Please don't try to get up, Albus. You were viciously attacked in the potions classroom and were severely injured. And, you will need to remain here until the spellfire burns and some of your other wounds have had time to properly heal. For another two hours, at least."

Picking up a container of burn paste, Pomfrey began applying the mixture to the Headmaster's hands, arms and back while Snape brought over a silver tray full of potions and set it on the wooden side table next to Albus' bed. Uncorking the first phial, Severus held the bottle to Dumbledore's lips and proceeded to slowly pour the nasty tasting concoction into the man's open mouth.

After downing the third such unpleasant potion and taking a sip of water to wash away the taste, he scowled at the younger wizard, "Really, Severus, can't you find a way to make these brews more palatable?"

"Not at the moment, Headmaster," smirked Snape, "With my teaching schedule, patrol duties and an ever increasing number of personal responsibilities, I'm afraid that leaves me little free time for experimentation. Besides, one of the main reasons potioneers keep their products so vile tasting, it tends to discourage people from undertaking foolish risks and getting seriously hurt."

Poppy tried to hold back a snort of laughter. She knew Severus' explanation was a load of shite. Medicinal concoctions tasted the way they did because of the ingredients they contained, the unpleasant flavors were a natural occurrence, not a deliberate choice of the brewer, well, for the most part. (A notable exception was Hangover Relief. If a witch or wizard chose to become so inebriated as to require this treatment, potioneers felt that they deserved an unpleasant reminder of why it was best to not over-indulge but, it did result in markedly fewer cases of SWI - Splinching-While-Intoxicated.)

"The remaining potions are to be taken in three hours time, in no particular order," instructed Snape as he pointed to the four glass phials on the tray, "Now, please excuse me, I need to check the infirmary potions stock and make the necessary adjustments to my brewing schedule for next week."

____________________________________________________________________ 

As Snape and Pomfrey emerged from the Headmaster's room, she placed a hand on his arm, "You are still recuperating yourself, young man, and will need someone to assist you with the task of resupplying my stores," she reminded him none to gently.

"Yes, I'm well aware, you infuriating woman," Severus snarled, looking a bit put out by the idea, "It's not as if I can forget about it," he said as he gestured to the still healing skin on his hands.

"I have the names of a couple of competent potions masters and apprentices that will gladly help out," she offered, not the least bit perturbed by her colleague's prickly demeanor.

"That's quite alright, Poppy, I already have someone in mind," Severus replied. 'And, if things don't turn out as favorably as Lucius hopes with the Ministry hearing on Monday, they may have to take over permanently' he thought, his mood turning even more sour at the prospect.

_______________________________________________________________________ 

Snape was nearly finished with his inventory of the infirmary's potions supplies when he was overcome by a profound sense of relief. The experience left him physically drained and visibly shaking and he would have slumped to the ground in a boneless heap if Poppy hadn't been there to help steady him.

Pomfrey hurriedly Accio'd a chair from her office and had him sit down, giving him time to recuperate as she flitted about his person casting spells. "Merlin! Severus, what's happened to you now?"

Snape stared at the mediwitch with a rare look of bewilderment on his face, then he did something that took her totally off-guard. He started laughing. Not an evil cackle that many Hogwarts student would readily have expected out of the Bat-of-the-Dungeons but, a good-natured, shoulder-shaking laugh.

For a moment, Poppy believed all the injuries and stresses he had endured over the past few days had made the poor man crack but, as he slowly regained his composure, she saw that was not the case. He seemed genuinely happy but, as to the cause of this startling transformation she was baffled.

Seeing the confusion on Pomfrey's face, Snape reassured her, "No, I'm not ready for my own suite in the Janus Thickey ward at St. Mungo's, Poppy. I just find myself suddenly pain-free and feeling as if a crushing weight has been lifted from my shoulders. I can't explain it but....it's not an unwelcome change." Standing slowly, testing his balance he calmly added, "However, I do have this sudden need to return to my quarters and talk to Lucius and Miss Granger."

"Well, I didn't discover anything new or malicious during my scans," Pomfrey stated, still uncomfortable about his abrupt shift in demeanor and compulsion to leave. Handing him the remaining list of potions she needed, she said, "I simply don't have any reason to keep you here any longer, so, you can return to your rooms but, I will be checking in on you in a few hours after I discharge Albus and Mr. Weasley."

"You will do nothing of the sort, Poppy," Severus insisted, "I can manage things on my own. You, however, need to get some rest or risk winding up in one of the other hospital beds from exhaustion."

"You're right," she conceded trying unsuccessfully to hide a yawn, "I'll run one more set of diagnostics on Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley then retire to my rooms for a few hours. Tell Minerva not to expect me in the Great Hall for breakfast."

Snape nodded his assent then walked into Poppy's office, tossed some floo powder into the fireplace and called out, 'Snape's quarters, Hogwarts'" then stepped into the green flames and disappeared.

____________________________________________________________ 

Severus emerged from the fireplace into his sitting room and nearly ran for the safety of his private lab. There were at least four more people in his quarters than when he had left and he felt a bit claustrophobic in the crowded space.

"Professor Snape! Wonderful to see you again," said a witch with sparkling amber eyes wearing the distinctive white garb of an Unspeakable, "You consulted for us a few months ago on a Dark Potions laced artifact." 

"Madame Bones," Severus said shaking the hand she held out. "I take it you're here because of that," he stated, pointing to the contained silver chain.

"Oh, my yes," Amelia smiled, "Well, that and the attacks on you, the Headmaster, Mr. Weasley and Miss Granger. Not to worry, Minerva filled me in on a few things already so you can retire for the time being and rest. We won't be ready to interview you until after breakfast, at the earliest."

"Speaking of which," he said turning to McGonagall, "Poppy said not to expect her in the Great Hall this morning."

"I hadn't planned on it considering that she's been going non-stop since yesterday," replied Minerva, "Now, off you go, Severus," she said, dismissing him as if he was still her student and shooing him towards his bedroom.

"I have to speak with Lucius first. Where is he, by the way?" he asked, easily seeing that the platinum blonde was not amongst the crowd of agents.

"He went to check on Miss Granger about ten minutes ago," Minerva stated matter-of-factly, "And, as he didn't wind up back here looking like a demented Christmas decoration," she quickly added when she saw the color drain from Severus' already pale face, "I presume he's still there, under Diamond's supervision, of course."

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Snape didn't say a word as he quickly turned on his heel, drew his wand from its arm holster and nearly jogged towards Hermione's bedroom, his heart in his throat and the blood rushing in his ears. 'Of course, she wouldn't dismiss Lucius like that! She's a Malfoy elf!' his brain screamed as other truly worrying thoughts surfaced. 'That feeling of happiness I had when I was in the infirmary....what if it was something that was shared through the bond marks...what if Lucius and Miss Granger'...but, his mind couldn't complete the sentence as feelings of jealously and protectiveness bubbled up and threatened to crowd out everything else. 'I don't care if he's my supposed soulmate, I'll hex his hair and his dangly bits off. She's only sixteen, for Merlin's sake!'

When Severus stepped through the doorway into the guest bedroom, his heart clenched in his chest at the sight before him. Lucius, that blonde bastard, was curled around Hermione's sleeping form, his arm draped possessively over her waist. Snape wanted to thoroughly curse the other man but, they looked so beautiful together, so at peace. Severus hated to admit it but, it was obvious that the two belonged with one another. 'I never had a chance,' he thought as he let his wand arm drop to his side.

______________________________________________________________________________________ 

All the air seemed to leave Severus' lungs at once, the room began to spin out of control and he grabbed the doorframe to keep from falling to his knees. 'I have to leave, Hermione's made her choice. Not that I can blame her. Who wouldn't pick the obscenely gorgeous, smooth-talking, Lucius Malfoy over the scarred, surly Dungeon Bat? Even I wouldn't pick me.' 

Snape's shoulders drooped, his self-loathing overriding rational thought. Turning to make a hasty exit from the room before he changed his mind and did something unforgiveable to his old friend, Severus found he couldn't move, his boots were glued to the floor having been hit with an industrial strength sticking charm. As he attempted to remove the spell, a cold unseen hand reached out and touched his wand arm, binding him in place, further impeding his escape efforts. Snarling at the Disallusioned intruder, Severus murmured through gritted teeth, "Release me this instant or you will regret it!"

The little Malfoy house-elf, Diamond, shimmered into view, one hand on her hip and the other poking a bony index finger into Snape's right thigh. "Yous will behave Potions Master, sir, and not wake Master Lucius or Mistress Hermione," she said quietly. "And, yous will listens to us," she commanded as she kept prodding his leg.

Severus glared down at the little elf with his most intimidating sneer, it was a look that frequently made even grown wizards and witches flinch but, it had absolutely no affect on Diamond.

"Are yous done trying to scares us, sir?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Fine, get it over with so I can return to my lab," Snape huffed impatiently. 'Impertinent little elf,' he thought.

Pulling herself up to her full height and puffing out her chest, Diamond began berating the sullen man in a hiss-whisper, "Yous are a Dunderhead, sir!"

Severus growled and started to vent his anger but, the house-elf waved her hand and silenced him. "No interruptions, sir. Listens only."

Glaring daggers at Diamond, he snarled to himself, 'As if I have much of a choice in the matter!'

______________________________________________________________ 

Beginning again, Diamond explained so that even this stubborn wizard could understand, "Tri-Bond means union of THREE peoples, sir, not two. Runes Marks says so. Lady Magic says so. Yous just has to pays attentions."

Snape rolled his eyes at the little elf and shook his head. 'She doesn't want me. They don't need me.'

"Yes, Potions Master, sir," continued Diamond, "Mistress Hermione wants you. They BOTH do."

Severus startled, both eyebrows arching towards his hairline. 'You can you hear my thoughts?'

'Of course, sir,' Diamond replied, pushing the words into Snape's mind. 'I can hear Mistress Hermione's and Master Lucius', too. They accepts the bond and are waiting for you.'

"Yous could hear them too, sir. Just listen," she added out loud.

__________________________________________________________________ 

Snape hesitated. When it came down to it, Severus was afraid to hope. He had dreams like this once before, of having a life with another person, and that had ended in total disaster. He just wasn't sure his heart could survive another beating like that, especially, since it involved not just one but, two others this time.

Using Occlumency to settle himself, he ran through the pros and cons for what seemed like hours...in reality, only five minutes had lapsed.

In the end, he decided he couldn't fight the physical evidence anymore. He, Lucius and Hermione were all marked with the same exact runes. Poppy had uncovered the meaning of the patterns independently of Lucius and had arrived at similar conclusions about the Tri-Bond. And, some unknown force had brought Lucius straight through Hogwarts anti-apparition wards and his security spells and landed him in his quarters when he and Hermione needed him. 

'Please...release me, Diamond,' he mentally asked the house-elf. 'I need to be with my mates.'

'Finally!' she beamed at Snape as she removed the binding and silencing spells. 'Stubborn wizard.'

"I heard that," he smirked, "And, you're right. I can be somewhat...strong-willed when it comes to matters like this."

As he moved quietly towards the still sleeping pair on the bed, Severus waved his wand and removed his boots, socks and potioneers cloak, leaving on his white button-down shirt, black trousers and pants. A second wave sent a gentle cleansing charm over his body and a tooth-cleansing spell finished his magical ablutions.

Taking a deep breath to settle any last minute nerves, Snape slowly climbed onto the bed and settled himself behind Lucius. He figured it was the safer bet, plus, he didn't want to subject the young witch to his ugly mug first thing in the morning. It would be enough of a shock for her as it was to find an extra wizard on the bed.

Spooning Malfoy, Snape draped his arm across both his companions, with his hand resting next to Lucius' at Hermione's waist. Laying his head onto the extra pillow that Diamond had provided for him, Severus closed his eyes, listening out for his bond mates thoughts. It didn't take long to make contact.

'I was wondering how long it would take before you figured things out,' drawled Lucius.

'Now, Lucius, you know he had to accept the bond on his own....it couldn't be forced,' mumbled Hermione.

'True, but still...I was beginning to worry he'd never come round,' sighed Lucius.

'You realize that I'm in the room. Stop talking...er, thinking like I'm not here,' groused Severus.

'Sorry,' they replied in unison.

'Well, what do we do now?' asked Severus, 'Is there a special ritual for the binding? Do we need to be asleep or awake? Are there any potions or artifacts needed to...' 

'Relax Severus,' chuckled Lucius, 'There's no need to rush things. For know, just accept the bond and rest. We'll worry about the next stage of the Tri-Bond after the Ministry hearing on Monday.'

'But, I have so many questions,' Severus grumbled, 'and you two have had an hour head start on matters.'

'Not really,' said Lucius, 'Hermione and I were mostly conversing about Wizarding customs, her academic plans once she graduates, favorite foods and the like. We didn't want to discuss anything about the bond until you joined us.'

'Enough you two, I need to get some sleep and so do you guys. It's going to be another long day of research and preparations,' said Hermione as she yawned.

'Bossy witch,' smirked Lucius.

'Yep. That's me. Get used to it,' laughed Hermione.

________________________________________________ 

Diamond was so relieved that the Potions Master had finally accepted matters and that her new family was through the first stage of their bonding. For a brief moment, she thought she was going to have to resort to violence if he had continued to resist. For such an intelligent wizard, he could be an absolute Dunderhead when it came to matters of the heart. Thank the goddess he now had Mistress Hermione to help guide him....and Master Lucius.


	30. Chapter 30

Madame Bones set to work in the potions classroom first thing after her briefing with Chief Auror Scrimgeour and his agents. The severity of the destruction made even a seasoned expert like her take pause. 'Merlin! Whoever did this was seriously pissed off with Professor Snape but, why? Did this person know for certain he was hiding the Granger girl? And, what about the Headmaster? Had he discovered who was behind this attack and get caught in the crossfire? And, what of the Weasley boy, how was his attack connected to any of this? Did he see something or someone he shouldn't?' Shrugging out of her thoughts, she began assigning her Unspeakables agents and Scrimgeour's Aurors various tasks to get their joint research underway.

"Rowle, you and Savage start at the main entrance to the classroom and re-scan every inch of this place. Fawley, team with Proudfoot and recheck all the evidence collected, except the cursed necklace. Scrimgeour and I will focus on that particular beastie. Monkstanley and Greengrass, co-ordinate with Dawlish and Shacklebolt. Go back over the photos and case notes and see if anything catches your attention.

"Alright, don't just stand about like a bunch of Mooncalves at feeding time, hop to it!" she barked, effectively snapping everyone into full investigation mode.

Turning to McGonagall, Bones said, "This will take some time, Professor. Why don't you take a break and we will send word when we are finished." 

It was more a gentle command than a suggestion but, Minerva didn't mind, she was nearly asleep on her feet and she welcomed the excuse to rest while she could. And, she would certainly need to be at her best later when handling the extra Tri-Wizard obligations for the school in Albus' stead and dealing with Arthur and Molly Weasley when they arrived after breakfast. Personally, McGonagall would rather supervise all of the remaining tournament activities than face the impending ire of the Weasley matriarch. 'That woman is an absolute she-devil where her children are concerned.'

"I will see you all at breakfast in the Great Hall, Madame Bones. Good night," said a weary McGonagall as she headed towards the sitting room fireplace.

_____________________________________________________________ 

Minerva was about to pick up the floo powder from the mantle when an unsettling thought wafted through her heavily sleep-deprived brain. Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape were still in Hermione Granger's bedroom! The Gryffindor Head of House visibly bristled at the notion that they could be taking advantage of the helpless girl, her groggy mind completely forgetting the fact that an extremely protective house-elf was sent to guard her student.

With her wand tightly gripped in her hand, McGonagall rushed down the hallway towards Hermione's room, prepared to hex the bollocks off the two unsuspecting men.

__________________________________________________ 

"Mr. Malfoy! Professor Snape! What do you two think you are doing?!" Minerva roared when she saw the two men in question cuddled up on the bed, albeit fully clothed, with her favorite cub. She had her wand aimed at Malfoy's chest and tried to enter the room only to find her path blocked by a powerful ward that had been placed around the doorframe. (Hermione had asked Diamond to keep the entryway open in case Madame Pomfrey needed to request Professor Snape's assistance in an emergency but, instructed the elf to prevent anyone from walking into the bedroom without their express permission.)

The three bond mates sat up in bed with a start, eyes blinking rapidly to clear their blurry vision, heads shaking slightly to kickstart their muzzy brains. The witch and two wizards had automatically drawn their wands in defense and had them pointed at McGonagall before they had fully registered who had woken them. And, a very brassed off house-elf was now standing between the bed and the open door shaking a bony finger at the would-be intruder.

"Yous shouldn't have done that!" hissed Diamond, "Potions Master and Mistress Hermione needs to heal and rest. Yous are a mean witch to wakes them!" With an overly loud snap of the elf's fingers, McGonagall's wand flew to her tiny hands as a sturdy strand of holly began winding itself about the startled witch's body.

Minerva struggled against her prickly restraints and snapped, "Mr. Malfoy have your elf release me at once then kindly leave Hogwarts before I call the Aurors from the next room and have them forcibly remove you from the premises." 

Snape scrubbed a hand over his face and grumbled,"There was nothing sordid going on, so stop threatening Lucius, you mangy old cat."

"And you should be ashamed of yourself, Severus!" Minerva snarled, ignoring his words. "You're supposed to protect Miss Granger, not take liberties with the girl! The Ministry...."

Snape growled at McGonagall, cutting off her ranting, "I'm well aware of what the Ministry thinks of mine and Miss Granger's current....social status, Minerva, but right now I don't give a flying fart in space about their asinine presumptions." Holding up a hand to prevent her from speaking again, he added in a, moderately, softer tone, "At the moment, the only pressing concern I have is to bond with both my soulmates." 

McGonagall's eyebrows arched towards her hairline, "What do you mean both? Mr. Malfoy mentioned 'a soulmate', singular, during his interrogation and from your reactions I presumed that meant you, Severus, not Miss Granger."

"The matching rune marks on all our bodies say otherwise, Minerva," the potions master smirked, a roguish gleam in eyes.

McGonagall gasped, "That's...that's not possible. She's just a child....your student. She can't be..." 

" 'She' is in the room, you know," groused Hermione, her hair staring to crackle with magic, "And yes, 'she', can and is part of a Tri-bond with Lucius and Severus."

Minerva narrowed her eyes at the three of them and huffed in disbelief, "Prove it!"

_________________________________________________________________________ 

"Well, shall we give the old bat a show, Severus? Hermione?" smirked Lucius. Not waiting on the others, he began to remove his silk shirt.

'Definitely, an exhibitionist,' thought Snape as he rolled his eyes at the blonde, 'Absolutely, no sense of modesty. Not that I can blame him with a body like that.'

"Fine," conceded Severus, "If it will get her out of here sooner so we can get back to sleep." Tugging on the hem of his white button-down shirt, he lifted it off over his head with one swift movement, the still buttoned cuffs holding the garment in place on his forearms.

The two wizards then turned almost in unison to present their marked shoulders to McGonagall.

_______________________________________________________________ 

Hermione's mouth went dry at the sight of their bare torsos, her cheeks turning a bright red. "I can't do that," she said with a slight squeak, "my runes are....are elsewhere."

"Allow me, my little witch," purred Lucius as he winked at her. With a slight flick of his hand, Hermione's sleep shorts parted over her right hip just enough to reveal the patterns.

Even from where McGonagall was standing, still trussed up and looking like a festive shrubbery, she could plainly see the identical, pale green, designs on the trio. She closed her eyes and swallowed the lump in her throat. She hadn't wanted to believe it but, the evidence was literally staring her in the face.

__________________________________________________________________ 

Minerva's shoulders slumped and she sighed, "I apologize to all of you for doubting your word, it has been a rather long and trying day. Not that that's an excuse, mind you. But, there's still the matter of you three sleeping together in this room....even if nothing happened. The Ministry is already questioning Professor Snape's and Miss Granger's marital status stemming from the Redimiculum ceremony but, if they ever learned about this," she said, nodding her head towards them, "it will be an absolute disaster."

"We already have a plan in place to mitigate the fallout from Dumbledore's meddling with the protection ritual," stated Snape, "But, they won't learn of our other connection. At least, not yet." His face pinked and he cleared his throat, "No one at the Ministry will know of the existence of our Tri-bond until it is fully.....consummated."

"And, that won't happen right away," Lucius quickly added when Minerva and Hermione's eyes widened at hearing this information. The older witch more in surprise at the, normally, private potions master's disclosure and the younger witch at the idea of having sex with two men. In the back of her mind, Hermione knew this was an eventuality but, the unexpected confirmation from Snape sent a swarm of butterflies loose in her stomach.

"How will they not hear of this?" asked McGonagall, the concern in her voice snapping Hermione's wandering thoughts back to the current discussion, "They often use Veritaserum during hearings of this sort. You won't be able to withhold the fact that you've, technically, been to bed with Miss Granger."

The smile on Lucius' face turned feral. "That will never happen," he said smugly, "My attorney will have any motion to utilize Veritaserum thrown out once Hermione's physical exam shows she's still a virgin."

"Oh. My. Goddess!" shrieked Hermione, her face now tomato red. "I thought you said that awful checkup would just confirm that we hadn't engaged in sex with each other...not....not, that I've never been with anyone!" Covering her burning face in her hands, she muttered, "This is so humiliating."

Before the shame of her secret being disclosed could overwhelm her, an errant thought popped into her head. Hermione dropped her hands and glared at Lucius, "How did you know I was a virgin?" she huffed as she crossed her arms over her chest.

The gleam in Lucius' eyes made Hermione flush even more as he leaned his, still shirtless, body towards her and drawled, "You had some rather...interesting dreams that filtered through our bond while you slept, my dear, and certain details just...begged to be noticed."

Hermione gasped and hurriedly dropped her face behind her crossed arms. 'Is it possible to die of embarrassment?'

_______________________________________________ 

Severus brain stuttered and threatened to shut down. He couldn't reconcile the deliciously sensual thoughts he had seen during the first stage of their bonding with this new bit of information. 'It can't be true.' Hermione had projected, unmistakably, clear ideas on what she wanted for herself and from him and Lucius. 'If her imagination is this good without any practical experience...what will she be like once....?' Snape's body shivered with the sudden realization. 'Oh, Merlin! She'll be completely ours....in every sense....'

Biting back the low moan that threatened to escape him as he hurriedly used the bunched up shirt on his arms to cover his lap, Snape admonished his body's naturally enthusiastic response. 'Down, boy. She's not ready to be introduced to you...yet.' 

Lucius quirked an eyebrow at Severus' poorly disguised attempt to hide his tightening slacks. "Something on your mind?" he purred at his raven-haired soulmate.

Snape tried, unsuccessfully, to stop the deepening flush from reaching his already pinkened cheeks. "We need to talk...later," he whispered so that only Lucius could hear him, "We have some...delicate planning to do concerning the second phase of our bond."

"Indeed," smirked Lucius, glancing down at Severus' lap, "In the meantime, should you need any assistance....I'm only too eager to lend a helping hand."

___________________________________________________________ 

Ronald stirred from his restless sleep and frowned as Poppy walked over to give him his next round of treatments. He still had that nagging feeling that he had to leave the infirmary, that there was something urgent that he needed to do. But, he couldn't quite remember what it was. The only thing he was clear on was that Hermione was behind these vague desires. He had to get back to Gryffindor Tower, or was it the owlery?, and find her...and, soon.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________

Shacklebolt and Greengrass were combing through his case notes a second time when Shacklebolt suddenly stopped at one particular line on the report. 'The partial magical signature doesn't match anyone in their criminal database.' But, what if this wasn't caused by a felon? What if the culprit wasn't from around here? There were hundreds of people currently staying at Hogwarts from other countries for the Tri-Wizard tournament that wouldn't be in their files. Only, what would be their motive for destroying Professor Snape's classroom and attacking multiple people, including, students? And, how would they go about covertly testing all these persons without causing an international incident?

'No, that's just too unlikely. It would make more sense that the person was local. There are numerous persons on the castle grounds that normally wouldn't be here....family members, reporters, the general public. Someone who may have a past connection to the school or the people here.'

"Chief! Madame Bones! I may have something," said Shacklebolt as he walked over to his boss, "At least, a new line of inquiry."

After hearing his theory, Amelia nodded and said, "That certainly would resolve the issue of the non-matching signature but, that still leaves us with a large pool of suspects. We need to narrow the search parameters before we start pulling individuals in for interviews and testing. Keep looking, people!" she said to the rest of the teams, "Remember, bring anything to mine and the Chief's attention, even if you think it's insignificant."

Scrimgeour nodded and clapped a hand on Shacklebolt's shoulder, an unspoken signal of pride in his agent's efforts.

___________________________________________________________ 

After, somewhat, recovering from Lucius revealing her awkward secret to her Head of House and other bondmate, Hermione couldn't get her mind to settle enough to return to sleep. "Diamond, could you bring me my Arithmancy notes from the sitting room, please?'

"Mistress Hermione needs to sleeps, not works," the elf fussed, "Yous needs to bonds more with your mates."

"But..." the young witch started to protest.

"I wouldn't bother arguing with Diamond," chuckled Lucius, "She won't comply with your wishes when she knows you need to rest."

"But..."

"And, trying to persuade Lucius to help won't work either, at least, not in this case," smirked Severus. Seeing the dark circles under her eyes, he offered, "I do have sleeping potions in my stores if you need help relaxing."

"No!" Hermione said a bit forcefully, then restated more calmly, "I mean, no thank you, Professor. My mind is awake now and I need to work."

Snape arched an eyebrow at her. "Are you sure that's why, Miss Granger? Or could it be that you're worried about sharing more of your....delightfully wicked desires with us through the bond?" he teased.

Hermione's face felt like it was on fire! 'Merlin! This is humiliating.'

Taking pity on the poor witch, Lucius gently pulled her over the bed, despite her clumsy attempts to resist, so that she was now laying between him and Severus. "Your sensual dreams are nothing to be ashamed of, my dear," he cooed, "If anything, they will help us learn more about you...what you like or can do without. And, it works both ways. You will discover things we are interested in trying with you. But, there is no need to rush into anything. We won't complete that stage of our bond until you are ready, Hermione."

She sat up and looked at the two wizards, "Really? Your willing, the both of you, to wait until I say 'yes'?"

"Of course," said Snape, "We are grown men, not boys, and are fully capable of restraining ourselves."

"What if I'm never ready?" she asked, looking down at her hands.

Lucius and Severus both chuckled. "Based on the fantasies you showed us already, I doubt that will be the case," Lucius grinned, "In fact, I believe you won't last until the Summer break."

"Oh, really?" Hermione said, her chin tilted up in mild annoyance. "Care to make a wager on that?"

"Hmmmm, what are the stakes....what do I get, when I win?," he smirked.

"You mean, IF you win," she snarked, but the prickly effect was lost with the sparkle of mischief in her eyes, "If that should happen, which it won't, you get to choose the setting of my introduction to womanhood."

"Done!" agreed Lucius, his mind already picturing the three of them at the Malfoy estate in Greece with its private beach on the Mediterranean, "And, in the unlikely event that you are victorious, what do you...desire for your prize?"

"That's easy," smirked Hermione, "Unlimited access to the Malfoy Library, including, the Dark Arts section."

"Is that all? Agreed," said Lucius, already believing he had won, it was just a simple matter of slowly increasing the erotic nature of their shared dream encounters before Hermione was begging for the real thing...long ahead of the Summer deadline.

Snape barked out a laugh, causing the blonde wizard to quirk one pale eyebrow at the man. "What's so funny?" he asked.

"Lucius, let me introduce you to Miss Hermione Jean Granger," Severus deadpanned, "Hogwarts' resident bookworm and know-it-all extraordinaire who is just stubborn enough to succeed with that particular incentive."

_________________________________________________________________ 

Diamond rolled her eyes at her new family. Why did wizards and witches have to make things so complicated? If they were house-elves, they'd just grab their mate, apparate to their nest and get down to business. No need for all these games. Silly humans. It was no wonder they were so twitchy and tense....not enough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Regina Rowle, Grim Fawley, Levina Monkstanley, Gareth Greengrass - names of Department of Mysteries employees and Unspeakables found in Potterverse/Pottermore- www.harrypotterfandom.com; timeframes/ages altered to fit them into this storyline


	31. Chapter 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment about light bondage at end of chapter

Diamond so wanted to punish McGonagall for disturbing her family's rest and questioning their bond but, her young mistress wouldn't hear of it.

"It was just a misunderstanding," explained Hermione, a sad smile on her face, "She didn't mean to upset us. Let her go and give her back her wand."

Reluctantly, the little elf complied. She'd do anything, well, almost anything, for her Mistress Hermione. She (and the Potions Master) needed sleep to heal and bond and not be working and taxing her already damaged magical core. 'Young Mistress will learns. Diamond knows bests,' she thought.

Based on the young witch's stubbornness, the elf knew that could take some time but, she had dealt with difficult family members before and they all came round in the end. For now, she would have to be patient with the new Lady of the Manor and so she returned to the task at hand.

With a quick snap of her fingers, Diamond removed the prickly holly trappings from Minerva and presented the woman with her undamaged wand. Under her breath, she snarled at the older witch, "Yous will leaves now and not returns to Potions Masters quarters until after lunch....or yous will be sorry."

The blatant warning made the stern witch's hackles rise. 'Merlin's saggy balls! I'm too tired and too old to deal with any more shite this morning,' she muttered to herself. With a brief nod in thanks to Hermione, Minerva wearily returned to her own quarters. Her last coherent thoughts before sleep over took her was the sight of her favored Gryffindor cub comfortably snuggled between the two older Slytherin wizards. 'Sweet Circe! A verified triad! Won't that news just twist Albus' knickers in a knot.'

_______________________________________________________________________ 

The Headmaster was struggling. Not only did he have no memory of who ambushed him but, Madame Pomfrey had just informed him that his precious Elder Wand was missing, most likely, in the hands of the very person who assaulted him. How had this happened? He was Albus Percival Wulfic Brian Dumbledore for Merlin's sake! The man who defeated Gellert Grindlewald, the one wizard who Lord Voldemort feared most, the one who....who...'The one who lost his bloody wand to someone he never saw coming,' he grumbled to himself.

To add insult to injury, Poppy had reported that the potions classroom was destroyed ('not the first time that's happened and probably not the last'), Professor Snape was attacked while coming to his aid and had sustained critical damage to his hands ('regrettable but, only a temporary setback, he'll recover'), Miss Granger had been gravely injured ('most likely, an unfortunate side-effect of the protection ritual linking her to Severus...Pomfrey doesn't need to know that, though') and a sizeable contingent of Aurors and Unspeakables were in the castle snooping about for information about the attacks and cursed objects ('now, that just won't do, not at all').

Dumbledore's mind was reeling with apprehension. Who knows what else the DMLE agents would stumble across if they decided to search his office for clues or, worse still, use it for a base of operations. Without his wand to reinforce the wards, it was a distinct possibility they could uncover his hidden stash of pensieve memories....one of which contained schemes he needed to put into action once Voldemort returned.

Waving the fussing matron away after she'd given him the last of his treatments, the Headmaster staggered to his feet and made his way towards the floo in her office ('I can't risk apparating just yet and no one needs to know I have that particular trick up my sleeve, anyway. Well, there's Minerva but, she can't tell because of her oath to me.'). It was imperative that he return to his quarters, and the sooner the better, so he could dig out his second wand, the one he used to hide his darker spell work. It couldn't be helped, he needed to refresh his wards and prevent the DMLE from finding out his game plans, too much was at stake. 

Afterwards, he would send a discrete message to Garrick Ollivander and purchase a third wand for use in public, at least, until the Elder Wand was recovered. 'In case of emergency, one could never have too many wands', Albus reasoned.

_____________________________________________________________________ 

Poppy was growing ever more exasperated with her uncooperative patient. "You stubborn old goat! You'll do yourself another injury if you don't let me help you."

"Nonsense, my dear lady, I'll be just fine," Dumbledore said as he gingerly pulled himself up from the infirmary bed. He was smiling at the witch as he lightly batted away her hands but, the sentiment didn't reach his eyes. "I assure you, I won't be doing anything strenuous...just flooing to my quarters and settling back amongst more familiar surroundings to recover."

Pomfrey was contemplating using a Body-Bind on the obstinate man to make him stay put for another few hours but, conceded that Albus would probably rest better in his own rooms. "Alright, but, you will remain confined to your quarters for at least another three days...including, meals. And, I'll be checking in on your progress everyday after lunch."

"Of course. I will have my house-elf, Toffee, bring me anything I need," Dumbledore readily agreed as he slowly shuffled towards Poppy's office. ('I'd tell you anything at this point, you infuriating potions-pusher, just let me out of here!').

"One more thing, Headmaster," Pomfrey said, quirking a knowing eyebrow at the wizard, "No using magic until the three days are up."

('Bollocks to that!) "That won't be a problem as I am without a wand at the moment," Albus said, glaring over his half-moon glasses at the matron.

Poppy barely stifled a laugh, trying to cover it with a cough. "Nonsense, Headmaster, I've seen you perform wandless magic on a number of occasions," she said, conjuring a small mage light with a slight twitch of her fingers to demonstrate one of his favorite spells. Her face turned serious as she added, "Promise me you won't attempt anything, Albus. It will only set your recovery back if you do."

"I will endeavor to do my best to comply with your instructions," huffed Dumbledore as he turned to face the hearth.

Sighing as she tossed some floo powder into the softly crackling fire, calling up the connection to the Headmaster's Office, 'Not exactly a 'yes', but I suppose that's the best I could hope for from this bull-headed git,' she thought as she waved the stubborn man through the flames.

______________________________________________________ 

Monkstanley and Dawlish had just gone through the crime scene photographs a second time when the Unspeakable had a light-bulb moment. "Were there ever any portraits in the potions classroom or are there any along the wall near the main entrance to the room?" she asked.

Dawlish frowned in thought, "I'm not sure, not that there would be anything left of them in here," he said as he pointed to the scorched walls, "And, I know for certain, that no one has looked for evidence outside of the classroom."

Levinia smirked at her counterpart, "Well, then. Don't you think it's about time someone checked?"

John pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, "I can't believe I never thought to ask any of the resident paintings if they had witnessed anything. I feel like a bloody rookie."

"Given the amount of materials your team had to sort through, not to mention getting caught by that cursed object, something was bound to slip your mind," Levina soothed, "It could have happened to anyone, so don't beat yourself up about it."

"Now, let's inform our bosses and get going on this possible lead," she said, walking towards their respective supervisors.

\------------------------------------------- 

Harry's alarm on his wand buzzed noisily in his ears and he groaned out loud. "It can't be time to get up already, I just got to sleep," he moaned as he put the spell on to repeat, "Just ten more minutes and I'll get up," he said as he burrowed back under the duvet. Then the reality of the past two days crashed through his groggy mind and he sat up with a start. Ron was in the infirmary and Hermione was, well, who knows where she was, but, she had been badly hurt.

Scrubbing a hand over his face in an effort to wipe away the fog of sleep, "I need to visit Ron and see if Madame Pomfrey knows anything more about 'Mione." Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, Harry hissed as his bare feet touched the cold stone floor. Grabbing the pair of socks he had discarded near his boots the night before and pulling them on his feet, Harry made his way to the loo before getting dressed for the day.

___________________________________________________ 

The reset alarm sounded again, startling him as he cleaned his teeth and causing him to almost put the Muggle toothbrush up his nose. "Bloody Hell! Well, I'm definitely awake, now."

A bark of laughter caught Harry's attention. Neville had wandered into the communal bathroom just at that moment and saw everything that occurred. Harry's cheeks pinked in embarrassment. "Don't worry, Harry," chuckled Neville, "You're not the first person that's had that happen."

Changing the subject to ease Harry's awkwardness, Neville asked, "How's Ron and Hermione doing? Are they still in the infirmary? Could I go with you to visit them?...if that's okay with you."

The tension in Harry's shoulders lessened at his friend's obvious concern. "Sure, Neville. I know they'll be happy to see you, too. We'll all go to the infirmary after breakfast."

Seeing the question in the other boy's eyes, Harry quickly explained, "Ginny, Fred and George, and maybe Percy, will probably be joining us. Oh, and Viktor Krum. He was really worried about Hermione."

Neville's eyes widened. Of course, the rest of the Weasleys would want to check on their other sibling and honorary-family member but, he was surprised at the mention of the Bulgarian student. He knew that Hermione had been Krum's date to the Yule Ball, only, he hadn't realized that the older boy cared about his fellow Gryffindor that much.

Harry chuckled at Neville's reaction, "They're just friends but, he was really upset when I told him about that strange bracelet I saw on Hermione's wrist. He mentioned that it was some really Old Magic but, he didn't go into any more details."

Seeing the developing worry on Neville's face, Harry hurriedly said, "Anyway, let's get to breakfast. I'm starving. And, without Ron there, I'm bound to get a chance at more than two sausages this morning.

Neville's frown quickly shifted into a knowing smirk. Ron's atrocious table manners were well known amongst the Gryffindors and you could count yourself doubly lucky if you avoided getting stuck by the red-headed boy's fork if you got in his way of his food. 

Even if the circumstances were awful, Neville found himself oddly looking forward to a Ron-free breakfast.

__________________________________________________ 

Hermione woke with a start, her breathing labored and her skin mildly glistening with perspiration. Her dreams had taken a decidedly...unexpected turn and she wasn't sure how to process her reactions to them. That's when she noticed the hint of a smile on Lucius' still sleeping face. 'So, that's how he thinks he's going to win our bet? Well, two can play that game.'

'Now, what can I possibly use to throw a sneaky Slytherin like Lucius Malfoy off kilter?' After contemplating and discarding a number of ideas, Hermione settled on one that she felt sure would work. 'He won't know what hit him.'

Diving back into the bond, Hermione pushed her chosen scenario towards Lucius and waited for him to respond. It didn't take long. Maybe, five minutes passed before he woke up in the same state she had been in, panting and sweaty. When his silver-grey eyes snapped open he was looking straight into her whiskey-amber orbs and saw her amused triumph in them.

"Now that I have you attention, Lucius," she whispered so as not to wake Severus, "What do you say to conceding to defeat, since I obviously caught you cheating."

"I admit to a draw as neither of us will meet the conditions of the wager," he countered, not wanting to give in too readily to his younger mate. "And, I'll have you know, I wasn't cheating. Merely, subtly guiding things in the right direction."

Sensing that this was the best she could hope for in way of a concession, Hermione agreed to the stalemate, albeit reluctantly. "I also think we should forgo making any more bets, for the time being. There's just too much going on right now and none of us need the extra stress."

Lucius nodded his head and sighed, "I should have thought of that before and never pressed the matter, my little witch."

Hermione place a hand on Lucius' arm and gently squeezed it as a sign of comfort, "It's okay, Lucius. We both got carried away in the moment. No harm done."

As the minor anxieties between them faded, Hermione relaxed back into the warmth of the bedsheets. But, she couldn't help her curiosity. Looking at Lucius coyly through her eyelashes, she asked, "Now that our wager is off, what did you think of my little fantasy?"

"Well, if it something that you truly are interested in, Severus and I will both endeavor to help you fulfill your desires...when you are ready, of course," Lucius purred into her ear, his voice and the warmth of his breath on her neck making her tremble, "If, however, you used it strictly as a means to break the influence of my suggestions then I say, well done, my dear. And, I can't wait to see what your brilliant, creative mind dreams up next."

"If the two of you are quite finished, then kindly stop nattering on. Some of us are trying to rest," grumbled Severus, his words slightly muffled as his face was partially pressed into his pillow.

"Don't mind him, he's just feeling left out," smirked Lucius.

Hermione perked up and turned towards Severus, "I could share the fantasy with you now, if you wish."

"As intriguing as that sounds, that would not be conducive to sleep," he murmured, eyes still closed, the corner of his mouth twitching into a subtle smile at her eagerness. "However, you can entertain me later in how you bested Lucius Malfoy at his own game...after dinner this evening. Until then, please restrain yourselves or I will be forced to tie the pair of you to the bed and put a gag in your mouths.

Hearing the not-so-subtle gasp from one his bondmates, Severus made a mental note. 'Interesting....I wonder which one liked that idea.'


	32. Chapter 32

Madame Pomfrey had just completed the last of Ron's treatments when the noisy, mostly ginger-haired, entourage tramped through the ward. 'So much for a quiet, uneventful morning,' she thought with a sigh.

"Hey, little brother!" the twins said in union, "We've come to drag your lazy arse out of bed and back to Gryffindor Tower to see everyone."

George, chuckled, "It's a good thing, too. Rumor has it you blew yourself up on purpose to get out of doing your extra Potions assignment. Seamus was rather jealous he didn't think of it first."

"It was either that or Hermione hexed you, again, for that scene you caused at the Yule Ball," teased Fred, clapping his hand on his youngest brother's shoulder, causing Ron to wince. 

"Our galleons are on Hermione, though," snickered George, "As you've said before, 'she's brilliant but scary'," he grinned as he placed a hand over the middle of his chest and mock-swooned, " A devilishly clever witch that's captured our own unworthy hearts."

"Oi! Back off you two," snarled Ron, not in the mood for his brothers' jeering, "She's MY girlfriend! Everyone knows she was just using that git, Krum, to make me jealous. She belongs with me, not some Dark wizard."

"Iz that so?" asked a hard-edged voice from the back of the group. "Her-my-own's song vas very clear message, you are NOT her boyfriend," smirked Viktor as he stepped closer, relishing at the sight of the younger boy's reddening face at being caught out.

Stepping between the dark-haired student and her agitated patient, Poppy glared at the two, "Enough! I won't have any fights in my infirmary. Mr. Weasley has only just recovered from the worst of his injuries and I won't have you causing him undue stress," she hissed as she poked Viktor's chest with her index finger to get her point across, "Now, Mr. Weasley should be ready to leave after he's had breakfast and, not a moment sooner. You may all stay until then IF you behave. Any hint of trouble and I will toss the lot of you out on your ears. Am I understood?"

Not waiting for an answer from the group, Pomfrey called for a Hogwarts' house-elf named Snowberry and had her bring Weasley a modest-sized plate of food and a chilled glass of ginger water.

"Once you've finished your meal, Mr. Weasley, I will run another diagnostics scan. If things are still working as they should, I'll release you to return to your quarters," Poppy said, "And, go straight to your rooms, no gallivanting about the castle or wandering around the grounds," she instructed, "We still don't know who attacked you. It's just not safe to be out without adult supervision," she said, making it abundantly clear that these last orders were meant for all of them and not just Ronald.

____________________________________________________________________________ 

Wanting to avoid being forcibly removed from the hospital ward, Harry, Neville, Ginny and the twins quietly brought over chairs designated for visitors and took up places on either side of Ron's bed as he dug into his meal. Viktor chose to stand behind the group of friends and siblings and quietly glower at the still mildly flustered Ron.

'He vill learn to respect Her-my-ninny,' thought Viktor, his wand hand clenched at his side, 'or he vill be sorry.'

_____________________________________________________________ 

"Madame Pomfrey, how is Hermione? Will she be able to return with us, too?" asked Harry with pleading puppy eyes. Hey, the look worked on other witches why not the Matron?

The mediwitch rolled her eyes at the boy's latest silly attempt to get information. "As I told you the last time you were here, Mr. Potter, because of the severity of Miss Granger's injuries, she was taken elsewhere for treatment. And, before you ask, I've yet to receive an update on her condition," Poppy readily lied.

Hermione's friends certainly did not need to know that she was currently staying in Professor Snape's quarters in the company of her two bondmates. That news would likely melt their adolescent minds and cause all sorts of unwanted attention to be focused on the triad. And, the trio most certainly didn't need that at the moment.

"Do you, at least, know where she's staying now?" Harry pressed, hoping to be able to visit his best friend.

"No, Mr. Potter, I do not," she huffed impatiently, continuing her deception. Seriously, this child was like a dog with a bone. "Much like Mr. Weasley, we don't know who assaulted her. It's in her best interests that no one at Hogwarts knows her location."

"Iz that because of the slave bracelet that vas forced on her?" Viktor abruptly asked, suspecting that the matron knew far more than she was willing to admit about Hermione's whereabouts.

Pomfrey's back stiffened at the unexpected question and she barely managed to conceal her paling face behind Ron's medical chart as she turned away from the Durmstrang student, actions that did not go unnoticed by two of the wizards in the room.

__________________________________________________________________________ 

"What do you mean slave bracelet? How did they sneak one of those into Hogwarts? Who would do such a thing to Hermione? Is that really what happened, Madame Pomfrey?" Neville, the twins and Ginny asked at once. Harry and Viktor didn't voice any queries, they were too busy watching the matron's reactions. Which were interesting, to say the least.

No one noticed Ron's glaring silence or the fact that he had nearly shoved a forkful of eggs up his nose.

________________________________________________________ 

'Bollocks! I wasn't prepared for that,' Poppy chided herself, her milk-white visage still hidden behind a medical chart after Viktor's inquiry caught her off-guard.

Turning abruptly to her patient, Poppy cast a quick diagnostic spell, attempting to buy herself some time to decide her next course of action.

Mere seconds later, Pomfrey casually dropped the case file onto Ron's bed and hurriedly snapped out a mass Condfundus charm over the group of unsuspecting students, not one of them reacting in time to deflect the matron's spell.

'Good, that will make them suggestable long enough to clear them out of the infirmary.' Sighing loudly, Poppy gently started maneuvering her patient and his friends towards the exit.

_______________________________________________________ 

"Alright everyone, look at me and listen carefully." The students blinked slowly as they shakily turned about and faced the matron. "It's time for all of you to get back to your rooms, visit with your housemates and just enjoy the holidays," she commanded calmly, "And, take Mr. Weasley with you, he needs no further treatments." Almost in unison, they nodded in agreement before shuffling out of the room.

As Harry and Viktor passed through the hospital doors, they paused, the spell not having as strong an affect on them.

"Wait, aren't we forgetting something?" Harry mumbled, mildly confused as to how they came to be outside the infirmary.

"I'm...not sure," Viktor replied, scrubbing a hand over his face, trying to clear his muzzy thoughts.

"Come on," said Harry, as he spotted the rest of his friends walking down the hallway, a particular red-head amongst them. Not understanding why, he added, "Let's get back to the Gryffindor common room. Maybe Dean or Seamus know why we came down to the hospital wing....other than to take Ron back to the dorms."

"Alright," agreed Viktor, equally confused at his sudden need to visit this part of Hogwarts, "I am most anxious to see this Tower of yours. Could, maybe, play some Wizards Chess, too, Yes?"

__________________________________________________ 

As soon as the last of the Gryffindors left the infirmary, Poppy heavily warded the entrance and dashed back to her office. Throwing floo powder into the fireplace, she called out "Professor Snape's quarters" and stepped through the flames.

When she cleared the hearth of Snape's sitting room, Pomfrey cast a quick Point-Me spell to locate the potions master. Following the blue arrows to Hermione's open bedroom door, Poppy allowed herself a brief smile at seeing Malfoy and Snape protectively curled up next to the young witch on the bed.

'Minnie will have kittens if she sees them like this,' she mused, not knowing that very incident had already happened hours earlier.

_________________________________________________ 

Seeing the mediwitch at the door, Diamond shimmered into view and hiss-whispered, "Masters and Young Mistress needs their sleep. Come back laters."

Poppy stifled a laugh at the elf gruffly defending the sleeping trio, "I know they do but, this is can't wait. I need to speak to Severus right away."

Diamond grumbled and impatiently waved the matron through the wards. Mistress Hermione had said it was permissible in an emergency, after all.

Quietly making her way over to the bed and gently shaking Severus awake, she apologized to the scowling man and said, "We have a serious problem."

____________________________________________

Severus reached out to tuck one of Hermione's curls behind her ear and then softly trailed his fingers along the curve of her jaw. The simple gesture drawing a soft, contented purr from the young witch's kiss-plumped lips.

'That's quickly becoming one of my favorite sounds, my little lioness,' he drawled, 'What other delightful noises do you make, hrnm? Shall we find out?'

Gasping in surprise, Hermione grabbed his shoulder and roughly shook him.

Snape frowned. That was not the response he was expecting. Neither was the impatiently growled, "Wake up, Severus!"

'Wait....that wasn't Hermione's voice...that sounded like...'

Opening one eye, Snape saw Poppy hovering nearby with an apologetic look on her paler-than-normal face. 

"Bloody, Buggering Hell, woman! What do you want?" he hissed at the matron, ('I swear I'm going to have a permanent case of blue balls with all these infernal interruptions!).

But, his frustrations were quickly doused with a figurative bucket of ice-water.

"We have a serious problem," Poppy informed him in hushed tones, "Other people are aware of the slave bracelets' existence and its connection to Miss Granger."

Snape was wide awake now, "What?" he exclaimed under his breath, awkwardly rolling out of bed and grabbing his wand, ready to hex this latest threat to his bondmate. "Who are they?" he growled, knowing he was not going to like the answer.

Taking a deep breath, Pomfrey said, "Several Gryffindors and a Durmstrang student."

Rolling his eyes at the woman, he snarled, "Their names, Poppy."

"Now, Severus, keep in mind these are children. I don't think they had anything to do with the curse on Miss Granger," Pomfrey argued.

Pointing his wand at the older witch, Snape bit out through clenched teeth, "Their. Names. Poppy. Now!"

Not to be intimidated, Pomfrey jabbed the tip of her wand into the agitated wizard's chest, "Not until you promise not to harm them until we sort out all the facts." Thinking quickly, she added, "A wand oath, Severus."

Snape huffed. He could just take the information from her with Legilimacy but, a small warm hand gently squeezing his arm stopped him in his tracks.

"Please, Professor, we have to make sure it's the right person...or persons," Hermione pleaded, "We both know what it's like to be wrongly accused of something."

Severus' shoulders slumped. As much as he hated to admit it, Hermione was correct. They needed to be absolutely certain they had the guilty party...all of them.

Moving back, Snape touched the tip of his wand to Pomfrey's and gave his pledge, "I swear on my magic that I won't harm any students who have knowledge of the slave bracelet unless the evidence proves them responsible for injuring Miss Granger with its curse."

As the golden light of the vow washed over Severus, Poppy dropped her wand hand to her side.

"The students are Ginevra and Ronald Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter and Viktor Krum," she murmured.

"Seven people!" roared Snape, "Merlin! We may as well just take an advertisement out in The Daily Prophet!"

Finally startled awake by Severus' angry pronouncement, a grumpy Lucius Malfoy snarled, "Merlin's saggy balls! Somebody better have good reason for disturbing our bond...again!"

"Diamond, could you please bring us some tea," Hermione asked, "We're going to need caffeine for this."

_____________________________________________________ 

Thirty minutes, and two pots of black tea later, Lucius, Severus and Hermione were fully awake and caught up with what transpired in the infirmary.

"Oh, my giddy aunt!" declared Hermione, her face in her hands, "The Professor was right. We may as well just splash the whole story across every front page of the British Wizarding press! I mean, don't get me wrong...I love my friends but, I know what gossips they can be....well, not Harry...or Neville, for that matter....and, the twins are okay with major things....probably, not Viktor either, although, I haven't known him that long...sorry, rambling....anyway, this news is bound to be all over Hogwarts by lunchtime because of Ginny and Ron."

"Not necessarily, Miss Granger," claimed Pomfrey, "I'm rather good with a Confundus charm, after all. It may not be as effective as an Obliviate but, with the post-suggestions I gave those seven, they shouldn't be a problem until after dinner today.

"Now, I have to get back to the infirmary and try to get a few hours of sleep," Poppy said as she tried to stifle a yawn, "I'll check back with you three after lunch, so, don't floo me unless Hogwarts is on fire." With that, she turned on her heel and headed towards the sitting room hearth.

_________________________________________________ 

Pomfrey had just walked out of Hermione's bedroom when Lucius spoke up, "Well, the matron may be confident in her Confundus skills but, I would rather know for certain about those seven before the evening meal."

"That's why I will be sending Diamond, in a few moments, with a summons for all of them to meet me at 11: 00am in the empty classroom at the end of the hall so I can use Legilimacy on them," stated Severus. Seeing the looks of concern from both his bondmates, he continued, "A simple surface scan won't require much energy on my part and it will give us the answers we need for our peace of mind."

"Have Diamond stay with you, Severus," said Lucius. Snape raised an eyebrow at his blonde friend. "Just, as a simple precaution," he explained, "I'd feel better knowing you weren't alone with seven people who may or may not intend harm to you or Hermione."

Hermione couldn't help it, she burst out laughing. "I'm sorry," she gasped between breaths, "but, the Professor could wipe the floor with that bunch even if he hasn't fully healed."

Severus all but puffed out his chest and preened at his young mate's confidence in his magical strength and skills. No one had ever expressed such belief in him before and it took a bit of well-practiced self-control to stop the full on smile from breaking across his face. He didn't want to frighten the witch, after all.

Ignoring Hermione's ongoing amusement at his expense, Lucius stepped closer to Severus and murmured, "Please, love, take Diamond with you."

This was another first for Snape and it left him a bit stunned. Malfoy had never begged him for a favor...until now. Feeling the anxiety roiling off his other mate in waves, Snape nodded his agreement, not trusting in his voice at that moment.

Touching their foreheads together, Lucius sighed in relief, "Thank you, Severus."

____________________________________________________ 

Diamond had just popped away with the missive for Harry Potter and the six other students when Snape turned around and faced Hermione.

"Say it again, Miss Granger," he demanded.

Hermione's eyebrows lifted towards her hairline. "Say what, specifically, Professor?"

"That I was right," he smirked.

He got smacked in the face with a fluffy pillow, instead.

"Such bad behavior," Lucius drawled, a wicked gleam lighting up his eyes, "Am I going to have to put you over my knee and...punish you for that?"

Hermione froze like a deer caught in wandlight and blushed a bright pink from her hairline to her toes. At least, that's what it looked like to Severus based on what skin was exposed by her sleeping attire.

"Oh, my," Snape purred, "We are certainly going to have fun teaching you new things."

Tomato red was becoming his new favorite color as it replaced the pink flush on his young mate's features.

______________________________________________________________ 

A small house-elf popped into Gryffindor Tower, quickly found the seven students her Potions Master wished to see, delivered the individual messages and disappeared back to her Mistress Hermione's bedroom. If she had waited a few seconds, she would have seen an interesting reaction to the note by one person in particular.

_____________________________________________ 

Ronald opened the sealed scroll and all the color, except the brown from his freckles, drained from his skin as he read the missive from Professor Snape. The letter said that there had been an accident in the potions classroom and his and a number of other students' test batches of Pepper-Up had been destroyed before they were graded, he was going to have to redo the brew or risk failing the class. But, Weasley knew better. The Confundus charm that Madame Pomfrey had placed on him had broken just five minutes before the elf arrived, he clearly remembered the question that Krum had asked about Hermione and the slave bracelet...and how badly the matron had reacted. 

It was time to panic. He knew this wasn't going to be a stupid retest on a crappy potion. Snape was going to question him, Harry and his other visitors in the infirmary about that damned bracelet. And, he was going to be found out unless he came up with something and soon....there was only an hour left before the scheduled meeting....what to do, what to do.

____________________________________________ 

Molly and Arthur arrived at Hogwarts shortly after breakfast in the Great Hall had finished and headed straight for the infirmary. The red-headed witch was already in a right snit this morning. Her enchanted necklace had failed to return and she just knew the Headmaster or Professor Snape were to blame for its absence. 

As she stormed through the halls with her husband in tow, students and professors alike rapidly cleared a path when she turned her thunderous scowl on them, much like they did for the Bat of the Dungeons...not that anyone would dare tell her of that comparison. And, Merlin forbid, anyone attempted to talk to her before she reached her precious Ronniekins. One poor third-year Hufflepuff had learned that the hard way and was now missing her tongue.

Madame Pomfrey's day was about to get busy once again.


	33. Chapter 33

When Diamond popped back into Hermione's bedroom, her Masters and Mistress were settling in for a light breakfast at a small wooden dinette set that Lucius had transfigured from a broken quill and a scrap of parchment (Hermione had been impressed. Lucius was intelligent, magically gifted, had a wicked sense of humor....wait, was she purring? Focus, Hermione....shush, brain...) 

"Have you delivered all the notes?" Snape asked the little elf as he picked up a piece of toast and spread some freshly made blackberry jam over it.

"Oh, yes, Potions Master," she replied, "All messages are givens to the childrens you wishes to sees, sir."

"Wonderful. Thank you, Diamond," said Lucius, "Now, I have another important assignment for you this morning."

"What can Diamond do's for you Master Lucius," she asked, pleased that her family was trusting her with more responsibilities.

"When Severus leaves to meet with his students, you will accompany him and keep him safe," instructed Lucius, "He's still recovering his health and magic and I don't want them to take advantage of him in any way."

Diamond was ecstatic, she was to be her Potions Master's personal guardian! "Diamond will protects your bondmate, Master, no ones will harm him."

Severus rolled his eyes but, kept quiet. He had promised to take the house elf with him for Lucius' and Hermione's peace of mind, even if he believed it was an unnecessary precaution.

He was never so glad to be proven wrong.

_______________________________________ 

"Come on you lot, you do NOT want to keep Snape waiting," said George and Fred as they tried to herd their younger siblings and housemates out of the common room and through the portrait hole.

"You guys will have to go on without me," whinged Ron as he curled up on the leather settee near the fireplace while cradling his stomach with both hands, "I need to go see Madame Pomfrey, again. I think she missed something."

"That's a load of shite, Ron," huffed Ginny, "You have a stomach ache from snarfling down all those HoneyDukes chocolates that were meant for Hermione. All you need is a Ventri Fomenta potion and you'll be fine." (Honestly, the boy was an absolute pig when it came to food, his table manners all but non-existent. She couldn't count how many times she had lost her appetite because he couldn't be bothered to close his gob while chewing).

Pulling something from his robe pocket, Fred smirked, "We keep plenty of that potion on hand for our Skiving Snackbox clients. Drink up!" he ordered as he held out the green vial to his youngest brother.

"And, if your still feeling out of sorts, Professor Snape is bound to have something in his lab to fix you right up," said Neville as he stepped through the portrait and out into the hall.

"I wouldn't trust anything that Dungeon Bat kept in his labs," snarked Ron, forgetting that he was supposed to be feeling poorly. ('Bollocks, I don't care if they're not buying my act. I've got better things to do.') Taking the concoction from Fred, he downed the stuff in one go then headed out of the common room, lagging behind all the others as much as he dared. ('I'll just duck into a empty room when no one's watching and then head to the infirmary.')

Little did he know, that was the last place he should've gone.

___________________________________________________ 

Monkstanley and Dawlish were having a semi-productive chat with the few portraits they'd found in the dungeons. None had been located directly outside the potions classroom but, a small number were scattered near the junction leading down to the Slytherin common room and up to the first floor. And, those handful of paintings had been rather pleased that some living beings had bothered to ask them about the things currently going on within the castle walls.

"It's about time you lot showed up!" huffed a Victorian gentleman with a pipe creating animal-shapes with the puffs of smoke, "We've been trying to get somebody's attention for the last two days...at least, I think it's been two days...hard to tell without a window to the outside."

"Hush, Roderick, no one cares about that," fussed a shepherdess with a small flock of kneazles using her wooden crook as a scratching post, "These people want to know about who we saw, not about your lack of a pocket watch."

"Yes, of course. Apologies, Daphne," said Roderick as he created a smoky mask to hide his embarrassment, "As to your question, yes, there was a grown witch and wizard in this area recently that seemed out-of-place. Maybe, they were lost or they could be here for that tournament all the students have been chattering on about. The red-headed woman wandered through yesterday, the raven-haired man the day before, I think."

"We can't say for sure who they were, though," added Daphne, "We didn't recognize the man...but, the woman may have been at Hogwarts as a student sometime in the past 20 years. Anyway, we can describe them to you, at least."

Monkstanley and Dawlish took down the details, leaving nothing out. By the time they completed their task, and thanked the portraits for their help, their stomachs were growling loudly.

"Let's get this information back to our bosses and then get a spot of breakfast," said Dawlish, his gut burbling in agreement.

"Too right!" said Monkstanley as she cast a Tempus, "I still can't believe it's nine in the morning already.

______________________________________________________ 

Looking about the shadowy halls at they strolled back to the potions classroom, Dawlish remarked, "I don't remember the dungeons being this gloomy went I took potions. How do Slytherin students live like this? In the dark, I mean? It would make me twitchy after a day."

"I doubt their common room or dorms are like this, maybe they have an environment charm like in the Great Hall?" pondered Monkstanley. "Wait, wasn't Greengrass in Slytherin? We could just ask him."

"Not until I have at least two cups of tea. No offense, but I swear that man's voice is like audible Dreamless Sleep," laughed Dawlish.

"I know, it's embarrassing," chuckled Monkstanley, "He really should come with a warning attached to his robes."

Their companionable banter was cut short when they re-entered the ruined classroom and saw the tense expressions on Fawley's and Proudfoot's faces.

"Merlin! What happened?" Dawlish asked as he walked over to the pair after handing Scrimgeour and Bones their written report.

Proudfoot held up an evidence container with what appeared to be several random bits of charred wood and dust, "This is what's left of Headmaster Dumbledore's wand," he said solemnly.

Monkstanley let out a low whistle, "Sweet Circe! No wonder the Headmaster was in such bad shape, having to fight wandless and, maybe, hand-to-hand Muggle style at his age."

"That's if he knew how to do that or got the chance to use it," said Fawley, "We won't know for certain until we can interview him."

Dawlish's stomach howled in protest, breaking up their somber conversation. "Well...on that embarrassing note, let's get some tea and biscuits before we start drawing lots on who gets to break this news to the boss and the Headmaster.

_______________________________________________________________________________ 

Professor Pomona Sprout was livid. One of her third years had been attacked by the mother of another student. And, for what? Politely asking if the, obviously, distressed woman needed some assistance? It was absurd and cruel and she wasn't going to stand for it...Tri-Wizard diplomacy her arse! Sprout never imagined Molly Weasley, of all people, capable of doing such a thing. 'What was she thinking!? I know she's upset that her youngest son was assaulted but, to turn about and grievously injure another parent's child out of frustration was despicable.'

She planned on escorting her charge to the infirmary to be sorted out by Madame Pomfrey then reporting straight to the Headmaster's office to demand that the DMLE be contacted and have the crazy bint arrested. And, if the Headmaster did nothing about the situation because it involved one of his precious Gryffindors, well, then she had a particularly virulent crop of magically-enhanced poison ivy that just might make its way to the Burrow as a lovely sympathy gift for the Weasley matriarch. 

It was strange how easily people forgot how vindictive the female Badger could be when one of her own was intentionally harmed.

_________________________________________________ 

Poppy groaned aloud as her outer wards pinged to let her know that someone had just entered the infirmary. "Someone had better be on Death's Door or so help me Merlin I will hex you into next week!" she bellowed.

It was like waving a red cape in front of bull. Or, in this case, a red-headed weasel bent on destruction.

"Where is my son, Poppy!?" screeched Molly, waving one hand at the empty ward. "We were told to come here right after breakfast and meet with the Headmaster and Professor McGonagall for explanations and visit with our boy. Only, no one's here but, you! I demand you get all of them here straight away or you're going to need one of those cots for yourself."

Poppy discreetly slid her wand into her hand, ready for anything the agitated woman might try to do. Glaring daggers at the other witch, she said through clenched teeth, "First of all, Mrs. Weasley, no one informed me of your arrival at the castle. Secondly, I think you need a Calming Draught and then, and only then, will I place a floo call to Headmaster Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall to let them know that you are here waiting for answers. As to your son, Ronald, he was recovered enough from his injuries that I discharged him earlier this morning. He returned to Gryffindor Tower escorted by three of his siblings.

______________________________________________________ 

"I think a Calming Draught is an excellent idea, Molly," said Arthur cautiously, his heart racing. When Molly was in a full blown snit it was like dealing with a wild hippogryph. "You have been a bit distraught since we received Minerva's letter, it couldn't hurt."

"Oh, sit down and be quiet, Arthur, no one asked your opinion," Molly snapped, her wand now firmly in hand and pointed in his direction.

Before she could say anything else to her husband or the Matron, there was an angry shout from behind the three, "Molly Weasley! You sodding harpy! What are you doing here, now? Never mind, don't answer that, I don't care. What I do want to know is why you felt it necessary to remove the tongue from Miss Jenkins, here?"

"You did what!?" yelled Poppy and Arthur in unison, both clearly horrified at this news.

Shite! Shite! Shite! Things were unravelling rapidly. The bloody Headmaster and her bungling son weren't where they were supposed to be, her enchanted necklace hadn't returned and, now, that bloated Hufflepuff was giving her grief over one of her snotty little brats.

But, she'd still be able to salvage things if she blustered on through and played up the distressed parent part, for the moment. Lowering her wand hand and placing her hands on her hips, Molly indignantly huffed, "I did no such thing! I merely used a Silencio on the girl. If anyone has told you otherwise, they are lying."

The already shaken third year girl promptly burst into tears and crumpled into her Head of House's comforting arms. "How dare you, Molly!" fumed Sprout as she tried to console her unnerved student.

Not taking her eyes off the bristling red-haired witch, Poppy shouted, "Shut it! All of you! I have a patient that needs help and she takes priority here." With a brief side-glance at the seething Herbology professor, Pomfrey ordered, "Pomona...take Miss Jenkins into that private room behind you. I'll get some healing potions from my stores and be right there."

Sprout complied but, was still glaring daggers at Weasley as she helped the trembling young girl to the designated room. Once Poppy felt the two witches slip through the basic security wards on the door, she turned her full fury onto Molly. "Put your wand away, woman, have you lost your mind?"

Molly wasn't really listening to the matron at this point, she was too busy planning her next moves. With Sprout and the child temporarily out of the way in the other room, that just left Arthur and Poppy to deal with and, her husband wouldn't be much of an issue, she knew all his casting patterns and could land a spell on him with her eyes closed. The tricky bit would be to make all this look like an accident.

Decisions made, she fired off two quick spells. The first stunner hit Arthur square in the face and he dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, the second bounced off Poppy's hastily raised shield. Pomfrey quickly retaliated with a Stupefy and Body-Bind, neither landing on their target. Weasley was a lot faster on her feet than the Matron had expected.

As Molly had counted on, Sprout emerged from the private room to investigate the ruckus and she felled the older witch with a strong Sopor* charm while deflecting another stunner from Poppy. 

__________________________________________________ 

Pomfrey was tiring rapidly, the lack of sleep finally catching up to her, making it harder to hold her defensive spells. Everything had happened so fast, Poppy hadn't been able to pull up her Patronus and send for help, so she was the only one standing between Molly and Miss Jenkins, at least, that's who she figured Weasley was after...she just couldn't figure out why Molly was so desperate to prevent the child from telling her story....unless...maybe Miss Jenkins saw or heard something she shouldn't...

Poppy didn't have time to dwell upon it as her latest shield cracked. With her blood pounding in her ears and her nerves screaming from exertion, Pomfrey almost didn't register the wards on the main infirmary door signaling someone entering the hospital....'Oh, thank Merlin!' she thought.

"Hurry! I need help over here!," she called out to the unknown person, "Mrs. Weasley attacked her husband and Professor Sprout! Please, restrain her."

Her hopes for assistance wavered when she heard, "Mum! What are you doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ventri - stomach
> 
> fomenta - soothing
> 
> sopor - deep sleep, stupor, sleeping-draught


	34. Chapter 34

('Honestly, that boy has the absolute worst timing, couldn't even be bothered to be born on the right day. Simply ruined my whole dinner party.') Not taking her eyes off Poppy, Molly started barking out orders to her son. "Ronald! Sit over on that cot next to your father and don't touch him. In fact, don't touch anything, I have to take care of a few things, first," commanded Molly as she cast one last spell over the Matron. The Unforgiveable that best suited her purposes...an Imperius.

Poppy tried to fight off the spell but, she was just too exhausted from her lack of sleep and the duel to stave it off for long. "That's right, Pomfrey, let go and it won't hurt. Much." cooed Molly in a twisted motherly sing-song tone, "Now, go fetch that Hufflepuff brat from her room and bring her to me. That's it, dear. Just a few steps more."

Despite the curse, tears had begun to freely fall down the Matron's face.('Please, Molly, don't make me hurt Miss Jenkins. She's an innocent child.') she begged, thinking that her words were being spoken aloud. But, the Imperius had her confused, believing that she was still speaking directly to the mother-of-all ginger nightmares. Although, it wouldn't have made a difference, even if the Weasley matriarch could hear Poppy's heart wrenching cries, she wouldn't have cared. Molly had far bigger concerns that demanded her attentions.

And, the latest involved dealing with the young girl who had seen and heard too far too much in the hospital wing and now foolishly believed she was safe behind the private room wards.

_______________________________________ 

Under Molly's direction, Poppy casually strolled through the protective charms keyed to recognize the mediwitch's magical signature and spelled to shield the designated patient. Miss Jenkins smiled at the Matron, wrongly believing Madame Pomfrey had succeeded in fighting off her red-haired assailant. But, her relief quickly turned to silent horror as Pomfrey was ordered to drag the traumatized girl out of the room by her hair and throw her down on her knees in front of the glowering Weasley matriarch.

With her specific task completed, Poppy was quickly placed into a Body-Bind, released from the Imperius and then promptly Obliviated by the smug red-head. "There, one problem taken care of, on to the next."

With a shark-like grin, Molly began circling the terrified young witch. "If I had the time, I would teach you another lesson in manners, Miss Jenkins. But, seeing as I'm in a hurry, we'll just go straight for the end results. Stupefy! Obliviate!" After removing the unconscious student's memories for the past 24 hours, Molly took the girl's wand out of her school bag and cast a few select spells with it at Professor Sprout and Madam Pomfrey. Once that was done, Weasley place a Resilio* jinx over the wand and returned it to Miss Jenkin's hands, things had to look like a convincing accident, after all. And, what better way to explain the child's missing tongue, a spell-induced sleeping Head of House and a severely dazed school Matron than a pranking spell gone wrong. Molly should know, she'd seen the results of the twins' handy work often enough over the years.

____________________________________________ 

With most of the loose ends in the infirmary neatly tied up, Molly turned to her son, "Now. Why are you here, Ronald," she demanded as she casually tweaked her comatose husband's memories. "Madame Pomfrey said that she released you this morning, that you were sufficiently healed. She may be a namby-pamby old Hufflepuff but, she knows her curative magicks."

Not wishing to be on the wrong end of his mother's temper, Ron quickly answered, "Hiding from that Greasy Git, Professor Snape." Not noticing the sudden hiss from his mum at the mention of the potion master's name, he rambled on, "Me, Ginny, Fred, George, Neville and Harry all got a message from the snarky bastard while we were in the Tower common room this morning, said we all failed a test and had to rebrew a potion but, I know better. He's probably going to question us all, again, about who attacked 'Mione or where she's hiding. No one's seen her for a couple of days. That, and if we know anything about the slave bracelet." Molly winced at that last bit. ('Bollocks! Without my enchanted necklace, the spell must have fragmented, he shouldn't have been able to bring it up in conversation, much less, remember that the heirloom exists.').

Her son's next words made her bite her tongue to not scream out in frustration. "He has access to Veritaserum, Mum, and if he uses it on us....on me, he'll find out I was the one who put it on her," he whinged. "I had to hide, to figure out a plan to get away. But, since you're here, what should I do, can you help me?" Looking at his mother with hopeful eyes, he thought, ('Mum won't let that Dungeon Bat near me, I'll be safe.). He really was a clueless twit.

Molly's eyes were gleaming with something positively predatory when she asked, "Where were you supposed to meet that disgusting Death Eater?" ('Sodding Slytherin wanker! I find you, I find that Granger girl you've been hiding and protecting....now, just one final thing to do before that happens.)

_____________________________________________ 

Ron happily handed over the message from Professor Snape to his mother and let out a sigh of relief. (Mum will take care of everything, I'll be fine.'). It was the last thing he thought before everything went black.

Lowering her wand, Molly smirked at the blank expression on her youngest son's face as he lay on the floor next to his dad, "There. Like Father, Like Son," she sighed, "I swear, if they didn't still have their uses, I think I'd just Avada the two of them. Right pains in the arse, they are sometimes."

After reading the parchment in her hand, Molly Incendio'd the message, Disallusioned herself and headed towards the dungeons. She would have to time this just right and wait for all those students to leave the classroom before taking on the hated Slytherin potions master. "Must have patience," she murmured to herself, "All good things come to those who wait."

She was going to be in for a rather rude awakening.

_____________________________________________ 

Severus desperately wanted to hex the boisterous Gryffindors he heard milling about in the little used dungeon classroom but, he needed to conserve his energy for his Legilimacy scans. Even the mild surface dives he planned to use were going to tire him more than he cared to admit. 'I should have taken a Strengthening potion before leaving my quarters. But, no...stupid male pride wouldn't concede that I needed the extra magical boost.'

Taking a deep breath and squaring his shoulders, Snape billowed his way into the room, slamming the heavy wooden door for maximum effect. It was so satisfying to see the whole group startle and quiet down.

He couldn't see Diamond but, she was shaking her head at his antics. ('Silly mans, all bark and no bite.')

___________________________________________ 

"Now that I have everyone's attention, we can begin your reexamination on the Pepper-Up potion," Snape began, then suddenly stopped as he looked over the group of students, "Wait.....There's only five of you present.....where is Mr. Ronald Weasley?" snarled Snape, "My house-elf assured me that all six messages were hand delivered...so, where is your housemate?"

The wide-eyed expressions of the young lions told him what he needed to know before they opened their mouths to answer and, all at once.

"Bloody Hell! Oh, sorry, Professor Snape," said one of the twins, Snape could never tell which. "He was right behind us after we left the Tower, honestly," stated the other.

"That sodding, lazy wanker!" huffed the female Weasley, "Sorry, sir."

"Ummm...he complained of not feeling well, Professor," squeaked the killer of cauldrons.

"Yeah, Ron mentioned he might need to visit the infirmary, again...uh, sir," claimed the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Be-A-Pain-In-My-Arse.

"Enough!" bellowed Snape, pinching the bridge of his nose to stave off the growing headache from the noise, "Twenty points and a detention with Mr. Filch for Mr. Ronald Weasley for failure to appear for a special make-up examination and not providing a proper medical exemption to the invigilator who made these time-sensitive arrangements. I will send a message to his Head of House to ensure he is made aware of these facts." ('It could be nothing but, it's very suspicious of the Weasel to skive off like this. I'll just have to check with Poppy later to see if the boy really is ill. Either way, I will still need to check his memories.')

_______________________________________________________ 

"As this particular re-test was contingent on all six members of your house being present, this examination is cancelled until such time that a second practical can be scheduled," Snape added. The sound of the collective grumblings made the corner of his mouth twitch, (Ahh, yes, balance is restored and my reputation as a heartless bastard remains intact.')

But, the more he thought about it, the less satisfying the pretense became, 'Is this an effect of the bond, I wonder or am I just that tired of playing this part Albus forced me to take?' Shaking his head to clear the maudlin bent his musings were taking, he sighed to himself, 'Whether it is or not, I still need to complete the scans.' Thinking quickly, he tested his link to the hidden house-elf, 'Diamond, I need you to bring five sets of ink, quills and parchment right away.'

'As you wish, Potions Master, Diamond will gets what you needs,' was the returned thought.

Clearing his throat, Snape addressed the still grousing Gryffindors, "There's been a change of plan," he said, his sudden statement causing an instant hush over the group, "Instead of a second practical, you will, instead, be given time to write a one foot essay on one of the components of the Pepper-Up potion. You will include its purpose in the mixture, why it is added at a specific time, list one possible ingredient that can be used as a substitute and why. As added incentive to do your best work, these compositions will give you the opportunity to win back the points your housemate lost. Four points will be awarded for each paper that merits an Adequate or higher." 

With a wave of his hand, the recipe for Pepper-Up appeared on the board at the front of the room and the writing materials shimmered into view on the five shocked students' desks. "You have 30 minutes. Begin."

______________________________________ 

As Harry and the others concentrated on their essays, Snape began wandering between the desks, taking momentary pauses to appear as if he were checking their progress. Most of the Legilimacy probes were fairly easy. Ginny, the twins and Neville only had a passing connection to the slave bracelet in their minds and it was a simple thing to remove these few strands of thought from their memories.

Potter's involvement was a lot more complicated. For the most part, he had only referred to it as a silver bracelet, particularly, when he was questioned by McGonagall and Pomfrey after the initial attack on Hermione. Snape left those memories alone but, expunged the ones shared with the four other Gryffindors where the item was mentioned. 

But, what had Snape nearly breaking out in a nervous sweat was that the boy had specifically discussed slave bracelets with a Durmstrang student who had personal knowledge of this form of cursed jewelry.

'Bloody Hell! How am I going to gain access to that student, a sodding Tri-Wizard champion to boot, without drawing unwanted attentions? And, what if this Krum fellow told others about this blasted object? I may need Lucius' help with this if that's the case,' Severus groaned, 'Never mind that for now, first things first.' With a minor tweak, Snape changed the term slave in all those conversations Potter had about the artifact to the word silver. 

With the mind alterations completed, Snape slumped into a comfortable squishy chair to rest until the five students finished their timed assignment.

_______________________________________ 

As the small contingent of housemates left the classroom, their enthusiasm returned.

"I never thought I'd see the day where Snape would award points to a Gryffindor," said Ginny.

"He still hasn't, yet," said George. "True," stated Fred, "He could always mark our essays down a notch or two."

"That's not fair," groused Harry, "I worked really hard on that paper. I know it's not up to Hermione's level but, it should at least rate an 'Adequate.'

"We'll just have to wait and see," sighed Neville, "Still, it's a first," he added, "Snape's never given any one a chance to try and earn points back like this...not even his Slytherins."

"Enough talk about house points," said George, "We need to get to the infirmary and find out what our little Ronniekins has gotten up to."

"Yeah, and punch him in the nose for making us work harder to make up for his lazy arse in the first place," hissed Ginny.

None of the group saw the faint shimmer moving from the corner of the hall as they made they way up from the dungeons.

'Finally!' huffed Molly, 'I thought they'd never leave....now, it's time to get some answers from that Slytherin bastard about that Granger tart....and, a little payback for his disgusting treatment of my kids will be...quite satisfying, too.'

___________________________________________________________ 

Severus stood from his chair and stretched out the kinks in his neck and back. "Merlin! I'm exhausted, I could use a spot of tea right about now."

"Diamonds can get that for yous, Potions Master," said the now visible house-elf.

"Thank you, Diamond, that would be greatly appreciated," said Snape, as he stifled a yawn. "I'll just be grading these exams until you return." With a soft 'pop' the little elf disapparated, happy to be of further service to her raven-haired master.

Seconds after Diamond left the room, a streak of red light was sent hurtling towards Snape's back. He fell to floor in agony as he heard the spell that haunted many of his nightmares being yelled.

"CRUCIO!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> resilio - rebound, recoil, curtail


	35. Chapter 35

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Depiction of torture at end of chapter

Dawlish, Proudfoot and Savage were trying, unsuccessfully, to hide their amusement when Shacklebolt drew the 'short straw' and had to inform Scrimgeour of the fate of Headmaster Dumbledore's wand. But, their delight at their teammates' discomfort was short-lived as a screeching alert on their wands sounded, startling both Aurors and Unspeakables.

"What the blue blazes is that racket?" asked Fawley as he covered his ears.

"That," replied Proudfoot, yelling slightly to be heard over the din, "Is a warning that an Unforgiveable has been used somewhere nearby."

"Bloody Hell! Silence those buzzers on your wands," bellowed Scrimgeour. Before the din had been squelched, the Chief Auror started barking out orders, "Shacklebolt, Proudfoot, Fawley and Monkstanley stay here to safeguard these rooms and the injured student, Miss Granger, and secure the evidence, especially, that necklace. Madame Bones, firecall Professor McGonagall and stay with the Headmaster, the person who attacked him may be using this as a diversion and making another attempt on him to finish what they started. The rest of you will come with me and track the person that used that Unforgiveable. According to the warning spell, it was cast in or near the infirmary. Be prepared! Depending on the curse, we may have dead or more wounded to deal with, including, the school's Matron." Glaring at the group, he snapped, "Well, don't just stand there! Get moving!

________________________________________________________________________________________ 

Lucius was helping Hermione with her first round of physio-therapy when they heard the clarion spells ringing out.

"Stay here, love, I'll see what's going on," said Malfoy, his face remained calm behind his Occlumency mask but, his heart was trying to pound through his ribcage. 'Could someone be trying to breach Severus' wards? Will they try to claim Hermione, again?' Placing another shielding spell about the room and Disallusioning himself, Lucius cautiously slipped out of Hermione's bedroom and headed out through the sitting room. Moments later, the blaring warning spell had been silenced and he could hear the Chief Auror shouting commands. 'So, the intruder is in another part of Hogwarts but, Scrimgeour's correct, it could be a diversion.' Lucius scowled, 'Did the man not consider that Hermione could be the focus of the misdirection instead of the Headmaster? Well, at least he's leaving a group behind for her protection.

As he returned to the bedroom and dropped his Disallusionment, he was nearly hit in the head with a thrown pitcher of ginger water.

"Merlin! I'm so sorry...are you alright?" asked a flustered Hermione.

Lucius flicked his wand to clear away the mess and chuckled at his fierce little lioness, "It's heartwarming to see that your therapy is being put to such good use," smirked Malfoy.

Hermione couldn't help herself and stuck her tongue out at him in response.

"Mmmm," purred Lucius, "You could put that to better use, as well."

Her resulting heated blush could have been used to light every fireplace at Hogwarts.

_____________________________________________________ 

McGonagall had called for a staff meeting to inform the other Professors that the Headmaster had taken ill and would be indisposed for the next three days, if they needed anything she would take care of it as Deputy Headmistress. No one questioned Minerva's story but, they were fairly certain that they weren't being told the whole truth. They were also concerned about Professor Sprout's and Madame Pomfrey's conspicuous absence. (Professor Snape's failure to appear did not come as a surprise, it usually meant he was in the middle of brewing potions for the Matron. And, with increased number of students and guests at Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament, it was only natural that his services would be in even greater demand.)

"I saw Pomona escorting one of her badgers to the infirmary earlier and she was extremely agitated," Madame Hooch told them, "Perhaps, the girl's condition was far more serious than expected?"

"It would have to be for Sprout to miss a meeting," said Minerva, "I'll check up on them after I see Dumbledore, again. I ordered him a fresh batch of his thyme* and feverfew* tea blend and it just arrived.

"Albus' condition isn't contagious, is it Minnie?" asked Filius, "If it is, we will need to take precautions to prevent it spreading.

"No, his illness is not infectious," McGonagall assured them, "Otherwise, Poppy wouldn't have let him out of the infirmary."

"Now, I have a few schedule changes to make to ensure everything runs smoothly for the next few days until the Headmaster returns...."

The meeting ran longer than planned and by the time McGonagall returned to her quarters, all Hades had broken loose.

________________________________________________________ 

Minerva had just walked into her private rooms when the fireplace flared bright green and Madame Bones' voice called out over the crackling blaze, "Professor McGonagall! There's been an incident and I need to speak to you immediately. May I come through to your quarters?"

"Of course, Amelia, by all means," replied Minerva, moving aside to allow the other witch to step through the flames.

Seeing the grim look on the Unspeakables' face, McGonagall frowned, "What's happened? Are Miss Granger and Professor Snape alright?" she asked, worried that their injuries may have caused unforeseen problems.

"They're fine," Amelia replied, "But we've got a bigger concern. The Aurors wand alerts went off, someone's used an Unforgiveable here at Hogwarts and Scrimgeour believes that, whoever it is, may be coming after the Headmaster, again. He wants the two of us to act as Dumbledore's bodyguards until the team has a chance to track the person down."

"Alright," agreed McGonagall, "Now, what haven't you told me? Oh, don't give me that look. I work with hundreds of people everyday and I can tell when someone is holding something important back."

Amelia huffed out an exasperated sigh, "The warning spell placed the Unforgiveable as being cast in the vicinity of the infirmary. But, we don' t know which curse was used or who's been affected."

Minerva paled. She knew Pomona had taken one of her students to the hospital wing and had missed the staff meeting. Had she, the student and the Matron been attacked by someone using an Unforgiveable? As much as she wanted to go find her friends to see that they were okay, Minerva knew she couldn't, she had a job to do.

Without asking Bones another question, McGonagall turned to her fireplace and tossed down some floo powder, "Dumbledore's office," she called out, then strolled through the flames with Amelia on her heels.

____________________________________________________________________ 

Hermione uttered a loud 'meep' when Diamond unexpectedly popped into the bedroom.

"What are you doing here? Where's Professor Snape?" she asked the little elf as she slapped Lucius' arm, he couldn't help laughing at the adorably funny noise she made in her surprise. 

"Potions Master was done with students and requested tea, Mistress Hermione," Diamond replied, "Would you and Master Lucius like a cuppa, too?"

"That would be lovely, thank you, Diamond," said Lucius as he continued smirking at Hermione, "And, bring some of those dark chocolate biscuits, too," he added as he dodged another swat from his bondmate.

Diamond nodded, "As you wish, Master Lucius," she said then popped away to get the requested refreshments.

"What makes you think you deserve a treat?" asked Hermione, mock-glaring at her blonde mate.

She should have known better when she saw the amused gleam in his eyes, "Are you saying I need to...earn my nibbles?"

Hermione opened her mouth to tease him back, saying he couldn't afford her price but, all that came out was a heart wrenching scream as she collapsed onto the bed and grabbed her right hip.

Lucius followed her seconds later, yelling as pain ripped through his right shoulder.

______________________________________________ 

Diamond nearly dropped the tea service when she returned to the room and saw the pain and distress her family was in.

"Mistress Hermione, Master Lucius! What's wrong, what can Diamond do's to help?" she cried, worriedly wringing her hands.

"It's Severus," gasped out Lucius, "Something's horribly wrong...take me to him!" he ordered as he shakily stood and pulled his wand from his arm holster.

"Please, be safe," Hermione pleaded, tears flowing down her cheeks as she looked at them both, "Bring my bondmates back to me, Diamond," she gasped as another round of pain tore through her body," Please. Hurry!"

Grabbing Lucius' hand in hers, Diamond disapparated them to the classroom where she had left her Potions Master, a look of outrage causing the elf's eyes to burn with an eerie green light.

__________________________________________________________________________ 

CRUCIO!

After the Unforgiveable had Snape writhing on the floor, Molly hurriedly wrapped him up tightly with an Incarcerus, the magical ropes digging into his barely healed hands, causing him to suffer that much more.

"The snake finally decided to come out from under his rock, did he?" she mocked as he gasped for air, the constrictive bindings making it difficult to draw breathe, "You've been hiding from me and keeping someone that is...special...to my family," she sneered as she lifted the spell, "Now, tell me where Hermione Granger is or things are going to get rather unpleasant for you."

Severus finally managed to roll his body around to look at the last person he expected to see, "Molly!?" he wheezed, clamping down his Occlumecy shields in an attempt to lessen his agony, "I don't know what you're talking about. I...have no idea where Miss Granger is....she's...she's a Gryffindor," he snarled, "I don't keep track of them, McGonagall does."

"Wrong answer, Snape," snapped Molly, "I traced her to your private quarters, you disgusting pervert. I always knew you Death Eaters were deviants so it shouldn't really surprise me that you have sex with underage students. But, that particular witch isn't yours to play with...she's already been claimed...."

"CRUCIO!"

As the curse hit a second time, Severus grit his teeth, trying not to give this harridan the satisfaction of hearing him howl in pain. Bloody Hell! He hadn't been under this strong of a Cruciatus since Voldemort punished him with it for failing to produce a counter to Veritaserum. Which meant Weasley was channeling a lot of hatred and intent into the spell.

His brain felt like it was on fire but, the things Molly said slowly started to sink in....she had tracked Hermione to his private rooms...which meant SHE was the one responsible for the destruction of the potions classroom and for the attack on Dumbledore....'she's already been claimed' echoed in his head...and his anger flared as the curse was lifted again.....that Weasley harpy was behind the slave bracelet being placed on Hermione!....but, who was she 'claimed' for?...That shrew had a houseful of children....then, the last puzzle piece clicked into place....the youngest male, Ronald...that ginger-menace had failed to answer his summons to meet in this room....and, Poppy had mentioned that he was in the infirmary recovering from exposure to Dark Magic, too.....

It was time to throw this bint off kilter....so, he did the last thing Molly expected and started laughing....

___________________________________ 

"What's so funny, Snape?" Molly demanded, the next round of the Cruciatus paused on her lips.

"Just wondering," he smirked, arching a questioning eyebrow, "Do you have any idea how much trouble you and your son, Ronald, are in for using a slave bracelet? Especially, on a witch that has been spoken for by ancient magicks?"

"What are you talking about, what ancient magicks?" she sneered, one hand tightening around her wand, the other on her hip.

"One of the most sacred...Miss Granger has a soul-mate...she was already bonded to another when your son placed that cursed band on her wrist," Snape stated plainly, he wasn't about to tell this demented cow that she actually had TWO mates waiting for her and that he was one of them...that would be pushing his luck. "Ancient Magicks tend to get rather...testy when you muck about with a union of this sort." 

"Your lying! You'll do anything to wriggle out of your punishment," Molly hissed, her wand hand falling to her side as she continued to argue with the potions master.

"Possibly, but can you afford to take that risk?...But, the fact still remains...you and your youngest son conspired to entrap a young witch with an illegal, Dark Magic, artifact," Snape said matter-of-factly, "The Wizangamot tends to frown on such things. I would flee while you still had the chance, Molly...and take your boy, Ronald, with you before the authorities show up."

She really should have listened.

_______________________________________________ 

Shacklebolt, Proudfoot, Fawley and Monkstanley had just secured their collection of evidence in a heavily warded steamer trunk when the Aurors wand alert sounded again, louder than before.

"Sweet Circe!" exclaimed Proudfoot as they silenced the alarms, "These readings say another Unforgiveable was cast and this one's even closer...just down the corridor from here!"

"Shacklebolt, you and Fawley stay here and guard everything in these rooms, Monkstanley and I will go after the culprit," commanded Proudfoot. Seeing that Fawley was about to protest, he added, "I'm the senior agent here...so, no arguing, we don't have the time." With that, he and his partner headed out of Snape's quarters through the potions classroom and down the hall.

___________________________________

CRUCIO!

The third round of the Cruciatus proved to be too much for Snape and he cried out in pain as his body spasmed, trying to twist within the magical bindings, his spell damaged hands now raw and bleeding from the ropes.

Molly cackled at his misery, she was finally getting some well deserved revenge on this loathsome wizard for his mistreatment of her children over the years, for all the students at Hogwarts, really. 

"Disgusting Slytherin Death Eater, shouldn't be allowed to walk amongst decent wizarding folk," she muttered to herself, "Deceitful bastard...soulmate bonds and Ancient Magicks retribution, what a load of rubbish! And, how dare that greasy pervert tell ME what I'm doing for my son is wrong. That bracelet is a cherished family heirloom, there isn't anything remotely Dark about it!"

Not happy with just cursing the potions master any longer, Molly began kicking Snape in the ribs with her worn dragonhide boots, cracking at least two on his right side.

But, her spiteful vengeance came to an abrupt end. As she drew back to land another vicious strike to the injured man, a loud 'POP' rang out in the old classroom.

_______________________________________________ 

As soon as they apparated into the musty room, Diamond ran to Severus' side as Lucius started dueling the red-haired witch. The house-elf growled under her breath at the sight of Severus' injuries. With a flick of her wrist, Snape's bindings were released and she began tending to the torn skin on his hands. "I'm so sorry, Master, this will stings," Diamond apologized. A couple of snaps of her fingers and his wounds were cleansed, the skin knitting back together, leaving behind pink, healthy flesh. "There, that will save Potions Masters hands," she whispered to him.

Snape looked to the elf with concern-filled eyes. "Please...help Lucius," Severus rasped out, his voice still raw from screaming through the Cruciatus.

________________________________________________________ 

"Severus!" yelled Lucius, "What have you done to him!?" he snarled at Molly as he began flinging all manner of curses, hexes and jinxes at the despicable woman.

"Malfoy," sneered Molly, blocking and deflecting most of Lucius' spells with ease, "What are you doing here?" she winced as a stinging hex got through her defenses and struck her left shoulder. Noticing his eyes quickly glancing towards the man on the floor, she snarled, "I see...you're here to rescue your degenerate Death Eater friend. Not that it really matters, I'll finish him off once I've dealt with you."

"Diamond, get him out of here, now!" ordered Lucius, not taking his eyes off Molly.

The little elf quickly obeyed and whisked Severus out of the room, away from Weasley's grasp.

"You interfering, puffed up peacock!" Molly roared on seeing her target vanish, "You'll pay for that!"

_____________________________________________ 

Hermione startled when Diamond arrived suddenly on the bed next to her with an injured Severus in tow. "What happened to him!?" she gasped, her own pain keeping her from moving about too much.

"Ugly red witch cursed Potions Master," replied Diamond, "I must returns quickly to help Master Lucius." And, just as abruptly, the elf disappeared, leaving Severus and Hermione alone.

Reaching out and touching one of his hands with hers, Hermione asked soflty, "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

Gingerly lifting his other hand, Snape pointed to a pocket in his disheveled robes, "Take out a nerve tonic..Skele-Gro..a general pain potion...and bruise paste," he said with difficulty, "Those will do.. for now."

She quickly grabbed the items he named and helped him tilt his head back to drink the potions. Sighing in relief as the concoctions did their work, Severus looked at Hermione and said, "Now, comes the tricky bit. You'll have to help me take my clothes off down to my trousers and apply the bruise paste to my chest and back."

Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing at the expression on Hermione's face. It was part embarrassment with a touch of curiosity mixed in for good measure....the curiosity won out.

_____________________________________________ 

Diamond had just reappeared in the old classroom when she saw her Master Lucius crumple to the ground howling in agony. Molly had managed to land a Bone-Breaking curse on his right leg and the femur shattered, one fragment piercing through the skin.

Seeing her chance, Molly aimed her wand at Malfoy's chest and began the last Unforgiveable, "Avada..."

"No!" Diamond screamed and leapt onto Molly's arm, sinking her teeth deep into the witch's right hand, making the woman screech and drop her wand, halting the rest of the curse from being spoken. But, the enraged house-elf wasn't done with the matriarch....far from it.

"Yous hurt my family!" growled Diamond, the eerie glow in her eyes burning even brighter. "Now yous will feels their pain." With two snaps of her fingers, the little elf had Molly tightly bound with an Incarcerus and her right leg shattered with the Bone-Breaking curse. Molly shrieked and cursed at the house-elf for 'harming her betters'. Diamond rolled her eyes at the dunderheaded woman. She was only just getting warmed up...."This is for my Mistress Hermione," she snarled. Another two finger clicks had the witch's left hand under the Angor and Scindo spells, the same compression torture curses that Hermione endured when the slave bracelet was activated. Molly was sobbing now, begging the elf to stop. "Not yets. Potions Master must be avenged." Saving the best for last...Diamond clapped her hands three times, causing Molly to wail like a banshee as three rounds of the Cruciatus rolled over her body one after another. In seconds, Molly was unconscious and an acrid stench filled the already musty air of the classroom....her bladder and bowels having loosened sometime during the last wave of Crucio.

Satisfied with the result of her efforts, Diamond walked over to her Master Lucius who had passed out at some point, a grimace of pain still on his features. Placing a cool hand to his forehead, Diamond murmured something under her breath. Lucius' face relaxed as his body was cleansed of blood and sweat, his femur reset and the open gash closed, leaving behind a faint silver scar.

"Now we cans returns to your bondmates."

\--------------------------------------------------------------- 

The sounds of spell fire and screams reached Proudfoot and Monkstanley's ears as they neared the door to the classroom where the tracing charm led them. Their hearts clenching in their chests when they heard the beginnings of the Killing Curse only to have it cut in half by shrieks of anger and pain.

Try as they might, they couldn't breach the room. All the two agents could do was listen as someone was being tortured. And, just as quickly as the horrific sounds started, they stopped and the previously blocked door swung open, allowing them entry.

There were obvious signs of a struggle but, the only person left in the room was the soiled and, still bound, Molly Weasley with an embellished note stuck to her forehead. "This is the witch you're looking for....caster of Unforgiveables, would be breaker of Avitus Praecantatio*."

She really should have heeded Snape's warning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Medicinal Herb You Can Grow - thehealth.com/home-remedies
> 
> thyme - used for coughs, congestion, indigestion
> 
> feverfew - used for headache relief and as an anti-inflammatory
> 
> ____________________________________________
> 
> angor - compression, torment, anguish
> 
> scindo - torture, cut, tear, rend, split, divide
> 
> _______________________________________________
> 
> avitus - ancient, ancestral
> 
> praecantatio - magic, witchcraft, sorcery


	36. Chapter 36

Despite the note, Monkstanley removed the Incarcerous from Molly, ran a strong Tergeo over the unconscious witch and set about running diagnostics to document her injuries. While she was doing that, Proudfoot sent a Patronus to their bosses to inform them they were at the second wand alert site, then, collected Weasley's wand from the floor and cast a Priori Totus over it. When the readout for the past two days was done, he cursed under his breath.

"Get those bindings back on her!" Proudfoot snarled, not trusting himself to place the restraints on the comatose woman without strangling her.

"We can't do that, her injuries are too severe, besides, it's obvious she's the one we heard being tortured," huffed Monkstanley, not understanding her partner's sudden change in demeanor towards this assault victim.

"Fine! Just put cords on her ankles and wrists...and, a magic dampening bracelet, too," Proudfoot growled, waiting for her to get everything done before revealing the spell summary to the Unspeakable. As she read the notes identifying this person and what she'd cast, Monkstanley paled and, she too, began cursing.

"Bloody Hell! That....that absolute bitch! How could she?...This means...she...this...Molly Weasley..." spluttered the agent as she pointed to the woman on the ground, "She really is the person we've been looking for, like that anonymous message said."

"Yes," Proudfoot said, pinching the bridge of his nose, "The Chief, your boss and the Headmaster are going to have kittens when they find out." Seeing the puzzled look on Monkstanley's face at his statement, he added, "Mrs. Weasley is a founding member of The Order of the Phoenix."

________________________________________ 

Madame Pomfrey awoke with a splitting headache and winced when she tried to sit up. 'Why am I on the ground?' she wondered to herself. Looking around, she didn't have time to worry about what happened to her, she saw four other people in need of her assistance...Professor Sprout, Miss Jenkins, Ronald Weasley and his father, Arthur...all unconscious.

'Wait...when did he get here? Never mind...that doesn't matter, right now.' Slowly standing, she made her way over to the two witches first and started diagnostic scans over the pair. 'Pomona will be okay with a bit of rest but, Merlin! What or who removed Miss Jenkins' tongue?' Hurrying over to her potions stores, Poppy grabbed a number of vials. Pain and general healing potions and one Lacerti Reficiat elixir. Returning to her youngest patient, Pomfrey spelled a set of the mixtures directly into Miss Jenkins stomach before settling her onto a cot.

Satisfied that the young witch was comfortable, Poppy returned to Professor Sprout, levitated her to another infirmary bed and left her to sleep. "Now, let's see what's going on with you two gentlemen," she said to the two insensate Weasleys as she placed them onto two more cots and began their scans. "Well, it looks like you'll be joining Pomona and waiting for these spells to run their course. It's a good thing I didn't have anything planned to do today, except, for meeting with the Weasleys about their son...I wonder what happened to Molly...wasn't she supposed to be here, too?," she murmured to herself, "Oh well, I'll worry about that later."

After setting spells around her four patients to alert her should they awaken and require assistance, Pomfrey stumbled into her office and slumped onto a chaise she transfigured from one of her chairs, determined to rest while she had the chance.

Alas, it was not destined to be for long.

______________________________________________ 

Severus was in heaven, mostly, he was still having some mild Cruciatus aftershocks but, he was receiving Hermione's undivided attentions. Although it was for medicinal purposes, the way she was applying the bruise paste to his battered ribs was causing breathy groans to escape his lips.

She paused a moment, "Am I hurting you, Professor?" Hermione asked with obvious concern in her voice.

"No," Snape panted as his black eyes closed and his fingers clutched the bedsheets, "Far from it...by all means...continue."

"Okay. If you're sure," Hermione replied as she carefully moved over to give him room. "Please, roll over, sir. I need to tend to your back now."

'Oh, yes...definitely worth the discomfort for this," he thought as he complied to her request, 'Well, not the intermittent spasms but.....' Further musings were silenced as Hermione gently kneaded the paste onto his back, causing his brain to temporarily short circuit.

__________________________________________ 

Lucius was roused by the sounds of...pain?...no, wait...not exactly...was that?...His eyes fluttered open and he saw Hermione gently massaging Severus' back. 'So, he was the one making those delightful noises' chuckled Lucius to himself.

"Well," he purred, "Can I join in or do you prefer that I watch? I'm good either way."

Granger and Snape answered at the same time.

"Lucius!" squeaked Hermione, her whole face turning pink, "I'm sorry...we didn't mean to wake you."

"Bugger off, Lucius," moaned Severus into his pillow, "You have to wait your turn."

"Not a problem," drawled Lucius. "I'll just lay here and enjoy the show," he smirked as he winked at Hermione, causing her to flush a bright red.

His teasing didn't last for too long, the spell Diamond used to treat his injuries was exceptionally strong and soon had him drifting back into a healing sleep. Moments later, the house-elf's magicks reached out through their rune marks and dragged Hermione and Severus into slumber beside their blonde mate. 

The bond knew the trio was going to need their strength to deal with the Ministry in the morning.

\--------------------------------------------

Scrimgeour and his team arrived at the infirmary only to find no outward signs of a disturbance and four patients sound asleep. But, the tracing spells on his wand indicated they were definitely in the spot where the Unforgiveable was cast.

Whispering to his team, he said "Pick a person and start running diagnostics, I'll check in with Madame Pomfrey. Since it's obvious the Killing Curse wasn't used, maybe one of her patients told her who cast the Unforgiveable or she saw who committed the crime." 

Rowle, Savage, Dawlish and Greengrass nodded and quietly set to work. After collecting the medical scans, they started checking the infirmary itself for any other clues. They had barely begun their search when the second wand alert sounded, waking the four patients. Needless to say, they were startled to see DMLE and DoM agents in the room with them.

Arthur carefully sat up in bed and, seeing his youngest son and the two witches on nearby cots, he asked, "What happened to us?"

Dawlish replied, "The four of you were attacked but, we're still trying to determine who did it. Now, what's the last thing you remember?"

His answer was interrupted by Proudfoot's wallaby Patronus bouncing through the group on its way to deliver its' message to Scrimgeour.

___________________________________ 

Scrimgeour lightly knocked on Pomfrey's office door but, didn't receive a response. Peeking around the half-open door, he could see that the Matron was curled up on a chaise and sleeping.

"For Merlin's sake!" he grumbled, not knowing, of course, of the busy night the witch had just endured.

Stepping through, he carefully approached Poppy and cleared his throat but, before he could speak, another wand alert sounded, waking the patients, which, in turn, set off Pomfrey's alarms in quadruplicate. 

Poppy woke with a start, her heart pounding in her chest like a jackhammer. After rubbing her eyes, Pomfrey glared daggers at Scrimgeour as he attempted to make an apology. While firing several stinging hexes at the man, she hissed, "Bloody, Buggering Hell!, I have been on my feet for almost twenty-four hours straight! Piss off and come back in a couple of hours...and, don't you DARE bother my patients!"

"But, Madame..." he objected, "An Unforgiveable was cast in the infirmary and we need to find the person who..."

"I don't care if Merlin himself returned from the beyond the Veil!," growled Poppy, "If you don't leave now, I'm going to transfigure you into a pillow for my feet and keep you there until my Tempus alarm goes off in two hours..now, GET.OUT!"

Fortunately, for Scrimgeour's state of being, Proudfoot's Patronus bounded into the office and dispatched its' report, an Unforgiveable was performed in the dungeons near the potions classroom.

Anywhere was preferable to being here in the infirmary with a prickly Badger in charge.

_______________________________________________ 

Leaving Pomfrey's office, Scrimgeour started barking out orders to hide his embarrassment at being scolded like a wayward crup, "Rowle, Savage you two stay here and stand guard at the main infirmary door. Dawlish, Greengrass come with me, the latest Unforgiveable was used in the dungeons near Professor Snape's classroom. If we're lucky, Proudfoot and Monkstanley will have them in custody by the time we get there."

Looking to the patients, he added, "All of you stay put, we will be back later to get your statements." With that, Scrimgeour turned on his heel and headed out the door with the two agents right behind him.

\---------------------------------------------- 

McGonagall and Bones were having a quiet conversation over tea in Dumbledore's sitting room, when Proudfoot's Patronus message arrived.

Jumping up, Amelia told Minerva, "You stay here with the Headmaster, I'll head down to the dungeons to assist the team. Hopefully, this will all be over soon."

"Use the floo here and go straight through to Severus' rooms," said McGonagall, "Firecall as soon as you have an update."

"Of course," replied Bones as she threw powder into the hearth, called out, "Severus Snape's quarters" and stepped through the flames.

_____________________________________ 

As Monkstanley and Proudfoot waited for their bosses to arrive, they searched for evidence of Molly Weasley's torturer in the musty classroom. And, on the desk at the back of the room they found the ungraded potions essays with the names of five Hogwarts students, three with the last name of Weasley.

"The voice we heard was definitely female, could it have been this Ginerva Weasley?" asked Monkstanley as she looked over the papers.

"Molly's daughter? I suppose that's possible but, there's the bigger question of how she left this room before we entered. There's anti-apparation wards that extend out to the main gates. Emergency portkey, perhaps?" speculated Proudfoot.

Further conjecture was halted when Molly woke up screaming, partly in pain but, mostly in anger, "Those gods-be-damned Death Eaters and their bloody house-elf, I'll see them all get the Dementor's Kiss if it's the last thing I do!" Spotting the two agents, she paled for a moment, then demanded, "Don't just stand there gawping! I need a healer! Get me these bindings off me," she hissed, "And, go after the bastards who did this to me....I want Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape and that house-elf, Diamond, arrested!" she shrieked.

Her shrill voice made the two agents wince but, they didn't make a move in her direction...which really set Molly's temper to full boil. "Well!?" Weasley screeched, "Help me! You're letting those vile men and their servant get away! And, if torturing me isn't enough...Snape has an underage student in his quarters...a Gryffindor girl named Hermione Granger...she's like a second daughter to me...you have to rescue her from that lecherous fiend!"

"Hmmm, house-elf apparation...that would explain a few things," whispered Proudfoot to Monkstanley as they continued to ignore the red-haired harpy.

Infuriated beyond belief, Molly hit banshee wailing levels, again, "I need a mediwitch, you wankers!" she bellowed," And, I demand to speak to your bosses!"

"Well, it's a good thing we were nearby," stated Bones as she strolled into the room with Scrimgeour right behind her.

__________________________________________________ 

"You'll want to read this before you speak to Mrs. Weasley," said Proudfoot as he handed the Priori Totus results to the two bosses.

"My, my, my, Mrs. Weasley," said Bones, "You have been a rather naughty witch."

"Hardly," sneered Molly, "I was merely defending myself against two Death Eaters...and their vicious elf," she hissed as the Cruciatus aftershocks hit, "Now, get me to St. Mungo's!" 

Scrimgeour scowled, "Greengrass,Proudfoot, Monkstanley you will accompany me and escort Mrs. Weasley to St. Mungo's for treatment. Dawlish, you return to the infirmary and help Rowle and Savage with taking statements from the four witnesses there," Turning to the red-haired nightmare he had once considered an ally of the Light, he stated, "After you've been healed, you will then be taken to the Ministry, formally charged and allowed to give your statement....under Veritaserum," he smirked.

It was so satisfying to watch the snarky, demanding bitch crumble into a whimpering, begging mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> priori - previous
> 
> totus - complete, total, whole
> 
> \--------------------  
lacerti - muscle, sinews
> 
> reficiat - restorative


	37. Chapter 37

Scrimgeour and the three agents had just departed for St. Mungo's when Madame Bones firecalled McGonagall to apprise her of the latest developments.

"You must be joking," Minerva said when Amelia informed her of the arrest of Molly Weasley, "She's one of the Order, surely there's been some sort of misunderstanding."

"I wish there were, Min," sighed Amelia, "But, I saw the Priori Totus data on her wand and was in the room when she accused Professor Snape, Mr. Malfoy and his house-elf, Diamond of assaulting her."

"Fine," McGonagall said tersely, "I'll inform the Headmaster of what's happened." Pausing a moment, she added, "Please don't question Professor Snape, or Mr. Malfoy for that matter, before I arrive. As acting Headmistress, I should be present to protect their best interests....not that I think you would overstep your authority, mind you..."

"Not to worry, Min," replied Amelia, "I understand completely. I'd do the same for my agents. I'll see you in Snape's quarters in, say, twenty minutes?"

"Agreed," said Minerva as she closed the floo connection and strolled through Dumbledore's quarters to his sitting room where the wizard was waiting for her to return.

"Duncan!" she called out as she walked and a primly dressed house-elf appeared.

"How can Duncan helps Mistress?" he asked.

"Please bring my special blend of Ogden's to the Headmaster's sitting room along with a fresh pot of tea and a tin of my ginger newts," she ordered, "I have a feeling we're going to need it for this discussion."

"As you wish, Mistress," replied the elf as he bowed and popped away to complete his task.

_________________________________________ 

Dumbledore listened to McGonagall's report and merely nodded his head at appropriate times. When she finished he asked, "I take it Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy are safely back in Snape's quarters?"

"Yes, Albus,"Minerva replied, "And, I'll be going straight there so that Madame Bones can take their statements."

"Very well," he said, "Report back to me once everyone has provided their account of events. I want to have a more complete understanding of what Mrs. Weasley has done before the DMLE brings her before the Wizangamot."

"How bad do you think it will be for her?" asked McGonagall, not really wanting to know the answer. This was a woman she had fought beside the first time Voldemort tried to take over Wizarding Britain and she was still not fully convinced that Molly had committed all these horrific actions without some outside influence being involved. ('Surely, she's under an Imperius or other form of Dark Magic').

"That remains to be seen, Minerva," said Albus, "For now, all we can do is gather as much information as possible before Molly is brought to trial. In the meantime, no one else in the Order is to be told of what's transpired here. However, in case Molly's actions were not of her own volition, I will send out a discrete message to the rest of our members cautioning them to enhance their household wards and strengthen the screening charms on their mail.

'I'll do the same for the incoming mail to Hogwarts, too," stated McGonagall, "In fact, I'll take of that now before I meet with Madame Bones," she said, rising from her chair to leave. "I'll return as soon as I can, Albus. In the meantime, get some rest."

"Of course, Minerva," Dumbledore assured her as she walked out of his office.

Unfortunately, the Headmaster had too many things to take care of before he could settle down and rest comfortably. The first two items on the list, calling up his phoenix Patronus and sending out the generalized safety alert to the Order and finish securing his war plans and Pensieve memories. Once the silvery-blue messenger was on its way and his schemes safely hidden away under new wards, Dumbledore slumped down onto his settee, exhausted from this relatively minor expenditure of magic.

"Bugger! I thought Poppy was being overly cautious with my restrictions....can't let her know about this, or I'll never hear the end of it." Reaching into his robe pocket, he pulled out a vial of Strengthening potion and knocked back the whole thing in one gulp. "Hopefully, that will be enough to keep the old biddy off my back."

It would not be the last time the Headmaster underestimated the power of a witch.

___________________________________________________ 

Rowle, Savage and Dawlish completed their interviews of Madame Pomfrey and the four patients in the infirmary, sending word straight away to Madame Bones and Chief Scrimgeour that none of the five had any memory of who attacked them. Their message conveyed that this outcome was not unexpected considering the spell residuals discovered during their diagnostic scans.

The only promising result was that one of the magical signatures the team found in the hospital ward, in connection to all the victims, was a match to the partial signature uncovered in the potions classroom and on the cursed broken necklace.

Gathering up the interview records and medical reports, Dawlish headed back to the dungeons to hand deliver the files to Madame Bones, leaving Rowle and Savage on guard at the infirmary until Scrimgeour or Bones ordered differently.

Looking down at the records in his hand, Dawlish shuddered as he read the name Jenkins. 'What kind of person would even think to use THAT spell on a student?' 

He didn't really have to speculate that hard, he had seen the crazed look in Molly Weasley's eyes before the Chief and his fellow agents had carted her off to St. Mungo's. Remembering that witch's disturbing gaze caused another shiver to rush down his spine. He only hoped the Chief and his other colleagues were having an easier time with the woman now that she was controlled with a magic dampening cuff.

Unfortunately, a cornered Molly Weasley is an even more devious creature.

___________________________________________________

Scrimgeour and his team arrived with, what they presumed was a subdued, Mrs.Weasley at St. Mungo's through the only floo connection available to them, the main lobby of the hospital. And, the minute they emerged into the busy place she began screaming at the top of lungs for all to hear, "SEVERUS SNAPE AND LUCIUS MALFOY ATTACKED ME! SNAPE HAS HERMIONE GRANGER...!" was all she got out before Scrimgeour Silencio'd her.

"Get her upstairs to the Spell-Damage ward for treatment before she causes any more trouble," Scrimgeour hissed in Greengrass' ear.

But, the damage had already been done...Rita Skeeter had been lurking about the lobby, like she did every morning, searching for a juicy story in town before she headed to Hogsmeade for the latest gossip on the Tri-Wizard Tournament. She had hoped to catch a Ministry official coming in for...well, it didn't matter what...she'd spin it into an embarrassing injury or disease resulting from an illicit tryst but, this was so much better...scandals at Hogwarts involving the Death Eater potions master. (She wasn't foolish enough to include Lucius Malfoy in the article, his solicitor would bury her under a mountain of legal red-tape.)

Dictating frantically to her bright green Quick-Quotes Quill while her photographer hurriedly snapped as many pictures as he could, Skeeter yelled out to the Chief Auror, "Is that why Snape tried to murder Molly Weasley, Chief Scrimgeour? She discovered his forbidden affair with one of his underage female students? How long has the Headmaster known of this liaison? Is the young Miss Granger pregnant with Snape's child? When will you be arresting Snape for....?"

"That is enough, Ms. Skeeter!" snarled Scrimgeour, "Everything...I repeat, everything that Mrs. Weasley just uttered was false. She's merely here to receive treatment for injuries she suffered while visiting her family at Hogwarts." ('It's not exactly a lie.')

"Then why is she being escorted to St. Mungo's by three DMLE agents and the Chief Auror? Is her safety being threatened by Snape?" Rita asked, continuing to press for any tidbits she could twist to suit her narrative.

"There is no story for you here, Rita," stated the Chief. ('Bloody, Buggering Hell! Why did that harpy have to be here of all days?'). "Now, move out of here before you're arrested for loitering and inciting to riot." (He knew they were merely nuisance charges but, if it kept that wretched witch away from Molly until they had the Weasley matriarch safely locked away at the Ministry, then it was more than worth the extra paperwork.)

"No need to get nasty, Rufus, besides I have everything I need, for now," said Rita. ('More than enough for several headlines.') Turning about on her acid green stilettos, Skeeter left St. Mungo's to start writing the first in a daily series of articles....('Let's see, what headline should I go with first? 'Defenseless Mother Bravely Fights Off Death Eater Professor at Hogwarts' or 'Hermione Granger Dumps Quidditch Star for Potions Professor' or 'Hogwarts' Headmaster Encouraged Student-Teacher Relationship' or 'Self Proclaimed Brightest Witch of her Age, Hermione Granger, Pregnant with Potions Master's Love Child'...so many gratifying possibilities...').

'Merlin, help me,' Scrimgeour growled to himself, 'I've got to get a message to Amelia. We need to squash that drivel Skeeter intends to write...at least, until we can get Molly's confession on record.'

______________________________________________

Molly heard some of the questions that Skeeter blurted out over the crowded room as she was pushed into the lift, a Cheshire-cat-like grin on her face and a gleam in her eyes. ('By morning, the Ministry will be swamped with angry parents wanting Dumbledore's and Snape's sorry arses arrested. Now, I just need to find a way to postpone my Veratiserum interrogation until the protestors arrive.')


	38. Chapter 38

After reading over the files Dawlish had handed her, Amelia made a report summary and had the agent hand deliver their findings to Scrimgeour at St. Mungo's. In addition to a copy of the complete and partial magical signatures found in the infirmary and the potions classroom, she added a note to the Chief Auror to obtain an imprint of Molly Weasley's magical signature for comparison. Amelia suggested having Monkstanley go into the secured room dressed and glamoured as a St. Mungo's mediwitch, as she'd had healer training, and do the print scan as part of a medical exam documenting Mrs. Weasley's injuries for their investigation.

It worked like a charm, the cantankerous red-haired witch was pleased that there was to be an official record of the physical damage that the Death Eater and his house-elf had caused her.

______________________________________________

Once Dawlish was sent on his way through Snape's sitting room floo to St. Mungo's, Amelia, Shacklebolt and Fawley headed to Granger's bedroom to interview Snape, Malfoy and Diamond about what happened in that dusty old classroom with Molly Weasley. Of course, Diamond met them at the open door and wouldn't let them through the security wards, her arms folded across her chest in warning.

"Theys are in a deep healing sleep, yous will have to come back in two hours," the little elf stated, "If yous need anything else, calls for a Hogwarts elf to serve yous." Glancing over her shoulder a moment to look at the Trio, Diamond turned back to the agents and added, "Ask for Quills or Rook, they often sees to Potion Master's rooms and afternoon tea. With that Diamond shooed the agents away and closed the door.

"Well, what do we do now, Boss?" asked Fawley, glad that the house-elf didn't see fit to truss them up in festive decorations.

"You two can start packing up our gear, securing the evidence for transport...except the necklace, I'll handle that little trinket," Amelia said, "After that, we're going to kick back, wait for the remaining part of the two hours to pass before we finish our interviews all while having tea and biscuits."

"I think we can handle that," chuckled Shacklebolt, glad for something relatively simple for a change.

_____________________________________

Back in the infirmary, Arthur was trying to clear his muzzy head. He knew that he and Molly had come to Hogwarts to visit with Ron and speak to the Headmaster but, something felt...off. Walking over to Rowle and Savage who were still standing guard at the door, he asked, "Have either of you seen my wife, Molly? We came here together to see our son but, she's not here now. Is she with the Headmaster?"

The two agents looked at one another before Savage answered with the cover story, "The Headmaster was taken ill and is in his private quarters, we can check with his Deputy, Professor McGonagall, to see if she has seen Mrs. Weasley."

"Thank you, that would ease my worries a bit," replied Arthur, wincing slightly from pain, "Excuse me, I need to see Madame Pomfrey about something for my headache." As he tenderly walked over to Poppy's office, Arthur still felt anxious about Molly's absence, despite the Auror's assurances. But, he was not so much as distressed about his wife's safety, it was more like a touch of fear, only, for whom he couldn't be certain.

\--------------------------------

There was a gorgeous star-filled sky overhead and Hermione, Lucius and Severus were laying on their backs on a soft blanket on a white sand beach, watching the Leonid meteor shower, a small Wizarding Wireless playing classical music was sitting nearby. It was warm enough that they were all wearing short sleeved shirts and loose-fitting linen trousers and all of them had their hair tied back with a band of leather at the nape of their necks. Hermione could hear the waves of the ocean lapping gently at the shore, feel the soft breeze blowing over her skin and smell the salt-sea air. It was bliss.

Raising up onto her elbows, she looked from one wizard to the other, "I don't remember apparating to this place, where are we?"

Lucius smiled at her, "That's because we didn't Disapparate...nor Potkey, Hermione," he drawled, "I fell asleep at Hogwarts wishing I could take the two of you someplace safe and warm and this is where my mind took me...well, us," he added. "And, before you ask, we are not really here, this is just my memory of this place," Lucius explained, "The year before Draco was born, Narcissa and I traveled to this private beach in the Cape Verde Islands, there's a Wizarding community north of Palmeira that's known for these spectacular views of meteor showers." 

Hermione was in awe, this was heavenly and, as Lucius described, it felt 'safe'...definitely, warm, too. "Have you done this before?" she asked, looking at the streaks of light flashing overhead.

"Just once," replied Lucius, "After Narcissa's father was murdered, we wound up here that night but, it wasn't nearly as detailed as this," he said, gesturing to them and the scenery.

"I presume that's due to the bond. Do you think Professor Snape and I could do this, too...take the three of us into an interactive memory, that is?" she wondered, eyes gleaming.

"I suppose," Lucius drawled, "Why don't you give it a try."

"Don't encourage her, Lucius," growled Severus, "With our luck, we'll wind up in a massive library somewhere and we'll be stuck there for the foreseeable future."

Hermione smirked, "I promise it won't be a library...trust me, Professor."

The potions master sighed, "Fine. But I reserve the right to say 'I told you so' if things go horribly wrong."

\---------------------------------------

"Alright...hang on to your wands boys!," Hermione cackled before either of them could change their minds. Slowly, the warm beach scene warped, rippling outward like a rock being thrown into a stream of water. Finally, the image reformed and the trio found themselves within a lush rainforest near a small natural pool at the bottom of a low waterfall.

"Where on Earth did you take us, Hermione?" asked Severus in awe of the sight before them. ('Look at all those rare potions ingredients! A cutting from that one specimen of rose periwinkle* alone is worth over two hundred galleons. Sprout would sell her soul to know about this place.')

"Amber Mountain National Park in Madagascar," answered Hermione, "My parents are avid, amateur nature photographers and when I was ten-years-old we went there during summer hols. Aside from the bugs, it's one of my favorite memories," she sighed, marveling in the details of the place.

"It's absolutely stunning," purred Lucius, "We must simply bring you back here after you finish your apprenticeships, Hermione....as a celebration of your masteries," he added hurriedly. ('Not that we wouldn't mind seeing you standing under that waterfall...preferably in a bathing costume...or, better yet,naked.')

"You don't have to do that, Lucius," said Hermione, "But, the thought is appreciated." Taking one last look at the place, she turned to Snape and smiled, "Your turn, now, Professor."

"I've the perfect spot in mind," he said, "Not as exotic as these two memories but, it's special in its own way."

\---------------------------------------------

Once again, the dreamscape rippled and reformed. This time, Snape, Malfoy and Granger ended up in a, decidedly, not tropical nor warm setting. Each member of the trio was wrapped in layered outfits with heavy charms to keep out the wet and cold. Below the ice and snow-covered hill they were standing on was a small town, partially hidden by snowdrifts but, above them, clearly shimmered the vibrant colors of the Aurora Borealis. 

"Oh, my goddess, Professor, this is more than just special...it's gorgeous!" raved Hermione, "Where did you take us?"

"Kirkenes in Finland," he answered, preening (just a little) after her praise for his chosen memory, "I came here after a potions convention in Helsinki years ago to gather Hellebore under the Northern Lights...it's an extremely potent ingredient when collected here...it only requires a third of what is normally required to create certain potions."

"We must return here, too," murmured Lucius, captivated by the dancing lights overhead, "Perhaps next year, during Yule." he suggested.

Before either Hermione or Severus could answer, an apologetic voice interrupted, "Sorry for disturbing yous," said Diamond as she appeared behind the trio, "But, Madame Unspeakables is here wanting to speak to all of yous. I made them waits for two hours, now theys are back. Shall I brings yous some tea and biscuits Masters and Mistress?"

Sighing that their experimental travels were over, Lucius replied, "Yes, Diamond, that would be appreciated. Inform Madame Bones that we will join them in the sitting room in ten minutes."

"As you wish, Master Lucius," said the little elf with a bow before she popped away from their shared memory.

\---------------------------------

"How did Diamond do that?" asked Hermione, "I mean, connect to us in our minds, that is."

"Her magics are intertwined with the Malfoy family, specifically, to me," said Lucius, "She would be able to track me, and now you two because of the bond, wherever we went....even in these active dreamscapes."

"That could either be inordinately handy or extremely annoying depending on where we are or...what we're doing," growled Snape, arching a knowing eyebrow at his mates.

"Indeed," agreed Lucius, "I'll have to speak to her, later, about setting some boundaries.

"Well, no more putting this off," sighed Hermione, trying to hide her blush under her fur-trimmed hood, "Back to the waking world." 

With a mild 'swoosh' the beautiful memory faded and the trio opened their eyes, stretching their still sore limbs in preparation to move to the sitting room. 

Grimacing slightly as she sat up in bed, Hermione looked at her equally displeased bondmates. "Alright, gentlemen. Let's go get this inquisition...I mean, interview over with, shall we?" she smirked.

"After you, my little witch," purred Lucius as he carefully placed Hermione onto a small chair he transfigured from a pillow and levitated it towards the door.

________________________________________

Amelia watched as the trio emerged from the bedroom and settled themselves onto the settee. ('Merlin! They all still look like they've been trampled by a herd of Erumpets. Unfortunately, we still need their formal statements.' Sighing to herself, 'Best to get this over with as quickly as possible, then, so they can rest. Goddess knows, they're going to need it.)

Diamond popped in at that moment and served the trio their tea, then gave a warning look at the three agents in the room, "Yous will be polite to my Masters and Mistress," was all she said before she shimmered out of sight.

Nope...there wasn't any way the little elf was going to leave that room, she was still her Potion Master's personal guardian, after all, until Master Lucius ordered otherwise.

\-------------------------------------

Mr. Blandings, Lucius Malfoy's solicitor, checked the clock on his office mantle and grumbled. "Time to get this unpleasantness sorted. Honestly, what was the Wizangamot thinking?" he muttered to himself as he prepared to apparate to the gates at Hogwarts. Putting some last minute items into his brown leather satchel, he smirked. By the time he was done with that bunch of prudish busy-bodies tomorrow, they were going to wish they had minded their own business.

___________________________________________________________________

Rita Skeeter watched with a wicked gleam in her eyes as the magical press whirled about printing the special evening edition of the Sunday Daily Prophet. It would be completed and on its way to the British Wizarding public by owl post within the hour. She couldn't wait until the pandemonium started over the headline she'd chosen.

HOGWARTS' POTION MASTER'S WANDPOINT MARRIAGE TO AN UNDERAGE STUDENT SANCTIONED BY HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE

Oh, yes, Skeeter's inside source at the Ministry Records office had certainly paid off in galleons today, a copy of the official marriage certificate was featured on page two. "Let's see those three try to deny THAT bit of truthful information!" she cackled aloud.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rose periwinkle - also called Madagascar periwinkle, annual vinca, 'old maid', Cape periwinkle....is an endangered species of plant used in a variety of medicines, including some for diabetes and cancer treatments - thelivingrainforest.org, healthbenefits.com


	39. Chapter 39

Only thirty minutes had passed and the trio felt like they had been put through the proverbial wringer....questioned under Veritaserum, copies made of Snape's and Malfoy's memories pertaining to the duel with Molly Weasley in the old classroom, prints of their magical signatures collected, and diagnostic scans of their injuries recorded. The triad was stressed and more than a bit testy. Severus was ready to hex (or better yet, unleash Diamond) on one or all three of the Ministry agents and, from the indignant looks being thrown at Madame Bones and her colleagues by Hermione and Lucius, he wasn't the only one.

"For Merlin's sake, that should be more than sufficient evidence to immediately arrest Molly Weasley for what she's done," snarled Snape, eyes flashing with annoyance.

"That will be the most likely outcome but, I'm still waiting on confirmation from Scrimgeour about the comparative tests they were to have done on Mrs. Weasley's magical signature," snipped Amelia, herself a bit cranky after dealing with the frustrated potions master and his equally sullen companion and prickly student, although, the girl did at least try to maintain a modicum of civility...well, more so than the two wizards.

"In fact," continued Amelia, frowning as she cast a Tempus, "I should have heard something from Rufus long before now."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Madame Bones was in the process of calling up her Patronus and sending an urgent message to Scrimgeour when the floo in the sitting room flared. The scowling visage of the man firecalling did not inspire confidence in the waiting group.

"Amelia, the scan was positive," Rufus stated before she could ask, "We've just finished officially charging that vile woman after getting her Veritaserum confession but, there's a major problem."

"Well, don't keep us in suspense, man. Spit it out," Amelia growled, not liking how the hairs on the back of her neck felt like they were standing on end.

"When we arrived at St. Mungo's, Mrs. Weasley shouted to everyone in the whole bloody lobby that Professor Snape and Mr. Malfoy had attacked her and that insipid reporter from The Daily Prophet was there to hear it," Scrimgeour snarled, the green flames seeming to hiss in empathy with his anger, "I attempted to get an emergency injunction to prevent Ms. Skeeter from releasing whatever fabrication she had written but, the Wizengamot members I was able to contact wouldn't budge on the matter," he informed them, "A special edition is being printed and sent out as we speak...and it is not pretty."

"The Headmaster, and the Deputy Headmistress, have already been made aware of this situation and are taking steps to screen incoming post owls," Scrimgeour continued, "But, you'd best prepare yourselves for the fallout Professor Snape, Miss Granger. My advise...stay sequestered and hire a damned good solicitor immediately."

\-------------------------------------------------

As Scrimgeour ended the firecall, Amelia turned to stunned trio, "I have a list of several excellent lawyers should you need them," she said, taking a piece of parchment from a robe pocket preparing to provide them names.

"Thank you, Madame Bones," replied Lucius cordially, "But, that won't be necessary. I'm expecting a visit, today, from my solicitor on another matter," he added, his calm demeanor hiding the nervous knots currently twisting his guts into a pretzel, "I'll just engage his services on Professor Snape's and Miss Granger's behalf when he arrives."

Although curious about what this other matter could be, Amelia simply nodded and put the paper back into her pockets. "In that case, I will gather this lot together and leave you to your planning."

After sending Shacklebolt and Fawley through the floo to the Headmaster's office, and getting a message to Rowle and Savage to meet them there, Madame Bones turned to the three people still sitting on the settee, "If you need anything, don't hesitate to contact me or Rufus Scrimgeour," she said, then stepped into the green flames and disappeared.

\--------------------------------------

Once the trio was alone, Granger turned to Snape, her eyes glistening with unshed tears, "I'm so sorry, Professor," apologized Hermione, "If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be in this awful mess."

"Let me stop you right there, Miss Granger," said the potions master, "None of this was your fault, all that blame lies with Molly and Ronald Weasley...and the Headmaster, too."

"Exactly," agreed Lucius, "And, all of that will come out at the Wizengamot hearing tomorrow morning. Mr. Blandings and I will make sure of that," he smirked, eyes gleaming with promises of vengeance for his two mates. Shifting positions on the settee and taking one of Hermione's hands into his, Lucius' demeanor relaxed, "For now, we three need to focus on healing....and, further strengthening the bond," he added, waggling his eyebrows suggestively at Hermione and Severus.

His playful tone worked to distract Hermione and lighten her mood. Rolling her eyes at the blonde wizard, she asked, "What am I going to do with you two?" blushing when she realized how that sounded.

"Well, I do have a few ideas that could be rather...pleasant," purred Lucius, drawing light circles on her wrist with one of his fingers, "If you're interested, my little witch." Severus was shocked, to say the least, with Hermione's breathy reply, "What exactly did you have in mind, Lucius?"

Malfoy's silver-grey eyes darkened, becoming positively feral, "Hmmmm, I thought we could start with..." but, whatever he was going to say was interrupted when the sitting room fireplace roared to life once more and McGonagall, accompanied by an impeccably dressed wizard carrying a leather satchel, stepped through the flames from Dumbledore's office.

If looks could kill, both Minerva and her guest would have been dead before they knew what they had done wrong.

\-----------------------------------

Ignoring the glares from the trio on the settee, McGonagall said, "Good, all of you are here and awake. I thought it best to bring Mr. Blandings through straight away considering what Professor Snape and Miss Granger are about to face."

Rising to shake his solicitor's hand, Lucius took over the conversation, "Yes, thank you Professor McGonagall. Blandings and I will take things from here," effectively dismissing the Deputy Headmistress and directing her back to the floo. "I'm sure you and the Headmaster have urgent matters of your own to handle at the moment."

"Unfortunately," sighed Minerva, before she swirled away through the green flames.

\--------------------------------

As soon as McGonagall left, Snape locked down the floo network, causing Blandings to arch an eyebrow in question. 

"We have a new...complication," growled Malfoy, "Or did our illustrious Headmaster and his Deputy fill you in on the latest news?"

"They did mention something in passing about an unflattering article due to come out in The Daily Prophet this evening but, they were rather tight lipped on the focus of said material," he replied.

"In that case, may I introduce you to your new clients and the subjects of the upcoming newspaper feature," drawled Malfoy, "Professor Severus Snape and Miss Hermione Granger...my bondmates."

_____________________________________

Blandings eyebrows rose towards his hairline, "Does this mean...? Merlin! Lucius, congratulations!" he said, his face breaking into a devilishly wide grin, "I would have loved to have been there when you and Narcissa invoked THAT clause in front of your bastard of a father's portrait and told him about the Professor and Miss Granger."

"Well, at the time I didn't know exactly who my mates were, just that the bonding marks were activated and the Malfoy-Black marriage contract was negated," smirked Lucius, "I'll give you a copy of that memory later so you can view it in your Pensieve at your leisure."

"I can't wait," chuckled Blandings as he opening his satchel, "Now, there are some matters we need to address before the shite-storm that Ms. Skeeter is about to unleash hits."

\----------------------------

Two more hours passed before the planning session between the four was hashed out, leaving the triad thoroughly exhausted but, feeling more confident about the Ministry hearing the next morning.

"I will see everyone by the atrium fountain at eight sharp," Blandings said as he gathered up his paperwork and stood to leave, "Just try to get a good night's rest...and breathe, we've got every point covered." (That last bit was directed more towards Hermione who was still worrying her lower lip between her teeth.) After shaking everyone's hand, he added, "Once we've dealt with this hearing, I'll meet with the DMLE and find out what I can about Molly Weasley's trial date."

"We'll want to file a suit against Ms. Skeeter and The Daily Prophet for libel, too," drawled Lucius as he escorted the man to the floo. 

"The documents will be finished and ready to submit tomorrow," smirked Blandings, patting his satchel, "If things go as expected, Ms. Skeeter could very well wind up in Azkaban in a cell next to Mrs. Weasley."

"And, if things don't happen to plan?" asked Snape, never one to get his hopes up.

Blandings smiled, his gleaming teeth reminding Hermione of a shark, "At the very least, Ms. Skeeter will be lucky to have a galleon to her name with all the fines she'll have to pay.

\-----------------------------------------

The Headmaster was furiously pacing in his office. Mr. Blandings had stopped off on his way out to hand some documents over to Professor McGonagall, which indicated that Hermione was formally withdrawn from Potions as of the previous Saturday, and to instruct Dumbledore that he was, under no circumstances, to appear at the Ministry on Monday. ('Impertinent man!') The solicitor had warned Albus if he so much as set a toe into the place tomorrow, he would be taken into custody and placed into a holding cell until Professor Snape's and Miss Granger's hearing was completed. ('Cheeky bastard! How dare he!')

Dumbledore was determined to be at that tribunal, he needed Miss Granger to be indebted to him for saving her from the Ministry's wrath. ('No, this just won't do. Otherwise, I lose the chance to control her and strengthen the hold I already have over Severus.')

\---------------------------------

Diamond had just cleared away the dinner she'd made for her new family and was fussing at them to rest. "Yous needs to sleep, let the bond help heal yous."

"We're fully aware of that fact, Diamond. And, we will call if we need you for anything further," said Lucius, dismissing the little elf, a knowing smirk appearing on her face just before she disappeared with a 'pop'.

"Finally," sighed Malfoy, "Now, where were we before this latest chaos began?"

"You were about to suggest some...activities to help strengthen our bond," smiled Hermione, "But, before you do...may I try something?"

His interest peaked, Lucius purred, "What do you have in mind, my little witch?"

"Well," she said, a slight blush coloring her cheeks, "I've already kissed the Professor. I'd like to do that with you, too....if that's okay with you."

That predatory gleam returned to his silver-grey eyes, "Of course, my dear, I'm more than happy to help sate your curiosity."

A low rumbling chuckle escaped from Snape causing Malfoy to pause and arch an eyebrow in question.

Severus smirked and shook his head, a small wave of his hand encouraged his friend to continue. ('This should be fun.')

Returning to their previous spots on the settee, with the little witch on the cushion between the two wizards, Hermione turned slightly to look at Lucius. "Ready?" she murmured, placing a soft hand on his face, cupping the side of his jaw.

With his silent nod of assent, she reached up, threaded her hands through his blonde locks, grabbed the back of his head and gently pulled him towards her. After covering his mouth with hers in a steady, firm caress, Hermione sneaked out the tip of her tongue and swept it across the seam of his lower lip, asking for admittance. More than eager to comply, Lucius opened his lips to her and she deepened the kiss, letting a small hum of pleasure escape from her mouth to his.

\---------------------------------------

Merlin! Lucius did not expect this from the young witch. A deep growl rumbled up from the back of his throat causing Hermione to take the kiss even deeper, her tongue engaging his in a slow, sensual dance. Who taught her how to kiss? He should thank them....later...much later.....right now, his higher brain functions were starting to short-circuit.

Reluctantly, Hermione pulled back from Lucius. Even with breathing through her nose during their kiss, she felt like she was going to pass out from lack of oxygen. Raising her eyes to meet his as she regained her breath, she smiled at his slightly dazed expression and thoroughly disheveled hair. She'd made him look like that.

Severus' low chuckling was heard again, "I think you broke him, Miss Granger," he teased.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing, Professor?" she asked, eyes sparkling with laughter.

"In Malfoy's case, that's a very good thing, not many people can say that they rendered Lucius speechless," smirked Snape.

The wizard in question blinked, seemingly coming back to himself and smiled at Hermione, "Well, my dear, aren't you full of surprises?"

Taking her hand in his, Lucius pressed a kiss to her knuckles, "What else do you desire to...discover this evening?"

Severus cleared his throat, "As much as I hate being the voice of reason," he said, "I advise that you not satiate any further curiosities tonight if Hermione is going to present herself as a....virtuous young witch at the hearing tomorrow morning. It is, after all, the basis of our defense."

Biting back a groan, Lucius conceded, "Your right, of course, Severus. It was foolish to risk your reputations and the success of your tribunal like this at the last moment."

Seeing the flash of guilt in Hermione's eyes, Lucius gently squeezed her hand, "I assure you, Hermione, you're not to blame. That fault lies with me, tempting you in such a manner."

"But, make no mistake," he purred in her ear, "Once this unpleasantness is dealt with, we will continue where we left off....when you're ready."

\---------------------------------------

Now it was Hermione's turn to stifle a moan of frustration. "Is it awful of me to want the ground to suddenly open up and swallow Molly Weasley....and those Ministry idiots....before we arrive tomorrow?"

"Not in the least, Miss Granger," said Snape, trying to hold back a yawn, "Don't forget to add Ms.Skeeter and the Headmaster to that wish list while you at it."

"And, the young Mr. Weasley, too," grumbled Malfoy, yawning in response to Severus.

"Should I start writing these down?" laughed Granger, covering her mouth to hide the third yawn of the night, "We wouldn't want to leave anyone off our make-shift 'hit list', after all."

"Only you would think of taking class notes for something like that, Miss Granger," smirked Severus as he rolled his eyes at their younger mate.

"Best not, Hermione," advised Lucius, "Some dunderhead might see the thing and not understand the humor behind it."

That label peaked Hermione's curiosity, "Who came up with that name first?...dunderhead, that is....you or the Professor?"

"Neither," replied Severus, "The first person we heard use that particular designation was our old Care of Magical Creatures teacher, Silvanus Kettleburn when Peter Pettigrew let a bunch of nifflers loose from their cages. It took three weeks to track all the little buggers down and return every shiny bauble they had scarpered with to their rightful owners."

Hermione opened her mouth to ask another question about their school days when she was stopped by Diamond popping back into the room, "It is getting late, yous should be sleeping not chattering like younglings," she fussed, "Now, off to bed with all of yous." And, with three quick snaps of her fingers, the house-elf had them all scrubbed and teeth brushed, dressed in nightwear and tucked under the duvet in Hermione's bed.

"Bossy elf."

\-------------------------------------

Molly was setting on the edge of the small bed in the Ministry holding cell, alternating between sobbing uncontrollably and howling in rage. How had everything gone so wrong so quickly? Sneaky little bastards slipping her Veritaserum in her pumpkin juice at St. Mungo's. At least, Rita Skeeter had come through...that article in The Daily Prophet should still be enough to raise some doubts in her favor...it just had to.....her preliminary hearing was set for tomorrow afternoon.


	40. Chapter 40

Arthur was becoming more agitated as time passed, the Aurors had been called back to the Headmaster's office an hour ago but, word had yet to be sent from McGonagall or Dumbledore regarding Molly's whereabouts. And, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't produce a Patronus to contact his wife nor anyone else. (He was so befuddled, he completely forgot about the floo in Poppy's office.) Plus, the Matron still wasn't ready to release him or Ronald from the infirmary so they could search for her themselves.

\----------------------

Poppy tsk'd at him after seeing his latest failed attempt at casting a Patronus, "Arthur, stop doing that before you cause yourself more damage!" she fussed, taking his wand from him and putting it in her pocket, "You, your son, Professor Sprout and Miss Jenkins have all suffered some major shocks to your magical cores, not to mention, someone has mucked about with your memories," she reminded him, "All four of you, but especially you, Arthur, need to stay overnight for observation and give your bodies time to recover."

"But, something's wrong, Poppy," Arthur protested, although, he was so out of sorts he didn't put up much of a fight when she disarmed him,"Molly is missing and Minerva hasn't contacted you or I about what's happened or when they saw her last."

"Don't fret, Arthur, I'll just firecall Minerva for an update," Pomfrey soothed, "Now, just settle back in bed and I'll be back in a few minutes. That goes for you, too, young Mr. Weasley." Poppy couldn't say why but, anytime she got near the young Gryffindor, she wanted to hex or slap the boy.

\-------------------------------

McGonagall wasn't surprised when Pomfrey reached out for news about Molly Weasley after Mr. Weasley expressed concern for his missing wife. Only, she didn't have the resolve to tell Arthur or Poppy that Molly had been arrested and that she was currently in a heavily warded cell at the Ministry. (Sodding harpy doesn't deserve that kind man's devotion, this will break his heart...then again, maybe not. Especially, when I tell him she's the reason he's in the infirmary.') The best she could do was stall for time. Right now, she had to prepare hers and Dumbledore's quarters to receive the redirected copies of The Daily Prophet.

"Tell Arthur not to worry, Poppy," Minerva lied without hesitation, "Molly was here earlier but, she left to visit her other children while she had the chance. I'm sure the time just got away from her, is all. But, I will go to Gryffindor Tower and let her know that Arthur is asking for her."

"Thank you, Min, that will certainly ease the man's mind so he can rest," said Poppy, "Just remind her that visiting hours end in forty-five minutes."

('I'll walk down to the infirmary then and tell them that she had a nasty reaction to something, possibly one of the twins' latest inventions, and had to stay over at St. Mungo's until morning. I just hope they can forgive me for the deceit later.)

\---------------------------------------

McGonagall had just ended the floo call with Pomfrey when the flames roared to life once again. "Merlin! What now?" she grumbled.

Minerva really wished she hadn't asked that question as Lucius Malfoy's solicitor, Mr. Callum Blandings stepped into Dumbledore's office and asked to see his client.

After escorting the wizard through to Professor Snape's quarters and returning to her own, Minerva stopped to reconsider the fortuitous arrival of the lawyer. ('Perhaps I could persuade him to assist the school and Professor Snape? Merlin knows we're going to need all the help we can get when the story in that sorry excuse of a newspaper gets out to the public.')

\-----------------------------

An hour after Blandings left his office, Dumbledore had hit on a solution to attending Professor Snape's and Miss Granger's hearing. Polyjuice potion. (He had a bottle or two of the stuff squirreled away for emergencies and, this was definitely one such occasion.) He'd simply go as his Deputy Headmistress. Minerva was in charge of the school in his stead until Tuesday, so, there was little to no chance of running into her outside of Hogwarts tomorrow. More importantly, he'd still be able to a gain a life debt from Miss Granger for interceding on her behalf before the Wizengamot. All he had to do now was wandlessly and non-verbally pluck a hair or two from McGonagall's tresses when she visited him after rounds, ward his private rooms so no one could enter and leave word that he was not to be disturbed until after lunch on Monday...he was still recovering from injuries, after all, and needed his rest.

It was the perfect plan...or so he thought.

________________________________________

Viktor was more than just a little alarmed. When he met with Harry after dinner to speak more about Hermy-own-ninny and the slave bracelet, the younger wizard seemed confused and asked if he meant the silver bangle that someone had given to her as a gift. Plus, the other Gryffindors, Neville, Ginny, Fred and George, had no clue as to what he was talking about. It was as if their previous conversation had never taken place. And, the young witch still had yet to be heard from or seen. But, what was more of a concern, none of them seemed overly worried about her absence. He needed to speak to someone, only he didn't know who he could trust.

"Have you talked to Professor McGonagall or Headmaster Dumbledore?" asked Harry when he saw Viktor's continued nervousness, "They would be the ones I'd ask, only, McGonagall has rounds now and it was announced that Dumbledore was sick, so he won't be around for a few days," he added, "But, if something serious had happened to Hermione, I'm sure our Head of House would have told us by now."

Okay, now Viktor was thoroughly creeped out and distressed. Someone had definitely tampered with his new friends' memories and emotions connected to Herm-own-ninny and that bracelet. It would take a powerful witch or wizard highly skilled in Mind Magics to do that and not thoroughly scramble their brains in the process. And, the only one he was aware of with that level of expertise was one of the very people Harry suggested he talk to....Headmaster Dumbledore.

There was only one safe choice, Professor McGonagall. He would seek her out and speak to her first thing in the morning.

\---------------------------------------------

Hermione stretched like a cat in a sunbeam. She had wanted to sleep longer but, there was an insistent alarm (known as Diamond) encouraging her to move.

"Yous has a big day today, Mistress Hermione," the little elf reminded her, "Yous needs a bath, breakfast and time to dress before we travels to the Ministry."

"Don't remind me," Hermione groaned, pulling a pillow over her head, "I'm already nervous as it is."

"Nothing to worries about, young Mistress," soothed Diamond, "Master Lucius, Potions Master and Diamond will be there to keep yous safe."

"I know but, my stomach is still trying to tie itself into knots," sighed Hermione, "I don't think I'll be able to eat much in the way of breakfast."

"Yous will have nutrition potion, buttered toast, and ginger tea, Mistress Hermione," insisted Diamond, "Can't be faintings in front of Wizengamot."

"No, that wouldn't send the right message to those old prudes," chuckled Hermione, stretching once more, "Alright, Diamond, I'm ready. Please help me to the loo so I can get bathed and dressed for the day."

The elf smiled as she levitated the witch out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom. "As you wish, Mistress Hermione." ('I likes her. Much easier to wakes than the other two in mornings.')

\------------------------------

By the time Hermione pulled on her school robes, Lucius and Severus were awake (more or less), clothed and having their second cup of tea at the kitchen table. (They were not amused that Diamond had set an alarm to wake them and it wouldn't stop until they both had removed themselves from the warm cocoon of their bed.) 

"Merlin! If you two go before the members of the Wizengamot looking like you're going to hex them on sight, I may as well start packing my trunk and leave Hogwarts now," grumbled Hermione as she stabbed a forkful of scrambled eggs a little harder than she intended.

"Don't worry, Hermione," drawled Lucius, "We'll be our usual perky selves...after our third cup of tea."

"Speak for yourself, Lucius," smirked Severus, "I don't have that particular emotional setting."

"Please, just don't glare or snarl at anyone, Professor, and I think we'll okay," said Hermione, pushing back from the table, her appetite gone again as her anxiety rose.

Seeing the color draining from Granger's face, Snape stood from his chair and walked over to the little witch, "Do you need a calming draught before we leave, Miss Granger?" he asked with a touch of concern in his voice.

She gave him a wan smile, "Thank you, sir, but, I don't want those buffoons thinking I took something to cheat my way through their inquiry."

Diamond stepped in and started fussing at the three of them, "No times for chatterings, yous needs to finish getting ready for Ministry."

Hermione sighed, "Could you help me to the loo, again, Diamond. I need a quick freshening up before we go."

No sooner than the two disappeared into the bathroom, than the floo roared to life, causing Lucius and Severus to draw their wands and point them at the early morning intruder.

"Lucius!" called out the familiar voice of Mr. Blandings, "Sorry for interrupting your breakfast, gentlemen, but you need to hurry over to the Ministry right now. Those miscreants have moved the time for the hearing, yet again, and it starts in fifteen minutes.

"We'll be right there," replied Severus, "We just have to collect Miss Granger and we'll be on our way."

______________________________________

Hermione heard the firecall, Accio'd her beaded purse and travel cloak from her bedroom and had Diamond levitate her back to the sitting room, "Sodding wankers!" she growled under her breath, her nervousness quickly replaced by irritated determination, "I'm ready to leave when you are, sirs." 

"Diamond," ordered Lucius, "Take Severus and Hermione directly to the Ministry atrium, then return for me. Mr. Blandings is there waiting for us."

"Right away, Master Lucius," replied Diamond as she grabbed onto Hermione's and Severus' wrists and 'popped' away, returning and Disapparating with Lucius mere moments later.

________________________________

The minute Lucius and Diamond arrived at the Ministry, Mr. Blandings hurried the group over to the check-in desk to submit their wands for identification and receive a visitor's pass. (Hermione, still not able to walk unaided, was carried by Lucius, bridal-style, causing a number of heads to turn and take notice at the unusual entourage).

Credentials in place, Blandings rushed the trio and their house-elf towards the lifts, rode one of the rattling compartments to Level Nine and practically flew up the stairs to the courtrooms on Level Ten*. They barely made it into the chambers when Minister Fudge called for the doors to be shut and locked. It was obvious to anyone who paid attention that Cornelius was not happy to see the two subjects of the hearing enter the place, take their seats at the table at the center of the room, and face the other unsmiling members of the Wizengamot with their heads held high. 

Hermione thanked Lucius for his help and settled herself, as comfortably as she could, onto the dark blue leather seat next to Severus. "Oh, this should be loads of fun," she sneered under her breath so that only the group at their table could hear.

"No doubt, Miss Granger," replied Blandings, "Just remember, the both of you, keep your tempers in check," directing this more towards Snape than Granger, "I'll intercede if any of those toadies gets out of line," watching the pair tense up as the Minister called the tribunal to order, Blandings placed a hand on each of their shoulders, "Take a deep breath, you two. The show's about to begin."

___________________________________________________

Lucius watched his two bondmates, especially Hermione, and wished he could apparate them far away from this, obviously, biased assembly. Although he knew Callum Blandings had a solid plan to keep Severus and Hermione out of trouble, Malfoy didn't trust the Minister or some of the other members of this council. Many of them Lucius had associated with socially, or through various business dealings, and he was fully aware that a few of them were ruthless, capable of pulling something underhanded at any moment during the proceedings. It made him want to hex the poncy gits.

Instead, he did the last thing Hermione expected. "Picture the simpletons in their underthings, my dear, it makes them less intimidating."

She wrinkled her nose and tried to not look nauseous, "Eugh, Lucius, I did NOT need that image in my head."

"But, it worked, did it not?" he chuckled, "Those pompous windbags no longer seem so menacing to you, yes?"

As much as she didn't want to admit it, Lucius' little tactic helped to settle her nerves. She 'hmmm'd', nodded her head and gave him a tiny smile before turning her attentions back to Minister. ('Wuff, I'm going to need an Obliviate after this is over,' she shuddered.) 

____________________________________

Severus sat on the cool leather chair next to Hermione Occluding like mad, his calm exterior mask belying the fact that his heart was trying to beat out of his chest. ('Wonderful, these arseholes all seem to have their minds already made up about us, especially, the Minister.') Looking past the plum-robed assembly to the handful of people in the gallery, he held back a flinch when he recognized a face in the crowd.

"What is Minerva doing here?" Snape whispered to Blandings, "I don't remember her being part of our defense plans? Or do you think we need her testimony?"

Blandings eyes followed the path of Severus' gaze until he saw the witch in question, "I have no idea why she's here," he replied as he narrowed his eyes at the Deputy Headmistress, "She's not on the Ministry's witness list. Perhaps she's just lending you support?"

"Hmmmm, possibly," said Snape, not taking his eyes off his colleague, "But, something just doesn't feel right. She should be at Hogwarts since she's in charge while the Headmaster is recuperating. I can't imagine her shirking her post like this just to offer us comfort."

Hermione looked to her Head of House as the two wizards spoke. "Professor Snape's right, Mr. Blandings," she stated, "Professor McGonagall would never leave the school like this, especially, with the Tri-Wizard Tournament going on. Not unless she was legally compelled to be here by the Minister."

"Well, we'll find out soon enough," said Blandings, standing to address the Minister, "Before we begin these proceedings, Minister Fudge, Miss Hermione Granger claims the right to Ueritatem Igni."

Pure pandemonium broke out.

Honestly, you'd have thought Blandings had asked the members of the Wizengamot to submit themselves to this, literal, trial by magical fire. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wizengamot location and access points within the Ministry according to harrypotterfandom.com
> 
> ueritatem igni -truth under fire


	41. Chapter 41

Minister Fudge impatiently rapped the gavel on his lectern to bring the Wizengamot back under control, nearly breaking the wooden hammer in the process.

"I will have order in these chambers!" he snarled as he glared down at the people seated at the defense table, "Now, Counselor Blandings, why does Miss Granger demand this infernal examination by Old Magick instead of adhering to the modern standard of medical scans and questioning under Veritaserum? Does she even comprehend that she's risking death in evoking this ritual?"

Hermione started to growl out an answer to the condescending wizard but, Severus placed a calming hand on her arm under the table, out of view of others in the room, and whispered, "Remember what Callum advised and keep your temper in check, my little lioness," he drawled, quirking an eyebrow at her when she noticeably trembled. Whether Hermione's reaction was due to his physical closeness or her simply trying to reign in her anger, he wasn't completely sure ('Perhaps, it's a bit of both?' he mused.)

In case it was merely her indignation with the Minister's haughty attitude, Snape continued his attempts to soothe her, "He's obviously not worth the energy," his voice a deep rumbling purr, "Trust that our plan will work and this nightmare will soon be over with us walking free out that door...together." (The resulting hitch in her breath left no doubts that he was the cause of her visceral response and Severus couldn't help but puff out his chest a little.)

"Severus!," hissed Lucius under his breath so only Snape could hear, "We are trying to convince these people that you and Hermione are innocent of any illicit behavior....you're preening to impress our witch will not help matters."

________________________________________________

"Listens to Potions Master, Mistress Hermione," murmured Diamond, who was standing near the table between Blandings and Hermione, "Minister Oaf is trying to make yous angry, so he can stop the Ueritatum Igni. He thinks yous are a silly witch, not understanding what yous asks. Stupid wizard too blind to see the truth. Mistress' cleverness will bites him on his pasty, flatulent arse."

Hermione had to clench her jaw tightly to hold back the unladylike snort of laughter that threatened to escape at Diamond's jeering at Minister Fudge but, it had the desired effect, her ire was slowly ebbing out of her body.

Lucius had no such reservations and his resulting chuckle sorely tested Hermione's ability to stifle her amusement.

___________________________________________

Dumbledore, still under the stolen guise of McGonagall, sat in the observation gallery of the Wizengamot trying to decide his next move, ('I can't permit Miss Granger to undergo the Trial by Fire, it will ruin everything if she succumbs to the flames.') Like Fudge, Albus didn't believe that Miss Granger understood the complex nature of the ritual and, he mistakenly thought, she was undertaking this ceremony as a means to protest the tribunal. And, he couldn't believe that Snape, of all people, was encouraging this risky behavior.

('I must stop this now before she begins the invocation.') With that in mind, the Headmaster began wandlessly and non-verbally casting various spells about the room. Blandings was hit with Langlock, Minister Fudge was struck by Mimblewimble and four other wizards of the Wizengamot were caught up in a Cantis, causing the quartet to sing a lively (and, surprisingly well done) rendition of the Muggle rock band, Metallica's, 'Holier Than Thou'...complete with a heavy metal musical accompaniment.

('Perfect,' grinned Dumbledore smugly, 'While everyone's distracted I can get close enough to the girl to influence her with Legilemacy and a Condundus.') Thinking things were finally going to plan, the Headmaster slowly made his way from the gallery towards the center of the room.

Unfortunately, and much to the Albus' chagrin, there were other people present in the courtroom that were just as determined to stop these shenanigans.

If only Dumbledore still had access to that Time-Turner Miss Granger used in her third year....alas, that was not an option.

\-------------------------------------------------

Rufus Scrimgeour and Amelia Bones, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, made it a point to attend today's hearing when they learned of it late last night. In their opinion, the whole timing of the tribunal was suspicious and, given the levels of violence directed at Miss Granger, Master Snape and Mr. Malfoy over the course of the past two days, Scrimgeour and Bones felt it best to keep an eye on the beleaguered trio.

So, they were not the least bit surprised when the flurry of chaotic spells hit, plunging the gathered assembly into disarray. With practiced ease, Rufus and Amelia reversed the randomized enchantments while Kingsley (and Diamond, of course) protected the group in the middle of the chambers. In a matter of minutes, the Wizengamot was set to rights.

Albus was not amused with DMLE agents efforts but, he was far too close to his goal to stop. All he needed was just a few more steps to be in range to Miss Granger to accurately cast his mind alteration spells.

\-----------------------------------------

"I propose that we adjourn for a twenty minute recess so that everyone can recover from this...unpleasant diversion," winced Fudge as he slammed the gavel down, his ears still ringing from the impromptu heavy metal concert. Glaring down at Miss Granger and Professor Snape (as well as, Counselor Blandings and Mr. Malfoy), Cornelius was convinced that they were at the bottom of this childish prank...he just didn't have proof...yet. ('And, why was that pompous blonde peacock even here? He's not one of the accused.')

In the end, all that mattered to the Minister was finding the Professor and his student guilty of something before this morning was over...even if the method of questioning killed one of them.

\----------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Severus watched the pseudo-McGonagall as she slowly approached their table. Something still felt off about the Deputy Headmistress attending these proceedings and it was making the hairs on the back of their necks stand on end.

But, before the older witch could reach them, Kingsley stepped in her path, "I'm afraid you will have to keep your distance, Professor McGonagall, at least, until the Wizengamot has made a determination in this case," he said, holding up his wand hand in warning.

"As Miss Granger's Head of House, and magical guardian, surely it is permissible for me to sit with my student and aid her in any way possible," McGonagall protested, taking one small step forward.

"Given that Miss Granger is a married person of legal age, she no longer requires a Wizarding custodian," stated Mr. Blandings matter-of-factly, "And, even if she did, that responsibility would now fall to Professor Snape...as her husband."

McGonagall glared at Blandings, "There was no marriage, you daft man," she sneered, "That was merely a protection ceremony, nothing more. Now, let me through to my pupil before I hex you into next week."

\----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's back stiffened as she watched Minerva interact with Blandings. Suddenly, she grabbed Severus and Lucius by the hand," That's not Professor McGonagall," she hiss-whispered, not taking her gaze off the imposter's face, "The real Professor has hazel eyes. That person," she said subtly nodding at the other witch, "has blue eyes."

"Diamond," growled Lucius, protectively drawing his bondmates closer to his body, "Restrain whoever that is pretending to be the Deputy Headmistress and inform Scrimgeour that an individual using a faulty glamour has infiltrated these rooms."

"As yous wishes, Master Lucius," said the little elf, grimacing at the not-McGonagall, "Shall I take their wand, too?"

"Yes, that would be prudent," replied Malfoy, "But, hand it over to the Chief Auror, too. I'm sure he'll be most interested in testing it for malicious spell work."

\---------------------------------------------------------

Out of the corner of his eye, Fudge saw a house-elf attack Professor McGonagall and relieve her of her wand. "What is the meaning of this!?" he bellowed, startling almost everyone in the courtroom, "I demand to know who that elf belongs to and why it assaulted the Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts!"

"Who Diamond serves is irrelevant, Minister," replied Mr. Blandings, his eyes sparking with disdain, "What matters is this person is NOT Professor McGonagall but, an imposter."

"Nonsense, I've known the woman for over twenty years," scoffed Fudge, looking down his nose at the younger wizard, "Now, release her and answer my question, Counselor Blandings, or you will be removed from these chambers."

"I'm afraid you're mistaken, Minister," interrupted Madame Bones, standing next to the pretender and casting a series of diagnostics, "I've been acquainted with Minerva for nearly as long as you and I can assure you, that this individual is not her."

"Well, who is this then?" Cornelius asked impatiently, his arms crossed tightly over his chest.

Blandings' smile was positively feral as he answered, "Headmaster Albus Dumbledore."

\---------------------------------------------------------

As soon as she felt the magical bindings wrap around her limbs, pseudo-McGonagall began snarling at the impudent house-elf, "Release me at once, you horrid little creature!" ('No, no, no! This can't be happening!')

"No," growled Diamond, removing the wand from the charlatan's robes, "Yous will hurts my Masters and Mistress."

Turning to Scrimgeour and handing him the confiscated wand as instructed, Diamond said, "Master Lucius says this is fake-witch, uses spells to hide real face."

"Liar!" spat the pretend-witch, struggling to break the restraints, "This is a rogue elf that was thrown out of Hogwarts for stealing students' belongings and it can't be trusted," she sneered, loosening one strand of magical rope, "I demand you free me, now!" ('Just one more cord and I can reach my Port-key')

"I don't think so," stated Madame Bones, casting a Revelio and a few other detection spells, "Not until we can confirm your identity."

As the results started lighting up, Blandings smirked, "Oh, dear, you have been a rather naughty person, haven't you.....Dumbledore."

\-------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione's face paled when the Polyjuice masquerade was broken and the Headmaster's visage replaced that of her Head of House, "Why did you do this, sir? What did you do with the real Professor McGonagall?"

Albus' countenance revealed nothing as he wriggled free from another two strands of magical rope, "I'm afraid that is something you will have to discover for yourselves," he smirked as his right hand dropped to a hidden side pocket in his robes, touched the small grey stone within and disappeared in faint blue wisp of light.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Moments later, Dumbledore arrived back in his private quarters at Hogwarts, changed into his pale purple nightshirt and crawled back into bed. Now that he was safely back at the castle, the Headmaster had no worries about being caught out at the Wizengamot, he had the perfect alibi....Professor McGonagall herself would attest that he had been in his rooms the whole morning.

Marvelous things, those memory charms....equally wonderful...the wand he lost was the unregistered one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spells from harrypotterfandom.com
> 
> Langlock - a jinx that sticks a person's tongue to the roof of their mouth
> 
> Mimblewimble - a curse that causes a person's tongue to tie in a knot, making it impossible to speak clearly or cast spells
> 
> Cantis - a jinx that makes a person burst into singing
> 
> \-----------------------------------------  
youtube.com - Metallica - Black Album - 'Holier Than Thou'


	42. Chapter 42

Hermione was visibly shaking moments after the Headmaster disappeared from the Wizengamot chambers and more than a few people around her were concerned that she had been hit by a curse as the man left.

"Mistress Hermione is fine," firmly stated Diamond, taking the witch's hand and settling her onto a conjured plush chair, "Yous just needs to let her breathe, not crowd about like moon calfs at feeding time."

While Lucius and Severus were confident in the little elf's assessment (well, that and their bondmarks weren't burning) Scrimgeour, Bones and Shacklebolt were not and they continued to run diagnostic spells over Hermione until they, too, were certain no errant spells had struck the little witch.

Diamond unashamedly gave them a smug 'I told yous so' when the three DMLE/Unspeakable agents confirmed the house-elf's earlier appraisal.

\-----------------------------------------------------

"Well, now that we know Miss Granger hasn't been further harmed, we need to screen everyone else," said Madame Bones, moving towards Blandings with her wand drawn, ready to begin the next scan.

"We'll need to examine everyone here," asserted Scrimgeour as he and Shacklebolt checked over Snape and Malfoy, "The Minister may not like it but, he can't continue these proceedings until we determine that there aren't any more disguised persons in this courtroom."

Minister Fudge was glowering at the Chief Auror as he was informed of the necessary security examinations which would further delay the tribunal by another thirty minutes.

"Fine," he snarled, waving the man towards the other Wizengamot members, "Just be quick about it, we don't have all day."

\-------------------------------------------

As Bones and Shacklebolt started their testing of the assembly, Scrimgeour sent a Patronus to another Auror team with orders to head to Hogwarts to find and arrest Headmaster Dumbledore for disrupting a tribunal and assault.

There were a number of other charges the Chief Auror wanted to bring against the meddling old goat but, that would wait until Moody and Tonks brought the slippery wizard in to the DMLE offices. He, for one, wanted to question the man under Veritaserum to find out exactly why he was at Granger's and Snape's hearing and why he was so insistent on getting near the young witch.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Are you sure you still want to undergo the Ueritatem Igni, Miss Granger?" asked Mr. Blandings, "I believe we could have this hearing postponed until this afternoon or tomorrow if you need more time to recuperate."

"No, I'll be fine," replied Hermione, taking comfort from Lucius and Severus being seated on either side of her, "I'd much rather get this over with as soon as possible."

While secretly proud of their brave little lioness, all Snape and Malfoy really wanted to do was pull Granger into their arms and whisk her away to somewhere safe....preferably out of the country.

"Alright," conceded Blandings, "I'll let the Minister know you're prepared to continue."

\---------------------------------------------------------

"Miss Granger, you are aware of the inherent dangers of this ritual?" asked Minister Fudge as he glowered down at the witch, "And, that once started, you must continue to the end...no matter the outcome?"

"Yes, Minister," answered Hermione, her chin lifted in defiance, "I am fully prepared for the ceremony (but, are you, you patronizing old git?)."

"Very well, Miss Granger, step onto the black marble disc at the floor center and we shall begin," said Cornelius, shaking his head at the girl's foolish decision. ('Ignorant child, only a virgin can survive this rite. Oh, well, that's not my concern if she wishes to die in front of a roomful of witnesses.')

___________________________________________________________

Diamond levitated Hermione to the middle of the dark circle and with a snap of her fingers had the little witch dressed in a simple white shift, a cane to steady her, her hair pulled back with a matching silk scarf...and barefoot. With a deep bow, the house-elf turned and left Hermione to her fate, not that Diamond was worried, she knew the worthiness of this girl and her magic.

Hermione took one last look at her bondmates and smirked, "I'll see you both when this is over." 

The corners of Severus' and Lucius' mouths twitched, "We will be waiting...Miss Granger."

She ignored the nasty whispers drifting down from the assembly, took a deep breath to steady herself and began to chant...

For those who want the truth revealed  
Opened hearts and secrets unsealed  
From now until its now again  
After which the memory ends  
Those who now are in this house  
Will hear the truth from other's mouths*

As she finished the opening invocation, Hermione's body became rigid and her eyes rolled back into her head, an other worldly voice escaped from her lips and sang out clearly....

The sky is dark,

The fire burns,

You strive in vain as Fate's Wheel turns*…

Silver-blue flames rose up from beneath the black marble disc, engulfing and nearly obscuring Hermione's form from view as the chilling voice carried on amidst the pealing of a large brass bell....

Prepare yourselves, the bells have tolled

Shelter your weak, your young and your old

Each of you shall pay the final sum

Cry for mercy!

The Reckoning has come!*

A haunting laugh left most of the members of the Wizengamot, including the Minister, shivering in their seats but, the group at the defense table merely smiled, they couldn't wait for the questions to start.

\--------------------------------

Clearing his throat a few times before speaking, Minister Fudge began with the basics, for the record, of course.

"Yes, well, will the accused please state your full name, age and year at school for us," he commanded.

Hermione's own voice answered, "Hermione Jean Granger, sixteen, fourth year Gryffindor at Hogwarts...sir."

"Sixteen? Surely you are mistaken Miss Granger, don't you mean fourteen or fifteen?" Fudge asked, his eyes gleaming when the living flames wrapped themselves around her legs and turned blood-red.

"Based on my birth year of 1979, I am chronologically fifteen but, physiologically, I AM sixteen," Hermione stated, the blaze shifting to a soft green, "If you need to verify this, the school matron, Madame Pomfrey has this information on my medical records."

"How is this possible? Were you cursed or were you the victim of some other magical mishap?" inquired Cornelius, not that he really cared one way or the other but, it might lead to another charge against the potions master if he forced an aging draught on his student.

"I was given the use of a Time-Turner in my third year by Headmaster Dumbledore so that I might take all the courses offered, and, anything extra that caught my interest. He said it was for 'The Greater Good' that I learn everything possible to help aid my housemate, Harry Potter, for when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named returns."

(Lucius hissed under his breath, "Did you know about this, Severus?")

("Not until recently, Lucius," Snape replied, his lip curling up in a sneer, "Trust me, Minerva and I were ready to flay the Headmaster alive when we found out.")

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where did the Headmaster get such an item? Do you still have the device?" drawled the Minister. ('Think of all the things I could accomplish with such an apparatus!') As interesting as this tidbit was, things were NOT going to plan...the, now orange, fires were rubbing against the girl's legs like a cat seeking attention....and, he knew he was imagining it but, it even sounded like the flames were purring.

"Headmaster Dumbledore never told me where he got the Turner, he just pulled it from his desk drawer and instructed me on how to use it properly. And, no, I don't have it anymore. As agreed, I returned it at the end of term and Dumbledore destroyed the thing in front of me," stated Hermione, trying to hold back a giggle as playful yellow tendrils of fire tickled the backs of her knees.

"hem-hem" interrupted a toad-like witch dressed in an eye-watering pink outfit under her plum-colored robes, "While this is a fascinating piece of news, it is not why we are here, Minister."

"Yes, yes. Right you are, Madame Umbridge," Cornelius growled, infuriated that such a valuable object was gone, "Back to the matter at hand," he said, turning towards Hermione once again. "Now, Miss Granger, tell us...when did you begin your physical relationship with Professor Snape?"

It was difficult to see over the magical flames but, Hermione's cheeks were tomato-red as she answered, "I've never had a physical relationship with Professor Snape...or with any of my other teachers, for that matter." The blaze turned a cool shade of purple and a hand-like shape gently caressed the side of Hermione's face in a soothing gesture.

\--------------------------------------

"She's lying!" yelled Umbridge, an evil gleam in her eyes as she held up a copy of a Ministry certificate and the special edition of The Daily Prophet, "Miss Granger married Professor Snape this weekend and here's the proof!"

"Technically, that's true," admitted Hermione, gesturing towards the evidence, "But, we never...umm…consummated the nuptials. ('Oh, Merlin! This is mortifying!') "I'm still...untouched...erm...a virgin, that is, for those of you who need clarification." The blaze turned a brilliant gold and wrapped around the uncomfortable witch, embracing her with a warmth that eased her nerves. ('I don't know if you can 'hear' me but, thank you.'...she received a 'purr' in response.) 

"Impossible!" seethed the pink toad...ahem...Madame Umbridge as she watched the young witch remain unharmed by the growing blaze, "That girl obviously cast the spell wrong, she's trying to deceive this court to escape her punishment!"

"I assure you, Madame Undersecretary, Miss Granger invoked the Ueritatem Igni correctly," declared Amelia Bones, standing and approaching the disagreeable older witch, "If she had not, as anyone who's familiar with this ritual will attest, she would have died instantly," a handful of Wizengamot members and Counselor Blandings muttered their agreement with Madame Bones, much to Umbridge's displeasure, "Now, as to her assertion that's she never had sex with Professor Snape, or anyone else...that golden fire is irrefutable proof....it will only take on that color for a virgin, no one else."

('Is it possible to die of embarrassment?' groaned Hermione to herself, her ever-reddening cheeks covered by her hands. An answering 'chuckle' brushed across her mind and in her ears. 'You're not helping', she thought and the golden flames 'laughed' even more.)

\------------------------------------------

The Minister smacked the gavel against his lectern, "That's enough!" he snarled, glaring at the two bickering witches to be silent, "Let's get on with this inquiry!"

Seeing that the issue of an illicit affair was, unfortunately, spectacularly disproved, Cornelius pressed on, "Now then, Miss Granger, what did Professor Snape use to coerce you into this marriage? A potion or an Unforgiveable?"

"Neither," Hermione snapped ('Honestly, what nerve!'), "Professor Snape and I underwent, what we thought was, a simple Redimiculum to protect me against whoever put THIS on me," she explained, holding up her left arm so that all could see the silver bangle, "Someone assaulted me in Gryffindor Tower and placed this slave bracelet on me but, they were interrupted," ignoring the increased murmurs in the room, she continued, "The Headmaster conducted the ritual to transfer the anchoring spell from this unknown individual to Professor Snape to prevent me becoming bound to someone intent on harming me. But, it turned out Dumbledore changed something during the ceremony and, instead of just a guardianship, the Professor and I are now husband and wife....on paper, at least."

"Why would the Headmaster do such a thing?" asked Scrimgeour who was more determined than ever to see the conniving old wizard removed from Hogwarts and put into Azkaban.

"I don't know," Hermione answered, chewing on her lower lip, "Neither Professor Snape nor I were aware of what Dumbledore had done until it was too late."

\---------------------------------------------------

Umbridge let out an undignified snort in response, "You can't honestly expect us to believe that the two of you were completely unaware of the Headmaster's plans? That you both were duped into this...arrangement."

"That's exactly what happened," growled Hermione, her hair writhing about as if caught in a strong breeze despite being pulled back with the silk scarf. The golden flames surrounding the infuriated little witch were now so intense that it made a person's eyes water if they looked at them too long.

"Well," smirked Counselor Blandings, "I believe this answered all the Wizengamot's concerns regarding the nature of Miss Granger and Professor Snape's 'relationship' and the circumstances of how it came about. I move to have this tribunal adjourned immediately so that they may return to their lives...without charges or attached conditions."

"Not so fast, Counselor Blandings," hissed the Minister, "There's still the matter of this 'marriage' that needs to be dissolved before we leave these chambers."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible," stated Snape, standing to address the whole Wizengamot, "The modified spell that the Headmaster used is tightly intertwined with the anchoring spell of the slave bracelet and it can not be undone...at this point, all research to find such a solution has been exhausted."

"And, we're just supposed to take your word on that?" sneered Cornelius, "More like, you just don't want this...convenient situation to end so that you'll have a young, impressionable witch at your beck and call." ('Ha! I've got that slimy Death Eater now, he'll have to take Veritaserum...and, then I can ask him all manner of questions....Finally! I'll be able to throw him into Azkaban.')

Severus looked at the other wizard with disdain, "I assure you, Minister, seeing is believing," as he casually stepped forward into the flames with Hermione.

\----------------------------------------------

Scrimgeour, Bones, and Shacklebolt, and the whole of the Wizengamot, were stunned as if struck by a mass Petrificus Totalus, they were certain they just witnessed a man willingly walking to his death. Imagine their jaw-dropping surprise when the golden flames welcomed him, turned a brilliant shade of blue and left him unsinged. (Blandings, Malfoy, Snape and Granger were just trying to hold it together and not get hexed, or fined, for laughing themselves to breathlessness in court.)

"As I was saying, Minister, the Headmaster's spell can't be untangled from the slave bracelet, at this time," smirked Snape, thoroughly enjoying the gobsmacked expressions on the others in the room, "Now, if you don't mind, we'll be taking our leave of this esteemed assembly and returning to Hogwarts."

"No!" screeched Umbridge, drawing her wand on the two people still enshrouded in magical fire, "You can't get away with this travesty, you must be punished!"

She didn't get more than one letter of a curse out before the flames reacted....badly. Leaving Snape and Granger in their protective shell of blue and gold, several violent tendrils of red and black shot forward and wrapped the pink menace up tight like a Muggle mummy. It had happened so fast, that Umbridge didn't even have time to scream, not that it would have done her any good....shame that.

Moments later, the ribbons of fire around the Undersecretary unraveled, leaving behind a quaffle-sized, neon-pink puffskein...and, a pile of ashes that were once Umbridge's wand.

\----------------------------------------------

Blandings cleared his throat, startling the whole of the Wizengamot back to their senses, "If there are no further objections, we'll take our leave now," Callum said, his voice cracking with the effort to control his amusement.

Oddly enough, no one minded when Counselor Blandings, his clients and their house-elf left the, suddenly unlocked, courtroom with the three bemused DMLE/Unspeakable agents in tow....of course, any pending charges against Miss Granger and Professor Snape were swiftly burned in front of a visibly shaking Minister by the semi-sentient blue and gold flames...fires that remained in existence long enough for the group to step into the safety of a Ministry lift and disappear from sight.

\---------------------------------------------------------

As the car opened to let them out into the Atrium, Amelia turned to Professor Snape and Miss Granger (again, being carried by Lucius) and asked, "And, what should we expect for an encore from you lot?"

Before any of them had time to speak, they were descended upon by the press, cameras flashing and Quick Quotes Quills flittering about...Rita Skeeter, of course, was leading the way.

Amelia and Kingsley hurried Lucius, Hermione and Severus back into the car and pressed the button to close the door while Scrimgeour and Blandings headed off the intrusive media vultures. Diamond shimmered into view next to Severus when the lift began to move, startling the two agents who had forgotten the house-elf had accompanied the group.

"Mistress Hermione is needing her nutrition elixirs, Potions Master," she informed him while smiling up at the agents with an amused gleam in her eyes.

Casting a quick Tempus, Severus hissed as he pulled a vial from his robes and handed it to Hermione, "It's past lunch time and we all need to eat something, especially you, Miss Granger, you're core took a major drain with that invocation."

"I know but, it was the best way to throw that pretentious Minister off-guard and defend our reputations," she smirked, downing the potion in one go, "Is it too much to hope that experience will teach the toffee-nosed git not to be so ill-mannered towards witches?"

"I'm afraid it will take more than that, Miss Granger," said Lucius, "He's never been the sharpest knife in the drawer."

"Hmmm....politics aside," Amelia said, pressing the button for level nine, "I insist you come back to my office and we'll order up something for everyone there, then, you three can return to Hogwarts through my private floo...it's still connected to the Headmaster's office...hopefully. If not, you can floo to The Leaky Cauldron and apparate from there."

"That sounds...acceptable," Severus drawled, taking the empty vial from Hermione and putting it back into his robe pocket.

"Think nothing of it," Amelia replied, "Besides, I have so many questions for you two about that Ueritatem Ignis experience, starting with what made you choose it over Veritaserum."

"You may want to take notes," Hermione suggested, stifling a yawn, "I know I did."

"Young Mistress needs her nap after lunch," stated Diamond, "Yous will not wear her out with too many questions."

"Wouldn't dream of it," chuckled the older witch, "Ahhh, here were are...straight up the hall in front of us...last door on your left...go on ahead, I need to confer with my colleague a moment."

Once the trio and the house-elf were out of ear-shot, Amelia instructed Kingsley to return to the Atrium to assist Scrimgeour and Blandings, "After you've cleared out the press pests, let Scrimgeour and Blandings know where we are...I doubt Rufus will join us but, the man needs to eat before he takes on Dumbledore."

"Most definitely," chuckled Kingsley as the door started to close, "See you in about thirty minutes."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> truth spell from - charmedfandom.com
> 
> lines from The Headless Horseman event in World of Warcraft - wowwiki.fandom.com
> 
> \-----------------------------------------
> 
> color meanings - various sources
> 
> blue: integrity, affection, sincerity  
green: safety, healing, money  
gold: unity, strength, longevity  
yellow: intelligence, energy, warmth  
orange: creativity, warmth, enthusiasm  
purple: healing, power, health  
black: discipline, seriousness, power


	43. Chapter 43

Even though Lucius was carrying her, Hermione felt completely knackered by the time she and the others reached the door to Madame Bone's office. As she leaned her head against Lucius' chest, Hermione closed her eyes and thought about what they needed to do once they returned to Hogwarts. ('Professor McGonagall will be in shock when those Aurors show up to arrest the Headmaster. What was Dumbledore thinking showing up at the hearing after Mr. Blandings warned him to stay away? Why did he alter the Redimiculum the way that he did? Didn't he realize it would only create more problems than it solved?. And, why in Merlin's name was he trying so hard to reach me in the courtroom?').

Hermione felt Lucius' rumbling voice through the ear she had pressed against him. "What has you frowning so much, little witch?"

Without raising her head, Hermione replied, "Just contemplating the Headmaster's baffling lack of judgement and questioning his motives."

"As are we all, Miss Granger," chimed in Madame Bones as she rejoined the group. Waving her hand at the door to grant them entry, Amelia said, "Welcome to my little oasis everyone, make yourselves comfortable. Tea and sandwiches alright?" With the trio's nods of agreement, Bones settled herself onto a comfortable, hunter green desk chair, called for her personal house-elf and placed their order for lunch.

"Now, who wants to fill me in on that fire ritual I just witnessed?" Amelia asked, her eyes sparkling with interest as she pulled out a stack of parchment and a Self-Writing Quill.

\--------------------------------------------------

"Now's not the time to fall asleep, Hermione," drawled Lucius as he carefully set her down on a well-worn brown leather sofa and took a seat on the nearby matching wingback chair, "Our meal will arrive soon and you need to eat something to replenish your strength."

Mumbling under her breath, Hermione reluctantly opened her eyes and startled when she saw a sizeable tawny-colored kitten, it's huge yellow eyes unblinkingly looking down at her from a shelf on the wall behind the couch. As she returned his gaze, Hermione felt a soothing, and strangely familiar, warmth coming from the creature and she relaxed despite her initial response to be extremely cautious...her experiences in Hagrid's Care of Magical Creatures class having taught her to never be taken in by the 'cuteness' of a beast. "Umm, hello there," she murmured.

Amelia chuckled when she saw the curious Wampus kit quietly assessing Hermione. "Don't mind Faeles, Miss Granger, he's does that with almost every witch that walks in here, especially, if he thinks he can con them out of a chicken sandwich or two." The cat in question looked up and gave Amelia an expression of mock-hurt at her betrayal before returning his attentions to the bushy-haired girl.

"Where did you get him?" asked Hermione, slowly sitting up so as not to alarm the, currently placid, cat.

"We rescued him in a raid on a smuggling operation in Canary Wharf six weeks ago," replied Amelia, unsuccessfully trying to get the beast's attention with a pheasant feather from a broken quill she plucked from her trash bin, "We tried placing him with the magical zoo in London but, the scamp kept disappearing from their facilities and winding up back in my office," she added, wagging her finger at the unrepentant cat, "So, now, he usually keeps to these rooms and stands guard....well, until he spots someone he finds fascinating....like you, Miss Granger."

\--------------------------------------------

Hermione slowly raised her hand up to stroke Faeles behind his ears and sighed. It had been over a year since her beloved Crookshanks mysteriously disappeared and, in all that time, she hadn't had the heart to go out and get another kneazle in the faint hopes that Crooks would return. But, there was something about this particular cat that was making her reconsider acquiring another pet. Faeles seemed to sense Hermione's dilemma and slowly crawled down from his place above the settee to settle upon her chest, not taking his yellow eyes off her whiskey-amber orbs.

Hermoine smiled and continued to pat the, now loudly purring, creature. The soothing rumble soon had her eyes beginning to drift closed. And, the lower her eyelids fell, the louder Faeles thrummed until the witch was sound asleep. 

\--------------------------------------

Severus and Lucius were relating the story behind their research of the Ueritatem Igni ceremony when Amelia suddenly jumped up from her chair and yelled, alarming them and causing Diamond to drop the tea pot she had been levitating to refill Snape's cup. 

"Faeles! You cheeky little bugger, what do you think you're doing?!" Amelia exclaimed as she stalked over to the Wampas kit and slumbering witch, a shimmering ribbon of gold connecting them at the chest before fading into their skin.

The cat in question turned his head and gave Madame Bones a rather satisfied smirk (which was quite a feat in itself), the gesture stopping Amelia dead in her tracks. "Really? Are you sure?" she asked the creature as the golden cord disappeared. When Amelia faced the two confused wizards, she burst out laughing, "Well, it seems Feales has made his choice and claims Miss Grainger as his new familiar."

"Don't you mean Hermione picked him?" asked Lucius, both eyebrows lifting towards his hairline. He wasn't sure which was more bizarre....the fact that Madame Bones was carrying on a conversation with the beast as if it were another person or that his little witch was the creature's familiar.

"No, he selected her," calmly stated Amelia, as if this occurrence was the most normal thing in the world, "Intelligent beasts like the Wampas cat or the Runespoor make the decision as they are very...particular about the human they bond with."

\-------------------------------------------------------

Faeles' rumbling purr deepened as he snuggled with Hermione, his head resting on her shoulder. Ever since his birth into the last of his nine lives, Faeles knew he had to find the Granger witch...she was his in his previous life and he was taken from her far too soon....Faeles' last thoughts as he joined her in the bonding sleep were of finding the foul-smelling, ginger-haired boy who hit him with an Immobulus and tossed him into Black Lake to drown...

Karma, and Faeles, were certainly going to take a chunk out of his freckled arse.

\---------------------------------------

Professor McGonagall wanted to just crawl back into bed and start the day over. Already, she'd had to deal with Arthur and Ronald Weasley's tempers before breakfast. But, once Minerva threatened to hex them if they didn't calm their arses down and listen, she shared with them some of the more shocking details leading to Molly's arrest.

Arthur paled, "That's just not possible," he gasped, "Molly would never do something like that, surely, there's been some mistake."

"Yeah," sneered Ron, "I'll just bet old Snape slipped Mum a potion or something."

"I'm afraid not," stated McGonagall, her eyes taking on a steely appearance, "I read the Aurors' reports and even ran a few scans myself. There's no doubt that Molly tampered with your memories, attacked the Headmaster, tortured Professor Snape and attempted to kill Lord Malfoy. She's even confessed to everything under Veritaserum. From what I've been told, Molly's hearing before the Wizengamot is set for three o'clock this afternoon. As young Mr. Weasley is directly involved in this case, he will be permitted to leave school grounds and accompany you to the Ministry. Now, I suggest you leave here straight away and get legal counsel, Arthur. You're going to need it."

_______________________________________________

After sending the two flustered Weasleys on their way through the Headmaster's floo to Diagon Ally, the next crisis arrived in the form of the visiting Durmstrang student, Viktor Krum.

"What can I do for you today, Mr. Krum?" she asked while tending to some paperwork for the Tri-Wizard Tournament left on the Headmaster's desk.

Viktor nervously looked about and asked, "Professor Dumbledore, he von't be joining us, vill he?"

"No, Mr. Krum," she sighed, rubbing her temples to stave off the encroaching headache, "Dumbledore is...unavailable for the next couple of days. Now, what seems to be the problem?"

Vikor visibly relaxed a bit, knowing that the Hogwarts Headmaster would not be interrupting. Taking a deep breath, he proceeded to share his concerns with McGonagall. Foremost, was that he and Hermione's friends were anxious for an update on her condition. "Are ve permitted to visit her now? Or vill she be coming back to Hogwarts soon?"

"Miss Granger is progressing well in her recovery but, she will remain sequestered for at least two more weeks," replied McGonagall. (Of course, she wasn't about to give him any details on the nature of her injuries or mention the Ministry tribunal)

The young wizard sighed, he hadn't really expected an elaborate answer from the Gryffindor Head of House. So, he pressed on with the next point on his list of worries.

"Harry told me of silver cuff he saw on Herm-my-own," said Viktor, his face clouding over in anger, "I know is slave bracelet. Vas she....claimed?"

('Merlin! Could he be the one?') Subtly dropping her right arm so that her wand dropped into her hand, and fixing a stern look at the young wizard, Minerva asked, "And, just what are your intentions towards Miss Granger, Mr. Krum?"

\----------------------------------

McGonagall's question took Viktor off-guard and he blushed, "She is merely good friend, Professor. Herm-my-own vas first person in long time that saw me as just Viktor, not Quidditch star. I only vish her to be safe and happy."

Minerva's posture relaxed, "Miss Granger is fortunate to have found such a concerned friend," she said, chuckling at the young man's reddening cheeks, "As for that bracelet....I assure you that it is no longer an issue," pausing a moment, she added," And, for your own safety, I suggest you not discuss this matter with anyone else."

"I vill not, Professor," he readily promised, relieved that his friend was, somehow, going to be alright. 

\------------------------------------

Clearing his throat, Viktor finally broached the subject that had him fidgeting in his seat, that of Harry and five other students having had their memories altered.

By the time Krum finished relating his observations, Minerva's face had gone milk-white, she knew of only two people currently at the school with the skill to accomplish such a task and not leave the person a dithering idiot....Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore. But, given everything that had happened over the past couple of days, she wasn't sure which of the two wizards she suspected more. (Severus would have done it to protect Miss Granger, I'm sure....Albus...well, who knows what motivates him to do anything these days.')

Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, McGonagall re-focused her attentions on the Durmstrang student. Once she reassured the young man that the school Matron would be called to conduct a health check on Mr. Potter and his other friends, Minerva moved from behind the desk and ushered Viktor towards the door, "Now, Mr. Krum, I'm afraid I have a rather full schedule this morning and can't spare you any more time," she apologized. 

"I understand, Professor. Thank you for listening....and, for your help." 

With that, Viktor gave a deep bow of respect to McGonagall and turned on his heel, leaving behind the Headmaster's office and heading to the Great Hall for breakfast, confident that his friends were in good hands.

\--------------------------------------------------

The third interruption Minerva faced that morning had her wanting to hex everyone and everything within reach.

"What do you mean you're here to arrest Albus Dumbledore for assault?!" she hissed at Aurors Moody and Tonks, "He couldn't possibly have done what you claimed, he's been in his quarters since yesterday."

Alastor Moody glared at the Deputy Headmistress, not impressed in the least with her indignation, "Chief Auror Scrimgeour witnessed the crime as did the Head of the DoM, Madame Bones," he argued as he moved towards the door that lead to Dumbledore's private quarters, "The Headmaster must appear at the Aurory offices and submit himself to questioning under Veritaserum...and, the sooner the better."

Minerva's shoulders stiffened at this bit of information but, finally stated through gritted teeth, "Fine...I will show you through to his rooms, however, I will not have you man-handling Albus, he's still weakened from his injuries."

"Not to worry, Professor," said Tonks, her hair shifting to an electric blue, "I'll make sure the old grouch here behaves himself."

Moody snarled at the two witches, "You'd be surly too, if one of your oldest friends did something like what Dumbledore has been accused of doing." ('Bloody Hell, Albus! What were you thinking?')

\-------------------------------------------

Hermione yawned and stretched...or at least tried to...something was in her way....something decidedly warm and heavy that was sitting on her chest and stomach. As her eyelids fluttered open, she came face-to-face, once more, with a set of huge yellow eyes.

"Well, hello again, Faeles," she cooed, scratching the cat under the chin, "Aren't you the handsome boy?" A sentiment that the kit heartily agreed with, causing him to purr loudly and rub his jaw along Hermione's face, marking her as his. 

She giggled at him, his soft fur and whiskers tickling her skin. As Hermione kept patting Feales, she murmured, "Would you like to come back to Hogwarts with me?"

Lucius and Severus were seated on nearby chairs having a cup of tea and upon hearing her laughter looked at one another, "I think we've been replaced by a cat, Severus," smirked Lucius.

"You, perhaps," said Snape, the corner of his mouth twitching in his version of a smile, "I'm too unique to be tossed over for a pet."

An unlady-like snort was heard near the door behind the trio. "That's enough you two, you're both pretty," commented Amelia as she cast a Tempus charm. Her mirth cut short when saw the lateness of the hour. "Sorry to ruin your amusement, folks, but, it's time to head back to the courtroom."

Hermione groaned and Faeles rubbed his cheeks against her jawline trying to give her comfort. "Do you think the Wizengamot would be too put out if I just hexed Mrs. Weasley into oblivion?"

"No doubt but, it would be so satisfying to watch," drawled Lucius as he stood, walked over to Hermione and pulled her into his arms.

"Come along you three, get a move on....you, too, Faeles," said Amelia, impatiently tapping her foot, "We need to be in chambers in ten minutes," she explained as she walked towards the lifts, "Fudge has been acting like a right tosser since this morning and I don't want to risk any of you nearly getting locked out, again."

\------------------------------------------------------

As soon as they walked into the courtroom, the group heard an indignant squawk of disproval, "Oi! What is 'Mione doing here and why is that disgusting Death Eater carrying her?" bellowed Ronald Weasley, his face rapidly turning an unflattering shade of puce.

"I advise you to sit down and be quiet," hiss-whispered the Weasley's attorney, Mr. Torville, "Those three are here as witnesses against Mrs. Weasley and it wouldn't do to piss them off before the hearing begins."

"It still doesn't explain why Lucius Malfoy is carrying Hermione," said Arthur, looking at the young witch with concern in his eyes as Lucius carefully settled Hermione onto a seat near the assembled Wizengamot members.

"I don't have time to go into details," replied Counselor Torville, "But, I was informed by Chief Auror Scrimgeour that Miss Granger suffered a severe neurological shock and is, temporarily, unable to walk on her own."

"That still doesn't mean that arrogant blonde arse has to be the one to touch her," snarled Ronald, "He's got no right to grab my girlfriend like that...sodding pervert is what he is."

Before the counselor could slap a Langlock on the irritating red-head, the doors to the courtroom swung open and a combative Molly Weasley was seen being frog-marched in by two burly Ministry guards. When the Weasley Matriarch caught sight of the trio, she pointed at them and shrieked, "I want those two wizards arrested! They should be on trial, not me!"

"Mrs. Weasley!" snapped Mr. Torville, "As I instructed your son...Sit. Down. And. Be. Quiet!" ('Merlin! Now I know why the boss was so eager to hand over this case to me.')

But, the fired-up woman didn't heed his warning and continued, "And, that disgusting bushy-haired slut! This is all her fault! If she had just been a proper witch..."

Whatever else Molly was going to say was cut short when one of the guards Silencio'd her, much to the relief of everyone in the room.

('No doubts where the son got his temper, or his lack of volume control.') "Now, that magical gag will stay in place until it is time for you to give your statement, Mrs. Weasley," stated Counselor Torville as he directed a similar warning towards Ronald with a withering glare.

Only, the counselor's implied threat of restraint was completely lost on the dunderheaded ginger menace and the boy continued to grumble loudly about the unfairness of his Mum being bound and the 'Greasy Bat' and 'Blonde Peacock' roaming about carefree.

That is until a low, distinctive yowl of a Wampus cat was heard. "What the Bloody Hell was that?" Ronald squeaked as he inched his chair closer to his father's side.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

As if conjured by those words, the beast in question silently leapt up onto the defense table, startling everyone seated there. Slowly, Faeles made his way towards each person, acting more like an overgrown housecat seeking attention than a deadly predator. He nuzzled Arthur's wand hand first, resulting in a nice scritch behind the ears and a chuckled 'aren't you a lovely boy' before moving on to Counselor Torville and repeating the process of nudging hands with his head and garnering pats and praise.

(Hermione started to call out to Faeles when she realized where he'd gotten off to but, Snape stopped her, "He's obviously not out to hurt anyone," said Severus, watching the beast as he calmly made his way amongst the Weasleys, "Let's see how this plays out.")

\---------------------------------------------------------------

Deliberately ignoring Molly, who was seated at the far end of the table staring mutely at him, Faeles stalked towards the younger male Weasley, making soft chirring noises as he moved. Once he was close enough, Faeles sat on his haunches and locked his near-glowing yellow eyes onto Ronald's clueless blue orbs and held him with his mesmerizing gaze. ('Got you now, boy. Remember me?')

Clear images of a yellow-eyed, immobilized ball of orange fur being thrown into Black Lake filled Ron's mind, causing him to nearly choke on his tongue as he swallowed too hard in his fright. Trying to butt-walk his way out of his seat, only to fall backwards when he tipped the thing too far, Ronald finally found his voice and he shrieked, "That's a bloody demon, that is! Get it away from me!", completely forgetting that he was a wizard with a wand at his disposal.

Lucius and Severus smirked. Their witch's new pet had just become far more interesting in their opinion.

\--------------------------------------------------

Several things happened at once after Ronald's near-hysterical outburst. First, Arthur Weasley broke out in laughter, and continued to the point of tears, before he finally helped pull his youngest son off the ground, "Don't be silly, Ronald, that's not a demon. If he was such a being, the security wards on this room would have sounded."

"I'm telling you, it's not normal!" whinged the trembling ginger git, finally remembering he had a wand and pointing it at the beast. (Definitely, not a wise decision on his part but, when did Ronald Bilius Weasley ever stop to consider the consequences of his actions.)

Counselor Torville rolled his eyes at the idiocy of his client's son ('I should have taken that extra day off when I had the chance.') "Put your hand down, you fool!" he hissed, shaking his head in disbelief, "That's a Wampus cat and it will eat you alive before you can even get one spell cast...not that it would make any difference, they're notoriously difficult to kill." ('Why am I only remembering this now?')

To emphasize the Counselor's point, Faeles tackled Ronald back to the ground before any of them could so much as blink and clamped down on the offending stick, breaking it into two pieces while taking care to avoid the boy's foul-smelling fingers. ('What has this child been eating?..Smells like dead troll boggies').

Ignoring Ronald's cry of distress at the loss of his wand, Faeles turned and rejoined his familiar and her two bondmates, looking quite pleased with himself.

\---------------------------------------------

When Faeles was, once again, standing next to Hermione's chair, Severus reached over and handed her a thick leather collar with a sturdy chain leash he'd transfigured from a bit of parchment and a quill he had in his robe pockets.

"You might want to put this on your errant pet before the Minister arrives," he said, trying not to chuckle at the smug-looking beast.

Once she had the mischievous cat secured, Faeles climbed onto her lap and curled himself into a ball, purring loudly when she stroked his ears and told him he was 'such a clever boy.'(She didn't know why she'd said that but, it felt like the right thing right to say.)

\----------------------------------------------

Minister Fudge had just entered the courtroom as Hermione clipped the leash onto Faeles' collar, oblivious to the little bit of drama that had just transpired. It was just as well, his mood was still rather sullen from the Magic-decreed acquittal of Hermione Granger and Professor Snape during that morning's tribunal. (Well, that, and the fact he had to scramble to appoint a new Undersecretary to replace Madame Umbridge as the healers and curse-breakers at St. Mungo's had no clue as to how to reverse her transformation.)

Glaring down at the trio and then to the frazzled-looking Weasleys ('What's happened to them, now?'), he barked out for Counselor Torville to present his case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> faeles - tomcat, seducer
> 
> creature information from - harrypotterfandom.com
> 
> Wampas cat - classification XXXXX; native to North America; capable of legilimacy and hypnosis
> 
> Runespoor - classification XXXX; three-headed snake; left head-the planner, middle head-the dreamer/imagination, right head-the critic


	44. Chapter 44

To his credit, Counselor Torville did his best for his loathsome client. He even managed to get Molly's original confession thrown out on a technicality but, with the mountain of other evidence collected against her, the Minister agreed with Madame Bones' petition and ruled that there was sufficient cause for a new round of questioning under Veritaserum.

As the healer from St. Mungo's stepped forward to administer the elixir, Molly struggled against her restraints. "No! I do NOT give consent to take that potion," snarled Molly, pulling strongly at the magical bonds gripping her arms and legs.

"In this instance, Mrs. Weasley, your permission is not required," explained Counselor Torville through clenched teeth, "As the Minister just stated, significant proof was presented and that automatically warrants a new interrogation. Besides, your husband gave his assent before this hearing began." If looks could kill, Arthur would be six feet under the dark marble floor of the courtroom.

Things went rapidly downhill for Molly after that, starting when the healer spelled the three drops of Veritaserum directly into her stomach when she refused to open her mouth for the mediwizard. 

\-------------------------------------------------

Poor Arthur wished he had access to a Calming Draught after Molly's graphic descriptions of what she'd done to Headmaster Dumbledore, Professor Snape and Lord Malfoy. But, it was the cold, almost bored, manner in which she recounted her attacks on that young Hufflepuff student and Professor Sprout using Madame Pomfrey as a weapon that caused him to break down into tears. There was absolutely no remorse in the Weasley matriarch's voice, no trace of the woman he had married all those years ago.

Arthur didn't know when or why these changes in Molly had happened but, the malicious witch she had become scared him more than Voldemort ever did and, he found himself suddenly grateful that Madame Bones insisted that the restraints remain in place during the entire tribunal.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The final straw for Mr. Weasley was his (soon-to-be former) wife's giddy recounting of how this whole horror show began...with the attempt to enslave Hermione Granger by trying to bind her to their youngest son through a cursed family heirloom. The fact that Ronald was actively involved with the whole scheme against the young witch didn't come as much of a surprise to the distraught man...out of all the Weasley children, Ron was the most like his mother...fiery tempered and prone to hold grudges for real or imagined slights.

Arthur was devastated, his whole life crumbling down about his ears. How would he ever be able to make things right for Hermione or all the others that Molly had harmed?

\----------------------------------------------

The triad sympathized for the man, although, Severus and Lucius were not inclined to show this emotion on their faces. Hermione, however, had tears streaming down her cheeks, wishing she could ease Arthur's pain.

Feeling his human's distress through their familiar bond, Faeles hopped down from Hermione's lap and quietly strode over to the older Weasley male. Discretely, Faeles jumped up on Arthur's legs and pushed his head into the man's chest under the cover of the wizard's robes, softly thrumming as he did.

The Wampas kit's calming effect was nearly instant, Arthur's shoulders relaxed and he even had a slight smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. After a few minutes of stroking Faeles' head with his free hand, Mr. Weasley whispered, "Thank you, I'll be alright now. Off you go then, back to your mistress," he murmured, sliding Faeles onto the floor and gently nudging him back towards Hermione.

He wasn't sure how but, Arthur had the distinct feeling that he was going to survive this ordeal and be all the better for it.

\--------------------------------------------

Just before the effects of the Veritaserum completely faded, Molly shrieked at her youngest son, "If you had just done as you were told, no one would have ever known...if I knew you were going to be this incompetent as a wizard, I would have drowned you as a baby! And, you!" turning her ire on her husband, "I should have gelded you in your sleep after I had the twins."

Every male in the room winced and automatically covered their dangly bits, a few even turned a bit green, with her fuming declaration. Thankfully, Counselor Torville still had his wits about him and asked the Minister for a brief ten minute recess for everyone to regain their composure while, once again, Molly was Silencio'd for the sake of everyone's nerves.

Cornelius Fudge readily granted the request before dashing to the nearest loo where he promptly revisited his lunch. As he cleansed his mouth with a mild Tergeo, Cornelius began rethinking his future, giving serious consideration to an early retirement when the next elections came round in a couple of years...he was getting far too old for all this nerve-wracking shite.

\------------------------------------------------

Hermione had been oddly quiet during Mrs. Weasley's Veritaserum testimony, only breaking her silence when asked a direct question by either Madame Bones or Counselor Torville. But, Severus, Lucius and Faeles felt her growing anxiety through their separate bonds and did their best to comfort the little witch through subtle glances and discreet touches or, in the Wampas kit's case, with a steady rumbling purr.

She managed a weak smile at the three but, inside Hermione's emotions were like a ship on a storm-tossed sea, threatening to break apart at any moment.

"Lucius, why don't you take Hermione to the powder room and let her get freshened up," suggested Severus, transferring Faeles onto his lap.

"If that's what you wish, my dear?" Lucius asked, giving Hermione's hand a gentle squeeze.

Hermione nodded her assent and Lucius stood, gathered her into his arms and started towards the woman's lounge.

"Diamond, stay with Severus," said Malfoy over his shoulder, "Hermione and I will return shortly."

"Yes, Master Lucius," replied the little elf, "Do yous needs anything, Potions Master?"

"Some chilled ginger water, if you would, please," requested Snape, "And, a small bowl of treats for Faeles."

"As you wish, sir," said Diamond before disappearing with a 'pop'.

\---------------------------------------------

After the eye-opening and ball-shriveling confessions of his Mum, the sight of the blond aristocrat touching his girlfriend was all too much for Ronald and he reacted...badly.

This day would not end well for him either...as Arthur said, 'like mother, like son'.

While Mr. Weasley was busy conferring with Counselor Torville and Severus was wrangling Faeles, Ron got up from the defense table, hurriedly stalked after Malfoy and Granger and bellowed like a raging bull when he closed in on the pair.

"You sodding pervert! Get your hands off Hermione, she's mine not yours." The Weasel punctuated his displeasure by rushing at Lucius and throwing a wild punch at the older wizard's ribs but, the jab never landed. Faeles had slipped his leash and lunged, using Severus' legs as a springboard, knocked the boy to the ground and clamped his mouth around the offending git's right arm, driving his teeth deep into the nasty-smelling flesh.

Ronald howled like a banshee while sprawled on the floor with an angry cat sitting on his chest, his left hand hopelessly tangled in his robes underneath him (was it Hermione's imagination or did Faeles look a bit larger?). Ron tried in vain to dislodge the protective beast but, Faeles wasn't going to budge anytime soon. This little shite had just dared to try and harm one of his familiar's bondmates and that demanded an immediate, and lasting, mark of punishment. 

\----------------------------------------

"Get this demon off of me!" Ron screamed, his face contorted in a combination of anger, embarrassment and pain.

"For Merlin's sake, Ronald, Faeles isn't a demon, he's a Wampas cat...and, my new pet," scowled Hermione, shaking her head at her former housemate's idiocy, "He's only trying to defend me and Lucius, you'd know that if you ever read your textbook in Care of Magical Creatures."

"I don't care what he is, get him away from me!" whinged the ginger menace as he tried again to shove the bristling creature away and free his limb of its furry attachment. These actions only made the kit drive his teeth even further into Ronald's arm, causing blood to ooze from the wound...thick, almost tar-like, blood. Faeles' nose wrinkled at the stench but, didn't let go...not until his teeth reached the source of the foulness...a single, twisted link of the chain that had held the scrying crystal had become deeply embedded in the muscle below the elbow, leeching the remnants of dark magic it contained into his flesh.

When the piece of silver metal fell to the marble floor with a wet 'plink', Faeles gave a rigorous shake of his head, ripping the skin open along the length of Ronald's right arm from his elbow to his wrist. (The gaping wounds would, eventually, heal but the vibrant red and purple scars that would remain would never fade). Leaning over and staring the screaming git in the eyes, Faeles pushed the images of Crookshank's last moments into the red-haired offender's brain for the second time ('If there is a next time, I will end you.')

His job done, Faeles climbed off Ron's chest and sauntered over to Severus who cleaned the cat's mouth with a strong Tergeo. "Good boy," he whispered to the pleased feline, scratching the kit under the chin as he repaired and re-attached Faeles' leash, "I'll make sure Diamond brings you a large piece of fresh salmon for your dinner tonight."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Arthur heard his son's shouting, stood and drew his wand but, Counselor Torville grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to his chair.

"That's a Wampas cat, Mr. Weasley," Torville reminded the distressed man, "Your spells will have little effect on the beast and you'll wind up causing your son more pain when the kit retaliates. The only person who can help the boy now is Miss Granger."

Arthur buried his face in his hands, trying to shut out Ronald's cries for help, very much doubting that the little witch would show his son mercy after what he and his mother tried to do to her....not that he could blame Hermione if she wanted to get revenge for her injuries.

Torville, on the other hand, was rooting for the creature to do major damage to the ginger delinquent. Client or not, the boy was a waste of air in the Counselor's eyes.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Madame Bones had just returned to the courtroom when Faeles finished shredding the Weasel's arm. But, she, like Counselor Torville, knew better than to draw her wand on the creature, instead she waited until the kit was back with Professor Snape before stepping in to cleanse and heal Ronald Weasley's lacerations. ('Merlin! What is that foul stench?)

As she got closer, Amelia saw the patch of thickened black blood on the ground and the shiny twisted bit of metal laying next to boy. Casting a Bubble-Head Charm over herself, Madame Bones set to work collecting samples of the dark fluid from the marble floor and sending them and the silver piece of chain off to her department for testing (after she had tended to the young wizard, of course).

Once that was done, Amelia levitated Weasley back to the defense table to be with his father. 

Turning to the Counselor, Ronald hissed, "I want that beast destroyed, you saw how it attacked me and wrecked my wand arm."

"Actually, what I saw was a familiar protecting his mistress from an assailant," sneered Torville, secretly enjoying the undignified squawk of protest the younger wizard made, "Now sit there and be quiet or need I put a magical gag and restraints on you, too?"

Snape had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep himself from smiling at the Counselor's threat to the ginger-haired twit.

\------------------------------------------------

The members of the Wizengamot and the Minister slowly returned to the courtroom completely oblivious of Ronald's botched attempt to 'rescue' Hermione from Lucius. If they had witnessed such an endeavor, it could have meant additional charges against the young wizard. For now, their sole focus was on the fate of one, unrepentant Molly Weasley. 

"Does counsel have anything further to present before this assembly deliberates on sentencing?" asked the Minister.

"No, Minister Fudge, we simply ask for the mercy of this court during your considerations," stated Torville as he bowed to the Wizengamot.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mr. Weasley held his face in his hands and sighed, he had been at enough of these proceedings to know that there were only two outcomes for Molly...and, given who she had attacked and the amount of Dark Magic involved, it was unlikely there would be a need to file divorce papers once he left these chambers. 

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

It took all of five minutes for the Wizengamot to complete their discussions and pass judgement.

Oddly enough, neither Arthur nor Ronald contested the Minister's decree....The Dementor's Kiss...to be carried out immediately.


	45. Chapter 45

Arthur and Ronald sat quietly at the defense table with Counselor Torville as the Dark creature was brought into the center of the chambers, two guards holding it place with their shield Patronus.

Ron shuddered and his eyes widened in fear before he tightly clamped them shut, not wanting to witness what was about to happen to his mother. But, Arthur would have none of that.

"Open your eyes, son," he hiss-whispered in the boy's ear, "You need to see this to fully understand the consequences of your bad choices." Swallowing the lump in his throat, Arthur finally rasped out, "You need to learn that THIS...this is the possibility that awaits you if you continue down your destructive path and wind up like your mother." 

* * *

Counselor Torville's heart went out to Arthur but, he knew that this was probably the best chance the man had to try and salvage what he could of his son's train-wreck of a life. As he watched the pair, the Counselor's thoughts drifted back to his prepared notes for his upcoming defense of the little shite...er, client...Mrs. Weasley's new testimony had certainly put a severe dent into their case, proving beyond a doubt that Ron had instigated the plan to take revenge upon Miss Granger with Molly simply aiding him by providing the slave bracelet and incantation.

The Counselor knew it was going to be another uphill battle but, he was determined to do what he could for the young wizard (more for the sake of the father, if he was honest with himself as, personally, the longer he was around the teenager, the more he wanted to strangle the lad with his bare hands). 

* * *

Torville began tapping his foot in agitation, partly due to the presence of the Dementor but, the rest from his growing impatience. ('How long does it take to run a sodding test? Madame Bones sent Weasley's blood in for analysis fifteen minutes ago, surely, the DoM has the preliminary readings by now!'). 

With this new data, the Counselor could submit a stronger, amended argument that Ronald Weasley was corrupted by his mother's Dark Magic, that he wasn't necessarily in his right mind when he attacked Miss Granger, he might even be able to sway the Wizengamot into sparing the youngest male Weasley an extensive stay in Azkaban. ('Patience man!' he chided himself, 'If the diagnostics aren't ready on time, at least, you can get a postponement').

The sound of a gavel hammering loudly against the wooden lectern across the room snapped Torville out of his internal deliberations. Shivering against the increasing cold in the chambers (it was a toss up if it was more from the Dementor or the malevolent stare he was receiving from the convicted woman), the Counselor steeled himself for Molly Weasley's imminent downfall (Bloody buggering hell! I hate this part but, I can't blame the Wizengamot for ruling like they did...that witch's an absolute nightmare!).

* * *

Once Minister Fudge called the court back to order, he turned his harsh gaze towards the Weasley matriarch and asked, "Does the condemned have any last remarks before the sentence is carried out?"

As the Silencio was cancelled, Molly glared at the Minister and the other members of the Wizengamot, "Don't think for one moment that you'll get rid of me so easily!" she shrieked loudly, causing a few people in the assembly to wince, "Just you wait and see, I'll be haunting every last one of you from beyond the Veil and into your next life!" the red-haired woman cackled wickedly as she thrashed about in her restraints.

Taking a deep breath, Mrs. Weasley then turned her scornful attentions to her family, "Poor Arthur, my 'dear husband'," Molly said with a mockingly sweet voice, "I sincerely hope one of those useless Muggle contraptions you're so fond of collecting in the garden shed finally blows up in your face!" Enjoying his shocked reaction, she added, "With any kind of luck, the explosion will destroy your pathetic, youngest son right along with you."

Ignoring the gasps and indignant mutterings coming from the people in the courtroom, the Weasley matriarch continued her jeering, pausing only momentarily when her hate-filled eyes locked onto the sight of Hermione seated between Lucius and Severus, "And, YOU!," she snarled, "You wretched little Mudblood Bitch! You deserve every moment of torture you'll get at the slimy hands of those foul Death Eaters!"

During this last insult, the Minister, with a slightly unsteady hand, signaled the guards to loose the Dementor onto it's intended, and unquestionably deserving, target (did it make him a terrible person to be relieved when the courtroom no longer echoed with the sound of Mrs. Weasley's shrill voice?)

* * *

Severus and Lucius had tried to persuade Hermione to leave the chambers before the Dementor was brought in to perform The Kiss but, she was adamant in her decision to stay.

"No...I have to see this through to the end," she stated plainly, her voice calm but, her body visibly trembling, "I need to watch the whole...process, to know for certain that Molly Weasley is never going to be able to harm anyone else."

Even without their bond link, the two wizards could sense Hermione's steadfast determination. So, instead of continuing to argue the point with Granger, Snape and Malfoy did what they could to prepare themselves for the unsettling event.

After wrapping their traveling cloaks about themselves (Kaeles, of course, had already draped his purring self over Hermione's lap), Severus cast several strong warming charms over their little group and Lucius sent Diamond to purchase a large box of Honeyduke's Finest Dark Chocolate from the Hogsmeade confectioners shop. Once the house-elf returned, she placed the golden package into Hermione's hands and commanded, "Eats a piece of the treats, now...all of yous," she said while popping a delectable truffle into her own mouth and snuggling underneath her Master Lucius' pleasantly toasty robes.

They didn't need to be told twice. 

* * *

Both Arthur and Ronald were as white as milk as the soulless (but still breathing) body of Molly Weasley was levitated from the courtroom, eventually, to be shipped out by boat and housed at Azkaban until it naturally expired.

Even after the re-caged Dementor was removed, they remained as still as statues for quite some time, at least, until Torville snapped his fingers in front of their faces, gaining their attentions enough to get them to drink some hot chocolate the Ministry house-elves provided to mitigate the lingering after effects from the Dark creature.

"I realize that was a horrific thing you just experienced but, right now, I need you two to re-focus. The Minister will be calling up the next case soon...which means yours, Ronald Weasley."

Fortunately, Minister Fudge saw fit to order another ten-minute recess to give everyone in the chambers time to regain their composures.

* * *

Madame Bones groaned when she read the diagnostic report. "Bollocks! I was afraid of this," she grumbled while making a duplicate of the results for Counselor Torville. Snarling at the piece of paper as if it personally offended her, Amelia sighed and shook her head in disgust. ('That little gobshite might actually walk out of here with a slap on the wrist if his attorney campaigns for him as strongly as he did for the mother.')

Walking over to the Counselor and the anxiously awaiting Weasleys, Madame Bones handed over the parchment and strolled away without saying a word.

Looking down at the document, Torville smirked and quickly revised his statements to present to the Wizengamot when they reconvened. "I take it that means good news?" asked Arthur, pointing to the paper when he saw the smile on the other man's face.

"Cautiously optimistic," replied the Counselor, "We still have to convince the majority of the tribunal members but, this makes for a much stronger case in your son's favor."

* * *

The trio had watched as an unhappy-looking Madame Bones handed over a missive to the defense attorney and they frowned at the resulting cheerful grins that bloomed over the Weasleys', still rather pale, faces.

(When Amelia sent out the samples earlier for analysis, she had to inform both the Counselor and other affected parties, in this case, Hermione and Severus. And, they knew the results could have a major impact on the outcome of the Weasel's hearing.) "I don't like the looks of this," growled Snape as he watched Torville smile and start furiously writing something down. 

"I'll speak with Madame Bones and see if she can divulge what's going on," said Malfoy, heading towards the table where the witch in question was now sitting and scowling at no one in particular.

"What do we do if they found something in Ronald's blood? What if he...he gets away with what he did to me...to us?" Hermione nervously asked Severus. (She was still a tad unnerved from seeing what the Dementor did to Molly and wasn't sure if she could handle many more shocks today). 

"Whatever the outcome, Lucius and I will make sure that the younger Mr. Weasley never gets near you again," replied Severus, "Nothing illicit, I assure you," he quickly added when he saw the concerned look in her eyes. ('Well, border-line illegal but, nothing that will get us tossed into Azkaban.')

* * *

Faeles felt the nervousness of his human pet and stared over at the people she was observing. ('Hmmm. That boy's looking far too pleased with himself. This just won't do.') Carefully hopping down from Hermione's lap as she was speaking with Severus, the Wampas kit silently glided over to rest underneath the older Weasley's robes and listened. Faeles nearly hissed his displeasure aloud when he heard the man talking about the possibility of a small fine and reduced sentence for the ginger git. ('Oh, no! We're definitely NOT having any of that!')

Discretely climbing up onto Arthur's lap and thrumming into the man's chest like he did once before, Faeles soon had Mr. Weasley giving him lovely scritches under the chin.

"Well, hello again," Arthur cooed as he looked down into the cat's mesmerizing yellow eyes. (Faeles rumbled sadly when their eyes locked, "I'm sorry to do this to you but, there's some things you need to know about you son.') Gently as he could, the Wampas kit showed Mr. Weasley a few of the rotten things the horrible boy had done to his human pet over the years, ending with the detailed images of a recognizable orange kneazle's death.

Arthur tensed up, his eyes widening as he looked down at the purring tawny-coated cat. "No," he gasped, "That can't be." 

The Counselor heard Mr. Weasley mutter something and turned to see the crestfallen expression developing on Arthur's visage. "What is it?" inquired Torville, setting aside his quill and parchment. Figuring it was the shock at witnessing his wife receiving The Kiss returning, he pushed another mug of hot chocolate towards the wizard. With his focus on Arthur's face, the Counselor didn't notice the Wampas kit hopping down out from underneath the man's robes and strolling under the table.

"I...I...excuse me...I need some air," stuttered Arthur, shakily standing and hurrying to the nearest men's loo where he promptly revisited his lunch.

Returning to his task, Torville pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed. ('He'll be alright, I'm sure...if not, I'll have a healer brought over to check on him.')

Ron, being the unobservant twit that he was, was completely unaware to what had just happened, having his nose stuck behind a magazine on Quidditch moments after the Counselor had informed him that Madame Bones' report would likely get him freed.

He really needed to sort out his priorities.

* * *

Seeing that the ginger menace was otherwise preoccupied, Faeles padded over to the attorney and repeated the same process he'd just done with the boy's father...locking eyes, gaining attention and scritches, then transferring pertinent images into the man's brain. However, Torville's reaction was somewhat more...intense...and, immensely entertaining.

As the last of the memories filtered through his mind, the Counselor stood so fast that he knocked his chair over backwards and gracelessly dumped the Wampas kit onto the ground under the table. In short order after that, Torville turned on the already detestable young twit, ripped the magazine from the startled teen's hands and hauled him up out of his seat by his collar.

"You killed Miss Granger's pet kneazle LAST year!?" Torville angrily hissed at the gobsmacked little shite, "The same familiar that you falsely accused of killing your pet rat...the one that turned out to be Peter Pettigrew in disguise!?"

When the boy's complexion paled, then turned an unflattering shade of red, the Counselor had his answer. "You sodding, bloody waste of air!" the Counselor growled, "Because of THAT, I can't use the diagnostics report that Madame Bones just provided, you twisted little bastard!"

"What? Why not?" snarled Ron, not happy with this sudden turn of events.

"Because, you little pimple on the arse end of a mountain troll," sneered Torville, waving the DoM analysis under Ron's nose, "THAT action took place BEFORE the Dark Magic entered your blood stream!" When the implications of this bit of information still didn't appear to fully register with the red-haired annoyance, the Counselor elaborated, "It means you WEREN'T influenced by your mother's Dark Magic...it means YOU are accountable for your actions....and, it means you WILL be facing criminal charges and time in Azkaban. Is THAT clear enough for you to understand now?"

Ron stood there opening and closing his mouth like a landed fish, unable to form the words to respond.

Faeles strolled back to Hermione, still unnoticed by the boy, and curled up on her lap with a smug look on his feline face. ('Ain't Karma a Bitch?')

* * *

Unfortunately (for Ronald, that is) the Minister and about half of the Wizengamot heard Counselor Torville's ranting and demanded an explanation for the usually calm man's outburst.

"I apologize for the disruption, Minister," said Torville but, based on some disturbing new evidence, I momentarily lost my temper. It won't happen again."

"In that case, step back, Counselor, and we'll get on with these proceedings," stated Fudge, bringing the gavel down with a loud 'thwack'.

Things went spectacularly wrong after that for one Ronald Bilius Weasley. And, by the time the (very abbreviated) hearing was concluded, the gormless little ginger was promptly bound in magic-suppression cuffs and being led away from the courtroom screaming bloody murder. However, no amount of pleading on Ron's part was going to change the fact that, not only, was he immediately being expelled from Hogwarts but, he was to spend the next fifteen years of his life in Azkaban (the Minister and the Wizengamot did take into consideration his age...just barely). Plus, should he survive the rigors of the Dementor-guarded prison, Weasley would have to keep the magic-suppression bracelet on for another twenty-one years after his release...effectively making him a Squib until he was fifty...not that, that would matter...Ron would never be permitted to own a wand for the rest of his natural life.

Yes, Karma truly is a Bitch when you piss her off.

* * *

In a musty, locked interrogation room in another part of the Ministry, a grumbling Dumbledore sat impatiently waiting in the magic-suppressing space. ('Where IS that sodding attorney of mine? He was supposed to have taken care of this misunderstanding thirty minutes ago.')

Little did the Headmaster know but, Aurors Moody and Tonks and Chief Auror Scrimgeour had just finished reviewing the statements and collected memories of Professors McGonagall and Snape, School Matron Madame Pomfrey and one fourth year Gryffindor student, Miss Hermione Granger, with said solicitor concerning the altered binding ceremony Albus used on the Potions Master and Miss Granger. 

Currently they were arguing over the schedule for Dumbledore's hearing. But, with the current Wizengamot docket, it looked to be another two days in a Ministry cell before the wizard would get his day in court.

"This's unacceptable," argued Counselor Dartmoor, "The Headmaster is recovering from injuries and needs to be at St. Mungo's until his tribunal.

"That's a load of Thestral dung, Counselor, and you know it," smirked Tonks, "You know as well as we do that the healers have already certified that he's fit enough and a couple of days in a holding cell won't do him any harm."

"He's still needed at Hogwarts, what with the Tri-Wizard Tournament going on," countered Dartmoor.

"Bollocks!" hissed Moody, his magical eye spinning wildly, "Deputy Headmistress McGonagall and the other staff are handling everything that needs done. The next challenge isn't for another couple of months."

"Face it, Dartmoor," smirked Scrimgeour, "Dumbledore will be the guest of the Ministry for the next two days. And, not to worry, he'll have a secured, private cell...no one will bother him."

"He better not have a scratch on him," scowled the Counselor, "Or you three will be looking for new jobs by the time I'm through with you."

"Trust us," said Tonks, "The Headmaster will be the most pampered inmate we have here."

"Fine," conceded Dartmoor, "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to confer with my client and apprise him of the situation."

"Right this way, Counselor," stated Scrimgeour, standing to lead the other man down the long hallways, "I hope you don't mind if we tag along," he added, pointing to himself and the two Aurors, "We are responsible for supervising every visitor Dumbledore has...and, that includes you." ('Besides, we all want to be there to see Albus' face when you tell him the wonderful news about his extended stay.')

* * *

Oh, yes...Karma was definitely a Bitch...and, she was set to make an appearance soon for Albus Dumbledore's manipulative arse.


	46. Chapter 46

The triad sat in shock when the verdict for Ron Weasley was read and he was lead (well, dragged) out of the courtroom, kicking and screaming.

"You can't do this to me!" the ginger twit screeched in a voice eerily like his mother's, "I did nothing wrong!" Ron continued to bellow, ever in denial of his transgressions. Squirming about, Weasley managed to twist in the guards' arms enough to glare at the trio, "That bracelet marks 'Mione as mine!" the red-haired numpty sneered, a truly nasty grin blooming across his face, "You hear that, 'Mione?" Ron cackled, delusional in still thinking he had control over the witch's life, "No one can even kiss you on the cheek unless I allow it!"

After casting a Notice-Me-Not on the rest of the assembly, Severus and Lucius took great delight in proving to the young dunderhead just how wrong he was with that assumption.

* * *

"NO! That's not possible!" screamed the horrified Weasel at the sight of Snape and Malfoy taking turns snogging 'his witch' firmly on the lips.

Ron's last view of Hermione as he was wrenched through the chamber doorway was of her pink-cheeked, smiling face as she gave him a, well-deserved, two-fingered salute.

* * *

"I can't believe it...Ronald will be out of our lives and in Azkaban for the next fifteen years," murmured a still slightly flushed Hermione as she pet the rather pleased Kaeles sitting on her lap.

"Thank Merlin for that," stated Severus, standing and taking the Wampas kit's leash from Hermione's hand as they prepared to leave the courtroom, "Now, we just have to wait and see what the Wizengamot will do with the not-so-esteemed Headmaster."

"Sorry to intrude on your conversation," Madame Bones apologized as she glided closer to the trio, "But, I just received some news from Chief Auror Scrimgeour concerning Albus Dumbledore that Professor Snape and Miss Granger need to hear."

"And, what might that be?" asked Severus as Lucius finished instructing Diamond to return to Snape's private quarters to freshen the place up before their return (and take the nearly full Honeyduke's box of chocolates back with her to share with any of the Hogwarts elves that she deemed shaggable...um, worthy...hang on to your tartan socks Duncan, Diamond is feeling frisky!).

In reply, Amelia held up a piece of parchment with a DMLE mark on the broken seal, "Rufus informed me that the Headmaster was removed from Hogwarts earlier this afternoon and is currently being held in a Ministry cell until his hearing before the Wizengamot on Wednesday. Should you wish to attend his tribunal, it's set for ten that morning."

"Perfect," drawled Snape, the corners of his mouth twitching upwards, "I, for one, am certainly planning on being here to witness that meddlesome wizard get his comeuppance."

"As will we," smirked Lucius when Hermione enthusiastically nodded her head in agreement, "Now, lets leave this dreary place and find an indecently expensive restaurant to eat dinner at before heading back to Hogwarts. Of course, you're more than welcome to join us, Madame Bones."

"I'm afraid I must decline your kind offer, Lord Malfoy," sighed Amelia with a polite smile, "I must to return to work as I have a stack of reports that need to be filed straight away."

"In that case, we will see you again Wednesday morning," replied Malfoy, "That is, I presume you will be there for Dumbledore's tribunal?"

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," said Madame Bones, her eyes wickedly gleaming. With a slight bow of her head, Amelia turned and left the group, stopping momentarily to whisper a few words to Arthur Weasley.

* * *

As the bondmates finished readying themselves to leave the chambers, Hermione's sad gaze fell on Arthur Weasley who was still sitting at the defense table with his head cradled in his hands.

"Poor Mr. Weasley," she sighed, "Would it be okay if I spoke with him a few moments before we go?"

"If you wish, Hermione," said Lucius, scooping her into his arms, "But, don't be too disappointed if he's not ready to talk with you, yet."

"I know but, I feel like I should at least try and give him my condolences," Hermione whispered, unshed tears in her eyes, "He's always treated me like a daughter and had a kind word for me whenever we've met. It simply wouldn't feel right if I just left and said nothing."

"I could offer to help him break the news to Harry, Ginny and the Twins," she added, looking up at Lucius and Severus, "I can't imagine that will be an easy task for anyone to do on their own."

"Might I suggest, instead, to have him speak with Minerva," advised Snape, gently guiding Faeles with the leash towards the red-haired wizard, "As Deputy Headmistress, McGonagall has had years of experience in consoling others over unsettling life events."

"That's probably the better option," Hermione conceded as she lay her head onto Lucius' chest, "Especially, since she was his Head of House and has known him as a friend, too."

"Although, I doubt he will accept, I could extend the invitation to dine with us, as well," offered Lucius, relishing in the warmth he felt radiating through the link from his young bondmate.

"I could let Faeles snuggle with him, too, if he's agreeable," said Hermione, smiling down at the purring kit, "I know he makes me feel better when he's around."

"I warned you, Severus, we're being replaced by an overgrown housecat," chuckled Malfoy, mock-glaring at the creature in question.

"Again, that's just you, Lucius," smirked Snape, gazing back at his blonde friend, "I'm still far too unique for that to happen."

* * *

Rita Skeeter was ready to chew nails and spit tacks. She had just been summarily arrested by the DMLE while she was at The Daily Prophet (naturally, working on her latest story about Hogwarts and its perverted staff and students) and charged for being an unregistered Animagus...among other violations. Not only that but, Lucius Malfoy, of all people, was suing her on behalf of Professor Severus Snape and that jumped up little tart of his, Hermione Granger.

But, the absolute capper to her wreck of a day had been when she was informed that her Gringott's vaults had been frozen until the all fines and registration fees with the Animagi Registration department were paid and the defamation claim was settled. All her years of hard work (ahem...blackmail and twisting of facts) were going up in proverbial flames. She'd be lucky if she didn't wind up owing galleons to the Goblins for an over-drafted account by the time all was said and done.

Plus, there was the fact that SHE was now going to be tomorrow's headline in the Prophet didn't help matters...or her growing temper. 

* * *

Skeeter's overly red-tinted lips curled up in an unpleasant sneer as she was led up the steps of the Ministry. ('Just wait, you sodding little Death Eater whore. I'll make sure you and your perverted teacher are publicly dragged out of Hogwarts and thrown into Azkaban for this!').

And, while Rita knew she couldn't directly confront Lord Malfoy, there was definitely a tantalizing story to be uncovered there. ('Why would a Pureblood wizard of his standing even bother helping an ugly, greasy, Half-blood nobody of a professor and a plain, not-so-bright Mudblood student?). It didn't make any sense.

However, all thoughts of this alluring storyline about the Malfoy patriarch and plotting her revenge against Snape and Granger came to a screeching halt the moment Auror Kingsley brought her into an interrogation room where his boss, Rufus Scrimgeour, was waiting. His cold, dark eyes made Skeeter's mouth go dry...and, not in a good way.

"Well, Ms. Skeeter, haven't you been a busy witch," he stated more than asked, "But, we'll find out just how much in a few moments." Motioning towards a St. Mungo's healer that Rita hadn't paid much attention to when she was brought into the room, Scrimgeour had the mediwitch administer three drops of Veritaserum to the struggling woman. "In case you're wondering...there are anti-Animagus spells in place...can't have you shifting forms and getting away now, can we? Especially, not when we have so many interesting things to discuss," smirked Rufus, crossing his arms over his chest, waiting for the potion to take effect.

Oh, yes....on days like this, Scrimgeour absolutely loved his job! 

* * *

Dumbledore was ready to strangle his Counselor when the man informed him of his situation.

"You simply MUST get me out of here," growled the Headmaster, "I have to be at Hogwarts in order to protect Harry Potter. With the ongoing complexities of the TriWizard tournament, his welfare has become even more tenuous."

"Are you claiming that the school and it's residents are still vulnerable to attack, Albus?" asked Dartmoor, frowning at this unsolicited information.

"Of course not...the castle's quite secure," scowled Dumbledore, not used to people doubting his word, "But, Mr. Potter has a history of finding unwanted attentions even within those protected walls. And, with the increased signs of Lord Voldemort's imminent return to our world, the boy's going to be even more prone to drawing trouble down upon himself, that is, if he doesn't voluntarily go seeking it out. That's why it's so important for me to be there, to act as his counsel, to try and keep him heading in the right direction."

Dartmoor couldn't help the derisive snort that escaped at that line of bullshite, he had seen the selection of Pensieve memories in Scrimgeour's office. Did Dumbledore honestly think that he could be mollified by hollow assurances about the safeguards in place at Hogwarts? For Merlin's sake, someone had just been convicted and given The Kiss for attacking several people, the Headmaster included, on those very same, supposedly 'secure' school grounds!

"As much as this pains me to say this, Mr. Dumbledore," stated Dartmoor, trying to remain professional with his increasingly irksome client, "You will be a guest of the Ministry until Wednesday morning. Believe me, I exhausted every tactic to get you released but, with the evidence the DMLE and the DoM have on you," he paused, a fleeting hint of regret in his voice, "I'd get my affairs in order by tomorrow afternoon at the latest."

Well...that certainly got Albus' attention.

* * *

Deputy Headmistress McGonagall had been absolutely floored when Aurors Proudfoot and Dawlish informed her (during her de-briefing after the Headmaster's arrest) of what they had discovered during their subsequent investigations of the man. Albus had performed an illicit Memory charm on her...and, that was just for starters! According to these two DMLE agents, Dumbledore had also been dosing Minerva with loyalty potions (the nerve of the man, spiking her beloved ginger newts!) and periodically casting compulsion spells over her person. ('Who knows what that bastard had me doing!')

"That charm left a distinct mark on your core, Professor, indicating repetitive applications," stated Proudfoot, involuntarily wincing when she growled, "And, his office practically glowed with it on our scans. Based on that result alone, we're positive that you weren't the only one the Headmaster targeted...we'll know for certain after our boss interrogates him under Veritaserum."

"Make sure I get a copy of his confession," Minerva hissed, her eyes narrowed in her growing displeasure...they readily agreed, relieved that she wasn't pissed off with them.

* * *

Obviously, Proudfoot and Dawlish had removed the various spells from Minerva but, strongly recommended she take a deep-cleansing potion to ensure her system was free of any residual effects. She'd floo'd Poppy immediately and ordered a complete physical on all the staff, then, scheduled an appointment for that very afternoon with the Gringott's Goblins for the prescribed treatment, leaving Professor Flitwick in charge until she returned (McGonagall told the Goblins to expect other Hogwarts' staff to be calling during the week for more of the same potion).

After the two Aurors left her quarters, McGonagall shifted into her tabby cat form and proceeded to 'redecorate' Albus' office...starting with his prized collection of useless, annoying mechanical objects.

Fawkes gladly did his part and encouraged the creatively destructive Deputy Headmistress with a lively rendition of 'Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned.'*

* * *

Arthur saw the unusual trio approach him and he tensed up. "Merlin! What do I say to Hermione?", he sighed, his shoulders hunched and eyebrows furrowed. Imagine his surprise, and relief, when the little witch only sought to comfort him.

Pulling him into an awkward hug, owing to her being in Lucius' arms, Hermione soothed, "It's not your fault, Arthur. Ronald did this to me, not you."

"How can you say that, Hermione? I'm his father, I should have noticed what he was becoming, I could have stopped him," he argued, pulling back from her embrace.

Severus stepped in and placed a calming hand on the distraught man's arm, "Do not beat yourself up over your son's actions, Arthur," he drawled, "He made it a point to hide certain...aspects, of his personality...even from his siblings and closest friends at Hogwarts....no one could anticipate this happening."

"I appreciate your sentiments," Mr. Weasley said, guilt still evident on his pale face, "But, it's going to take me some time come to terms with everything Ronald, and Molly, did to you."

* * *

Seeing her chance when Arthur mentioned his wife, Hermione offered, "Do you want...or need any help breaking the news to Ginny and the Twins...and, Harry?"

"No...thank you, though, Hermione," he murmured, giving her hand a light squeeze, "I'll floo Minerva and make arrangements to meet with the four of them in her office."

"In that case, we'll leave you to it, Arthur," drawled Snape, taking a step back to give the man room to leave.

* * *

As Mr. Weasley walked out of the courtroom, Hermione looked up at Lucius, "I thought you were going to invite him to dinner with us."

"He needs time to process things, my dear...on his own," he replied, pressing his forehead to hers, "Trust me, Arthur was already uncomfortable and sitting down for a meal with us would have only made matters worse."

Changing the subject, Snape rumbled, "Lets get out of these chambers," he said as he tugged lightly on Faeles' leash, "We've seen enough of these stuffy walls for the day and I, for one, am anxious to get a bit of fresh air and clear my head."

"Lead the way, Severus, but hurry," said Lucius, shifting his grip on the little witch in his arms, "Hermione may be small but, my knees and back are starting to feel the strain."

"Oi! You git, are you a wizard or not?" she hissed, smacking him on the chest with one of her hands, "Use a Lightening Charm or Mobilicorpus if I'm so heavy."

Severus had to bite the inside of his cheek to not laugh at Lucius' faux pas ('Seriously, man, you NEVER hint that a woman is too substantial to manage.')

Realizing his error almost as soon as the words left his mouth, Malfoy quickly tried to remedy the situation, "Forgive me, my dear, you misunderstood. I meant I'm not as strong as I was in my youth."

Hermione smirked at his obvious backpedaling, "Oh, I see. Not only am I a hefty gal but, you're too infirm to handle me."

"I'd quit while you're behind, Lucius," stage-whispered Severus, now openly smiling (well, as much as he dared in public) at his friend's growing embarrassment.

Taking pity on her bondmate, Hermione let him off the hook...well, sort of, "I may have to re-think kissing you, Lucius, if it's going to scramble your brains this badly."

* * *

Diamond completed her tasks in Snape's quarters at Hogwarts earlier than expected (Duncan having been too busy serving dinner in The Great Hall for a quick nibble on some Honeyduke's chocolate and a tumble in their nest).

Arriving back to the courtroom in time to hear the last few exchanges between her Masters and Mistress, the little elf rolled her eyes. At this rate, those three were never going to complete the second stage of the tri-bond.

Her opinion on these silly humans was still the same...they were too tense and twitchy...not enough sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Hell Hath No Fury Like a Woman Scorned' - Scarlet Dorn version - youtube.com


	47. Chapter 47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N apologies about the late posting...personal illness knocked me for a loop...slowly getting back to writing...

George, Fred, Ginny and Harry nervously sat in Professor McGonagall's office, they had been summoned to appear there after dinner but, had been given no clue as to why their Head of House needed to see them so urgently (at this point, the Headmaster's arrest was known only to Minerva and Filius...everyone else still believed the old goat was still recuperating from an undisclosed illness...however, all that would change with the morning announcements before breakfast tomorrow).

"Do you think it has to do with that weird make-up test that Professor Snape gave us yesterday?" asked Ginny as she paced about the room near the fireplace.

"That makes sense, I guess," replied Harry, pulling at a loose thread on his tie, "I mean, none of us have been caught out past curfew or anything."

"Personally, we think," said George, "It has to do with Ronniekins," smirked Fred, "We bet he got caught in a compromising situation," theorized George, "With one of those Beauxbaton ladies," chuckled Fred, "And, they want to make sure our delicate sensibilities aren't surprised by the news," they concluded together, feigning a shocked expression with a hand over their hearts.

"I seriously doubt that's what's happened," scoffed Ginny, rolling her eyes at her older brothers, "Besides, he was too scared to ask one of those students to the Yule Ball, there's no way he'd get up the nerve to do anything remotely...intimate with one of them," wrinkling her nose in disgust at the image that popped into her head.

"So, if it's not about..." Harry started to say when he was interrupted by a rather pale looking Professor McGonagall entering the room with Arthur Weasley in tow.

* * *

"Dad!" the Weasley siblings exclaimed together, "What are you doing here?"

Arthur's face was so ghastly white that the three children rushed to their Dad's side fearing that the news was about his health...Madame Pomfrey had kept him and Ron an extra half-day in the infirmary, after all.

Seeing the concern in his offsprings' and Harry's faces, Mr. Weasley closed his eyes a moment to gather his thoughts and let out a deep sigh, "Please...everyone take a seat," he said with as steady a voice as he could muster, "I'm afraid this is going to be a rather difficult conversation," turning to Minerva he whispered so only she could hear, "Perhaps, it would be prudent to have Madame Pomfrey here with a few vials of Calming Draught."

"No need, Arthur," McGonagall murmured, "I keep an emergency supply in my desk for distraught students and staff."

Nodding his head in thanks, Mr. Weasley returned his attentions to the anxiously waiting teens huddled together on McGongall's blue tartan settee and began the disconcerting task of explaining Molly's and Ron's trials and sentencings.

* * *

In the end, the school Matron still had to be called in to Minerva's office...not for the four students but, for the Weasley patriarch...the stresses of the day, the reality that one of his sons' lives was hopelessly ruined and his wife was, essentially, dead, and he was left with three children to raise on his own, finally came crashing in on the poor man and his heart gave out from the strain.

The last thing Arthur saw before the darkness claimed him was the angelic glow surrounding Poppy's face and the golden flare of magic from her hands as they hovered over his chest.

* * *

Scrimgeour stood up from his chair and stretched, he and Moody had been questioning Rita Skeeter for the past three hours and the woman had finally run out of things to say...thank Merlin! As it was, Rufus felt like he needed an hour-long shower to scrub away the details regarding some of her blackmail clients. And, it seemed no department in the Ministry had escaped Rita's notice.

While most cases revolved around the infidelities (immoral but, not illegal) and sexual kinks (to each his own) of wizards and witches in positions of power, twenty individuals were guilty of criminal activities ranging from smuggling endangered magical creatures and plants through customs, forging of legal documents, embezzling of various departmental budgets and an international sex-slave ring.

The latter group involved two people in The Department of International Magical Cooperation, two more in Ministry Records and two of his Aurors from the day shift. The whole thing made Rufus' stomach churn. It was going to be a massive undertaking, necessitating the coordination of agents from the British, American, French and Japanese Ministries of Magic and Scrimgeour was decidedly not looking forward to that logistical nightmare.

Scrubbing a hand over his face to stave off the sudden fatigue that threatened to fog over his mind, the Chief Auror called a house-elf to place an order for Strengthening Solution, coffee, tea and sandwiches...it was going to be a busy night ahead for the DMLE and DoM agencies....and, even longer weeks to come.

Worst still, the urgent nature of some of these situations meant that Dumbledore's questioning under Veritaserum would have to be postponed until tomorrow afternoon.

* * *

Madame Bones had just put the finishing touches on the last of her reports when the red messenger airplane came sailing through her office door. "What now?" she grumbled as she snatched the persistent bit of parchment from her hair where it had lodged.

"Bloody, Buggering Hell!" Amelia exclaimed when she read the missive from Scrimgeour and walked down the hall towards her associates' offices, "Monkstanley, Rowle, Greengrass, Fawley...I hope you didn't have any plans for dinner tonight," she said showing them the list of five individuals they were given to detain that evening, "Apparently, we've got a few rotten apples here at the Ministry that we need to shake loose...starting with fellow Unspeakable, Broderick Bode. It seems he has gone into the business of selling orbs from the Hall of Prophecies for a premium rate of five-hundred galleons a piece."

Greengrass hissed, "How long has he been doing that?"

"About a year," growled Madame Bones, "According to Ms. Skeeter's statement, he's trafficked a total of twenty as of last Friday. Unfortunately, she only had one of the buyers' names. We'll be picking him up tonight, too."

"Who's the lucky person?" asked Monkstanley with a scowl, sending out a quick note to let her parents know she was working late...again.

"Walter Perkins from the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office," replied Amelia, her brows deeply furrowed, "What I want to know is how he came up with that kind of money, he's always strapped for cash, trying to bum a galleon or two for one thing or another."

* * *

Severus, Lucius and Hermione had barely finished eating their stuffed mushroom appetizers when a silvery-blue cat Patronus bounded up to Snape. "We need you to return to Hogwarts immediately, Severus. Arthur Weasley collapsed in my office this evening and Poppy needs you to brew some specialty potions for his heart and lungs," the wispy feline explained, "She's already Floo'd St. Mungo's but, they just used up the last of their stock for another critical patient about an hour ago. She has him under a stasis field, for now. Please, hurry."

Before the Patronus faded away, Lucius summoned Diamond, instructing her to take the Wampas kit and Snape to Hogwarts when they were ready, "Go on ahead, Severus. I will take care of things here and bring Hermione back to the school," he stated.

* * *

The Potions Master, Faeles and the little house-elf had no sooner Disapparated away when Hermione let out a choked sob.

Lucius reached into his vest pocket, pulled out a dark green silk handkerchief and handed it to Hermione, "Dry your eyes, my little witch," he soothed, "Arthur's in good hands with Poppy, and now, Severus."

To his dismay, Malfoy's reassurances had the exact opposite effect on Granger and she cried even harder into the soft material, causing a few of the other restaurant patrons to take notice.

Gaining their waiter's attention, Lucius apologized while cancelling the remainder of their courses, paid for what they'd already eaten, leaving a generous tip for the excellent service they had received. He then stood and pulled the distressed witch into his arms and headed towards the exit and the apparation point, murmuring quiet words of comfort as he walked.

They had nearly reached the door when a concerned male bystander waiting to be seated stopped the pair and asked Hermione if she required assistance. The would-be rescuer didn't expect the venomous glare he received from the young woman, or the wand she pointed at him, nor her growled response of, "Move your ignorant arse, you sodding git! My dinner companion is escorting me to my sick friend's bedside and you're blocking our path."

Lucius chuckled at the man's gobsmacked expression and added, "I would listen to her if I were you and stand aside, quickly, before she starts hexing bits that you cherish from your person."

The man didn't need to be advised a second time.

* * *

By the time Lucius and Hermione Floo'd into the Headmaster's office, after apparating to Hogsmeade and making a firecall from The Three Broomsticks, Faeles was making the rounds between Ginny, Harry, the Twins and Minerva, settling them down far better than any Calming Draught (although, they'd each imbibed one vial of that, too).

"Wherever did you find him, Hermione? All Professor Snape said was that Faeles was your new familiar before leaving him with us and heading to meet Madame Pomfrey," said Harry as Malfoy gathered more details from McGonagall about Mr. Weasley's condition. 

"Well, it's more like he found me," replied Hermione, petting the loudly purring Wampas kit that was now back on her lap, "And, we bonded when we met in Madame Bones' office after mine and Professor Snape's hearing this afternoon."

"I don't suppose," smirked Fred, "That you'd care to tell us," grinned George, "What all THAT was about with you and our favorite Potions Master, would you?" they asked, wriggling their eyebrows suggestively.

"Maybe tomorrow but, I'm not making any promises," she replied, trying, and failing, to will her face from flushing pink.

Thankfully, Minerva interrupted before Hermione's inquisitive housemates could pry any further, "It's getting late and I need to escort the four of you," gesturing to Harry, Ginny and the Twins, "back to Gryffindor Tower before curfew." Seeing them about to protest, she added, "I promise, either myself or Madame Pomfrey will come get you if Mr. Weasley's condition changes dramatically."

Knowing it was pointless to argue with their Head of House, the four students started the long trek back to their dormitories with Professor McGonagall close behind.

Turning to Hermione before she walked out and warded the door, Minerva remarked, "You may use my Floo to return directly to your new quarters Miss Granger. Don't dawdle, though, the connection is set to close in ten minutes."

* * *

The moment Lucius carried Hermione and Faeles through the fireplace into Snape's sitting room, they were met by a scowling Severus returning from his personal lab.

"Finally! Did you two decide to take the scenic route back to the school?" he growled, his black robes in full billow as he moved further into the space. Not waiting for either of them to answer, he continued, "I need one or both of you to assist me with ingredients preparation and brewing," he snarled, turning on his heel and retracing his steps to his private stores, "Well, don't just stand there collecting dust," he called back over his shoulder, "Time is of the essence with these potions for Arthur."

"I'm doing the preparations," declared Hermione before Lucius made a move to follow Snape to his laboratory, "You get to stand next to the bear with a hangnail and brew."

Lucius chuckled slightly knowing that, given the chance, he would have made the same choice in tasks when his old friend was in one of his pricklier moods. 

"I will agree to this...if you're willing to do something...special for me in return this evening," drawled Malfoy, not noticing how Hermione's shoulders suddenly tensed, "I meant to ask you and Severus earlier but, never got the chance."

"Erm...that depends on what you have in mind," Granger murmured, pressing her face to his chest so he couldn't see the blush on her cheeks. (Nimue's knickers! Is he going to suggest that we...?)

"Help me break the news of my divorce to Draco tonight...before he learns of it from The Daily Prophet announcement over breakfast tomorrow," Lucius requested, somewhat puzzled by the forlorn sounding 'oh' from Hermione.

It took a few seconds for his preoccupied brain to make the connection but just as he opened his mouth to ask what SHE was hoping he'd wanted, Severus' bellow reached their ears, "For Merlin's sake! Do you two not grasp the concept of urgent!?"

* * *

Knowing he would not be allowed in the grumpy Potions Master's lab, Faeles jumped down from Hermione's lap to begin reacquainting himself with the castle and its' residents, rubbing his cheeks against his previous incarnations' scent markers as he traveled from room to room, down long corridors and dark, hidden passageways.

"Well, hello old friend," said a slightly girlish voice, "I was wondering if you'd show up here again."

Gazing upward, Faeles saw the misty image of one of the castle's ghosts, ('It's good to see you, too, my dear Myrtle. Have you learned anything interesting about the Headmaster while I was away?')

"Ooohh, I have some fascinating things to tell you about Dumbledore " giggled the young (ish) spirit, "He's been a very naughty wizard."

* * *

Poppy sat by Arthur's bedside occasionally glancing at the charms that hovered over his body, monitoring his condition.

Letting out a heavy sigh, Pomfrey returned to the article in the latest edition of 'The British Healers Quarterly' sitting on her lap, anything to ease her worries about the sleeping man on the hospital cot next to her. 

('Oh, Arthur...if only I had said 'yes' to you all those years ago...')

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Broderick Bode - Unspeakable in Department of Mysteries, Hall of Prophecy - harrypotterfandom.com
> 
> Perkins - Ministry employee with Arthur Weasley in the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office - harrypotterfandom.com
> 
> 1 galleon = 4.93 British Pound Sterling or 6.64 US Dollars - harrypotterfandom.com/Wizarding_currency
> 
> Based on the background information of Arthur Weasley and Poppy Pomfrey, they would have been students at Hogwarts together, although, three to four years difference in level/age...I chose to tweak it and have them of the same year- harrypotterfandom.com


	48. Chapter 48

It was nearing ten o'clock that evening by the time Granger, Snape and Malfoy had finished preparing and bottling Arthur Weasley's potions.

While Severus delivered the elixirs to Madame Pomfrey, and aided her in administering them to their comatose patient, Hermione, Diamond and Lucius busied themselves with cleaning up the private lab.

"Do you think Mr. Weasley will truly be alright?" Hermione softly asked as Lucius deftly swished his wand causing the cauldrons, knives and stirring rods to levitate over to the deep sink where Diamond patiently waited to begin scrubbing the instruments by hand.

"Trust me, my dear little witch," drawled Lucius, trying to soothe Hermione's concerns while he helped her organize the still useable potions ingredients for storage, "Between Poppy's stasis field keeping Arthur's condition perfectly stable and Severus' impeccably brewed concoctions, I wouldn't be surprised if Arthur was released from the infirmary as early as tomorrow."

Hermione relaxed a bit at Malfoy's reassuring words, recalling her own (unfortunately, many) personal experiences with Madame Pomfrey's powerful healing skills and the potency of Professor Snape's brews all while scrubbing the preparations tables to a gleaming shine (without magic, of course).

When those memories finished playing across her mind, Hermione let out a small relieved sigh and smiled, now feeling confident that Ginny and the Twins wouldn't lose another family member any time soon.

* * *

"I don't know about you two, but I am in desperate need of a bath," proclaimed Hermione once Severus returned to the lab, her forehead shiny with perspiration and her hair looking like a frizzy, storm cloud about her head.

Severus wisely voiced no comment, his own appearance being overly greasy from the potions fumes, and merely 'Hmmm'd' in response.

"After our much needed ablutions," stated Lucius, himself looking like a bedraggled cockatoo, "There's still the matter of explaining my divorce to Draco, it has to be done tonight before word reaches him from outside sources." 

"Bloody, Buggering Hell!" exclaimed Severus, his fatigue now apparent in the slump of his shoulders and the darkening circles under his eyes, "I'd forgotten all about that," he grumbled, scrubbing a hand over his face and flinching when the tips of his fingers came into contact with the scratchy five-o'clock-plus shadow along his jawline, "I'll fetch him from his dormitory as soon as I freshen up."

As Snape turned on his heel and disappeared through the lab doorway, Lucius called out, "Diamond!, Please set up a tray of refreshments in the sitting room, nothing too heavy because of the hour, of course."

"I will do's that after I helps Missy Hermione with her bath," the little elf curtly replied, taking the little witch by the wrist and hurriedly disapperating before Hermione could object.

Malfoy shook his head at the house-elf's antics. ('It's just as well, I suppose...I'm sure I would have gotten slapped if I had suggested such a thing to Hermione...then, again...perhaps not,' smiling to himself as he remembered the disappointed look on the witch's face after their earlier conversation about Draco.) 

"But, first things first", he mused aloud, frowning at his frazzled appearance in the hallway mirror and remembering why he never sought out further education in potions...those dreadful fumes did absolutely nothing good for his complexion or his hair.

* * *

Scrimgeour and Bones collapsed on the settee in her office completely exhausted from the series of arrests their two departments had carried out that evening. With the exception of the six culprits involved with the international sex-slave ring, they and their teams had rounded up all the former-Ministry employees on their respective lists, mostly, without incident.

The only thing left now was to interrogate the lot under Veritaserum to get their version of events, to see if they truly were involved as much as Rita Skeeter claimed in her statements. But, that would have to wait until the next day...Dumbledore's testimony took priority on the inter-departmental schedule as his hearing was still set for Wednesday.

"How do you want to play this with Albus' questioning, Rufus?" asked Amelia, calling for a house-elf to bring them both something strong to drink...Odgen's Finest Firewhiskey was a must given the circumstances.

"As straightforward as possible, Amelia," replied Scrimgeour, taking a large mouthful of the fiery amber liquid from his glass, "Although, I'm a bit concerned that Dumbledore may be able to fight the effects of Veritaserum given that he's a Master of Occlumency."

Madame Bones had a wicked look bloom across her face that had Rufus raising a questioning eyebrow at her in response, "I had considered that, too, my good man," she smirked, swirling the glass in her hand so that the ice clinked against the sides, "That's why I sent off an emergency requisition for a vial of the improved formula that Professor Snape has developed and was testing as of last week."

"That's a bit risky, don't you think," the Chief Auror stated more than asked, "If the potion hasn't been fully assessed..."

"Not to worry," Amelia said, cutting short his concerned objection, "I was one of three people who oversaw the trials and witnessed the results," she declared with a smile, "Trust me, it's our best option with Dumbledore."

"In that case," drawled Rufus, setting his empty tumbler onto the serving tray and standing, "I will concede to your expertise on the matter and say 'Good-night' to you."

"See you in the morning, Chief," chuckled Amelia, pouring herself another half-glass of Firewhiskey, "Don't be late."

"Wild hippogryphs couldn't keep me away, Madame," laughed Scrimgeour as he walked out of the Unspeakable's office feeling cautiously hopeful about their chances with the cagey ex-Headmaster.

* * *

As the Head of Slytherin House, it wasn't unusual for Professor Snape to be seen billowing through the snakes' common room as curfew neared. What was unnerving for the handful of sixth and seventh years that encountered him this night, though, was the unmistakable hint of a smile on the man's, typically, stony visage. 

Once the Potions Master swept out the communal space heading towards the fourth-year boy's dormitory, the careful whispers started. "Did you see that!?" "Yeah, I didn't think he was capable of smiling without breaking his face." "Do you think he was cursed or something?" "Merlin! Who'd be crazy enough to do that?" "It was probably the Weasley Twins, I'd wager" "You're on! I'll take that bet."

Just as quickly, the hushed conversations stopped as the gossiping students saw their fellow Slytherin, an equally surprised and hurriedly dressed Draco Malfoy, being led out of his room by the Professor and rushed towards the exit.

"Bloody Hell! What did Malfoy do?" "Who cares, I say he's getting a weeks detention with Mr. Filch." "Alright everyone, ante up! Standard rules, ten sickles per wager and betting closes in twenty minutes!" 

* * *

Draco was startled by the sudden visit from his Godfather in his dorm room at this late hour and blurted out, "Uncle Severus!...I mean, Professor Snape...what are you doing here, Sir?" Malfoy winced at his mistake in front of his housemates, especially, when he saw the disconcerting smirk on the older wizard's face. ('Nimue's Frilly Knickers! I'm so dead.')

"Get dressed, Mr. Malfoy," drawled Snape, trying not to roll his eyes at his Godson's gaffe (oh, people certainly suspected they had a familial connection but, it was only speculation...until now), "You have a visitor waiting for you in my quarters and they need to speak with you straight away."

"Couldn't you just tell me what this is all about, Professor?" Draco frowned, not relishing a trek through the chilly dungeons at this time of night. ('It couldn't be bad news or Severus wouldn't look so smug.')

"And spoil the surprise?" replied Severus, tossing a pair of dragonhide boots at the boy as he pulled on a shirt and trousers, "Now, put these on and be quick about it, we haven't got all night."

* * *

Whatever Draco envisioned when he entered his Godfather's private quarters, this was most assuredly not it. "Father!? What are you doing here?" his voice betraying his sudden panic at the sight of his lone parent standing by the fireplace with a careworn appearance, "Has something happened to Mother?"

"Nothing detrimental, I assure you," soothed Lucius, knowing she would be his son's primary concern, "Quite the opposite, in fact," he added, casually waving his hand to Draco to indicate that he should take a nearby seat, "Narcissa's preparing for the launch of the new Malkin's store openings in a few weeks but, that's not why I'm here." 

At that moment, the flames in the hearth flared and the woman in question stepped out, brushing the dust off her sapphire blue robes as she did. (Inwardly, Malfoy Sr. breathed a sigh of relief...he had not been looking forward to breaking this news to their son alone.)

"Perfect timing as always, Cissa," chuckled Lucius, handing her a wax-sealed envelope containing her copy of the finalized divorce decree and a glass of her favorite elf-made red wine, "Draco's only just arrived himself."

"Well, let's get to it then, Lu. I've left Charlotte minding the shop in New York," remarked Narcissa, casually tucking the file into an inner robe pocket and setting on one of the wingback chairs, "She's excellent with financial matters but, absolutely pants at fashion consulting and interior design."

Draco opened his mouth to ask his newly arrived Mother a question when it stuck in his throat, the only three words finally escaping him were a rudely spluttered "What the fuck!?"

* * *

While the younger Malfoy had been focused on his parents, Severus had slipped into the guest bedroom to retrieve Hermione. And, it was their disconcerting appearance...the Gryffindor Princess, the bane of his academic life, being tenderly held in his Godfather's arms, that did Draco's head in and had him alternating between swearing and imitating a landed fish.

"Please tell me I was pranked by the Weasley Twins and am suffering hallucinations," Draco grumbled, rubbing a hand over his eyes in a weak attempt to dispel the image before him.

"No, Draco, you're not imagining things. But, now that the proverbial cat's out of the bag, let's get this conversation started, shall we," stated Narcissa, trying her best not to laugh at her son's confusion, "Unfortunately, we need to make my part of it quick, my time is rather limited."

* * *

Surprisingly, the younger Malfoy was unfazed by the announcement of his parents divorce (and, it had nothing to do with the Calming Draught that Severus had insisted that he take). Like most people raised in the Wizarding World, he knew from an early age that the majority of Pureblood marriages were often politically and financially based arrangements and not love matches.

What Draco did find disturbing were the methods that his late Grandfather Abraxas Malfoy had employed to insure the Black-Malfoy union. But, the disgust he felt over the deceased wizard's mercenary actions were, somewhat, offset by his new found admiration for how his Father convinced the bastard to include the Anima Mea Out Clause. Although tempted, Lucius did manage to omit some of the more tantalizing details surrounding that chapter of the family history, the existence of the tri-bond being one such aspect.

To prevent Draco from asking which parent had found their soulmate or their new intended's identity, the elder Malfoys distracted their son by breaking out Draco's bonding contract to Pansy Parkinson and setting it on fire, an action which had the younger Malfoy nearly rolling on the floor with laughter...quite the feat given his medicated state.

Wiping away the few tears of amusement that threatened to escape from his eyes, Draco took a deep breath and finally managed to explain his reaction, "Don't get me wrong, I like the witch but, I'm not exactly Pan's type," he smirked when he saw his Uncle raise a single eyebrow encouraging him to continue, "The last I heard, she was dating a Ravenclaw by the name of Marietta Edgecombe."

"Well, at least now the two of you'll be free to choose the person you wish to marry...hopefully, not anytime soon, though," said Narcissa, smiling with relief for her only child and his childhood friend, "Now, if you will excuse me. I do have to get back to the New York store before Charlotte does any real damage to the place."

Placing a quick peck on her ex-husband's cheek she whispered in his ear, "I trust you and Severus can handle the rest of the discussion from here?"

At his nod of agreement, she turned and gave Draco a brief hug before stepping into the Floo and disappearing from sight in a loud rush of green flames.

Unfortunately, the ensuing conversation with his son didn't go as smoothly as Lucius had hoped.

* * *

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose and muttered something unintelligible under his breath. In the first ten minutes after Cissa had left his quarters, he had to place an Incarcerous on Draco to prevent him from trying to leave the dungeons. (The daft boy had some foolish Gryffindor notion of confronting the Headmaster and, somehow, forcing the man to reverse the Redimiculum spell.)

"There HAS to be a way to break the link or transfer it to someone...anyone, else!" Draco growled, struggling against the restraints. It wasn't as if the younger Malfoy cared anything about Granger's well-being but, his Godfather was another story...he had clearly been taken advantage of and was now saddled with the bushy-haired, Insufferable Know-It-All as a wife for the rest of his natural life.

He stopped fighting the magical ropes a moment later, probably in shock, when Snape casually admitted that he really didn't object to this turn of events.

* * *

"Trust me, Draco, we've done the research and consulted legal and magical experts about the matter, there's simply no way to disentangle this connection," drawled Severus, placing a firm hand on the boy's shoulder to make sure he had his Godson's full attentions, "Plus, I'm finding that there are a number of rather pleasant...advantages to being married to Miss Granger," he smirked, causing Draco's pale eyebrows to lift towards his hairline and his mouth to fall open.

"I think you broke him, Professor," said Hermione, trying, and failing, to keep her laughter in check. 

"Possibly," purred Severus, narrowing his eyes at the gobsmacked younger Slytherin, "At least, for now, he's quiet enough to listen to what we have to say."


	49. Chapter 49

The rest of evening went, relatively, smoother. Well, at least, Draco wasn't still ready to rush out and throttle the ex-Headmaster any more after learning that the meddlesome old goat was facing a trial on Wednesday and his chances of going to Azkaban were rather significant.

However, the issue of his Godfather's and Granger's willingness to cohabitate, sort of, in Severus' quarters because of their (shudder) technical married status was still making Draco's head spin.

"But she's...she's..." spluttered the younger Malfoy, gesturing towards Hermione who was currently deciding what hex to use on the blonde twit.

"I would advise not completing whatever derisive thought you had planned," growled Snape, his eyes flashing like black fire in warning.

Draco opened his mouth, determined to continue trying to object, but, Severus held up his hand to stop him, "Headmistress McGonagall is fully aware of mine and Miss Granger's...special circumstances and permitted this arrangement," he drawled, stifling a yawn behind his hand, "While, initially, it was for Granger's protection from an unknown assailant, a significant safety issue still remains for her given the insidious articles Rita Skeeter had printed in The Daily Prophet. We're hoping Dumbledore's trial will draw the worst of that unwarranted attention away from her so she can return to Gryffindor Tower...once she's sufficiently recuperated from her injuries, that is."

That last bit was a lie on his part, there was no way Severus was letting his young bondmate, well, either of them, actually, out of his sight for an extended period of time. Not if it could be avoided. Their connections were still too new and he didn't want to chance weakening their link with distance...even one as short as the dungeons to Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

The younger Slytherin was, once again, mimicking a landed trout after Hermione gave him an, abbreviated, account of the physical and magical damage she and Professor Snape sustained because of Ron and Molly Weasley's actions.

Taking advantage of his stunned silence, she pressed on, "From everything we've researched, we're certain that the modified Redimiculum bond will shorten mine and Professor Snape's recovery times if we remain in close proximity to each other. Otherwise, with conventional treatments, it could take me a full month to be able to walk on my own," stated Hermione, purposely leaving out the existence of the triad and its benefits for the moment....no sense in completely short-circuiting the Ferret's brain...yet.

"Which brings me to another reason why I'm here," Lucius chimed in, drawing his son's attentions back to him, "Due to the severity of his burns and other injuries, Severus requested my assistance to brew potions and cover his classes for the next two weeks after term resumes while he continues to heal."

"Wait...What?!" gaped Draco, his face paling, "You're going to be teaching Potions?!"

"With my supervision, of course," smirked Snape, enjoying both Malfoys' looks of annoyance, "But, that's enough chattering for tonight, it's late and we all need our rest," added Severus, standing and walking towards his Godson, "Come along, Draco, I'll escort you back to your dormitory."

"Oh, and Draco," drawled Lucius, placing a firm hand on his son's shoulder, "Not a word of this to anyone outside these rooms."

Draco let an undignified snort, "Can I, at least, share the news about the betrothal contract with Pans?"

"That would be acceptable but, nothing more," agreed Lucius.

* * *

McGonagall returned from her appointment with the Gringott's curse-breakers and healers that afternoon feeling like a whole new person. Merlin! She even looked like a remarkably different which, considering the amount of potions and spells purged from her body, wasn't an exaggeration. Because now, Minerva looked like the sixty-year-old witch she was meant to be and not one approaching eighty...truly, if she could get her hands on Albus, there wouldn't be a need for a trial...and, they certainly would never find his earthly remains.

Flitwick, being on duty in her absence, was the first to see McGonagall upon her return. "My stars, Minnie! I don't believe my eyes," he gasped when she stepped through the Floo in her office.

"I scarcely believed it myself when the healer handed me an unenchanted mirror," stated Minerva, showing Filius the list of what the Goblins had found, "They've already sent a copy of my records to the Ministry to add to the charges Albus is already facing."

"At this rate, I wouldn't be surprised if they gave him The Kiss," scowled Flitwick, reading the section on the parchment indicating that Dumbledore had blocked his colleague's knowledge of her having a soulmate, "And, quite frankly, I'd volunteer to drag his sorry arse to Azkaban myself and watch it performed. How could he do that to you?"

"I don't know and, to be truthful, I wouldn't care to hear his feeble excuses," growled the Headmistress, "But, enough about him, it's time for your appointment at Gringott's," waving him towards the hearth, "I'll let Sinestra know to cover any Head of House duties for your students until your return. Good Luck, my friend."

"Thank you, Minerva, I hope I won't need it," Filius replied before stepping into the Floo and slipping away in the green flames.

* * *

It took all of Monday afternoon, and into the evening after dinner, for the majority of the Professors and staff to be cleared by the Gringott's curse-breaking and healing teams. And, out of all of them, Septima Vector, Charity Burbage, Aurora Sinistra and Rubeus Hagrid were the only ones not touched by Dumbledore's memory charms or other magics. 

As the Headmistress read her colleagues' medical reports from the Goblins, a chilling thought ran through her. If Dumbledore had done these despicable things to her and her colleagues at Hogwarts, what would prevent him from doing something similar to others in the Wizarding community...were members of the Order or the Wizengamot targeted, too?

* * *

Just as Severus was leaving the Slytherin dormitories after escorting Draco to his rooms, he was greeted by McGonagall's Patronus asking him to stop by her office before he turned in for the night.

"Bloody Hell, woman! Can't it wait until breakfast?" he yelled at the disappearing silver-blue wisps of magic. Letting out a heavy put-upon sigh, Snape straightened his shoulders, wearily trudged to the Floo in his sitting room, tossed down some powder and disappeared into the green flames.

After Severus stepped through into Minerva's office, he found himself gaping in surprise at the Headmistress' changed appearance.

"Did you discover a stash of de-aging potions in Dumbledore's possessions while clearing out his rooms?" smirked Snape as he took the proffered glass of Ogden's from his boss.

"As if I'd trust anything that detestable wizard left behind," McGonagall scoffed, tossing back the last of her drink before pouring herself another half-glass of the fiery liquid, "But, my 'new look' wasn't why I asked you here, Severus." 

"Well, get on with it Min, I'd like to get a few hours sleep before breakfast," Snape drawled, taking a generous sip from his own tumbler.

"First of all, you have an appointment at Gringott's at nine o'clock tomorrow morning," stated Minerva, chuckling slightly at his expected scowl, "The rest of the staff have already undergone the assessment and cleansing process earlier today and, let me tell you, it was a real eye-opener," she added, handing him the copy of her file.

Severus' eyebrows lifted steadily towards his hairline as he skimmed the report, "That fucking bastard!" he snarled when he'd finished reading the parchment, "If Albus wasn't already in a Ministry cell, I'd have his twinkly-eyed guts for potions ingredients!"

"And, I'd give you my blessings to do it, too," she growled, taking a seat on the wingback chair by the fireplace, "But, now you understand why I need you to meet with the Goblins after breakfast tomorrow." 

"Was that all you needed me for tonight, Min?" asked Snape, fighting to keep his eyes from drooping after his long day at the Wizengamot and the warming effect of the Firewhiskey.

"For the most part, yes," McGonagall replied, stretching her neck to get out a kink that was trying to settle in, "Although, I did mean to ask, how are you and Miss Granger fairing after today's ordeal with the Weasleys?"

"Better, now that it's over," Severus said, a yawn finally escaping him, "If you'll excuse me, I should return to my quarters before I fall asleep in your office."

"Of course, don't let me keep you," chuckled Minerva, waving him towards the Floo, "Give Miss Granger and Lord Malfoy my regards."

Snape merely 'Hmmm'd' in response as he was whisked away.

Once the Potions Master had left, Minerva walked over to her desk, took out a self-inking quill and a fresh sheet of parchment and began to write a long overdue letter.

My dearest Elphinstone...

('I only hope he's still alive to forgive me.')

* * *

Severus stumbled slightly as he exited the Floo to his sitting room earning him a stern 'tsk' from Diamond who was waiting for his return.

"Master must showers before sleepings," she informed him as she grabbed him by the wrist, apparated them to the large en-suite connected to his bedroom and snapped her fingers to turn on the taps, "Can't have yous snuggling with Mistress Hermione and Master Lucius smelling like stinky boots and sour drink."

"Leave, Diamond," demanded Snape, sitting on the edge of the clawfoot bathtub to remove his boots and socks, "I'm perfectly capable of disrobing on my own."

The house-elf let out an inelegant snort of laughter, "Master Snape has nothings that Diamond hasn't seen before, yous silly wizard."

Severus' cheeks flushed a bright pink as he tried to dismiss the impertinent being once more, "For Merlin's sake! Go away, I can manage things by myself."

Diamond cackled wickedly, clicked her fingers to remove Snape's clothing down to his birthday suit, then, Disapperated before the flustered man could hex her.

"Damn, cheeky elf."

* * *

Dumbledore was just drifting off to sleep on the small bed in the Ministry cell after planning his strategy for his official interrogation later that Tuesday. Even with it being done under the influence of Veritaserum, he was confident in his Occlumency skills...the DMLE wouldn't learn anything he didn't want them to know.

Foolish man....he was in for a rather rude awakening.


	50. Chapter 50

Severus snarled at the incessant buzzing noise coming from the alarm he'd set on his wand. ('It has to be wrong, it can't be seven in the morning already. I just closed my eyes not five minutes ago.')

An equally grumpy voice made their displeasure known from the other side of the large comfortable bed, "Merlin's Saggy Balls! Severus! Turn that racket off, some of us are still trying to sleep," groused Lucius, pulling a pillow over his head to drown out the noise.

"No, Lucius," yawned Hermione, stretching lazily from under the covers between the two wizards, "We need to get up, too. Severus has his appointment at Gringott's today and we need to go with him."

"As I said last night, Hermione," rasped Snape, trying not to grimace when the still healing skin and muscles on his back became painfully taut as he pushed himself to a sitting position, "Neither you nor Lucius need accompany me for, what I'm sure is to be, a routine visit with the Goblins."

That earned the Potions Master an undignified snort from both his bondmates, "Since when has a visit to the Gringott's curse-breakers and healers ever been considered routine?" smirked the Malfoy patriarch. 

* * *

As Severus and Hermione waited for Lucius to finish his morning ablutions, the dour man in black began to mutter to himself ('I swear that wizard is worse than any witch when it comes to primping,' grumbled Snape, giving the young woman at his side a subtle glance, 'Even Granger doesn't take this long to groom herself.')

He felt, more than heard, the chuckle from the little witch through the bond, his sleep-deprived brain momentarily forgetting that she was becoming rather good at 'hearing' his inner dialogue, "Well, Lucius is very much the peacock, Severus," grinned Hermione, not taking her eyes off the book on Advanced Transfiguration she was reading, "And, since the two of you share an en suite, you, of all people, should remember that the beauty regimen on Malfoy's hair alone can take twenty minutes. Besides, the only reason I'm ready before him is that I had help from Diamond, otherwise, I'd still be trying to wrangle my own mane into submission."

Before Snape could make a snarky comment about Granger's bushy locks, Kaeles took that moment to leap onto his lap and headbutt the under-caffeinated man's chin, diffusing the wizard's growing irritation while demanding skritches for his ears.

"What do you want, you oversized hairball?" growled Severus as he automatically began petting the rumbling beast.

('Nothing much,' purred the Wampas kit, 'Simply making sure you don't say anything idiotic to upset my familiar.')

Within moments, Snape was calmer, the tension in his aching shoulders and back slowly draining away. ('That's better,' thrummed the pleased cat, 'Now, put me down, you silly wizard. I have a lovely warm bed that I absolutely must return to for my morning nap.')

* * *

Lucius had, annoyingly, been right, there was absolutely nothing routine about Severus' appointment at Gringott's that morning. The first shocks, figuratively and literally, happened before and during the Potions Master's initial physical exam and magical diagnostic scan.

"Oh, my. This certainly complicates matters," commented Brindlestorm, one of three healers on the treatment team, when she saw the shimmers from the Redimiculum and the Rune marker on Snape as he was stripping down to his pants and putting on the thin hospital gown, "We'll have to isolate your partners before we can begin the rest of the procedure or they will experience everything you do, Professor Snape."

Lucius and Hermione didn't like the sound of being separated from Severus but, Snape was relieved, the last thing he wanted was to cause his bondmates any undue discomfort.

It was a simple enough process for Malfoy and Granger, a strong numbing potion coupled with a quarantine charm would alleviate the worst of any shared sensations but, Snape, like the other Hogwarts Professors before him, had to endure the process without such interventions.

The next surprise wasn't as easy to handle.

"Well, that was certainly...invigorating, Master Snape," stated Grapplethorn, the leader of the curse-breaking team, whose hair was spiked with the tips noticeably smoking after the powerful Opscuro binding on Severus had reacted violently to the Goblin's investigative magics. Only a rapidly placed cushioning charm by Brindlestorm had saved him from being severely injured when the bright purple lightning bolt threw him across the room.

"Let's try that again, shall we? Without the nasty backlash," he said, baring his teeth in the Goblin version of a smile as he placed several additional protective wards about himself and the room.

* * *

By the time the cleansing process was finished, Snape felt like he had been put through the proverbial wringer. Poorly healed bones were vanished and regrown (damage he suffered in childhood and from both factions during the last Wizarding War), residual magics from old curse scars poured out through his skin in an oily sludge and had to be continuously Tergeo'd, but, it was nothing compared to the searing pain caused by the removal of several long-term compulsion spells and glamours, albeit, the end results from the latter were eye-opening, to say the least.

Gone were the yellowed, crooked teeth, the sallow skin, lank shoulder-length hair, and the, severely hooked, overly-large, and repeatedly broken, nose. In their place were perfectly aligned teeth (although not dazzling white) that would make Hermione's dentist parents proud, a pale but, otherwise healthy complexion, soft black hair that fell past his shoulder blades in barely-there waves and, although still substantial, an aquiline nose that better fit his face.

Malfoy was feeling a bit jealous over Snape's 'make-over' until Hermione leaned over and whispered, "You're still pretty, too, Lucius."

* * *

In the end, it had taken the Gringott's team over an hour to document and purge, most, of the spells attached to the dour wizard. (Naturally, the Tri-bond rune was left alone as it was deeply intertwined with Hermione's and Lucius' magical cores...plus, the Goblins knew better than to tamper with the Old Magicks of soulbonds. And, the Redimiculum couldn't be removed without permanent disabling consequences for Severus and Hermione.)

But, the biggest life-changing development was yet to happen.

As the trio was preparing to leave the treatment ward, Grapplethorn pulled Professor Snape aside and whispered, "The branch manager, Bramblebrook, requires that you meet with him in his office immediately, Master Snape," smirking as the raven-haired wizard raised a questioning eyebrow, "It seems your purification treatment triggered an alarm that he needs to discuss with you...before you return to Hogwarts." Pausing a moment, he added, "You are permitted to bring your bondmates with you."

"What was that all about?" murmured Lucius when the Goblin walked away out of earshot.

"He didn't elaborate," replied Severus, moving towards the exit, "But, I suppose we'll find out soon enough."

"We?" asked Hermione, mildly shaken over the lengthy procedure and its, apparently, still ongoing affects on the Professor's life.

"Yes, we. As in, you're both invited to this meeting. However," said Snape wearily, "I need to send a quick message to Minerva to inform her of this delay."

Lucius chuckled at Severus, "Of course," he grinned, as he gathered Hermione into his arms and followed Snape down the hall, "The last thing you want is to be hexxed by a brassed off witch that you needlessly worried." 

* * *

Bramblebrook was practically bouncing on the balls of his feet when the trio entered his office...unusual, to say the least, for this typically stoic Goblin.

"Welcome Master Snape, Lord Malfoy and Miss Granger," he said baring his teeth in as wide a grin as he could manage, "Please take a seat and we will begin," handing over a thick file to Severus.

Snape's eyebrows nearly disappeared into his hairline when he saw the designation on the folder...'THE LAST PRINCE HEIR'.

"What is this?" scowled Severus, tossing the documents onto Bramblebrook's desk, "My Mother was disowned and I was never acknowledged by the Prince family."

"That may have been true at one point," drawled the manager, "However, just before her death in August this year, your Aunt Beatrice Prince named you her sole beneficiary and, as she was the last Prince before she claimed you, there was no one left to oppose her decision."

Clearing his throat, Bramblebrook continued, "From what Grapplethorn apprised me of earlier, the former Headmaster had placed an extreme form of the Opscuro binding on your person sometime in the past five years." Seeing the questioning looks on the trio's faces, he explained, "Because of the nature of this enchantment, any forms of personal or legal correspondence from Beatrice Prince or her representatives would have failed to reach you...it's as if you were under a personalized Fidelius Charm. But, once your cleansing procedure removed that spell, an alert was triggered by the Prince family depository and Beatrice's will was forwarded to me."

Placing the file back into Snape's hand, Bramblebrook said, "That's a detailed accounting of the contents of the repository along with a listing of properties and investments now accessible by you, Master Snape. Or should I say, Lord Prince."

* * *

It was official, Lucius Malfoy was green with envy as he sat next to Severus Snape...er, Prince...and read the ledgers of his bondmates new found legacy.

Hermione wasn't as affected until she saw the inventory detailing the vast number of tomes stored in the Prince vault, it easily dwarfed the size of the Hogwarts' library. 

Her eyes were alight with her excitement, "I know this file lists the books you have, Severus, but could we go see them, too...today...now?"

That was enough to dispel, most, of Lucius' jealousy and replace it with mirth, "Looks like we've been replaced by a library, instead of a cat, Severus."

"I may have to agree with you this time, Lucius," drawled Snape, watching the hopeful excitement on his youngest bondmate's face. To be honest, his inner bibliophile was just as eager to see that part of the repository, "Well, don't just sit there you two. Let's go see this windfall."

* * *

Severus gracefully sagged onto the oversized tartan sofa in the Headmistresses' newly redecorated office while Hermione and Lucius settled down on either side of him, the pain and excitement of the day finally catching up to all of them. They'd all agreed to keep the news of Severus' inheritance to themselves, for the moment...not wanting to add to the Headmistress' current stress levels.

Minerva was sitting behind her desk, recovered from her shock at Snape's new appearance, and was now glaring at the over-long parchment in her hands that detailed everything the Goblins had found during the Potions Master's appointment.

"Merlin! Severus. How are you still sane and able to function?" she asked, not really expecting an answer as she summoned a bottle of Ogden's Finest from her private stores, "I presume the DMLE have already been sent the original report?" pouring a large glassful of the firewhiskey for herself and offering one to the, obviously, exhausted wizards.

"The ink barely had time to dry on the paper before Grapplethorn Floo'd over to Chief Scrimgeour's office and personally delivered it," replied Lucius, politely waving away the proffered drink, "As you can imagine, that caused quite the stir at the Aurory."

"I'm not surprised," said McGonagall, scowling at the extensive list of offenses on the document.

"Enough about Dumbledore," growled Snape, trying to keep his eyes open, "Have you made any decisions about The TriWizard Tournament, Min?"

The Headmistress put down the latest bit of evidence against the previous Headmaster and gave the trio a cat-who-got-the-cream smile. "As of today, it's officially cancelled. Being as the whole affair was Albus' idea, it seemed prudent to halt the event. I conferred with the Durmstrang and Beauxbaton Heads yesterday and they agreed, although, Karkaroff was a bit harder to convince.

"Will everyone just return home, then, and finish out the rest of the term at their own schools?" asked Hermione, hoping to get a chance to say goodbye to her new friend, Viktor, if that was the case.

"I was coming to that," Minerva said kindly, "In place of that wretched tournament, Hogwarts will now engage with the two other schools in a more inclusive, and certainly less life-threatening, series of events. But, I'll leave the particulars of what's planned for the morning announcements after breakfast tomorrow. In the meantime, I'll leave you three to head back to Severus' quarters to continue your recuperations, especially, after the busy day you've had."

* * *

Diamond, who hadn't left her Mistress Hermione's side since the trio ventured into Gringott's that morning, had listened to everything that had been done to her Master Snape by the man known as Albus Dumbledore. She suffered along in silence and began plotting something particularly nasty for the former-Headmaster...and, she was determined...no matter the outcome of his hearing the next day, this little house-elf was going to make sure that the despicable wizard never hurt her family...ever again.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> opscuro - suppress, cover, veil, darken, eclipse


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the late posting...still dealing with the aftermath of Hurricane Sally that turned the community upside-down last month.😑

Conversations were at a steady, low rumble in the Great Hall after breakfast Tuesday morning. Naturally, rumors had been flying about ever since the announcements were given in the House Common Rooms the night before that stated attendance was mandatory, no excuses were to be accepted unless a person was being treated in the infirmary...and, even that would require an official note from Madame Pomfrey.

Of course, betting had started immediately afterwards about just what the news would entail and the wagers were still ongoing at all the house, and staff, tables after the meals had been cleared. Predictably, the most prevalent speculations were those concerning Professor Snape and Hermione Granger and their reputed salacious relationship but, a close second were the wild stories surrounding the sudden disappearance of Headmaster Dumbledore. 

Just as the noise levels started to get on McGonagall's nerves, the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge, cast a Sonorous charm and brought all conversations to an abrupt halt.

"Now, I'm sure everyone here's wondering what has been happening at Hogwarts over the past few days but, I assure you that matters are well in hand," stated Fudge, still looking a bit the worse for wear after Monday's events at the Wizengamot, "However, I will leave the telling of those details to someone who's far more involved with that information. To that end, the Board of Governors and I are pleased to proclaim and welcome the newly, and unanimously, elected Headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor Minerva McGonagall and her Deputy Head, Professor Filius Flitwick.

It was as if the entire Hall had been hit with a mass Immobulus...for all of five seconds. Thunderous applause mixed with confused shouts of 'What happened to Dumbledore?' and 'Does McGonagall look younger to you?' erupted from the Gryffindor table first before the uproar spread to the rest of the room. But, just as quickly, it was silenced by another Sonorous...this time, by the new Headmistress. 

"Everyone will remain seated and show a bit of decorum, if you please. We have a lot to get through today and it will go much quicker with your cooperation," McGonagall commanded, sending a wandlessly and wordlessly cast stinging hex to the rump of an obnoxiously loud third year Hufflepuff who didn't take the hint, "Now, before anything else, due to mine and Professor Flitwick's new appointments, there have been a few changes to staff. Effectively immediately, replacing me as Gryffindor Head of House will be Professor Charity Burbage and for Ravenclaw, the new Head will be Professor Aurora Sinestra. Also, due to circumstances which will be later explained, Professor Septima Vector will step in as Slytherin Head of House, at least until the end of this school term."

Low murmurings started across every table but, they were rapidly quelled with a stern glare from McGonagall before it got too out of hand. "There has also been a temporary appointment as our Potions instructor once classes resume in January. Please help me in welcoming Mr. Lucius Malfoy to Hogwarts."

Obviously, all of Slytherin House had been notified of this change before anyone had left for the Great Hall this morning as they, and the visiting students and staff, were the only groups that were politely applauding as Lucius casually strolled over to the High Table from the staff entrance and took the seat that Professor Snape normally occupied...the other Houses were in too much shock to react...well, at least, until the Headmistress scowled at the lot of them.

Waving her hands for a return to silence, the Headmistress continued, "Unfortunately, all of these changes were the result of a series of events that took place in our school since the Yule Ball. The first, of which, was the violent attack on one of our own students, Miss Hermione Granger, by two individuals who have since been apprehended and sentenced by the Wizengamot. I will not divulge the details as the complete, and accurate, accounting of this crime will be reported in this morning's Daily Prophet. Because of mine and Professor Flitwick's new roles, you may have already surmised, the second incident was the removal of Albus Dumbledore as Headmaster of Hogwarts. As his case is still being investigated by the DMLE, I cannot comment further on that matter other than to say that he will not be returning."

Minerva paused a moment to let that bit of news sink in while she took a sip of water to clear her throat, "And, it's due to the nature of Dumbledore's...involvement, that we will be cancelling the rest of the Tri-Wizard Tournament," ignoring the groans of disappointment from the crowd, she pressed on, "We have discussed this matter at length with Headmaster Karkaroff and Headmistress Maxime and we have agreed upon a number of alternative events for students from all three schools. These will include, a dueling competition for all years and skill levels, a Wizarding Chess tournament, Gobstones contests for teams and individuals and a Quidditch match between Durmstrang and Beauxbatons to be held in April, the winner to play against an Inter-House Hogwarts team in May." There was a mildly restrained 'Yes' from several of the Hogwarts team captains and students, as well as, from a few of the Quidditch-mad staff members with this last disclosure.

"When you return to your Common Rooms later on, you will find a listing with the dates and times for the upcoming competitions and sign-up sheets for all those interested in participating. However, the same rules apply as before...students must maintain their academic coursework at an A level or higher or they will not be permitted to take part in these events," McGonagall added, relieved at the, mostly, positive response from the majority of the students.

* * *

Then came the moment that had Minerva mentally cringing, "Is it true what they say about Hermione and Professor Snape? Are they really married? Did you or Dumbledore know about their relationship, Headmistress? Will she have to leave Hogwarts?" The ongoing barrage of questions seemed to come from all over the room, not just the Gryffindor table. 

After silencing the room again with a warning wave of her wand, the Headmistress cast a side-glance to the two shadows waiting just beyond the staff-room entrance, "At this time, I ask that Miss Hermione Granger and Professor Severus Snape to please step forward and address the school. They have a prepared statement but, they will not be taking any questions afterwards...and, I warn all of you now, I will not tolerate any interruptions," she decreed with a stern look on her face. Turning slightly, McGonagall gestured for Granger and Snape to move towards the High Table to take their place at the lectern.

* * *

Hermione and Severus waited nervously in the shadows near the staff room...well, Granger was waiting anxiously, Snape just looked like he was going to hex the shite out of the first dunderhead who made an unsavory comment about either of them.

Both of them relaxed slightly when they felt the brush of Lucius' magic through the Tri-bond ('Everything will be alright, no need to be so agitated. And, should anyone get out of line, just let Diamond handle the obnoxious little buggers.') Malfoy smiled to himself when he felt his bondmates' laughter through the link. ('Good, keep that satisfying image in mind and you'll do fine.')

* * *

"I'll use a Mobilicorpus on you in your chair, Miss Granger, rather than attempt to carry you the way Lucius has been doing," stated Snape, the muscles in his hand twitching slightly as he withdrew his wand from his arm holster, "We certainly don't need me dropping you on your head or your arse before we've related our version of events. It might give them the wrong impression," he said, his face an emotionless blank from the Occlumency shields he had clamped down before they sequestered themselves in the staff room that morning.

Unfortunately, the tiny glimmer in Severus' eyes ruined the stern effect and Hermione had to bite back a snort of laughter. "We certainly wouldn't want that to happen, Professor. Just think of what that might do to your sterling reputation."

('Cheeky witch.')

* * *

The moment she and Snape emerged from their hiding spot, Granger found herself wishing she'd taken a Calming Draught. She'd never been comfortable with large crowds and the Great Hall was filled beyond capacity this morning.

"Merlin! I don't know if I can do this," Hermione whispered, her face paling, a chilling shudder running through her body.

"If you prefer, I will read the prepared statement, Miss Granger," Severus offered, his own anxiety ticking up as they slowly moved closer to the podium, the clicking of the metal cane Malfoy had given Snape to lean on sounding ominously loud in the hushed room.

"Thank you but no, Professor, we all agreed it would be best if the details came from me," murmured Hermione, shakily taking in a lungful of air, "Besides, I'm the one wearing the sparkling evidence on my wrist."

Snape 'hmmm'd' in agreement and said nothing more as he carefully guided Granger's levitating chair and placed it so everyone in the Hall could see the little witch. Afterwards, he positioned himself a few paces away, looking like a brooding sentinel at her back, ready to curse anyone who got too close.

Before Hermione could work herself into a right state of nerves, Faeles emerged from seemingly nowhere and leapt up onto his familiar's lap and headbutted her chin. ('You didn't think I would let you face these people alone, now did you?')

The tension slid from Granger's shoulders as the Wampas kit's rumbling purr soothed her discomfort, a slight smile now on her face. "Alright, let's get this over with, shall we? I've got to get back on schedule for my N.E.W.T's. revision."

('Ever the Know-It-All-Swot, Miss Granger?')

('Obviously...Sir.')

* * *

Dumbledore was sitting in the Ministry interrogation room with a subdued expression on his face, his hands locked to the wooden table in magic-suppression cuffs. Madame Bones and Chief Auror Scrimgeour had entered the room just a few minutes prior and had begun reading him the extensive list of the charges he was facing, informing him that his statement under Veritaserum was going to be a mere formality. The dull-eyed wizard said nothing in his defense as they finished with the formal arrest decree, instead, he remained unnervingly calm and quiet.

Seeing this markedly changed attitude in Dumbledore, since their previous encounter had been so volatile, had Amelia and Rufus feeling suspicious and on edge. Did Albus finally realize the seriousness of his situation and resign himself to his fate? Merlin! Even the man's own attorney had conceded the case and was currently negotiating for the most lenient terms he could hope to procure for his unrepentant client.

As they both contemplated the reasons for this discomfiting shift in behavior, Dumbledore's body began to shudder and contort, his skin taking on a sickly grey pallor and his mouth opening wide in a silent scream as he pulled back against his restraints.

Amelia jumped up from her seat and rushed over to an emergency alarm button on the wall near the doorway and called for the on-staff medical team. "Get in here quickly, Albus Dumbledore is having some sort of seizure! Use contamination protocols, level three!"

Bones and Scrimgeour then hurriedly stepped into the connected observation room and placed restricted entry wards over both spaces until the Healers could determine the cause for the older wizard's current plight. If it was something contagious, they were probably already exposed and needed to be quarantined, at least, until the source of the problem was found...hopefully, it was treatable.

* * *

Unseen by all the medical staff in protective shields rushing about the DMLE holding rooms was a tiny elf with a satisfied smile on her face. It would be hours before any of these witches and wizards discovered, if they ever did, the tiny puncture wounds on the backs Dumbledore's wrinkled knees. (It was going to take an large amount of ButterBeer to get that nasty taste out of her mouth)

Naturally, it wasn't Diamond's fault if the majority of Wizarding kind was unaware just how toxic a house-elf's bite could become, especially, when their family was threatened. Nor, was the Wizarding community privy to some of the more unusual...side-effects that could manifest from such an injury.

..and, Diamond certainly wasn't going to enlighten them.


End file.
